Ghosts That We Knew
by MAGS09
Summary: Han pasado 388 años desde que Bo tomó una decisión que cambió su destino. Cada año se sumerge en sus recuerdos, intentando aplacar el dolor que siente por la pérdida de Lauren.
1. Do You Remember

Hoy se cumplen trescientos ochenta y ocho años del día que te perdí. Desde ese momento he contado los días y las noches para no olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido. Sobreviví a otra gran guerra entre los faes, conocí a otros muchos Ash que duraron lo que tenían que durar y hoy solo hay una reina. Yo soy La Reina de las Sombras, hoy ya no existen ni luces ni sombras, hoy todos somos faes y humanos viviendo en iguales condiciones.

Supimos lograr salvar nuestra existencia, supimos encontrar el balance perfecto para nuestra convivencia con los humanos y ahora disfrutamos de la armonía que genera la paz. Ya no hay esclavos, ya hoy nadie trabaja para nadie, hoy todos trabajamos para todos. Y después de muchas muertes, después de muchos sacrificios, hemos logrado la paz y todo esto fue gracias a ti.

Todos los años en esta fecha me dejo llevar por los recuerdo, me dejo llevar por esta necesidad de no olvidarte y me dejo llevar por el vacío que me dejo tu ausencia. Esta es mi manera de no olvidar cual es mi lugar, de revivir todo lo que fuiste para mi y es mi manera de enfrentarme al dolor de perderte.

Después de aquel día le siguieron días llenos de dolor, días más desgarradores, días más inaguantables, pero no siempre fueron así. Con el tiempo logré aceptar mi destino, logré aceptar mi nueva vida y disfrute de muchos momentos felices, pero en cada uno de ellos siempre le faltó algo y ese algo eras tú.

Sé que todo fue por una razón y esa razón es la simbiosis que hoy todos vivimos. Pero no puedo dejar de sentir el arrepentimiento con el que vivo todos los días, no puedo dejar de lamentarme por ese día, no puedo dejar de afligirme por todo lo que vino después y no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tú no te hubieras ido?.

Desde hace trescientos ochenta y ocho años, mi corazón no sabe lo que es latir por amor, sólo late porque tiene que hacerlo y todos los días le ruego que se detenga. Le ruego que acabe de una vez con este dolor que me acompaña, pero él no me escucha y él sigue latiendo sin más día tras día, haciendo imposible escapar de esta realidad. Un día casi logré que se detuviera, pero estoy segura que tú fuiste la que no permitió mi muerte.

Recuerdo lo confundida y culpable que me sentía ese día camino a tu casa. Habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que Dyson me había confesado que él tenía su amor devuelta, que él me amaba y que no podría amar a nadie más que a mi. Sospeché algo cuando él se ofreció a ser mi mano en el amanecer, pero no pensé que fuera un acto de amor. Me sentí tan culpable al ver como él estaba sufriendo por mi, que tome la decisión que cambiaría mi vida.

Cuando al fin llegue a tu casa, me recibió el olor de la cena que inundaba la entrada desde varios metros antes que tu puerta. Recuerdo que te vi en la cocina haciendo la cena y tú estabas preciosa. Tu cabello estaba recogido, pero unos mechones rubios caían sobre tu rostro, toque la puerta que como siempre estaba abierta y así supieras que yo esta allí. Tú te diste la vuelta y tu mirada estaba llena de luz, recuerdo esa hermosa sonrisa que me diste y esos enormes ojos marrones que llenaron a mi corazón de mas confusión. Tu aura brillo como siempre al verme y supe que estabas feliz. Solo pude mirarte por unos segundos antes de clavar mi mirada en el suelo, sentía como mis lagrimas se asomaba por mis ojos, pero yo no quería llorar y no podía llorar. Sabía perfectamente el porqué había ido y tenía que hacerlo por el bien de todos.

Enseguida me abrazaste, pero yo seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo. De pronto sentí el calor de tu cuerpo contra el mío, seguido por el olor de tu cabello y ese olor a vainilla que todavía hoy busco con desesperación. Nuestro abrazo duró un par de segundos y me soltasteis sólo para buscar mi mirada que seguía perdida en ese suelo gris. Pude sentir lo preocupada que estabas ante mi actitud y en ese instante me arme de valor.

—Tenemos que hablar —dije con resignación.

En ese momento, tu sonrisa desapareció y se trasformo en una expresión de confusión.

—¿Bo, estás bien?, ¿nena, ha pasado algo? —pregúntaste tocando mi hombro.

Mis ojos volvieron al suelo y supe que no iba a ser la ultima vez que le vería en esa tarde. Yo no podía aguantar más, eso era una situación injusta de la cual ambas saldríamos heridas y intente ser lo más honesta posible dentro de la inmensa confusión que sentía. Pero te juro que jamás quise hacerte daño, Lauren. Te juro que nunca quise que sufrieras por mi y te juro que nunca quise romper tu corazón.

Sentí como tomabas mi mano y me guiabas hasta tu sofá. Sabía que no me quitabas la mirada en todo el trayecto hasta allí, pero no podía verte, no podía creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer y todavía no me creo como te deje ir de mi lado.

Nos sentamos y durante un par de minutos permanecimos en silencio. Tomaste suavemente mi barbilla y guiaste mi cara hasta tu mirada. Mire nuevamente eso ojos que antes brillaban, pero ahora solo reflejaban preocupación. Y pensé en lo hermosos que eran tus ojos y en lo hermosa que eras tú.

—¿Cariño, qué te pasa? Estoy empezado a preocuparme, ¿qué sucede? —inquiriste con ese tono tan tuyo—. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo y yo intentaré ayudarte en lo que sea. Yo estoy aquí nena, estoy aquí.

Yo siempre creí que estarías allí, pero en ese momento solo había un pensamiento en mi cabeza.

—Lo sé, Lauren. Sé que estas aquí, sé que siempre has estado aquí —dije—. ¿pero hasta cuándo?, ¿hasta cuándo estarás aquí conmigo?.

—Bo, ¿dime qué sucede?, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?, no entiendo lo que quieres decirme —preguntaste sin dejar de mirarme.

—Lauren, dime, ¿cuánto tiempo más estarás aquí conmigo?, ¿Cuántos años crees que estaremos juntas?, ¿Cuántos años te quedan Lauren?, ¿CUÁNTOS? —apenas pronuncie esas palabras me arrepentí de haberlas dicho.

Tu rostro fue una expresión pura de dolor y confusión, muy parecido a lo que mi corazón sentía en ese momento. Bajaste la mirada y note como ocultabas tu rostro de mi. Pero en unos segundos lo subiste, limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por tu rostro.

—Bo, yo no sé cuanto me queda, no sé sí moriré mañana o dentro de sesenta años, pero lo único que sé, es que el tiempo que me queda de vida lo quiero vivir contigo —dijiste con la voz temblorosa—. Yo solo quiero hacerte feliz el resto de mi vida, Bo. Yo quiero llenar tu vida como tú llenas la mía. Tú me haces feliz todos los días, cada vez que me miras, cada vez que me besas, cada vez que dices mi nombre. Tú me has devuelto la felicidad que creía perdida. ¿No lo ves?.

No podías evitar que tus lagrimas corrieran por tu rostro y yo no podía evitar que mi corazón se rompiera a pedazos. Jamás nadie había sentido eso por mi, pero no merecía que tú lo sintieras por mi.

—Lauren, yo soy una fae, soy una súcubo y soy inmortal —dije limpiando las lágrimas que caía de mis ojos—. Dime, ¿qué haré yo cuándo tú mueras?, ¿sabes la angustia que siento cada vez que soy consciente de tu fecha de caducidad?.

Al terminar de decirlo me quede sin aliento, aparte mi mirada para no ver tu dolor, pero tú tomaste mis manos y la sujetaste con fuerza.

—Bo, ¿tú crees que yo no lo sé?, ¿tú crees que para mi es sencillo?. Yo seré la que envejecerá, yo seré esa persona que tú no querrás tocar más y a mi es la que se le acaba el tiempo... solo a mi... Tú será siempre joven ¿y yo qué?.

Sentí como tomabas mi cara y la guiabas hasta tu mirada. Tus lagrimas seguían corriendo por tu rostro. Decir en alto tus miedos te hacían llorar y me hacían caer en el mayor error de mi vida

—Bo, sé que yo no soy suficiente para ti y no lo seré jamás. Tú crees que no me mata saber que las noches que no estas aquí conmigo... estas acostándote con otros —dijiste con la voz rota.

—Lauren, yo lo siento mucho —dije, sin el valor de mirarte a los ojos—. Yo lamento ser así y ser lo que soy. Me mata mirarme en el espejo y saber que no soy yo lo que tú necesitas. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo más. No puedo seguir enamorándome de ti porque siento que si sigo con este sentimiento lo único que haré es hacerte más daño.

—Bo, yo también estoy enamorada de ti y te amo como nunca creí que podría —tu voz se quebraba con cada palabra—. Soy yo la que lamenta no ser lo suficiente para ti, siento no estar siempre a tu lado y lamento ser sólo una humana.

—Lauren, ya no puedo más. No puedo dejar de pensar que todo mi amor un día será en vano, porque tú te habrás ido —mascullaba entre dientes—. Tú y yo pertenecemos a mundos diferentes y ellos jamás nos dejaran ser felices... Lauren, yo quiero ser feliz, yo necesito a alguien que este siempre conmigo, alguien que no vaya a morir, alguien por el cual pueda luchar sin sentir temor a que un día ya no este aquí. Y tú necesitas estar con una persona que te quiera como te mereces, que te pueda ser fiel, que comparta tus pasiones, que sepa como protegerte, pero desgraciadamente esa persona no soy yo.

—¿Bo, dime qué demonios ha pasado?, ¿te pido qué me digas la verdad? Te lo pido, por favor —pregúntaste levantadote de mi lado.

—Lauren, yo lo siento mucho, pero me he dado cuenta que no vamos a ningún sitio. Siento que nuestra relación esta destinada a no ser y...

Cortaste mis palabras.

—Tú me estas diciendo, ¿qué no ves futuro conmigo?, ¿eso es lo que intentas decirme?.¿Qué pasa con todo lo que hemos vivido juntas? —inquiriste con rabia—. ¿Eso también ha sido en vano?.

—Lauren, por favor.—dije con el corazón en boca—. No me hagas esto más difícil.

Cada palabra que decía me dolían como nada en este mundo y me estaba matando esa sensación de no ser lo que necesitabas.

—¿Y tú realmente crees que esto es fácil para mi?. Bo, la persona que amo esta diciéndome que conmigo no hay futuro... ¿Te haces una pequeña idea de como me estoy sintiendo ahora mismo?.

—Lauren, te lo ruego...

—¿Es Dyson?, ¿Es él quien esta detrás de todo esto? Es él ¿verdad?. Bo, se valiente por una vez y dime, ¡Qué todo esto es por Dyson! —exclamaste, mirándome a los ojos—. No me lo puedo creer que sea por él otra vez, ¿otra vez te acostaste con él?. Dime Bo, no te quedes callada y dime de una vez que tú le amas. ¿TÚ LE AMAS?.

—Dyson tiene su amor de vuelta y yo quiero... quiero amarle —musité—. Lauren, yo lo siento mucho, pero no quiero hacerte más daño.

Al oír lo que te dije, cerré mis ojos y hundí mi rostro entre las manos. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, lo sabía con toda mi alma, pero no podía más.

—¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¿Por qué? —pregúntaste.

—Lauren, entiende que no quiero hacerte más daño, no puedo seguir así, por favor... Déjame.

—¿Tú... tú me amas, Bo? —pregúntaste con desesperación.

Yo solo te miraba sin pestañear y sentía como mis lágrimas caían sin control.

—Lauren, por favor —lo dije con el llanto en mi voz—No me preguntes eso ahora.

Sentí como volvías a mi lado y sujetabas mis manos.

—Bo, yo lo único que te pido es que si alguna vez has sentido algo por mi, me respondas ¿si o no? —dijiste intentando contener el llanto—. Bo, por favor...dime ¿Tú me amas?.

—Lauren, yo lo siento muchísimo y nunca quise hacerte daño. Pero lo que hoy siento por ti no es suficiente... yo no soy suficiente —te mentí.

Estabas tan destrozadas que lo único que quería era abrazarte, quería por lo menos quitarte un poco el dolor que te había causado y lo intenté.

—No, no me toques... no me toques nunca más, Bo —me dijiste alejándote de mi.

Yo no quería escuchar, solo quería tocarte una vez más, necesitaba abrazarte, necesitaba besarte y no sabía muy bien porque sentía esa necesidad, pero nada lo iba a impedir.

—Lauren, por favor...—dije acercándote más y más a mi.

Nos miramos unos segundos, puse mis manos en tu cara y te acerque a mi. Te bese suave, pero intensamente, sentí que mi corazón se me iba a detener y tuve la misma sensación que en nuestro primer beso. Tú me besaste con una pasión que todavía no he vuelto a encontrar, pusiste tus manos en mi pelo, lo acariciaste como siempre hacías y mi corazón iba a exportar cuando entre mis labios dijiste «Te amo». Tus palabras hicieron que me detuviera, deje de tocarte y me puse en pie.

—Lauren, lo siento... no puedo —dije conteniendo el aliento—. Si continuó no podré dar marcha atrás y no puedo ni quiero hacerte más daño.

Nos quedamos un minuto en silencio, pero ninguna de las dos éramos capaces de dejar de llorar. Me dolía verte así, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

—¡Por favor, sal de mi casa...ya! Bo, vete de mi casa...¡AHORA MISMO!.—gritaste con la poca voz que te quedaba—. Después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntas, tú eres incapaz de decir lo que sientes por mi. Es evidente que no te merezco la pena... No quiero verte más nunca en mi vida y hazme el favor de nunca más volver a contactar conmigo, ¿querías saber lo que sentirías cuando yo muriera?. Pues bien, piensa que hoy he muerto para ti.

Tus palabras surgieron su efecto y sentí terror al pensar no tenerte más en mi vida.«¿Pero qué esperas,Bo?» Me pregunte a mi misma, cerré los ojos y las lágrimas corrían por mi rostros sin parar. En ese momento necesitaba salir de tu casa, porque si no jamás lo harías y ojalá me hubiera quedado.

—Bo, espero que seas feliz como te mereces, ni más ni menos —musitaste.

Te mire por última vez y salí por la puerta con la sensación de que el mundo se me venía encima. Sentí un dolor tan grande que hasta el día de hoy no ha desaparecido. Sé que te hice daño, sé que te rompí en corazón, sé que fui una egoísta, pero no sabía lo mucho que te amaba en ese momento y lo mucho que lo haré el resto de mi vida.


	2. Hopeless Wanderer

You heard my voice I came out of the woods by choice  
Shelter also gave their shade  
But in the dark I have no name

So leave that click in my head

And I will remember the words that you said  
Left a clouded mind and a heavy heart  
But I was sure we could see a new start

So when your hope's on fire  
But you know your desire  
Don't hold a glass over the flame  
Don't let your heart grow cold  
I will call you by name  
I will share your road

But hold me fast, Hold me fast  
'Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer  
And hold me fast, Hold me fast  
'Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer

I wrestled long with my youth  
We tried so hard to live in the truth  
But do not tell me all is fine  
When I lose my head, I lose my spine

So leave that click in my head  
And I won't remember the words that you said  
You brought me out from the cold  
Now, how I long, how I long to grow old

But hold me fast, Hold me fast  
'Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer  
And hold me fast, Hold me fast  
'Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer  
I will learn, I will learn to love the skies I'm under  
I will learn, I will learn to love the skies I'm under  
The skies I'm under.

* * *

Recuerdo que después de salir de tu casa con el corazón hecho pedazos, solo quería ir directo a mi casa, meterme en la cama y no salir nunca más. Me dolías tanto que hasta físicamente sentía un dolor profundo en mi pecho y tus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez. En un punto del camino tuve que aparcar el coche, por culpa de mis lágrimas que no me dejaban ver con claridad y detuve el coche como pude en la cuneta.

Solo oía tu voz en mi cabeza «Bo, ¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¿Por qué?» Veía tu rostro cuando cerraba los ojos. Mi dolor fue tan profundo que poco a poco dio paso a la rabia, que me invadió completamente. Comencé a golpear el volante una y otra vez, hasta que el dolor en mis manos fue insoportable, los nudillos de mi mano derecha sangraban, pero yo solo sentía tu dolor.

Me di cuenta que había cometido un error y grité: «MALDITA SEA, HE COMETIDO UN ERROR» me decía una y otra vez a mi misma. Decidí dar marcha atrás, volver hasta ti, arrodillarme y implorar por tu perdón. Yo no podía perderte, no podía perderte así, Lauren.

Pasó una hora y yo no dejaba de llorar. En mi intento de volver a tu casa, tuve que aparcar el coche más de una vez, porque fui incapaz de calmarme. Cuando llegué a tu casa, allí estaba yo, frente a tu puerta decidiendo si tocar o no, te oí gritar un par de veces, te oí maldecir otras tantas y yo frente a tu puerta sin el valor de tocar, sin el valor de intentar quitarte todo el dolor que yo misma te había causando.

Pasaron muchos minutos y pronto no escuché nada más, ya no había gritos, ya no habían maldiciones, ya no había llanto, sólo había silencio. Supuse que te habías quedado dormida y de repente mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Me llevé la mano a entré mis pechos para apagarlo, decidí que debía irme, porque no tenia el valor para enfrentarme a ti, porque fui consiente de mis propias palabras y sabía que no te lo merecía.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, Kenzi me estaba esperando. Cuando vio mi cara y mis ojos, ella corrió hacia mí para saber que me pasaba.

—Bo, ¿Qué demonios... que le pasó a tus manos? —inquirió Kenzi —. ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Estás bien?.

Ella me abrazó con fuerzas, hundí mi rostro en su hombro, pero mis lágrimas se convirtieron en llanto.

—Bo-Bo, tranquila cariño, todo va a salir bien —dijo a media voz—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?, ¿Bo, es Lauren?. Dime,¿le ha pasado algo a Lauren?. Bo, Dime que te pasa que yo solo quiero ayudarte.

No hice ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en contestar, mi voz estaba rota y mis palabras de poco servían.

—Bo, ¿Me vas a decir que ha pasado? —preguntó nuevamente con desesperación.

Yo moví mi cabeza de un lado al otro negándome a hablar. Ella supo que no merecía la pena seguir preguntando. Kenzi me conocía muy bien como para saber que yo en ese momento solo necesitaba llorar.

—Nena, ¿te apetece un baño? —preguntó intentando mirarme a los ojos—. Yo voy a poner el agua, te vas a la bañera y te relajas. Verás que es unos minutos te encontráis mejor.

Yo no dije ni media palabra, sentí como Kenzi me sentaba en sofá y subía a prepararme el baño. Estaba totalmente agotada por todo lo ocurrido y me sentía miserable al recordar lo que soy. Vi en la mesa de la cocina una botella de vodka, fui hacia ella con las pocas fuerzas que tenia y vertí su contenido en mi boca sin ninguna contemplación. Sentí como mi boca ardía al instante de entrar el líquido en ella, pero en mi corazón seguía el mismo dolor y repetí lo mismo un par de veces, intentando de alguna manera acabar con ese dolor. Noté como Kenzi volvía del baño, me quitó la botella de las manos y ninguna de las dos fuimos capaces de decir nada durante varios minutos.

—Bo, no sé que te ocurre, pero ahora mismo te vas a la bañera, te das un baño largó y luego a la cama, ¿ok?.—dijo con preocupación.

Yo bajé mi mirada mientras deambulaba hacia la escalera, la subí como pude mientras mis lágrimas seguía su camino y llegué a mi habitación sintiéndome totalmente sola. Me detuve enfrente a la cama vacía recordando nuestra última noche en ella, mis ojos ardían ante la imagen de soledad que representaba mi cama y fijé la mirada en tu almohada que seguía en el mismo sitio que la dejaste. La busqué con desesperación, la abracé contra mi pecho con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y hundí me cara en ella, intentando oler tu esencia.

Me senté en mi lado de la cama con la almohada entre mis brazo, oliendo la poca esencia que desprendía, rocé con mis manos tu espacio vacío en la cama y me dolía pensar que a partir de ese momento jamás volverías a ocupar ese lugar. Me tendí sobre mi lado como si fuera un bebe, lloré abrazada a lo único que me quedaba de ti y me quedé dormida.

_"¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, Bo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿no entiendes que yo te amo? ¿no lo ves?,¿por qué, Bo?, ¿Por qué me haces esto?. Yo sé que nunca seré suficiente, pero te amo y sé que eso no es suficiente. ¿No es suficiente, verdad?. Bo, tú eres el amor de mi vida, nunca había sentido esto por nadie como lo siento por ti, ¿Por qué?. Yo daría mi vida por ti sin dudarlo, pero eso no es suficiente para ti, ¿verdad?. Bo, hoy quiero que sepas que he muerto para ti. Mi ojos se quedaron atónitos ante lo que ocurría en ese momento, estábamos en la misma escena cuando maté a Nadia, pero eras tú a la que le hundía mi puñal y era a ti a la que estaba matando esta vez. Era a ti a la que le hundía mi puñal en el pecho y tú sólo sostenías mi mano para que no lo sacará. Mis ojos estaban fijos en tu mirada, en esa expresión de dolor que se dibujaba en tu rostro y saque el puñal de tu corazón. Enseguida te derrumbaste ante mi. Mis manos estaban llenas de tu sangre, solté el puñal y cuando llego al suelo hizo un ruido..."_

Me desperté gritando tu nombre con toda mi voz, me noté mojada porque estaba sudando, fue un sudor frió que recorrió mi cuerpo y las sabanas se empaparon de él. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero por la ventana sólo entró un resquicio de las luces de la calle. En ese momento, busqué mi móvil para saber que hora era. Vi que eran las 3:19 am, pronto sentí como alguien entró a la habitación, pensé que eras tú y que todo era parte de una pesadilla aun mas grande, pero al ver y sentir mis manos rotas, supe que no todo fue producto de mi imaginación, hundí mi cara entre mis manos, intentado contener las lágrimas.

Kenzi estaba en mi habitación desde que la desperté con mi grito y mientras yo lloraba ella se sentó a mi lado

—Bo, vuélvete a dormir, vamos nena.—murmuro Kenzi—. Mañana hablaremos de lo que ha sucedido, pero prométeme que me dirás lo que te pasa... porque me duele el alma verte así, ¿lo prometes?.

Yo afirmé con la cabeza mientras ella me ayudaba a volver a mi posición para dormir, me dio un beso en la frente y nos miramos unos segundos.

—Nena, ahora a dormir que mañana será otro día y todo va a estar bien.—dijo pausadamente—. Yo estaré aquí como siempre y juntas resolveremos todo lo que te pasa ¿Ok?.

Sus palabras me recordaron el porqué de toda esta situación, Kenzi era humana al igual que tú y ella también iba a morir. Cerré mis ojos y volví a sentir como mi corazón dolía.

Noté como Kenzi salía de mi habitación, busqué otra vez mi móvil y lo desbloqueé para ver tus fotos «dios, eres hermosa» pensé mientras veía cada una de ellas. Tenía un montón de fotos tuyas, tenía un montón de fotos de nosotras y perecíamos tan felices. Mi corazón se encogió con cada una de ellas, y me dolió ver como una vez fui feliz.

En ese momento, decidí escribirte un mensaje:

"Lauren, siento mucho todo el daño que te he causado, lamento mucho no ser suficiente para ti y me duele no tener eso que hace falta para hacerte feliz... Yo también te amo Lauren Lewis "

Pulsé la tecla de enviar sin esperar a cualquier respuesta, dejé mi móvil en la mesilla de noche. Poco a poco volví a sentir el agotamiento, que en ese momento dolía como un clavo en mi cabeza, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti y como todas las noches desde ese día hasta hoy, solo susurro tu nombre diciendo "Buenas Noches, Lauren".


	3. Lover Of The Light

And in the middle of the night  
I may watch you go  
There'll be no value in the strength  
Of walls that I have grown  
There'll be no comfort in the shade  
Of the shadows thrown  
You may not trust the promises  
Of the change I'll show  
But I'd be yours if you'd be mine  
Stretch out my life  
And pick the seams out  
Take what you like  
But close my ears and eyes  
Watch me stumble over and over  
I had done wrong  
You build your tower  
But call me home  
And I will build a throne  
And wash my eyes out never again  
But love the one you hold  
And I'll be your goal  
To have and to hold  
A lover of the light  
With skin too tight  
And eyes like marbles  
You spin me high  
So watch me as I glide  
Before I tumble homeward, homeward  
I know I tried  
I was not stable  
And flawed by pride  
I miss my sanguine eyes  
So hold my hands up — breathe in and breathe out.

* * *

Todavía recuerdo aquel amanecer en el que me levanté con la sensación de haber luchado contra un demonio, mis sentimiento me habían dejado en un letargo casi imposible de vencer, la noche anterior había sido una de las peores de mi vida y supe que no sería la última. Fue difícil pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fueras tú, fue imposible no recordar lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, fue inevitable aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos, fue ineludible no admitir esa realidad que golpeaba a mi puerta mostrándome todo el daño que te había causado y sin ninguna otra justificación más que mi inmadurez emocional.

Me levanté de la cama con una sensación de inmundicia que recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo, estaba pringosa y me sentí inmensamente sucia. Caminé hacia el baño, pero mis piernas estaban aturdidas y sin fuerzas. Me sentía muy débil tanto física como emocionalmente, mi naturaleza exigía ser alimentada, pero eso poco me importó.

Me quité toda la ropa y se me erizó la piel al percibir el frío en mi cuerpo desnudo. En ese momento, vislumbre mi desnudez reflejada en el espejo, yo estaba totalmente desnuda, totalmente vacía y totalmente perdida. Me acerqué al espejo para ver mejor mi rostro y ese reflejo me mostró a una chica con aspecto de veintiséis años incapaz de envejecer.

En mi cuerpo no había ni una sola marca, en mi rostro no había ni una sola arruga y aunque mi cuerpo carecía de marcas, mi vida era un cúmulo de ausencia, abandono y muerte. Pensaba como a mis treinta años no había sido capaz de madurar, no había aprendido nada de mis errores y como el egoísmo arruino mi única oportunidad de ser feliz.

Abrí el agua fría del lavabo me la eché en la cara y mis ojos agradecieron el frío en ellos. La bañera seguía llena de noche anterior cuando Kenzi la llenó para mi, quité el tapón del desagüe y vi como toda el agua se iba. Encendí la ducha y esperé a que el agua estuviera caliente. Mis manos estaban hinchadas y en mis nudillos aún quedaban rastros de sangre. El agua caliente recorrió mi cuerpo brindándome la primera sensación agradable desde el día anterior, pero el sentimiento de desasosiego siguió inamovible dentro de mi.

Comencé a llorar al pensar en todo lo que había perdido y me derrumbe como tantas otras veces. Mis piernas cedieron ante mi peso y me quedé inmóvil bajo el agua que caía sobre mi como la lluvia. Llevé mis piernas hasta mi pecho, las abracé con mis brazos y hundí mi cara en las rodillas. Sólo podía pensar en el dolor que te había causado y me dolió saber que todo había sido un error.

Al cabo de varios minutos Kenzi abrió la puerta del baño y me encontró sentada en la bañera. Ella cerró el agua de la ducha, cogió una toalla y me ayudó a levantarme. Kenzi me arropó con la toalla, me dio el abrazo más largo que jamás me había dado y ambas permanecimos en silencio. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que comencé a temblar, ella me llevó hasta mi cama, me sentó en ella y fue a buscar ropa para que yo me vistiera. Supe que Kenzi estaba muy asustada, ella jamás me había visto así de destrozada, era la primera vez que me veía con tanto dolor y desgraciadamente no fue la última.

—Bo-Bo, tranquila cariño, que todo saldrá bien.—ella me dijo tocando mi hombro—. Vístete, que yo te espero abajo con una taza de café, ¿Ok?.

Asentí en silencio y vi como ella desaparecía por la puerta, bajando por la escalera. Me levanté, pero perdí el equilibrio y caí nuevamente en la cama, hice acopio de mis fuerzas, me puse en pie y me vestí con la ropa que Kenzi me había dejado. Cuando terminé de hacerlo volví a sentarme en la cama y las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer.

Bajé al salón varios minutos después y me encontré a Kenzi terminando de hablar por teléfono. No sabía con quién estaba hablando, hasta que vi su rostro lleno de lágrimas y supe que había hablado contigo. Me quede inmóvil ante ella, sin saber que decirle, ya no había nada que ocultar, ella sabía lo que había pasado y no resistí las lágrimas.

Kenzi me miró unos instantes, antes de secarse las lágrimas que caía de sus ojos, ya lo sabía, tú se lo habías dicho y sentí pánico ante su posible reproche. Permanecimos en silencio hasta que al fin, pronuncié mis primeras palabras desde el día anterior.

—Kenzi, ¿dime qué Lauren está bien?—mi voz era una súplica—. Por favor, dime que ella ésta bien.

La mire con lágrimas en mis ojos y mi corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza_. _Ella se acercó a mi, bajó la mirada posando su mano en mi hombro.

—No, Bo. Lauren no está bien. —Kenzi dijo sin titubear—. Ella está destrozada y muerta del dolor... ¿Por qué Bo?, ¿por qué esto ahora?.

Fui incapaz de responderle, saber que estas destrozada y todo por mi culpa fue desgarrador. Ella subió su mirada para encontrarme llorando como una niña pequeña en la oscuridad

—¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Cómo qué ahora no quieres estar con ella, porque ahora te preocupa que ella vaya a morir?... ¿sabes que yo también voy a morir, Bo? ¿Qué vas a hacer, echarme a mi también de tu vida?. —preguntó pasándose la mano por su cara para limpiarse las lágrimas—. Bo, no se te ocurra echarme a mi también de tu vida con una excusa tan tonta como mi muerte... NO SE TE OCURRA JAMÁS... Tú eres lo único que tengo, Bo... lo único.

Subí mi mirada y me quedé viendo como sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

—Kenzi, por favor, escúchame —le dije intentando aclarar mi voz—. Yo, uh... yo no podré jamás dejarte... Porque sin ti y sin Lauren yo no soy nada.

—Bo, ¿por qué otra vez Dyson?, ¿no te das cuenta? —inquirió Kenzi_—._ Yo estaba allí, Bo. Yo estuve allí cuando Dyson perdió su amor, fui yo la que recogió los pedazos que quedaron de ti, Bo. Pero también estuve cuando Lauren entro en tu vida, vi lo mucho que ella te ama, porque ella te ama ¿no te das cuentas?. Ella te ama, Bo. Es algo que lo sabemos todos, lo sabe hasta Dyson y la única que no se da cuenta eres tú. Ella es lo mejor que te ha pasado en tu vida y me costó creerlo porque parecía imposible. Bo, Yo... Eh... yo fui la que le devolví el amor a Dyson. Y hoy me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Sentí como sus palabras se ahogaban en un llanto, subí mi mirada y tomé su barbilla haciendo que ella me mirara a los ojos.

—Kenzi, no te arrepientas por hacer lo que creías que era lo correcto. Nunca te arrepientas por ser lo que eres. —le dije con total seguridad—. Tú solo actúas según lo dicta tu corazón y no cargues con una culpa que no es tuya. Fui yo la que tomó una decisión que me arruinará la felicidad, fui yo la que le rompió el corazón a Lauren, y fui yo la única culpable por destruirlo todo.

La miré por un instante hasta que mis piernas volvieron a ceder y las dos nos quedamos en el suelo llorando. Pasaron algunos minutos y oímos como alguien tocó la puerta. Mi corazón dio un salto porque pensé que eras tú, pensé que venías después de haber hablado con Kenzi, pero no fue así.

Kenzi se levantó del suelo, abrió la puerta y en silencio se acercó hasta mí.

—Bo, es Dyson —dijo ella.

Dyson se sentó a mi lado, posó su mano en mi espalda y con la otra subió mi barbilla para mirarme a los ojos

—Bo, estuve con Lauren anoche y lo sé todo —él dijo—. Sé que ella te ama igual o más que yo y sé que tú también la amas, quizás mucho más de lo que me amas a mi. Yo no te dije lo que siento para que rompieras con Lauren, yo ya no podía seguir mintiendo...yo sólo quería que supieras que al final de todo yo estaría esperándote, sólo eso.

Subí mi mirada y encontré la suya nuevamente, pero en se momento, la rabia se apodero de mi.

—Dyson, ¿Qué tipo de personas crees qué soy? —le pregunté de mala manera—. ¿cómo crees que me sentí, cuando tú me dijiste que yo era el amor de tu vida y que no serias capaz de amar a nadie mas que a mi?, ¿Tú realmente crees que yo me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras tú estabas sufriendo por mi?, ¿realmente lo crees?.

—Pero ahora estas sufriendo,Bo. —respondió Dyson—. Estas sufriendo tú y Lauren también. Yo... no quería que tú sufrieras, porque el amor no es eso, el amor es otra cosa... Pero no esto. Sé que cometí muchos errores, errores que han perjudicado a todos, a ti, a Kenzi y también a Lauren, pero no puedo hacer nada más con esto que siento por ti. Bo, lo siento mucho. ¿Dime que puedo hacer para repararlo?, ¿Dime Bo? Porqué me mata ver como estoy destrozando tu felicidad.

Pude sentir su desesperacion, supe que él también estaba dolido con toda esta situación y yo era la causante de todo eso.

—Dyson, tú no has destrozado nada —mi voz se apagaba por momentos—. He sido yo la que ha complicado las cosas, tú no has roto el corazón de Lauren, he sido sólo yo. He sido yo la única culpable de hacerte daño a ti y a Lauren...Todo lo he hecho yo.

Mi voz se apagó completamente y me llevé las manos a mi cara. Dyson las apartó, me miró y nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso, pero yo no sentía nada. Me separé de él al cabo de unos segundos.

—¡No! —exclamé—. Ahora no... No soy capaz de sentir nada en este momento.

—Lo siento, Bo. —dijo él mientras negaba con la cabeza—. No puedo verte sufrir así...no puedo.

Se levantó de mi lado, me miró unos segundos y se fue. Yo seguí en el suelo durante unos minutos hasta que Kenzi me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó al sofá. Ella se sentó a mi lado y tomó mis manos.

—Bo, tranquila...que todo esto pasara, sólo necesitas un tiempo para analizar y asimilar todo lo ocurrido... En un par de días lo veras mucho más claro.

—Kenzi, necesito ver a Lauren.—le dije entre lágrimas—. Yo necesito verla, necesito que me perdone... Necesito su perdón, Kenzi. Yo necesito que ella me perdone y eso es lo único que quiero.

—Bo, ahora no es el momento, ahora no puedes volver allí y decirle todo esto —dijo mientras me abrazaba—. Lauren no quiere verte y debes respetar eso, si quieres recuperarla. Dale un tiempo, Bo... sólo un par de días, nada más.

En ese momento pensé que Kenzi tenía razón, yo debía aclarar mis sentimiento antes de hacerte más daño, pero nunca pensé que un par de días abrirían un abismo entre nosotras. Nunca pensé que esos días serían suficientes para acabar con lo nuestro. Nunca pensé que te marcharías sin decirme adiós.


	4. Golden Thread

There's lights on in a window,  
And a sign post in the snow,  
There's a golden coin beneath your pillow.

There's parachutes above you,  
And life boats below,  
And a heart that loves you,  
Yeah I think you know.

There's treasure maps well hidden,  
And diamonds in the dirt,  
There's a golden thread weaved in to your shirt.

There's a kiss for every tear,  
That rolls down your cheek,  
And words I shouldn't hear and words you shouldn't speak.

So tell me one more lie my dear,  
Whisper softly so nobody hears,  
Keep me hanging on for another year,  
Oh tell me one more lie my dear.

Well theres whisky and blankets,  
And a bonfire when your cold,  
I'll hold a golden breathe till I'm silver and old.

With only hope to keep alive,  
And only time to kill,  
There's a fool that loved you and she loves you still.

So tell me one more lie my dear,  
Whisper softly so nobody hears,  
Keep me hanging on for another year,  
Oh tell me one more lie my dear.

Spin me one more tale sweet heart,  
Weave golden needle and thread through my heart,  
Whisper all the things you know I long to hear,  
Oh tell me one more lie my dear.

* * *

Recuerdo que habían pasado once días desde la última vez que nos vimos y durante esos días tu recuerdo invadió cada uno de mis pensamientos. No fui capaz de pensar en otra cosa que fuera el dolor que te había causado y la culpa que sentía por mis actos, se aferraba a mi como una sanguijuela. Intenté encontrar la calma en la rutina, intenté distraer mis pensamiento con trabajo, pero fue tarea imposible porque en cada intento de distracción tu recuerdo aprecia fugazmente y el desasosiego se despertaba en mi.

Cada rincón de la ciudad me hacia pensar en ti, no tuve el valor de ir a los sitios que había ido contigo y muchas veces no podía ni acostarme en mi propia cama, sin que tu recuerdo me martillara el corazón. Fui consciente que debía poner fin a esa agonía, debia encontrar la manera para consegir tu perdón, debía hallar la calma para afrontar tu reproche, porque me negaba a que tú fueras una parte ausente en mi vida y me oponía tangantemente a asumir que no te tendría a mi lado.

Tuve varias oportunidades de hablar con Hale y preguntar por ti, pero no lo hice por miedo a que él me recriminará por lo que había hecho, por el temor de saber que tu estarías mejor sin mi y ante todo eso preferí callar. Opté por no saber de ti y así mantener a todos los demás ajenos a nuestro problema. Pero si hubiera preguntado por ti, si hubiera descubierto cuales eran tus planes y si hubiera vislumbrado que te marcharías, yo jamás lo hubiera permitido.

Esa mañana me levanté temprano al igual que Kenzi y nos encontramos en la cocina para desayunar. Durante esos días ella no fue capaz de comentar lo que había pasado, ella se mantuvo al margen de todo lo que ocurria entre nosotras y no decía nada porque sabía que todos los días me esforzaba a mi misma para mantenerme en pie. Pero esa mañana ella me comentó que tú la habías llamado la noche anterior y quedarías para comer juntas.

Kenzi me hizo jurarle que yo no aparecería por el Dal esa mañana, tú le habías dicho específicamente, que si yo estaba o parecía por allí, tú darías media vuelta y te irías. Ante eso decidí ir a investigar el caso que Kenzi y yo estábamos trabajando. Era sobre una chica humana desaparecida y teníamos un par de pistas que nos ayudó a descubrir su paradero. Aún así, yo tenía planeado ir a tu casa esa tarde para hablar contigo, para pedirte perdón y intentar rehacer nuestra vida juntas.

Antes de irme le pedí a Kenzi que por favor hablara contigo, yo quería que ella te convenciera para que tú me dieras una oportunidad y así comprometerme a reparar tu corazón, pero eso nunca ocurrió.

Cuando terminé de investigar las pistas sobre el posible paradero de la chica, yo estaba tan emocionada que era incapaz de concentrarme en lo que hacía y solo quería ir corriendo a casa para saber que le habías dicho a Kenzi. Cuando iba hacia el coche, recibí la llamada de Kenzi.

—Hola Kenzi, ¿Qué tal ésta Lauren?, ¿Pudiste hablar con ella de mi?, ¿le pediste que me deje verla?, ¿le dijiste que quiero hablar con ella? ¿qué te dijo?—pregunté impaciente.

—Bo, necesito qué vengas al Dal ya... Ven ahora mismo y te explico todo. Por favor, date prisa que no te queda mucho tiempo —la voz de Kenzi sonaba alterada

Yo me quedé en silencio, ante el vuelco que dio mi corazón y sentí una extraña sensación en mi estómago.

—¿Bo, estás allí.? —inquirió Kenzi—. Malditos sean los puñeteros móviles, ¡Bo! ¡BO!.

—Kenzi, ¿qué pasa?, ¿Qué le pasa a Lauren? Por favor, dime.—mi voz fue una súplica.

—Bo, no hay tiempo que perder —dijo Kenzi—. Por favor, ven cagando leches para acá... por favor.

—Ok Kenzi, pero ¿dime que ha pasado?, ¿dime algo, por favor?.

—Bo... Lauren... Es que Lauren —oí como las palabras se le atragantaban.

—¿Qué, Kenzi?, ¿Qué pasa con Lauren?. ¡DIME!.

—¡LAUREN SE VA!, ¡LAUREN DEJA LA CIUDAD Y SE MARCHA LEJOS, BO! —gritó Kenzi—. Por favor, corre porque no sé cuanto tiempo nos queda.

—Kenzi, ya voy para allá, ¿ok? —repliqué impaciente—. Haz lo que sea para retenerla por lo menos hasta que yo llegue... No la dejes ir, ¿me escuchas?. Kenzi, por dios, no la dejes ir... no dejes que se vaya, hazlo por mi... Por favor, Kenzi.

Colgué la llamada y pisé el acelerado. Por mi rostro comenzaron a correr las lagrimas, mi corazón latía descontrolado y el miedo me invadió completamente.

Cuando llegué al Dal, comencé a buscarte entre la gente, pero inmediatamente supe que ya no estabas allí, porque no podía sentir tu aura. Tu aura fue la única a la que pude ver y sentir. Durante muchos años lo he intentado, pero no he sido capaz de verla, yo sólo puedo ver el brillo sexual.

Al darme cuenta de tu ausencia, bajé la cabeza y maldije a mi puñetera suerte. Sentí como Kenzi vino corriendo hasta mí, me tomó de las manos y me sentó en una de las mesas cerca de la entrada.

—¿A dónde a ido Lauren? —inquirí nerviosa—. Te he hecho una pregunta, Kenzi... ¡Respóndeme!.

Ella fue incapaz de mirarme y se limitó a negar con la cabeza

—Bo, no hay nada que hacer —dijo Kenzi con total resignación—. Lauren se ha marchado por órdenes del Ash.

—¿Qué?, ¿Qué Hale hizo qué? —le pregunté con voz en grito—. ¿Como qué mando a Lauren fuera de la ciudad?, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿A dónde?... Respóndeme, Kenzi.

Nuevamente, sentí como las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas y mi corazón se desbocó ante la idea de perderte

—No lo sé —repuso entré lágrimas—. Sólo me dijo que ella te amaba, pero estar aquí le dolía más... Lauren le pidió a Hale que la enviara lo más lejos posible y él aceptó. Lo siento, Bo.

—¿Por qué se marcha? —pregunté con la voz rota—. Kenzi, tengo que irá verla, tengo que hablar con ella y no voy a permitir que se vaya.

Me levanté de mi asiento, pero Kenzi tomó mi mano y con su mirada me invitó a sentarme.

—Lauren se marchó justo después de salir de aquí, no me dijo si cogía avión, tren o coche. —dijo pausadamente—. Nosotras hablamos de muchas cosas, me dijo que no intentes buscarla porque será inútil, que ella ha cambiado el numero del móvil y nadie lo tiene. También fue muy firme al decirme que rehicieras tu vida y que seas muy feliz "porque la vida es muy corta". Eso es todo lo que me dijo... Lo siento muchísimo, Bo.

Fui incapaz de hablar durante varios minutos, tenía la mirada perdida y solo pensaba en que tú te habías ido sin decirme adiós, que tú te habías ido por mi culpa y no podía permitirme perderte de esa manera. Llevé mis manos a la cara y grité lo más alto que pude. Varios clientes del Dal que estaban desayunando se voltearon para ver de donde procedía ese grito.

Trick vino a mi mesa, me dio la mano y me llevó a la parte de atrás del Dal. Bajamos las escaleras, llegamos a su casa y nos dejó a Kenzi y a mi allí durante algunos minutos. Ninguna de las dos fuimos capaces de pronunciar palabras, yo lloraba sin control y Kenzi negaba con la cabeza. De pronto sentí las manos de Trick sobre las mías y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Bo, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿qué ha ocurrido con Lauren?, ¿porqué Kenzi no ha parado de llorar desde que Lauren se marchó? —inquirió Trick—. Sabes que te ayudaré en lo que sea.

—He jodido absolutamente todo lo que me hacia feliz en la vida —afirmé—. La he dejado marchar y ni siquera he podido decirle adiós.

La expresión de su cara fue de confusión y decidí explicarle todo lo ocurrido.

—Hace más de una semana rompí con Lauren, porque confundí mis sentimientos hacia ella y hacia Dyson —dije casi sin aliento.

—¿Dyson?, ¿Qué pasa con Dyson? —preguntó, releyendome la mirada—. ¿Desde cuándo tiene su amor y como lo consiguió?

—Dyson me confeso que él tenía su amor devuelta —murmuré—. Trick, me confundí muchísimo y no sabía que hacer... Yo no quiero que Dyson sufra por mi, por eso pensé que lo más fácil era acabar mi relación con Lauren, pero me equivoqué.

—Bo, yo te entiendo —dijo Trick pausadamente—. Pero contéstame: ¿como Dyson pudo convencer a la Norn? Explícalo para mi, por favor.

—Trick, yo te lo puedo explicar —interrumpió Kenzi—. Yo fui a la casa de la Norn y la amenacé con cortar su árbol sagrado si ella no le devolvía el amor a Dyson. Trick, yo sabía que ella no podía hacer nada, porque yo estoy fuera de las leyes Faes. Cuando me dio la botella donde tenía el amor de Dyson, me cayó en el brazo una poción donde ella guardaba los poderes de la Kitsuney, así fue como esa zorra me secuestró.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y al fin supe porque Kenzi había ido a ver a la Norn. Trick se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Lamento mucho por todo lo que has pasado —le dijo Trick—. Sin duda eres más fuerte que muchos Faes. Tú eres extraordinaria Kenzi, jamás durante mis muchos años había conocido a humanos tan leales, fuertes y valientes como tú y Lauren.

Trick se volvió a sentar a mi lado y fui incapaz de verle.

—Bo, ¿Tú a quién amas?, ¿Pero a quién amas de verdad? —inquirió Trick—. Porque lo que veo aquí es un círculo auto destructivo, un día estas con Dyson y luego estas con Lauren, y lo único que consigues es que esas dos personas sufran por tu indecisión. Bo, si quieres seguir teniendo a esas dos personas en tu vida... Tienes que decidir de una vez por todas y decidir sabiendo que no hay vuelta atrás. Si eliges a uno debes olvidarte románticamente del otro, ¿tú estás lista para elegir?.

La preguntas Trick hicieron que mi cabeza por fin se callará y mi corazón empezó a hablar por mi.

— Yo amo a Lauren, la he amado desde que la conocí y soy feliz cuando estoy con ella —afirmé—. Tenia tanto miedo a que esto se acabará que actúe como una idiota, porque me aterra la idea de que Lauren un día morirá y sin ella no seré capaz de seguir adelante. Yo siento mucho cariño por Dyson, él fue la primera persona en años en la cual confié plenamente y pensé que si él no hubiera sacrificado su amor por mi hoy estaríamos juntos, pero aún cuando yo estaba con el... Lauren era la que movía mi corazón y sin ella estoy perdida.

Por primera vez dije en alto mis sentimientos por ti, sé que siempre estuvieron allí, pero tenía tanto miedo a lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro, que los oculté y te perdí. Dyson estaba en la habitación, pero yo no me había dado cuenta de su presencia y lamenté que descubriera de esa manera lo que yo sentía por él.

—Hey Dyson —anunció Kenzi—. ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Él no le contesto ni le miró, se acercó a mi y Trick se levantó del sofá para que él se sentara a mi lado.

—Bo, yo desde que me di cuenta de mi amor por ti, sólo he querido y quiero darte todo lo que tengo—dijo Dyson—. Yo quiero ser tu compañero, tu amigo, tu amante, yo quiero un futuro contigo, quiero hijos y yo te quiero a ti. Yo daría mi vida y mi amor otra vez por volver a tener una oportunidad, pero sé que tú no me puedes dar todo lo que quiero, porque no soy yo quién a elegido tu corazón. No quiero tenerte a mi lado por pena, por confianza o gratitud, yo quiero que estés a mi lado y me quieras como lo haces por Lauren, pero ambos sabemos que eso nunca sucederá. Por eso yo te ayudare a buscarla, porque sé que tú la amas y ella también a ti. Yo no puedo estar en el medio de toda esta situación y lo único que puedo hacer es ayudarte a que tengas otra oportunidad. Lauren es una mujer extraordinaria y es evidente que ella te hace feliz. Cuando dejé de lado mis celos pude entender todo lo que ella es para ti y sí tengo que perderte por alguien... estoy orgulloso que sea por ella. Por esa razón hoy hablaré con Hale y intentaré que me diga donde podrás encontrarla.

Sus palabras me dieron la mayor muestra de amor que jamás pensé recibir de él, me di cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía esa situación y a pesar de todo el dolor que él sentía jamás dejó de ayudarme.

—Yo también haré lo que pueda. —dijo Trick—. Sí Dyson no puede sacarle a Hale donde esta Lauren lo haré yo, pero tienes que prometerme que le dirás a Lauren todas y cada una de las palabras que hoy has dicho aquí.

En ese momento no sabía lo que iba a pasar, sabía que ellos haría lo imposible por ayudarme y por primera vez tuve esperanzas.

—Dyson, tú debes saber a quién mandó Hale para proteger a Lauren —le dijo Trick—. Ella no puede estar sola sin nadie que la proteja, sino los sombras la mataran.

Las palabras de Trick hicieron que me pusiera en pie con un salto, necesitaba saber que tú estarías protegida, necesitaba saber a quién Hale le había puesto tu vida en sus manos, necesitaba saber quién era el fae que estaba contigo.


	5. Reminder

Don't let me darken your door  
That's not what I came here for  
No it's not what I came here for

And I won't hear you cry when I'm gone  
I won't know if I'm doing you wrong  
I never know if I'm doing you wrong

A constant reminder of where I can find her  
A light that might give up the way  
Is all that I'm asking for  
without her I'm lost  
But my love, don't fade away

So I watched the world tear us apart  
A stoic mind and a bleeding heart  
You never see my bleeding heart

And your light's always shining on  
And I've been traveling oh so long  
I've been traveling oh so long

A constant reminder of where I can find her  
Light that might give up the way  
Is all that I'm asking for without her I'm lost  
Oh my love don't fade away  
Oh my love don't fade away

* * *

Recuerdo que fui incapaz de creer que Hale fuera tan ingenuo en dejarte ir sola, sin nadie que pudiera protegerte, pero en ese momento, yo no podía razonar y sentí mucho miedo a que algo pudiera pasarte. Sabía que no existía una amenaza contaste por parte de las sombras, desde que Evony había sido derrocada por Vex y ahora él era el líder de las sombras.

Pero Evony contaba con grandes aliados, con faes de las sombras que querían destruir a Vex, porque muchos de ellos pensaban que él y Hale se había unido para romper las tradiciones y cambiar la superioridad de los faes sobre los humanos.

También sabía que tú formabas parte de las prioridades de Evony en su plan de ganarse nuevamente la aprobación de los ancianos de las sombras y sabía que ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de volver al poder.

—¿Hale no habrá mandado a Lauren sola? —les inquirí a Dyson y a Trick—. Por qué sí le pasa algo a Lauren, tendremos que escoger a otro Ash, porque yo a Hale le mato.

Mis ojos brillaron en azul con la sola posibilidad de que algo te ocurriera, sentí como Kenzi tocaba mi brazo intentando calmarme, pero en ese momento fue imposible.

—Bo, por supuesto que Hale envió a alguien con Lauren, él sabe perfectamente el riesgo que sufre Lo si esta sola —respondió Kenzi a voz media—. Además, yo estaba aquí con ellos cuando Hale hizo que Tamsin jurará con su propia sangre, que ella defendería a Lauren sin importar como. Hale no es estúpido, él también quiere a Lauren y sabe lo mucho que significa para todos.

Mi corazón se disparo y, pensé que demonios hace una valquiria con una humana y sentí como el miedo se apoderaba de mi

—¿Una fae de las sombras debe cumplir un juramento de sangre ante el Ash? —inquirí desconcertada—. Trick, dime que ella esta obligada a cumplirlo, por favor.

—Bo, vamos a esperar a ver que nos puede decir Hale, pero si, Tamsin esta obligada a cumplir su juramento de sangre, eso esta por encima de los designios de su clan o bando —adujo Trick.

—Dyson, ¿se puede confiar en Tamsin? —pregunté con desesperación—. Dime, ¿tú confías en Tamsin? Por favor, dime que sí... Por qué sí Tamsin le toca un solo pelo a Lauren, te juro que no tendré compasión con ella.

Mis ojos imploraban la verdad con su brillo azul.

—Yo confiaría mi vida a Tamsin —repuso Dyson—. Estoy seguro que ella cuidará de Lauren con su propia vida, porque... Ella...

Él se arrepintió de lo último que tenía intensión de decir.

—¿Ella qué? Dime, por favor.—pregunté mascullando entre dientes.

—Bo, esto no significa nada...—dijo bajando la mirada—. Pero debes saber que Tamsin tiene sentimientos por Lauren, por eso sé que ella protegerá a Lauren con su propia vida si es necesario.

Le miré boquiabierta, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar_._

—Esto si que no me lo esperaba...—dijo Kenzi dentro su sorpresa—. WOW... Vaya con la Doc, tiene más admiradoras de las que creíamos, pero es normal porque Lauren esta cañón y no te ofendas...que sabes que tú eres mi súcubo favorita.

—¿Cómo que sentimientos por Lauren?, ¿eso qué significa?, ¿Tamsin esta enamorada de Lauren, eso es lo que me estas diciendo? Respóndeme, Dyson —pregunté con cierta crueldad.

En ese momento, lo único que quería era partirle la cara a Hale y si lo hubiera sabido jamás habría dejado marchar y mucho menos con ella_._

—Bo, lo poco que sé, es que ella siente algo por Lauren. No se sí es admiración u otro sentimiento. —dijo Dyson encubriendo lo que sabía._  
_

Me acerqué a él con mis ojos brillando en azul y con mis nervios apunto de explotar.

—Por favor, Dyson. Tú sabes perfectamente si alguien siente amor u otra cosa —dije mascullando entre los dientes—. Una vez me dijiste que tu podías oler el amor como podes oler el miedo y sé que durante años has perfeccionado tu olfato. Te pido ¡que me digas lo que sabes!... AHORA.

Suspiró y sin más preámbulo se dispuso a contar lo que sabía.

—Hace unos 4 meses más o menos, Tamsin y yo estábamos aquí en el Dal. Tú estaba con Lauren jugando al billar y de pronto percibí lo que yo reconozco como amor. —explicó Dyson—. Busqué a mi alrededor hasta que me di cuenta que procedía de Tamsin, pero ella no sabía lo que yo puedo percibir. En un principio pensé que eran por ti, sentí celos y decidí investigar un poco más. Necesitaba saber todo lo que Tamsin podía sentir, pero te juro que yo pensaba que ella sentía algo por ti y jamás llegue a pensar que fuera Lauren la que despertaba esos sentimientos en Tamsin.

-¿Sigue, dime más sobre lo que percibiste?, ¿Como descubriste que era a Lauren la persona por la que Tamsin sentía... uh...Eso? —pregunté con la voz y la mirada envenenadas de odio —. Dyson, esto es muy importante para mi, así que por favor, dime la verdad.

Sabía que mis ojos continuaban brillando en Azul, porque sentí como los celos recorrieron mi cuerpo de punta a punta.

—Cuando tuve claro que esos sentimiento procedían de Tamsin, intenté que se sincerará conmigo, yo quería que ella me confesara que era por ti por quién sentía amor, pero cuando hablé con ella lo negó todo, yo le dije que podía percibir algo en ella y que estaba seguro que eso era amor, pero ella siguió diciendo que no era nada, que ella no sentía nada por ti y supe que no mentía. Sus palabras eran sincera, pero yo seguía percibiendo sus sentimientos y cada vez con más fuerza. Decidí dejarlo por el momento, pero sabía que Tamsin sentía algo mucho más intenso de lo que al principio pude percibir, lo único es que ese momento no supe por quién. Fue entonces, cuando tuvimos que llevar el cuerpo de un fae de las luces al laboratorio de Lauren para que ella procediera a la autopsia. Tamsin no quería entrar al Laboratorio, pero era un caso muy importante ya que incluía a ambos bandos y logré convencerla para que entrara conmigo. Nosotros esperamos a que Lauren nos atendiera en su laboratorio, pero cuando ella entró por la puerta y Tamsin la vio, sus sentimientos afloraron penetrando en mis sentido y supe a ciencia cierta que era Lauren la que despertaba esos sentimientos en Tamsin.

Su voz se apagó al final y yo cerré los ojos. Me sentía emocionalmente agotada, no podía creer que ese día fuera el mismo en el que te perdiera y me enterara que a la persona que te debía proteger sentía algo por ti.

—¿Tú hablaste con ella?, ¿Qué te dijo?. Dime Dyson ¿Qué te dijo?.—pregunté con la voz rota.

—Cuándo hable con ella apenas salimos del laboratorio lo negó todo, intentando quitarle importancia, pero vi en su cara el dolor de no poder estar con la persona que ama y me sentí tan identificado con su dolor que no pude dejarla así. Fuimos a un bar y la invité a una copa y después a otra, así hasta que al final dejó caer su muro y se sinceró conmigo.—adujo Dyson.

—¿Y qué te dijo?.—pregunté sin poder contener las lágrimas y supe en ese preciso momento que mi vida iba a cambiar.

—Tamsin me dijo que Lauren es el amor de su vida. Sé que ella jamás usaría esas palabras si no fueran la verdad, pero me pareció raro que ella enamorará precisamente de una humana y no una humana cualquiera. De una humana que esta ligada a las luces y que estaba contigo. Ella sabe que Lauren te ama a ti como lo sabemos todos y Tamsin me prometió que nunca haría nada mientras tú estuvieras con Lauren. Yo le pregunté por qué ella siempre despreció a Lauren con sus palabras y me dijo que ella sentía miedo de estar en la misma habitación que Lauren, que sus sentimientos la volviera a traicionar, que se sentía frustrada al tener que luchar contra sus sentimientos una vez más, que no podía dejar que sus sentimientos por Lauren tomarán el control, porque había sucedido antes y fue un desastre. Yo le pregunté una vez más por qué precisamente Lauren, por qué una humana y por qué ahora que Lauren esta contigo. Ella me dijo que a Lauren en esta vida le tocaba vivirla contigo, pero que no sería la última. Que se lamentaba no haberla encontrado antes, pero sus ciclos de vida la hicieron tardar más de necesario y cuando se dio cuenta, Lauren ya estaba contigo. Cuando Tamsin dijo eso, yo tenia mas dudas que antes y no llegue a entender sus palabras. Yo intente hacer más preguntas, pero ella no me dijo nada más. Se levantó, me dio las gracias por las copas y se fue a coger un taxi. Eso es todo lo que sé y lamento que lo descubras de esta manera.

Yo le miraba sin dar crédito a sus palabras, sin dar crédito a los sentimientos de Tamsin y deseaba que todo esos fuera una pesadilla de la cual despertaría en cualquier momento.

—¿Ella ama a Lauren?, ¿Lauren es el amor de su vida?, ¿Lamenta que yo la encontrara primero?, ¿En está vida? ¿Que demonios significa eso? ¿Que significa todo esto, Dyson?.—inquirí nerviosa.

—Bo, lo único que me quedó claro de esa conversación, es que los sentimientos de Tamsin son nobles y fuertes. Ella jamás dejará que algo le pase a Lauren —dijo negando con su cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?, ¿Tú crees que son ciertos esos sentimientos?, ¿Tú realmente crees que ella ama a Lauren? —pregunté quitándome las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro.

—Creo que lo que dice Tamsin es cierto, Bo —afirmó Dyson—. Eso fue todo lo que ella me dijo y créeme que yo también tengo muchas preguntas sin respuesta, pero sé que solo ella las puede contestar. Sinceramente, lo siento. Pero estoy seguro que Tamsin ama a Lauren._  
_

Tenia el corazón hecho pedazos, yo fui consciente que tú merecías algo mejor que yo, pero no estaba lista para aceptar que fuera ella la indicada. Supe que cada minuto que estabas lejos de mi, sería suficiente para que ella logrará su objetivo.


	6. Change

I don't feel the suns comin' out today  
its staying in, its gonna find another way.  
As I sit here in this misery, I don't  
think I'll ever see the sun from here.

And oh as I fade away,  
they'll all look at me and say, and they'll say,  
Hey look at her! I'll never live that way.  
But that's okay  
they're just afraid to change.

When you feel your life ain't worth living  
you've got to stand up and  
take a look around you then a look way up to the sky.  
And when your deepest thoughts are broken,  
keep on dreaming girl, cause when you stop dreamin' it's time to die.

And as we all play parts of tomorrow,  
some ways will work and other ways we'll play.  
But I know we all can't stay here forever,  
so I want to write my words on the face of today.  
and then they'll paint it

And oh as I fade away,  
they'll all look at me and they'll say,  
Hey look at her and where she is these days.  
When life is hard, you have to change.

* * *

Recuerdo que me sentí tan indefensa ante esa verdad que me había golpeado como un tren en marcha, me aterró pensar en lo que podría pasar entre vosotras y la sola imagen hizo que la cólera corriera por mis vena. Me sentí tan decepcionada de misma, me sentí derrotada ante esa situación que yo misma me busqué y pensé como fui capaz de perderte de esa manera. Sé que fui una idiota al pensar que yo podría vivir sin ti, fui una egoísta al no valorar tus sentimientos y sabía que tú merecías algo mucho mejor.

La intensiones de Tamsin eran una realidad, pero confiaba en que tú todavía sintieras algo por mi, que eso fuera suficiente para rechazarla. Sabia que ese pensamiento era egoísta, mezquino y ruin, pero me dolía tanto pensar en que algo pudiera pasar entre vosotras y el simple pensamiento hizo aflorar mi lado más oscuro.

Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho, que nosotras ya no éramos parejas y tú no me debías ninguna fidelidad. Yo fui la única responsable del daño que te había causado, fui consciente que no te merecía y que tú debías estar con alguien mucho mejor que yo. Alguien que al fin te valorara como te merecías y alguien que hiciera por ti todo lo que yo no hice.

Yo deseaba que tú fueras feliz, te juro que lo deseaba con toda mi alma, pero no estaba preparada para aceptar que lo fueras con alguien más. No estaba preparada para verte con otra persona y la verdad jamás lo estuve. ¿Por qué como te preparas para ver a la persona que amas en los brazos de otra?.

Kenzi me observó durante todo el tiempo que duró la confesión de Dyson. Ella supo que las palabras de Dyson, me llenaron de miedos y ella quiso saber en que estaba pensando para poder ayudar. Kenzi fue consciente de la batalla que se estaba labrando en mi interior, del miedo que en ese momento me acechaba y sabia que yo no soportaría mucho más.

Ella se acercó a mí apenas término de hablar Dyson y me dio un abrazó al que respondí, hundiendo mis ojos en su hombro y no fui capaz de hacer otra cosa mas que llorar. Nos abrazábamos hasta que Trick y Dyson salieron de la habitación, ellos sabían que poco más podía hacer por mi en ese momento, pero pude oír a Trick decirle a Dyson que debían hablar inmediatamente sobre Tamsin.

Kenzi me ayudó a sentarme porque ella sabía que en cualquier momento mis piernas cederían y no sería capaz de soportar mi peso. Pero fueron demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, tantas que mi cabeza no fue capaz de asimilar todo lo ocurrido y mi corazón estaba hecho un puño.

—Bo, ¿Qué vamos hacer?, ¿Qué piensas hacer? —inquirió Kenzi.

Sus preguntas buscaban mi reacción, buscaban un plan al cual atenerse, buscaban una respuesta la cual yo fui incapaz de encontrar.

—No lo sé, Kenzi... simplemente, ya no lo sé —respondí encogiendo los hombros.

Pero Kenzi no se dejó vencer tan fácilmente. En ese momento, no fui consiente de todo que ella hizo por mi y por las personas que ella queria. Pronto supe que para Kenzi, yo fui la hermana mayor que siempre quiso y ella para mi fue la hermana que siempre quise. Yo para sus ojos era su superhéroe favorito y ella tuvo mas fe en mi que nadie.

—Bo, es la hora... es la hora de luchar —replicó Kenzi con firmeza—. Tú tienes que luchar por tu felicidad, tienes que luchar por lo que te hace feliz, tienes que luchar por lo que mueve tu corazón, tienes que levantarte de una vez, salir a buscarla y no dejarla ir jamás. Yo sé que siente que el sol no ha salido hoy para ti y todo esto lo ves imposible. Sé que todas estas noticias han sido desgarradoras, pero escúchame... Tú la amas y has cometido un error, pero yo sé que ella te ama, Bo. Por favor, no te des por vencida sin antes de luchar. Tú tienes la ventaja de que Lauren te ama a ti y Tamsin ahora mismo no tiene nada... Tú tienes el poder para cambiar todo esto, eres una de las faes más poderosas, pero también eres mucho mejor persona y es la hora de demostrarlo. Lucha hasta tu último aliento por lo único que merece la pena luchar en esta vida. Lucha por tu amor, Bo. Lucha por esa persona que te hace feliz. Lucha por esa persona que hace latir con fuerza tu corazón. Lucha con todo lo que eres por Lauren, es lo menos que puedes hacer por ella y Lauren se lo merece. No te conformes ahora, no te rindas sin antes luchar porque sino estará totalmente perdida, ¿me escuchas?... No te rindas jamás, Bo... jamás deje ir tu felicidad sin antes luchar por ella.

A mi ojos volvieron las lágrimas ante todo lo que Kenzi me dijo, yo no podía creer lo mucho que ella te quería y jamás imaginé que ella abogaría por ti de esa manera.

—Kenzi, es que no sé cómo luchar por ella, ya no lo sé —dije limpiando las lágrimas que caía de mis ojos.

—Tú has luchado contra tu madre, contra Vex, contra el gilipollas de Lachlan, contra el Lich. Le has pateado el culo a muchos faes que Evony mandó para hacerte daño, has sobrevivido a la prisión de las Amazonas locas anti hombres, has sobrevivido el amanecer salvándole el culo a Dyson...Tú has luchado contra El Garuda, ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!.

»No me digas que no sabes luchar, porque tú eres toda una luchadora —adujo Kenzi—. Tú sola has vencido a todos los que se han puesto en tu camino con intención de hacerte daño. Así que no me digas que te vas a dejar vencer por una paliducha valquiria escandinava... ¿Dónde esta la Bo que toma al toro por lo cuernos y sale a luchar una y otra vez?, ¿dónde está?

—Eso no es del todo cierto, Kenzi —respondí con resignación—. Yo no nunca he luchado contra todos ellos sola, siempre habéis estado todos conmigo. Siempre habéis estado tú, Dyson, Hale, Trick, Lauren y hasta Vex. Habéis sido vosotros los que me habéis ayudado a luchar en cada una de esas batallas, Kenzi... todos ustedes.

—Y estaremos aquí una vez más y todas las que hagan falta —dijo pausadamente—. Nosotros estaremos contigo para luchar a tu lado, para verte triunfar y para verte nuevamente... ser feliz.

Sus palabras sonaron con orgullo y admiración, la misma admiración y orgullo que siento por cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a Vex.

—¿Por dónde empiezo, Kenz?. ¿Por dónde? —pregunté con vergüenza—. No sé dónde esta Lauren, no sé que esta haciendo, no sé que va hacer y no tengo ni idea por donde empezar a buscarla... No tengo ni una sola pista a la cual aferrarme y simplemente ya no sé a donde ir.

—Tú no lo sabes, ¿pero yo mi querida súcubo? yo sí lo sé —dijo Kenzi guiñando el ojo—. Dame un par de minutos, hago unas llamadas y tú subes arriba con los hombretones mientras yo voy a buscar las pistas que nos lleven directo hasta tu preciosa Doc.

Cuando subí al bar no había nadie, era raro porque eran más de las tres y el Dal no cerraba entre semana. Vi que Dyson y Trick, hablaban en voz muy baja y supuse que nuevamente me estaban ocultando algo.

Caminé hacia ellos, hasta que Dyson y Trick se percataron de mi presencia en el bar. Trick me dijo si quería una cerveza y me senté junto a Dyson a esperar.

—Gracias, Dyson...Te doy las gracias porque sé que hoy no ha sido un día fácil para ti, te agradezco por decir todo lo que sabes sobre Tamsin y por intentar ayudarme a buscar a Lauren. Creo que nunca te había dado las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi.

Trick llego con mi cerveza, la posó sobre la barra encima de un posavasos con el logo del Dal y yo le sonreí nuevamente para darles las gracias. Le di un sorbo a la cerveza que estaba fría, pero enseguida mi estómago comenzó a rugir, no había comido nada en todo el día y en el vagaban dos tazas de café que me había tomando por la mañana.

—Trick, siento molestarte. ¿pero existe alguna posibilidad de que tengas algo que no sea alcohol?... Digo... ¿Algo de comer?. No he comido en todo el día y sí me bebo esta cerveza terminaré totalmente borracha.

—Veré que puedo hacer. ¿Qué deseas comer? —dijo Trick con una sonrisa.

—Una doble cheese buger, una patatas fritas y un gigantesco batido de chocolate para mi y para ella un sándwich vegetal con una cerveza fría —interrumpió Kenzi—.

Ella se sentó a mi lado en la barra y cogió mi cerveza sin permiso.

—¿Qué?...Por el amor de dios, que estamos en un bar, así que tranquila, que no se van a acabar —replicó ofendida—. Además, ya te he pedido una y... pienso que por esta vez y sólo esta vez, compartiré mis patatas contigo, ¿Ok?. Así qué muestra un poco de amor a esta belleza... porque en seis horas tenemos que estar en el Carpe Noctem, que vamos a tener una pequeña reunión con nuestro amigo Vex. Pero eso no es todo, porque mañana a las ocho tenemos una audiencia con el Ash... ¿Soy la mejor o qué?.

Cuando pude reaccionar ya estaba abrazando y le di un beso enorme en la mejilla.

—Gracias Kenz... Sin duda alguna eres la mejor de todas.—dije besando nuevamente su mejilla.

—Bo, ¿estás segura de ir a hablar primero con Vex? —inquirió Dyson—. Lauren pertenece a las luces, ella se ha ido por ordenes del Ash y es un error tener una reunión con Vex sin consultarlo antes con Hale.

—Escúchame, Dyson —espeté conteniendo mi ira—. Si Vex me da una sola pista sobre el paradero de Lauren, habrá valido la pena faltarle en respeto a vuestro Ash. Que por cierto, no es mi líder y yo haré todo lo que haga falta para saber dónde está Lauren. ¿Lo he dejado claro?.

—Bo, entiendo que todo esto te quite la poca serenidad que tienes, pero espero que no te haga idiota.—dijo Trick—. Lo que ha dicho Dyson es verdad, eso sería una ofensa hacia las luces y así arruinarías la única oportunidad de que Hale te ayude. ¿Lo entiendes?.

—Trick, quizás esta sea la única oportunidad que tenga para saber dónde está Lauren. ¿Tú entiendes eso? Ya la he dejado ir una vez y no pienso descansar hasta encontrarla.

Mi voz se ahogaba por momentos, sabía que tenía que tener cuidado, pero no tenía idea de como hacerlo. Sabía que Trick intentaba ayudarme y era bueno saber que por lo menos alguien usaba la cabeza en toda esa situación.

—Bo, yo te entiendo y lo único que quiero es ayudarte —dijo Trick—. Si haces esto a tu manera, podrás en peligro a Lauren y a ti. Así que deja que yo hable con Hale y quizás después tú puedas ir a hablar con Vex y así no cometerás una falta de respeto. ¿Puedes hacer eso?.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? Yo se qué me quieres ayudarme y yo haré todo lo que me pidas.¿Cuándo irás a hablar con Hale? —pregunté impaciente.

—Término con vuestra comida y me marcho al complejo de las luces. Pero Bo, tienes que esperar hasta que yo vuelva, no puedes hacer esto sin que el Ash lo sepa antes, ¿Ok?.

—Tranquilo, esperaré aquí hasta que vuelvas... Te doy mi palabra.

Sabía que tenía que esperar y sabia que el tiempo que Trick estuviera con Hale sería todo un tormento.

—Bien, ahora terminare vuestra comida. ¿Dyson? Tú vendrás conmigo, los dos juntos haremos que Hale nos escuche, ¿vale? —dijo Trick.

Dyson asintió con la cabeza y Trick hizo lo mismo caminando hacia la cocina.

—Bo, haremos lo posible por saber lo que necesitas, pero mañana cuando veas a Hale, muestra respeto y humildad, recuerda que sin él no podremos hacer nada.—dijo Dyson posando su manó sobre mi hombro y con la otra tomo su botella para que brindáramos. Gracias a ti por salvarme más de una vez, recuerda que no me debes nada y que debes ser fuerte... Los tiempos que viene no serán fáciles, pero estaremos contigo hasta el final.

—Dyson, yo nunca olvidaré todo lo que estais haciendo tú y Trick por mi —alcé mi botella y la choque con la de él.

—HEY... esperad por mi ingratos —exclamó Kenzi ofendida—. Como osáis a brindar sin mi... Dios, lo que una tiene que aguantar... Cheers.

Todos en ese momento brindamos y bebimos. Trick salió de la cocina con nuestros platos y los puso en la barra. Se disculpó y se marcho a su casa para cambiarse.

Dyson siguió tomando su cerveza mientras Kenzi y yo comíamos en silencio, pero yo no podía comer mucho más, le di un par de bocados a mi sándwich, pero tenía el estómago cerrado. Sentí arcadas con cada bocado y pensé que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Kenzi se dio cuenta en el momento que aparté mi plato.

—¿Qué pasa, Bo?, ¿No está bueno? —preguntó Kenzi.

—No, no es eso... yo no puedo comer y siento que voy a vomitar si sigo con esto.

Ella sabía el porqué de mis náuseas, sabía que todo lo que yo había escuchado y vivido en las última horas era muy difícil de digerir. Ella dejó su hamburguesa en el plato, sacudió sus manos y me miró.

—Lo sé, Bo. Sé que es difícil pensar en otra cosa, pero tienes que comer, tienes que calmarte y esperar... Sé que es una putada, pero esperar es lo único que podemos hacer. Esperar también forma parte de luchar, no lo olvides.

Yo la escuché mientras le daba un sorbo a mi cerveza lo cual luego me arrepentí. En ese momento vimos a Trick caminando hacia nosotros con pasó firme.

—¿Dyson, está listo? —inquirió Trick en tono firme y con prisas.

—Sí —respondió Dyson

—Espera aquí hasta que volvamos y no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, ¿Ok?.—dijo Dyson pausadamente.

Vi como ellos salían por la puerta con una sensación de desesperación en mi estómago, bajé la mirada intentando contener las lágrimas, pero estaba tan agotada que no sabía cuanto tiempo más aguantaría.


	7. Cups ( When I'm Gone)

_**Nota**__: Este capítulo está dedicado a la persona que sin saberlo me alentó a escribir esta historia. Gracias, jenjehy, por toda la ayuda que me has dado. Espero que tu talento siga siendo fuente de inspiración para personas como yo que sólo queremos escribir una historia que merezca la pena._

**_Nota 2_**_: Sinceramente, espero que os guste este capitulo y si queréis entender el juego de Kenzi y Bo con los vasos, debéis ver el video de "Anna Kendrick - Cups (Pitch Perfect's "When I'm Gone"), esta en la página de vídeos online más conocida "YouT...". Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer mi relato y espero vuestras opiniones._

* * *

Recuerdo que me levanté de mi silla para limpiar mis lágrimas antes que Kenzi se diera cuenta. No podía volver a derrumbarme, tenía que tener paciencia y esperar. Pero mis ojos no entendieron de razones, no soportaron más las lágrimas y sentí como recorrían mis mejillas sin poder hacer nada. Caminé un rato de un lado a otro, intentando así calmar mis nervios, pero fue imposible no pensar en como todo había cambiado y sabía que no podría aguantar verte con ella.

En una de mis vueltas vi a Kenzi detrás de la barra, tomando un par de vasos de plástico y pensé que se iba a servir una copa, pero ella le dio la vuelta y el vaso quedo boca abajo. De pronto ella empezó a darle golpes de manera rítmica y supe lo que estaba haciendo. Recordé ese juego que solía jugar con mis amigas cuando era niña, sabía que se jugaba cantando una canción, pero solo recordaba una parte. Yo me senté al lado Kenzi, tomé un vaso y empecé hacer lo mismo. No lo recordaba muy bien como se jugaba, pero lo intenté.

Por un momento pude olvidar todo en lo que me rodeaba, dejé mis preocupaciones a un lado, intentado volver a ser la niña de pueblo que jugaba con un vaso cantando una canción.

—¿Tú también jugabas a "cups"? —inquirí sorprendida—. Dios, ¿cómo era la canción?.

Ella sin mirarme siguió con el ritmo moviendo el vaso, dando palmas y totalmente concentrada.

—¿Cuál?... ¿"When I'm Gone"?. Claro que la recuerdo —respondió Kenzi—. Me pasaba horas jugando a esto hasta que conseguí hacerlo tan bien como ahora, ¿Quieres jugar?.

Yo estaba con el vaso en la mano intentando recordar como era el ritmo, pero era complicado coordinar los movimientos y yo no me acordaba como hacerlos en orden.

—¿No recordaba que fuera tan difícil.? Venga... Vamos a intentarlo un rato, necesito dejar de pensar —dije pausadamente—.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —exclamó ella.

Kenzi tomó su vaso y me ayudó a recordar como eran los movimientos que tenía que hacer. Yo tardé unos minutos hasta que al fin di con el ritmo y sonreí al recordar lo feliz y sencilla que era mi vida cuando era una niña.

—Venga, creo que ya lo tengo. Vamos a intentarlo juntas.n¿Ok?—dije sin quitar la mirada del vaso.

—Ok, pero al principio lo haremos lento, solo hasta que encontremos el ritmo juntas, ¿Ok?—dijo guiñando el ojo—. ¿Segura que puedes seguirme el ritmo, babyfae? Porque yo soy muy buena y rápida con esto, ¿lo sabes, no?.

—Venga demuéstralo, pero también recuerdo que yo era muy buena en esto —le advertí.

—¡ACEPTO EL RETO! —exclamó emocionada—. Una cosa, ¿Te acuerdas de la canción?. Porque sin ella este juego es muy aburrido.

—¿Tú te acuerdas?. Porque yo solo me acuerdo de partes de la canción, pero no toda.

Recuerdo que aluciné con la voz tan dulce y potente que tenía Kenzi. Su voz era realmente preciosa y hasta el día de hoy es una de mis favoritas. Como el bar estaba vacío la voz de Kenzi sonaba más clara y fuerte. La canción era preciosa y por supuesto pensé en ti.

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow. What do you say?

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest view

It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got woods that give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
These feet weren't built to stay too long  
And I'll go there on my own  
But you'll miss me when you're home  
It's for you, dear, that I sing this song

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

Cuando Kenzi término de cantar, yo era incapaz de salir de mi asombro.

—Wow... ¿No sabía que cantaras tan bien, Kenz?. Realmente tienes una voz increíble.

—Lo sé, pero tu no sabes muchas cosas sobre mi —dijo Kenzi—. Creo, que sería justo y más después de casi 4 años juntas, que yo por lo menos te cuente algo de mi pasado, ¿no?. Hagamos una cosa... si juegas bien y sin cometer ningún error, te cuento parte de mi pasado, ¿Ok?.

Sabia que para Kenzi, su pasado no era algo por lo cual se sintiera orgullosa, en el había mucho dolor y por esos nunca le pregunté nada. Para mi era importante que ella me hablara de su pasado, pero cuando ella quisiera.

—Kenz, sabes que tú me importas mucho, pero no quiero que te veas obligada a contar algo que no quieres —aduje—. Sabes que te quiero por lo que eres y sé que ese pasado te hizo la persona que hoy tengo a mi lado. Lo que pasó en ese entonces, solo te hizo la mejor amiga que todos debería querer.

Le tomé la mano y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo sé que me quieres, Bo... Y más te vale que me sigas queriendo o te pongo polvo pica pica en las bragas —dijo, con una sonrisa—. Porque sé lo mucho que me quieres, deseó que sepas parte de él, porque me siento en deuda con tu confianza. Más te vale no cometer ni un error y jugar bien,¿Ok?

Yo volví a asentir con la cabeza y con una sonrisa Kenzi comenzó a cantar, pero esa vez yo también lo hacia.

Las dos nos reímos mientras jugábamos, cantamos como 6 veces y la verdad lo hicimos bastante bien. Nos prometimos que no sería la última vez que jugaríamos a esto y esa fue una promesa que cumplimos unas cuantas veces más.

Poco a poco, volvimos a la realidad, después de reír y de cantar. Jugar en ese momento fue un buen placebo, porque me hizo olvidar, me hizo reír y al final eso fue lo mejor de ese día.

Kenzi poco a poco recuperó la poca seriedad que tenía, pero ella sabía que tenía algo que decir.

—Yo jugaba a esto sola en mi habitación, porque las niñas de mi clase eran unas arpías, siempre se metían conmigo y nunca me dejaron en paz. Fue un auténtico calvario ir al colegio todos los días y después vino la secundaria que fue mucho peor —dijo Kenzi.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Kenzi me contaba parte de su pasado, ese pasado que hizo de ella una persona más fuerte.

—El colegio y la secundaria fueron un infierno para mi —continuo Kenzi—. Soporté durante años el desprecio de mis compañeros por ser delgada, por ser bajita, por tener una manera peculiar de vestir y sobre todo por no tener mucho dinero.

»Mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mi cuando yo tenia 3 años. No le recuerdo muy bien y tampoco quiero. La separación para mi madre fue un duro golpe el cual nunca supo recuperase. Ella tenía una reputación poco alargadora y todo eso junto hizo de mi vida una mierda. Aquello comenzó cuando yo tenía 8 años y para ese entonces tenía una amiga que era mi mejor amiga. Ella se llamaba Lily y las dos éramos inseparables desde que entramos a primero de infantil. Cuando nos conocimos teníamos 3 años, nosotras siempre nos sentamos juntas en clase y nuestra amistad parecía sólida o eso era lo que quería creer, pero cuando cumplimos los 8 años todo cambio.

»El día de su octavo cumpleaños, ella realizo una fiesta y invitó a toda la clase. La verdad nunca supe si fue idea de ella o de su madre. Yo a su madre jamás le guste, sabía que ella pensaba que yo era igual a la mía. En ese momento empezaron las burlas y los desprecios y eso fue algo que aguante durante todos los años que duro mi educación.

»Yo siempre me he vestido diferente, siempre me he sentido diferente y evidentemente lo diferente asusta, no gusta y siempre es rechazado. Eso fue lo que comenzó ese día.

Kenzi bajó la mirada nuevamente y así me contó el resto. Sé que lo hizo para que yo no la viera llorar.

—Recuerdo que la madre de Lily, cuando me vio entrar por la puerta, me miró con desprecio y casi murmurando dijo; "Esta niña terminara siendo como su madre, una desgraciada" Yo la odiaba, pero Lily era diferente o por lo menos eso creía. Durante toda la fiesta, su madre intentó que ella no estuviera conmigo y obligó a Lily a hablar con las otras niñas que sólo me decían insultos. Esas niñas eran unas zorras en miniatura, pero zorras al final.

»En un punto de la fiesta Lily volvió a sentarse conmigo, yo estaba sola en un rincón de su jardín y las niñas con las que Lily estuvo hablando antes vinieron en grupo. Empezaron a meterse conmigo y una de ellas tomo del brazo a Lily para que se levantará de mi lado. Yo me levanté y empujé a la zorra que tenía del brazo a Lily. Esta cayó, dos niñas más me cogieron de los brazos y la zorra que estaba en el suelo se levantó y me dio una bofetada. Pero yo miraba a la madre de Lily, ella lo estaba viendo todo, pero se dio media vuelta y no dijo nada.

Cuando Kenzi termino de decirlo, me entró la ira, apreté fuerte mi puño tomando aire, pero ella se dio cuenta de mi reacción y me tocó el brazo.

—Tranquila,Bo. Yo gran parte de todo eso lo he superado, pero deseo que tú conozcas esa parte de mi pasado. Así que no te enfades con fantasmas que ya no me asustan, ni pueden hacerme daño.

Le tomé la mano nuevamente y no la solté hasta que término de contar todo lo que quería decir.

—Mi labio inmediatamente se hincho, sentí el sabor de la sangre en el interior de mi boca, pero lo que más me dolió fueron las palabras de Lily —continuo Kenzi—. Ella me miró y me dijo que yo estaba arruinando su fiesta, que no quería verme mas y que me fuera a mi casa. Cuando ella término de decirlo, se fue con las demás y me dejó sola.

»Y así fue como mi ex mejor amiga, se trasformó en la peor zorra que tuve la mala suerte de conocer. Lily Caroline Peterson, se convirtió desde ese día en mi peor pesadilla y quizá lo que mas me dolió durante tantos años, no fue todo lo que me hizo o dijo. Fue porque ella en su momento fue mi persona favorita en el mundo. No te voy hacer un resumen de los múltiples insultos, vejaciones y palizas que sufrí durante años, porque ya hoy no merece la pena, pero he de confesarte que un día intenté quitarme la vida y casi lo consigo, pero esa vez la culpa fue mi padrastro... Pero esa es otra historia que algún día te tendrás que ganar.

En sus ojos vi cierta paz, sentí como Kenzi ya no soportaba todo el peso de su pasado con ella, lo había compartido conmigo y ese acto de confianza jamás lo he olvidado.

—Bueno Bo, que tal si nos tomamos un copazo que estamos en un bar y no puedo creer que yo todavía no este detrás de esa barra —dijo, con una sonrisa triste.

—Kenzi, todo lo que hoy me has dicho significa muchísimo para mi y no solo hablo de tu pasado —las palabras se agolparon en mi boca—. Hablo de todo lo que has hecho por mi desde el día que nos conocimos y el saber que confías en mi es invaluable. Yo siempre voy a estar aquí, nunca te abandonare por nada de este mundo y estoy orgullosa de haberte encontrado.

»Tú le das luz a mis días más oscuros y sabes que sin ti ahora mismo estaría más perdida.—esa fue la primera vez que le di las gracias como ella se merecía.—Gracias Kenzi...Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, por siempre encontrar la manera de alegra mi día, por confiar en mi, cuando ni yo misma confió, velando por mi bien. Gracias por tu dedicación en todo momento, por tu fe en mi, gracias por abrirme tu corazón, cuando se como lo proteges y lo difícil que es entrar en él.

»Gracias por tus palabras de aliento, cuando me he traicionado a mi misma y fallado. Gracias por escucharme y intentar entenderme, por siempre recoger los pedazos que quedan de mi, cuando he cometido un error y me he derrumbado. Gracias por cuidarme y simplemente gracias por ser tú, Kenzi. Espero algún día poder hacer todo lo que haces por mi y así poder recompensar la dedicación que me das todos los días. Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase "tú siempre serás mi persona favorita"

Cuanto terminé de hablar, nos abrazamos y nos quedamos en silencio. Ambas habíamos dejado caer nuestros muro. Nuestra amistad fue más fuerte, más única que antes y siempre le agradeceré todo lo que hizo por mi. En sus ojos vi la felicidad de por fin haber vuelto a hacer una amiga.

Nos quedamos abrazadas en silencio, intentando de que ese momento no se rompiera con malas noticias. Sé que a Kenzi jamás olvido mis palabra y yo tampoco olvidaré sus actos.

Todos los días la echo de menos, Lauren. Pero ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir. Cuando pienso en ella, soy feliz al recordar cada momento que viví a su lado. Kenzi fue la luz en mis momentos mas oscuros, ella siempre fue el aire fresco dentro de mi miseria y sé que ella me ayudó en todo lo que pudo.

Kenzi fue uno de los pilares de este cambio, ella se convirtió en una de las razones por la cual hoy tenemos este nuevo mundo. Este mundo donde hoy todos vivimos como iguales y como siempre debió ser.

Pero días como hoy la echó tanto de menos, Lauren... Os echó tanto de menos a las dos.


	8. Guaranteed

_**Nota:** Como podéis ver esta es mi primera historia, yo jamás había escrito nada de este estilo y se nota mi falta de experiencia. Soy consiente que he cometido muchos errores en mi redacción y os pido mis más sinceras disculpas. No quiero usar como excusa mi inexperiencia para así justificar errores como; obviar una letra en el nombre de un personaje o añadir una de más en el nombre de otro, el mal uso de las comas, tildes y muchos más errores que intentare eliminar con la practica._

_Todo esto para mi es un ejercicio que me ayudará a mejorar todas esas carencias. El sentarse a escribir una idea es algo muy difícil y por eso os pido un poco de paciencia y respeto._

_Todos vuestros comentarios significan muchísimo para mi, por eso os ruego que me hagáis saber mis errores, ya que la única manera que tengo de aprender y mi intensión no es otra que escribir correctamente._

_Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por todos vuestros comentarios_.

* * *

On bended knee is no way to be free  
Lifting up an empty cup, I ask silently  
That all my destinations will accept the one that's me  
So I can breathe

Circles they grow and they swallow people whole  
Half their lives they say goodnight to wives they'll never know  
Got a mind full of questions and a teacher in my soul  
And so it goes

Don't come closer or I'll have to go  
Owning me like gravity are places that pull  
If ever there was someone to keep me at home  
It would be you

Everyone I come across in cages they bought  
They think of me and my wandering but I'm never what they thought  
Got my indignation but I'm pure in all my thoughts  
I'm alive

Wind in my hair I feel part of everywhere  
Underneath my being is a road that disappeared  
Late at night I hear the trees they're singing with the dead  
Overhead

Leave it to me as I find a way to be  
Consider me a satellite forever orbiting  
I know all the rules but the rules did not know me  
Guaranteed

* * *

Quizás sea una masoquista por estar aquí año tras año, recordando todo lo que sucedió, pero no sólo recuerdo lo que perdí, también recuerdo lo que ganamos todos y sin tu sacrificio esta paz jamas se hubiera logrado.

Pero no dejó de pensar lo mucho que me hubiera gustado hacerte feliz y todo lo feliz que yo sería a tu lado. Por eso cada año dejó a mi memoria repasar libremente todo lo vivi ese día y los posteriores a él. Hago esto para no repetir los mismo errores y me da la seguridad necesaria para preservar la paz conseguida. Pero cada vez es mas difícil y no soy capaz de afrontar todas las sensaciones que este día infunde en mi, sensaciones como la nostalgia y el arrepentimiento. Esta maldita nostalgia de no tenerte y el arrepentimiento de perderte.

Quizás esto sea parte de mi castigo o solo parte de mi destino. Pero lo único que sé es que cada día que pasa te echó más de menos.

Recuerdo lo agotada que me sentía tanto física como emocionalmente. Las horas que había vivido ese día habían sido como una montaña rusa. Pensé en cómo todo se complico tan rápido y no sabía cómo podría salir de ese agujero.

Kenzi me sacó de mis pensamientos, porque ella no aguantaba más el silencio.

—Bueno, ¿me vas ayudar a saquear el bar o no? —inquirió Kenzi—. Yo necesito algo fuerte ahora mismo, ¿tú?.

—Que sea doble, por favor —dije—. Que yo también necesito algo más fuerte que este día.

Kenzi me sirvió un whisky doble con hielo y era de los más caros que tenía Trick. Ella se sirvió un ron con coca cola, nos sentamos unos minutos sin decir palabra, solo disfrutamos del silencio y de saber que por lo menos estábamos juntas.

Cuando terminé mi whisky, Kenzi iba por la mitad de su copa, pero yo me levanté buscando la botella que ella había usado antes y me serví otro. Yo no quería emborracharme porque sabía lo que iba a pasar, así que me lo tomé con calma y sólo lo disfrute.

Cuando me senté con mi whisky en la mano, busqué mi móvil para saber que hora era. Habían pasado dos horas y media desde que Trick se había ido y en ese momento mis nervios volvieron aflorar. Le di un pequeño sorbo a mi whisky y respiré profundamente hasta llenar por completo mis plumones de aire.

Kenzi sólo me miraba, ella sabía que mi paciencia se estaba agotando y en ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar. Ambas no quedamos petrificadas durante unos segundos y al tercer toque ella reaccionó.

—Hey, Dyson, ¿Dónde estáis? —contestó Kenzi—. Si, estamos aquí. ¿Qué tal ha ido con Hale? —ella solo me observaba mientras oía lo que Dyson le estaba diciendo por teléfono—. Sí, si de aquí no nos movemos y por favor, venid pronto —. Kenzi apartó su mirada de mis ojos—. Perfecto, hablaré con Vex. Gracias Dyson, se lo diré... Hasta ahora.

—¿Que te ha dicho exactamente Dyson?, ¿Dónde están? —pregunte impaciente.

—Tengo que hablar con Vex para que nos de un par de horas más —repuso Kenzi—. Trick necesita hablar contigo y dice que es importante. Ellos vienen de camino y tardarán un poco porque Trick necesita buscar algunos ingredientes. Ahora voy a llamar a Vex para pedirle que nos esperé un par de horas más.

Ella comenzó a marcar el número de Vex y se alejó para hablar con él. Sé que Kenzi no se fue de mi lado para ocultar ninguna información, ella quería dejarme un minuto a solas para que yo pidiera procesar lo poco que nos había dicho Dyson. Obviamente, yo no tenía ni idea de lo que Trick iba a decirme, pero necesitaba calmarme un poco y esperar. Al cabo de unos minutos Kenzi volvió, me dijo que Vex sólo nos podía esperar hasta la media noche, que él tenía que salir de la ciudad durante varios días para resolver una situación importante de las sombras.

Kenzi se sentó a mi lado nuevamente tomando su copa, yo hice lo mismo con mi whisky y nos quedamos una vez más en silencio. Yo seguía pensando en lo que Trick podría decirme y sólo esperaba tener una noticia que valiera la pena. No quería hacerme muchas ilusiones, pero en ese momento me era imposible no aferrarme a una pequeña esperanza.

—Espero que Trick este buscando los ingredientes para hacer unos brownies de la risa, porque creo que necesitamos más de uno, ¿En qué piensas, Bo? —dijo Kenzi.

—¿Qué?. Perdona, no te escuché bien. ¿Me decías?.

—Nada. Decía que me apetece un Brownie y algunas risas... Pero olvídalo —respondió Kenzi encogiendo los hombros.

Yo la miré unos segundos, pero mi mirada volvió al vaso medio vacío que tenía entre mis manos. Fue imposible no hacer una analogía de lo que ese vaso representaba para mi en ese momento. Me sentía vacía sin ti, pero tener a Kenzi, Trick y Dyson me llenaban un poco. Aun así, yo sabía que sin ti todo se diluiría con el tiempo y sólo me quedaría el vacío.

Pensé en que estarías haciendo en ese momento, si estarías pensando en mi, si habrías llegado bien allá donde estuvieras, si tendrías hambre o frío, pero sobre todo pensaba si Tamsin ya había intentado algo contigo. Los celos recorrieron mi cuerpo una vez mas y mis ojos brillaron en azul.

Me atormentaba pensar que ella estaba cerca de ti, mirándote y hablando contigo. Que ella podría darte la mano si tú sentías miedo, que ella podía abrazarte si tú sentías frío y que ella sería tu compañía durante los días que estuvieras lejos de mi.

Sentía mucho miedo, porque nada le impedía a Tamsin estar contigo. Tú ya no estabas conmigo y el Ash la había mandado a ella para ser tu protección. Pensé como a Tamsin de un momento a otro todas las cartas se pusieron a su favor y pensar en eso solo empeoró mi estado de ansiedad.

Así que recurrir a lo único que me daba calma y eso era pensar en ti. Pensé en todos los momentos que estuvimos juntas. Recordé tu mirada y el brillo que siempre tenían tus ojos cuando me mirabas. Recordé en el tono de tu voz cuando quieras que yo te besara. Recordé tus arranques de elocuencia sobre la ciencia cuando estabas nerviosa. Recordé el olor de tu pelo y el calor de tu piel.

Recordé que cuando sonreías, tú bajabas la mirada de manera tan tímida como encantadora. Recordé lo suaves que eran tus labios y la pasión que siempre me dabas en cada beso. Recordé como tu cabello caía por tu espalda y como yo lo apartaba para darte un beso en el cuello. Recordé la sensación de estar en casa cada vez que me abrazabas. Recordé las horas que me pasé viéndote dormir y la calma que inspirabas. Recordé como me abrazabas por las noches de una manera inconsciente y lo segura que me sentía en tus brazos.

Recordé el sonido de ese murmuro que siempre hacías cuando te daba un beso. Recordé las palabras que me susurrabas al oído cuando estábamos en el un sitio público. Recordé el calor de tu aliento en mi cuello cuando me decías algo privado. Recordé como eso hacia que por mi espalda recorriera un escalofrío de placer.

Recordé tu cuerpo y lo que me hacia sentir cuando estaba desnudo contra el mío. Recordé tu cara cuando hacíamos el amor y lo hermosa que te veías. Recordé lo mucho que te gustaba como yo te tocaba, te besaba y te hacía el amor. Recordé todo lo que me hacías sentir cuando tú me dabas lo mismo.

Recordar todo eso, me hizo saber que por nadie más volvería sentir lo que todavía siento por ti. Que nadie sería capaz de mover el suelo debajo de mis pies como lo hacías tu, con nadie disfrutaría tanto hacer el amor como lo hacía contigo, porque sabía que con nadie haría el amor de nuevo y así ha sido durante todos estos años.

Yo nunca me alimente de tu chi, pero no porque no fuera suficiente para curar una herida o por miedo a hacerte daño. Nunca lo hice, porque tú no eras el alimento de mi naturaleza, tú no eras la medicina para curar mis heridas físicas y tú no eras como los demás. Tú eras mucho más que un instinto de supervivencia, tú eras la que me hacia sentir normal y por eso jamás tomé tu chi cuando hacíamos el amor. Luché contra mi naturaleza, porque no iba a permitir que me quitara lo único que me hacia sentir normal y no iba a permitir que ella te convirtiera en una más de su lista de aperitivos.

Pensé que si yo sentía todo eso por ti y si tú lo sentías por mi, ¿Tú serias capaz de sentir y hacer lo mismo con otra persona? O mejor dicho; ¿Tú podrías sentir por ella todo lo que sentiste por mi?.

La puerta del Dal se abrió y entró Trick seguido por Dyson. Yo me puse en pie mientras Trick se acercaba a mí tomando mis manos.

—Tenemos que hablar. A sí que por favor, venid tú y Kenzi a mi casa —dijo Trick pausadamente.

El tono de su voz hizo que mi corazón se disparara, latía descontrolado y mi respiración era más rápida y corta. Yo afirmé con la cabeza, pero antes de bajar por las escaleras Trick miró a Dyson

—Dyson, quédate aquí y cierra el bar —ordenó Trick—. Cuando llegue Aimará y los demás chicos mándalos a casa. Diles que hoy no abriremos, pero que mañana estén aquí como siempre.

—Tranquilo Trick, yo me quedaré aquí hasta que ellos vengan, ¿debo hacer algo más? —respondió dyson.

—No amigo mío, ya hoy has hecho bastante. Sírvete todo que quieras que te invita la casa, pero cuando le digas a los chicos que hoy cerramos, por favor únete a nosotros en mi casa, ¿Vale?.

Dyson se quedó en silencio y se sentó en el mismo asiento que estaba antes de irse.

—Venid conmigo, por favor —dijo Trick, con premura.

Sentía como mi corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza y literalmente sentí un dolor en mi pecho, pero fue la cara que tenia Trick lo que sembró el pánico en mi.

Bajamos las escaleras y llegamos a su casa. Él cerro la puerta a cal y cano, dijo unas palabras que no entendí, pero al terminar de decirla, oí un par de explosiones pequeñas y la habitación se llenó de una luz azul muy brillante.

—¿QUE DIABLOS... FUE ESO? —gritó Kenzi.

—Eso fue un hechizo, Kenzi y ahora nuestra conversación será segura —dijo Trick.

Ambas nos quedamos impresionadas, pero supe que algo no iba bien. Yo nunca había visto a Trick hacer un hechizo y en ese momento, no sabía que él podía hacer magia.

—¿También sabes hacer hechizos? —preguntó Kenzi, con sorpresa.—Porqué eso fue ALUCINANTE.

—No suelo hacer hechizos a menudo, ellos no van con mi naturaleza, pero en casos como este es más que necesario —respondió Trick, con una sonrisa.

Trick caminó por la habitación en búsqueda de algo, cuando lo encontró lo recogió del suelo, buscó un tarro de vidrio de la estantería y metió en el algo parecido a una mariposa.

—¿Qué es eso, Trick?, ¿Es una mariposa? —inquirí sorprendida.

Trick iba a colocar el tarro en la estantería, pero antes hacerlo nos la mostró

—Esto es como un micrófono en el mundo fae —repuso trick—. Quien mando estos insectos esta buscando información. Estos bichos son bastante eficaces y se camuflan muy bien.

Supe que alguien había escuchado toda la conversación de antes. Sentí miedo por ti ya que quien estuviera detrás de todo eso, sabía que estabas con Tamsin.

—¿Desde cuándo ha estado esa cosa aquí?, ¿Quién la ha mandado?, ¿Han escuchado todo?, ¿Lauren esta en peligro, Trick? —pregunté desconcertada.

Estaba tan nerviosas que me levanté del sofá y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora —dijo Trick—. Hale ha sido astuto esta vez y ha conjurado un hechizo para que Lauren y Tamsin no sean encontradas. Ella solo serán vista si ambas quieren serlo y ahora mismo podrían estar en cualquier parte.

Al oír tu nombre junto al de ella, sentí como mis entrañas ardían, tomé aire y seguí caminado de un lado a otro

Me detuve al ver como Trick sacaba cuatro botellas pequeñas de su bolsillo y las colocaba con cuidado sobre su escritorio. Una de ellas estaba vacía, las otras tenía colores muy brillantes, azul, amarillo y verde. Él se dio cuenta de mi sorpresa y vino hasta mi invitándome a sentarme en el sofá nuevamente.

Él se dio media vuelta y se fue directo a su biblioteca. En ella encontró un libro de color granate, era grande y parecía muy pesado. Trick con dificultad lo sacó de su sitio, leyó el titulo y volvió hasta donde yo estaba sentada.

—Bo, todo esto es mucho más complicado de lo que creía —dijo Trick a media voz—. En mi conversación con Hale, descubrí algo que nos puede dar una pista del porqué Lauren término uniendo su vida a las luces. Sé que es complicado de entender, pero yo siempre me he preguntado; ¿Por qué los Ash hacen lo imposible para que Lauren se mantenga esclava y atada a ellos.?


	9. Constellations

_**Notas:** A partir de este capítulo comienzo a introducir elementos que no aparecen en la serie. En mi historia cambiare un poco la personalidad de personajes secundario. Espero que os guste este capítulo._

_Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia._

* * *

The light was leaving  
In the west it was blue  
The children's laughter sang  
And skipping just like the stones they threw  
Their voices echoed across the way  
It's getting late

It was just another night  
With a sunset  
And a moonrise not so far behind  
To give us just enough light  
To lay down underneath the stars  
Listen to papa's translations  
Of the stories across the sky  
We drew our own constellations

The west winds often last too long  
The wind may calm down  
Nothing ever feels the same  
Sheltered under the Kamani tree  
Waiting for the passing rain  
Clouds keep moving to uncover the scene  
Stars above us chasing the day away  
To find the stories that we sometimes need  
Listen close enough  
All else fades, fades away

It was just another night  
With a sunset  
And a moonrise not so far behind  
To give us just enough light  
To lay down underneath the stars  
Listen to all the translations  
Of the stories across the sky  
We drew our own constellations

* * *

Al oír la palabra esclava sentí como si me dieran una bofetada. Yo odiaba tanto que te llamarán así, odiaba a todos los faes que te trataron como un mero objeto y odié tanto a Lachlan por haberte engañado para que tú volvieras a ser parte de su servidumbre.

Yo deseaba que fueras libre, siempre quise que fueras la dueña de tus propias decisiones, deseaba que tú no dependieras de nadie y que no pertenecieras a nadie.

Cuando Hale fue nombrado Ash, sentí un gran alivio porque él te trataría como te merecías y no me equivoqué. Con el tiempo supe que Hale sentía por ti una gran admiración y respeto.

Hale siempre ha estado agradecido de que tú le devolvieras a la vida y soy consciente que todo lo que hizo él por ti fue movido por ese sentimiento de amistad.

Él me ocultó tu paradero, pero nunca le he guardado rencor. Sé que fue por tu bien y estaba escrito que así debía ser. Él no tenía la culpa, solo hizo lo que su consciencia le dictó y nada más.

Hale se han convertido en un gran amigo, juntos defendemos la paz que tanto nos costo conseguir y la defendemos a ultranza, porque fue muy alto el precio que tuvimos que pagar por ella.

Recuerdo que en ese momento no era consiente de todo lo que tenía en mis manos. Estaba tan desgastada por todas las noticias de ese día y sólo esperaba la pista que me ayudaría a luchar por ti. Trick no dejaba de mirarme, esperando alguna reacción por mi parte.

—¿No entiendo a que viene esto ahora? —repuse—. Trick, todos sabemos que Lauren se unió a los luces para salvar a Nadia y sabemos que Lachlan la engaño para que ella volviera a ser de las luces. ¿No te acuerdas?. Fuiste tú quién no me dejó cortarle la cabeza a ese idiota.

Yo quería acabar con los rodeos, que Trick me dijera lo que Hale le había dicho y no me apetecía recordar tú unión con la luces.

—Bo, sé que ahora mismo mis sospechas no tienen sentido para ti, pero necesito que me escuches atentamente, ¿vale? —dijo Trick —. En este mundo y más en el mundo fae nada es lo que parece.

»Hale ha encontrado los antiguos diarios de Mutwa Shaka, el Ash que esclavizo a Lauren. Al parecer Lachlan mando a buscarlos y fue así como él se enteró de la maldición de Nadia. Pero Lachlan no tuvo tiempo de leer todo lo que Mutwa había escrito y descubierto

»Mutwa Shaka era un "Seer"; es un tipo de fae de orígenes africanos, capaces de ponerse en contacto con el inframundo. Mutwa poseía poderes de premonición y poderes curativos de nacimiento. Sus padres eran sombras, pero él decidió ser de las luces y según lo que hemos leído, Mutwa era hijo de Tshombe el fae que maldijo a Nadia.

En uno de sus diarios menciona a Lauren. Según lo escrito, él da a entender que la conocía mucho antes de que ella fuera al Congo y mucho antes de que ella naciera. En esa misma parte del diario, habla de Nadia y como la convence para que ella seduzca a Lauren. De esa manera Nadia le facilitaría toda la información que él necesitaba sobre Lauren.

»Ella durante los años que estuvo con Lauren informo de todo al Ash y así fue como él financio la investigación de Lauren en el Congo. Mutwa fue el responsable de la pandemia que azotó a la aldea, él la infestó para saber si Lauren era la elegida.

»Nadia era una Tāwhiri y la ultima fae en toda la polinesia. Sus poderes estaban vinculados con la naturaleza siendo capaz de dominar los elementos, las estaciones y las posiciones de la luna. Su linaje era de los mas puro que existía hasta su muerte. Y Nadia era descendiente de tercera generación de Ranginui y Papatuanuku los antiguos dioses maoríes y así fue como ella heredo gran parte de sus poderes.

»Según lo escrito por Mutwa, las cosas se complicaron porque Nadia se enamoró de Lauren, ella quería renunciar a sus poderes y así poder estar con Lauren. Nadia ya no creía que Lauren fuera la elegida que Mutwa buscaba. Él acepto la renuncia de los poderes de Nadia ayudándola en un ritual muy peligroso y prohibido por todas nuestras leyes. Gracias a ese ritual Nadia se convirtió en casi humana.

»Fue entonces, cuando Mutwa convenció a su padre para que él maldijera a Nadia y así controlar él mismo a Lauren. Tshombe no podía maldecir a faes, pero Nadia ya no era ni fae ni humana. Aún así, ellos no sabían si funcionaría, pero tenían que intentarlo y Tshombe acepto hacerlo si Mutwa volvía a crear el vínculo entre ellos.

»Cuando Mutwa restableció el vínculo con su padre, esto hizo que él perdiera sus poderes de premonición y así fue como tu madre pudo matarlo sin que él lo intuyera. Tras la muerte de Mutwa, su padre enfermó gravemente y agonizante fue cuando tú lo conociste. Pero lo que nos confirma de que ellos estaban unidos, es que el día que tú despertaste a Nadia, fue el mismo día que Mutwa murió.

»Cuando Nadia entró en coma, su alma se deterioró más de lo que ellos pensaban y así fue como el Garuda se metió en su cuerpo. Yo sabía que algo no encajaba en la historia de Nadia, el Guruda era demasiado orgulloso como para entrar en el cuerpo de una humana. Ademas, él no podía poseer a un cuerpo humano porque su energía era tan fuerte que lo mataría y esa fue la razón por la cual el Garuda no utilizó cuerpos más útiles como el de Kenzi o el de Lauren. Y al estar tan deteriorada el alma de Nadia, esto le dio la oportunidad perfecta al Garuda para dominar su cuerpo y su mente.

»Bo, pero eso no es todo. Hale y yo sospechamos que Mutwa creía que Lauren era parte de una profecía, la cual no menciona en sus diarios, pero estoy seguro que sus intensiones eran proteger a Lauren. Pero ¿De qué o quien? No lo sé. Soy testigo de que Mutwa le enseñó muchas cosas a Lauren y ella se convirtió en su mano derecha. Lauren es la única humana en la historia que ha hablado en el nombre del Ash.

Cuando Trick término de hablar, pensé que me estaba contando un cuento y que todo esos era irreal, pero saber la verdad de Nadia, hizo que mi sentimiento de culpa por su muerte desapareciera. Tenía tantas preguntas y sabía que Trick era el único que podía responderlas.

—Pero Lauren es humana. ¿Cómo que él la conocía antes de que ella naciera? ¿Qué significa todo eso? —pregunté desconcertada.

—No lo sé, Bo —replico Trick—. Todo esto es muy extraño, porque Lauren es humana y nuestras profecías se gestaron milenios atrás. Nuestras profecías son muy diferente a la de los humanos y si Mutwa creía en una profecía tiene que ser de las nuestras. Además, hay miles de profecías cada una más apocalíptica que otra. Incluso la supuesta profecía que te adjudicaron cuando entraste en este mundo, ha sido tan mal interpretada que es imposible saber si será verdad.

No sabía en que creer, nunca me había sentido tan ignorante y me negaba a que eso fuera la única razón a tu esclavitud.

—¿Quién nos puede decir algo más sobre la profecía?, ¿Tshombe sabe algo más?, ¿Cómo podemos saber cual es la profecía y el papel de Lauren en ella?. Trick, ¿tú crees realmente que Mutwa no habría cometido un error?. Quizás todo esto sea una mala interpretación de alguna profecía que él leyó. ¿Quién más sabe esto? Las sombras ya no son un problema, ¿Pero Evony?, ¿Ella sabe algo de todo esto? Fue ella la que me dio el clavo de la maldición de Nadia —inquirí casi sin aliento.

—Bo, eso es lo que me ha pedido Hale —repuso Trick—. Yo tengo que buscar entre muchas profecías para saber cual era la que Mutwa interpretó. En cuanto a Tshombe, el murió poco después de tu visita, él se quito la vida al saber que ya no podía ejercer su poder. No sé sí Evony sabe algo de esto, pero lo dudó mucho. Sí ella sospechará mínimamente de todo esto, Lauren estaría muerta.

»Pero mi preocupación ahora mismo es Tamsin. No estoy seguro de sus verdaderas intensiones, ni sus razones para estar con Lauren y sospechó que ella esconde algo mucho más importante. Las valquirias viven muchos ciclos de vida, ellas saben como persuadir y engañar. Su naturaleza es incierta, por eso me es difícil creer que sea ciertos los sentimientos de Tamsin y estoy convencido de que ella ha engañado a Dyson.

»Tamsin es la primera valquiria a la cual he conocido en persona, pero lo poco que hay registrado de ellas, yo lo he leído y sé que ellas no están hechas para amar.

Cerré los ojos, intentando pensar que todo eso era un mal sueño, del cual pronto despertaría. Puse mi mano en el pecho, porque sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir. Yo sólo quería saber si estabas bien y hacer algo para protegerte.

—Las valquirias son las mercenarias del gran dios Odin —continuo Trick—. Él las ha creado para recolectar las almas de los guerreros que mueren el campo de batalla. Odin decide quién morirá y manda a las valquirias a tomar esas alma. Ellas llevan las almas a valhalla y así los guerreros muertos se convierten en los soldados del ejercito de Odin. Él los prepara para luchar en el Ragnarök. (La batalla del fin del mundo), por esos sospecho de los motivos que tiene Tamsin en todo esto, y no confió en ella y quizás Lauren pueda estar en peligro.

Sus palabras hicieron que me llevara las manos a mi cara y comencé a llorar. Yo era la única culpable de que tú te marcharás con ella Y si algo te ocurría yo sería la única responsable.

Kenzi se acercó a mí, posando su mano en mi hombro.

—¿Qué podemos hacer ahora, Trick?, ¿Cómo sabemos si Lauren esta en peligro?, ¿Y cómo podemos ayudarla?.—preguntó Kenzi.

Sus preguntas hicieron que yo quitara las manos de mi cara y mirará a Trick en búsqueda de su respuesta:

—Por ahora debéis ir a hablar con Vex —repuso Trick—. Según Hale, puede que Vex tenga alguna información que no nos ha podido revelar. Pero Bo, yo sé que cualquier información que él tenga, no la dará sin antes fijar un precio.

—Pues pagaré el precio que el ponga, porque yo no puedo dejar que le pase algo a Lauren —masculle entre dientes—. No puedo quedarme de brazos cursados, mientras Hale ha mandado a Lauren a una muerte segura y todo esto por confiar en alguien al cual nadie conoce. Trick, si le pasa algo a Lauren. Temo por el bien de los demás porque yo haré realidad la peor de las profecías.

Note en mi voz como la súcubo tomó el control, sentí como las fuerzas de mis piernas fallaban, y caí al suelo sin recordar nada más.

Desperté en el sofá de Trick y Dyson estaba conmigo. Él me ofreció su chi, pero yo no sabía lo que había pasado. A los pocos segundos, me di cuenta de lo ocurrido y temí al saber que la súcubo había tomado mi cuerpo.

—Dyson, ¿Dónde esta Kenzi?, ¿Dónde esta Trick?, ¿Qué ha pasado?.—pregunté, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kenzi al oírme decir su nombre, intentó liberarse de los brazos de Trick.

—Bo, estoy aquí —dijo kenzi, con dificultad—. Trick, sueltame ya que ella no me va hacer daño... por favor, sueltame.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te alimentaste?.—preguntó Dyson.

—No lo sé, creo que hace tres semanas o así. ¿Qué he hecho? —murmuré.

Yo sabía perfectamente la última vez que me había alimentado y fueron dos días antes de que rompiéramos. Pero después de eso no me apetecía ir a buscar comida y mucho menos intimar con alguien.

—Toma mi chi, estas muy débil y así no puedes seguir.—dijo Dyson, con preocupación.

Él me miró unos segundos y comenzó a besarme. Pero mi desgraciada naturaleza tenía tanta hambre, que al principio comencé a succionar su chi, pero me detuve en cuestión de segundo.

—Dyson, yo no puedo —dije sin aliento—lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo.

—Bo, tienes que hacerlo, estas muy débil y en estas condiciones no podrás ayudar a Lauren —volvió a decir Dyson—. Pronto tendrás que ir a ver a Vex y no puedes ir así.

—Dyson, yo no puedo seguir... —intenté decir.

Él cortó mis palabras con un beso. Yo me sentía culpable, pero él tenía razón, estando tan débil no podría ir buscarte y succioné su chi hasta que tuve las fuerzas necesarias para apartarlo de mi

—Dyson, esto no volverá a ocurrir, ¿me entiendes? —repliqué con firmeza—. Esto no puede volver a ocurrir jamas... No quiero hacerte más daño.

Dyson bajó su mirada y la clavó en su regazo.

—Gracias Dyson, pero entiende que no puedo más —murmure.

Esa fue la última vez que me alimenté o curé de Dyson. Yo no podía hacerlo sufrir más de lo que ya le había hecho. Fue una decisión la cual cumplí y jamás tuve que retractarme de ella. Pero en ese momento lo único que quería era saber; cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de Tamsin.


	10. Patient Love

Got a pinch of tobacco in my pocket  
I'm not gonna roll it no I'm not gonna smoke it  
Til we're staring at the stars and the rockets  
Twinkling in the silvery night

Two sips of whiskey in the flask but I'm not gonna drink them  
I swear I'll make it last  
Til we're drinking out of the same glass again

And though the sand may be washed by the sea  
And the old will be lost in the new  
Well four will not wait for three  
For three never waited for two  
And though you will not wait for me  
I'll wait for you

Got a polaroid picture in my wallet  
I'm not going to tear it no I'm not gonna spoil it  
It's an unspoken heartbreak  
A heartbroken handshake I'll take with me where I go

And three words on the tip of my tongue  
Not to be spoken nor sung  
Or whispered to anyone  
Til I scream them at the top of my lungs again

And though the sand may be washed by the sea  
And the old will be lost in the new  
Well four will not wait for three  
For three never waited for two  
And though you will not wait for me  
I'll wait for you  
I'll wait for you  
And I'll wait for you

Got a pinch of tobacco in my pocket  
I'm not gonna roll it no I'm not gonna smoke it  
Til we're staring at the stars and the rockets  
Twinkling in the silvery night

* * *

Nunca me arrepentí de haber tomado esa decisión, porque yo no quería alimentarme mas de Dyson y sabía que si empezaba a alimentarme o curarme de él las cosas se complicarían. Pero una parte de mi rechazo a Dyson, era el recuerdo de todo el daño que te causo mi actitud.

Quizás no tenga ninguna importancia, pero alimentarme de él me haría recordar como lo arruine todo. Sé lo mucho que te dolió, cuando yo me curé con Dyson después de aquel accidente y te prometí que nunca lo volvería a hacer.

En esa conversación fue la primera vez que me dijiste que me amabas. Era algo implícito entre nosotras, pero nunca no nos habíamos dicho antes. Recuerdo lo feliz que me sentí al oírtelo decir, porque nadie había sido capaz de decírmelo. Sé que Dyson a su manera me lo dio a entender, pero nunca con esas palabras, ni con ese sentimiento y la verdad, me siento orgullosa que tú fueras la primera. Yo no he podido volver a sentirlo y nunca he sido capaz de decírselo a nadie más. Ya no sé si mi corazón esta condenado, pero una parte de él se aferra desesperadamente a quererte y no me opongo a ello.

Por mi cama pasaron muchos amantes, tanto hombres como mujeres y alguno significó más que una noche de pasión. Con algunos viví muchos años de mi vida, pero siempre vivieron bajo tu sombra. Sé que para ellos debió ser horrible, pero nunca he podido hacer nada con este sentimiento más que vivirlo.

Recuerdo como en ese momento me separé de Dyson y busqué con mi mirada a Kenzi. Yo necesitaba ver que ella estaba bien, porque no sabía lo que había hecho el monstruo que habita en mi.

—¿Te he hecho daño?, ¿Estás bien? —pregunté desconcertada.

—Tranquila, que no ha pasado nada —replicó Kenzi—. Solo me has asustado de muerte, pero estoy bien.

—¿Qué he hecho, Trick?—inquirí nuevamente.

—Que sea la última vez que no te alimentas como debes. Sabes que te pones en peligro si no lo haces y no quiero volver a repetírtelo, ¿Entendido? —exclamó Trick en un tono paternal.

Supe lo mucho que él me quería y lo asustado que estaba al pensar en perder como había perdido a mi madre.

—Debéis ir a hablar con Vex, pero antes toma esto.—dijo Trick, posando algo en mis manos.

Era una especie de pergamino, pero no tenía idea de como eso me ayudaría y Trick lo supo como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos.

—Esto te ayudara a no ser vista por quién no debe y hará que tu cuerpo sea invisible, pero tú podrás ver, oir y tocar todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Debes tener cuidado si tocas a alguien, esa persona podrá sentirte más no verte y la idea es que pases desapercibida —adujo Trick.

Estaba alucinada ante lo que Trick me estaba dando, pero no entendía el porqué no debía ser vista y no era consciente del peligro que el pergamino traía consigo.

—Trick, ¿Qué ésta pasando? —inquirí nerviosa.

—Creemos que alguien nos esta siguiendo y no sabemos que buscan con todo esto. Por eso conjuré el hechizo para poder hablar de manera segura. Aquí estaréis protegidas, pero no debemos arriesgarnos a que sean reveladas nuestras intensiones. Debes tener cuidado allá fuera y por favor... déjame ayudarte.

Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría, pero si Trick pensaba que era lo mejor, eso era lo que me importaba. Miré el pergamino que tenía en mis manos y seguí sin dar crédito a su supuesto poder.

—Trick, ¿yo no sé nada de hechizos? Y la verdad, no sé cómo esto me ayudara a encontrar a Lauren.

—Yo he tenido este pergamino durante siglos y nunca se lo he dado a nadie, por miedo a que sea de mal uso. Estoy seguro que tú sabrás darle el uso para lo cual fue conjurado —dijo Trick con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Tranquila, te explicaré como funciona y verás que será muy útil para tu causa.

»Para activar el conjuro solo tienes que abrir el pergamino, decir "Et lux in tenebris lucet" y en ese momento serás invisible. En el pergamino aparecerán lo que has dicho, lo enrollas y lo mantienes contigo todo el tiempo. Para desactivarlo solo tienes que volver abrirlo y repetir las mismas palabras que usaste al principio, pero debes tener mucho cuidado. No puedes estar mucho tiempo invisible, sino su poder te seducirá y no podrás volver. Es muy importante que entiendas el poder de este artefacto y no debes dejarte seducir, sino todo será en vano. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

—Trick, yo confió en ti y si tu crees en mi yo lo haré, pero tengo una pregunta; ¿Cuánto tiempo puedo estar bajo el hechizo?.

—Claro que creo en ti, Bo. Tú has tenido mi vida en tus manos y no me abandonaste, pero es importante que no hagas ningún sacrificio ahora, porque este tipo de hechizos es muy útil, pero también muy peligroso. Puedes estar un máximo de tres horas y quizás con tu poder tengas unos minutos más. Durante esas tres horas podrás desaparecer y aparecer las veces que quieras, pero acabado ese tiempo será imposible volver.

»Bo, no te arriesgues más de lo necesario y si no consigues lo que quieres, buscaremos otra manera de encontrar respuestas. ¿Prometelo? —adujo Trick.

—Trick, tranquilo que tú no me perderás, para bien o para mal estaré a tu lado. No dejes que el recuerdo de mi madre te atormente más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

—Intenta conjurarlo antes de irte. Es importante que no te vean salir de aquí —murmuró Trick.

—Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, Kenzi. —le advirtió Trick.— Comprueba todo el tiempo si alguien os sigue y si es así llamad a Dyson ¿Entendido?

Trick fue a su escritorio, abrió uno de sus cajones y saco una bolsa pequeña de tela.

—Cuando veas a Vex, pídele hablar en un sitio privado, pero hazlo con mucha discreción. No sabemos quién puede estar detrás de todo esto y cualquier precaución es necesaria. Cuando estéis en la habitación con Vex, debes dejar la puerta abierta hasta que Bo entre, ella la cerrará y en ese momento toma una pizca de este polvo, ponlo en la palma de tu mano y sopla. Debes decir: "No escuchareis lo que hoy vengó a decir".

»Después de decir esas palabras, se producirá una explosión parecida a la que ocurrió aquí antes. La habitación se llenará de una luz verde y así sabrás que ha funcionado, ¿Lo has entendido? —le explicó Trick.

Kenzi corrió hasta el escritorio de Trick, cogió un bolígrafo y escribió en la palma de su mano las palabras que Trick le había dicho.

—Sí Trick, pero si no funciona ¿qué hago? —preguntó Kenzi asustada.

—Funcionará. Sé que tú podrás hacerlo sin problemas, sabes que confió en ti y me has demostrado con creces del valor de que estas hecha.

Kenzi fue hasta Trick y le dio un abrazo. Yo era consiente del miedo que sentía Kenzi en ese momento y siempre le agradecí la valentía que me demostró.

—Gracias Trick, haré todo lo que pueda —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Kenzi, ten mucho cuidado. Tú debes ayudar a Bo para que llegue a salvo donde Vex.—dijo Trick tocando el hombro de Kenzi.

—Vamos Bo, es la hora —dijo Trick tratando de mantener la calma.

Tomé aire y abrí el pergamino. Las palabras estaban en latín, pero yo había estudiado latín en la secundaria y sabía lo que tenía que decia: "Y la luz brilló en las tinieblas"

Cuando pronuncié las palabras, sentí como me cubría una luz amarilla y desaparecí.

—¡Madre de dios! Bo-Bo, ¿Estás bien? —gritó Kenzi cuando desaparecí.

Trick le explicó que yo estaba bien, que podía escuchar y sentir todo, pero no podía responder.

—Bo, ve hacia la puerta, ábrela que Kenzi irá detrás de ti. Sube las escalera y cuando llegues al bar, espera que sea Kenzi la que abra la puerta de la entrada, ¿Vale? —adujo Trick.

—Esto se parece mucho a Harry Potter...—murmuró Kenzi—. Solo espero que no nos encontremos a Voldemort.

Ese día fui testigo de lo poderoso que es Trick y de toda la sabiduría que el posee. Me sentí aliviada al saber que él estaba de mi lado y supe que todo sería más fácil. Nunca me sentí más orgullosa de ser su nieta. Pero en ese momento mi única misión era encontrarte y Vex sería quién me diría cómo y dónde.


	11. The Devil's Tears

He said "I am the devil, girl, come with me  
And we'll make many storms"  
He offered me the universe  
But inside my heart there's a picture of a girl

Some call love a curse, some call love a thief  
But she's my home  
And she's as much apart for this broken heart, but see  
Broken bones always seem to mend

I'll taste the devil's tears  
Drink from his soul, but I'll never give up you  
I'll taste the devil's tears  
Drink from his soul, but I'll never give up you

He said "I am the devil, girl,  
Come with me and we'll break many laws"  
He offered me eternal life but inside my heart there's a picture of a girl

Some call love a word, some call love a thief  
But she's my home  
And she's as much apart for this broken heart, but see  
Broken bones always seem to mend

I'll taste the devil's tears  
Drink from his soul, but I'll never give up you  
I'll taste the devil's tears  
Drink from his soul, but I'll never give up you

* * *

Al subir las escaleras, me quedé esperando a que Kenzi abriera la puerta de la entrada. Todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor estaba envuelto en una luz amarilla que hacia distorsionar las imágenes y no sabía si eso realmente funcionaria.

Sabía que debía luchar, pero no tenia ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Pensé que quizás esa era la oportunidad perfecta y así desaparecer de todo ese dolor, pero sabía que tú estabas en peligro y eso fue lo qué me ayudo a vencer al pergamino.

Vi como Kenzi venía enfilada hacia mí, pero había olvidado que ella no me podía ver y casi chocamos de frente, pero ella pudo sentir mi presencia.

—¡BO! ¡POR DIOS, DEBEMOS TENER CUIDADO! Sé que no puedes responderme, pero tenemos que hacer algo para entendernos — exclamo Kenzi—. Bo, necesito qué tomes este vaso y des un golpe sí tu respuesta es si y dos si tu respuesta es no ¿me entiendes?.

Yo no sabía lo que ella pretendía en ese momento, pero hice lo que me pidió y di un golpe con el vaso.

—Bien, ahora qué nos entendemos, te voy a preguntar una cosa muy rápida y te diré algo mucho más rápido. ¿Sabes qué todo esto me acojona de una manera impresionante? Pero debemos hacer todo lo qué podamos para buscar las respuesta que ayuden a Lauren. Así que, por favor, no hagas nada que ponga en peligro lo que intentamos buscar, ¿Puedes hacer eso?.

Nuevamente le di un golpe al vaso afirmando su pregunta y fui consciente de lo valiente que era Kenzi.

—Wow... eso es impresionante, pero tenemos trabajo qué hacer, así que vamos que tenemos una cita con Vex.

Vi como ella abría la puerta y Kenzi esperó a que yo pasara. Tardó unos segundos más para asegurarse qué yo había salido, cerró la puerta y fuimos hacia el coche. Cuando llegamos al él, Kenzi entró y lo encendió. Yo esperaba a que ella me abriera la puerta, porque yo no podía hacer eso en público por miedo a que alguien me viera. Le toqué la ventana del coche, intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

—Jo, lo siento. Es que no me acostumbro a todo eso —exclamó.

Ella salió del coche dejando su puerta abierta, inclinó el asiento del piloto y abrió mi puerta. Hizo eso por si alguien nos estaba vigilando y así no pudiera sospechar lo que ocurría. Cuando abrió mi puerta hizo como si buscara algo, pero en realidad lo que hacia era darme tiempo para que yo entrara sin problemas y se fue directo al asiento del piloto, volvió a encender el coche y salimos con dirección al Carpe Noctem.

—Bo, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupada.

Yo le di un golpe en la guantera para que supiera que estaba bien y se quedara más tranquila.

—Bien, tenía miedo de haberte dejado atrás. Me gusta esta nueva manera de comunicación.

Durante todo el trayecto Kenzi no pronunció ni una palabra más. No supe si era porque yo no le podía contestar o porque estaba tan asustada que se quedo sin palabras. Yo agradecí el silencio que duró el viaje, porque necesitaba pensar en todo lo que este día me había revelado.

Kenzi veía por los retrovisores cada dos minutos y vio como un coche se acercaba mucho al nuestro. Tomó la primera calle que pudo, despistando a quién estuviera detrás. Se metió por algunas calles que eran dirección única, pero cogió un atajo y aparcó el coche a tres manzanas antes del Carpe Noctem.

—Ahora vamos a caminar hasta el Carpe Noctem —añadió Kenzi antes de bajar del coche—. Quiero que te pegues a mi apenas entremos, yo intentare apartar a la gente para que puedas pasar libremente y no te separes de mi ¿Ok?.

Yo volví a darle un golpe a la guantera afirmando su pregunta y esperaba no tener que seguir dando golpes.

La verdad en ese momento, no pensé que todo eso fuera necesario. Kenzi y yo parecíamos dos agentes de la KGB en plena guerra fría, aún así, intuía que toda precaución era necesaria y mas si quería que esa pequeña misión diera resultados.

Nos bajamos del coche y caminamos hacia el Carpe Noctem. Volví a sentir el poder del pergamino, pero esta vez con más fuerza. Pensé en ti y eso me ayudo nuevamente. En la entrada del club había uno de los guardaespaldas de Vex, el miró a Kenzi y la dejó pasar, pero ella llamó la atención del portero, para darme tiempo a pasar sin que él me bloqueara la entrada.

Ya dentro del club, la música estaba alta y la gente medio bailaba en la pista. Pude sentir la energía que emanaba ese lugar y mi hambre volvió a ser acto de presencia, pero yo no tenia tiempo para distracciones. Toqué a Kenzi en el brazo, ella empezó a caminar, pero había mucha gente y fue difícil pasar entre ellos.

Cuando pudimos llegar a la barra, Kenzi intento hablar con el camarero, pero había tanta gente y que para ella era difícil moverse.

—Hola Joe. ¿Qué tal estás? —ella le preguntó a camarero.

—¡Kenzi!... Al fin se te ve por aquí. ¿Dónde te has metido últimamente? —Joe le contesto mirándola de arriba a bajó —. Sabes que Vex no es lo mismo sin ti.

—Es bueno saber que me echáis de menos, pero estoy aquí para pedirte un favor —añadió Kenzi— ¿Sabes dónde está Vex? Tenemos una reunión y no quiero llegar tarde.

Pero antes de que Joe pudiera contestar, vi como Vex se acercaba hacia nosotras.

—He escuchado mi nombre, pero no esperaba que fuera una hermosa humana la que solicitara mis servicios —dijo Vex con una sonrisa en los labios.

Se acercó a Kenzi para darle un beso de bienvenida. Yo me separé de ellos, para que Vex no sintiera mi presencia, pero pude ver como él le daba dos besos casi en los labios.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado, por favor? —dijo Kenzi al oído de Vex.

—Sabes como me pones cuando me susurras así —dijo Vex con tono muy suave—. Pero creo recordar que tenía una reunión con alguien y evidentemente no ha aparecido. ¿Tú no sabrás nada de eso, no?.

—¿Vex, por favor? —dijo ella, mirándole fijamente.

—Ok, Ok... Espero que sepas, que esta será la última vez que hago favores sin pedir nada a cambio, ¿lo sabes? —dijo Vex señalandola—. Vamos a mi oficina, pero no me responsabilizo por lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros.

Nosotras le seguimos, fuimos a la parte de atrás del club donde Vex tenía las oficinas. Al llegar a la puerta de su despacho, él se dio la vuelta mirando fijamente a Kenzi

—Me vas a decir; ¿dónde carajo está la súcubo?.

—Aquí no, Vex —dijo ella intentando mantener la calma.

Vex abrió su despacho, ella entró y él iba a cerrar la puerta.

—¡NO! —grito Kenzi—. Digo... Yo cierro la puerta, ¿Ok?.

—Ok —dijo él ante la actitud de Kenzi—. Yo solo quería darte la privacidad que me pedías, pero tú mandas.

Kenzi se quedó en silencio hasta que yo cerré la puerta. Abrí el pergamino y me hice visible. Ella saco la bolsa de tela, tomo una pizca del polvo, lo puso en la palma de su mano y sopló.

—'No escucharéis lo que hoy vengo a decir' —proclamó Kenzi.

Apenas ella pronunció las palabras, vimos como el polvo volaba por la habitación y una luz verde lo cubrió todo. Kenzi se quedó sorprendida ante lo que había hecho y con una sonrisa me abrazó.

—¡FUNCIONO! —exclamó Kenzi.

Vi como Vex nos miraba y su cara también era de sorpresa.

—Vaya, vaya... Nos ha salido una la súcubo ilusionista —dijo Vex al verme—. Veo que el abuelo y Hale al fin se han tomado enserio mis palabras. Ya era hora de que dejarán de ser unos ingenuos y hicieran algo.

—Vex, ¿Qué está pasando? —inquirí.

Yo quería una respuesta, pero me di cuenta de lo ambigua de mi pregunta.

—Toma asiento y te lo explico —dijo Vex señalando las dos sillas enfrente su escritorio.

Nos sentamos y vi como él recogía algo del suelo. Nos lo mostró y era el mismo bicho que estaba en la casa de Trick, pero él vio nuestra reacción y supo que no era la primera vez que veíamos esa cosa.

—Por lo que veo, este no es vuestro primer contacto con estos insectos, pero lo importante es que yo sé quien los ha enviado —dijo con tono burlesco.

Me acerqué a él lo más que pude para intimidarle un poco, mi paciencia se estaba agotando y lo único que quería era respuestas.

—¿Quién ha mandado a esas cosas? —le pregunte sin quitarle la mirada—. Y lo más importante, ¿POR QUÉ?.

El se acercó más a mí, haciendo que el espacio entre nosotros fue ínfimo y pude sentir hasta su aliento

—A mi no me hables así, recuerda que en esto somos aliados. Así que muestra un poco de respeto, porque no pienso aguantar tus tonterías.

Desvié mi mirada y supe que si no me calmaba Vex no me diría nada.

—Bien, ¿Por dónde iba? Ah sí, ¿quién mando estos bichos? —continuo Vex—. Pues según mis fuentes ha sido Evony. Ella esta planeado una rebelión en mi contra y el motivo es la unión entre Hale y yo, pero yo he hecho mis deberes y sé mas cosas de Evony que ella misma. Yo también he seguido de cerca sus pasos y la espío al igual que ella lo hace con nosotros.

Sabía que Evony era capaz de todo con tal de volver al poder, pero no entendía porque espiaba a Trick.

—¿Por qué ella ha enviado esas cosas.?, ¿Por qué a Trick?, ¿Cómo ella consigue a esos bichos?

Señalé la mariposa muerta que tenía Vex en su escritorio.

—Esto mi quería súcubo, lo he creado yo —dijo él, cogiendo a la mariposa por las alas—. Hace muchos años le vendí mi secretito a Evony y ¿Como crees qué Trick sabe deshacerse de estas cosas? Sí, yo le he dicho como. La verdad, es que Evony no es mas que una idiota y una ilusa en creer que yo no sé matar a estas cosas.

Él se levantó de su silla y miró por la ventana. Yo no sabía si creerle, pero decidí que era lo mejor por el bien de todos.

—Evony os lleva espiando desde hace años y os conoce muy bien gracias a estos bichos, pero cuando yo viví con vosotras, después de la batalla contra Garuda, yo limpié vuestra casa de todos estos bichos, pero evidentemente no ha sido suficiente.

»Yo no sé sí Trick, os dejara tener los polvos mágicos, pero os recomiendo no hablar de nada de esto en vuestra choza —continuo Vex—. Evony es un problema mucho más grande y tengo que hacer algo para detener su obsesión de cortarme la cabeza. Vamos, que le tengo cariño a mi cabeza y no quiero que esa zorra me la corte. ¿Pero supongo que no vienes a tomar el té conmigo y hablar sobre muñecas? Bueno, de muñecas sí ¿a qué ese motivo que te trae hoy hasta aquí?.

—¿Necesito saber dónde está Tamsin? —le pregunté sin rodeos.

—Veo que no cambias y sigues siendo tan directa como siempre —dijo en riéndose de mi—. No sé sí eso me gusta o no de ti, pero siempre me ha parecido un tanto sexy. En cuanto a tu pregunta, mi respuesta es no.

Cuando término de decirlo, yo tenía ganas de cogerle por el pecho y partirle la cara. Respiré lo más profundo que pude y dejé salir todo el aire contenido.

—Tú eres la única persona que me puede decir dónde está Lauren y sí me ayudas... yo haré lo que me pidas.

—No voy a negar que es muy tentadora tu proposición y hasta un poco indecente —dijo sin parar de reírse—. Pero yo hice un juramento de sangre y no puedo revelar el paradero de las chicas de oro. Además, fui yo el de la idea de mandar a Lauren y Tamsi lejos de aquí.

Al oír eso me levanté y mis modales dieron paso a mi irá.

-¿Qué tú qué? —le dije, dando un golpe en la mesa—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Esto es otra manera de reírte de mí?, ¿Tú eres consiente de que mandaste a Lauren con alguien que puede hacerle daño? Te exijo que me digas AHORA MISMO ¿DONDE ESTA LAUREN?.

Mis ojos brillaron en azul y sentí como Kenzi me sujetaba para que yo no atacará a Vex.

—Bo, no hagas nada que ponga en peligro a Lauren, por favor —murmuró Kenzi.

—¿En peligro? Que va... Lauren esta ahora mismo con la única persona en la faz de la tierra capaz de protegerla —dijo Vex mirando a Kenzi—. ¿tú sabías que nuestra hermosa valquiria, está enamorada de su pibón?.

Sabía que si él seguía con esa actitud, yo no podría responder de mis actos.

—¿Tú sabes qué las valquirias no están hechas para amar? —pregunté, con voz en grito—. ¿Sabes qué esa valquiria no te debe ningún respecto?, ¿Sabías qué Tamsin sólo le rinde cuentas al dios Odin?. Tú serás el único responsable si algo le pasa a Lauren y yo te mataré por ello.

Vex se levantó de su asiento y con su poder hizo que yo me sentara en el mío.

—Primero, ya te he dicho que aquí no aceptaré tus tonterías. Segundo, es evidente que no sabes todo sobre Tamsin. Y tercero, nunca vuelvas a amenazarme, ¿ENTENDIDO?.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y hizo que yo moviera mi cabeza, afirmando en contra de mi voluntad.

—Vex, por favor... —dijo Kenzi, rozándole el brazo—. Te pido que lo hagas por mi, así que suelta a Bo... AHORA MISMO.

Kenzi estaba cada vez más cerca de él y Vex me soltó.

—No es justo que uses esa carta conmigo —dijo él mirando a Kenzi—. Tú haces que ya no me reconozca a mi mismo, pero esta bien...Os diré quién puede ayudarles a encontrar a Lauren. Pero Kenzi... tú jamás volverás a meterte entre tu amiguita y yo.

Fui capaz de ver que entre Kenzi y Vex había algo más que amistad o por lo menos por parte de Vex. Sabía que después de la batalla contra el Garuda, ellos se hicieron muy amigos. Pero que Vex, uno de los faes más poderosos, el líder de las sombras, se dejará influenciar por una humana, no tenía ninguna explicación más que el amor. Fue así como supe, porque Vex se unió a Hale y sin saberlo ambos amaban a la misma persona.


	12. Unthought Known

All the thoughts you never see  
You are always thinking  
Brain is wide, the brain is deep  
Oh, are you sinking?

Feel the path of every day  
Which road you taking?  
Breathing hard, making hay  
Yeah, this is living

Look for love in evidence  
That you're worth keeping  
Swallowed whole in negatives  
It's so sad and sickening

Feel the air up above  
Oh, pool of blue sky  
Fill the air up with love  
All black with starlight

Feel the sky blanket you  
With gems and rhinestones!  
See the path cut by the moon  
For you to walk on

For you to walk on...

Nothing left, nothing left  
Nothing there, nothing.

See the path cut by the moon  
For you to walk on  
See the waves on distant shores  
Awaiting your arrival

Dream the dreams of other men  
You'll be no one's rival  
Dream the dreams of others then  
You will be no one's rival

You will be no one's rival...

A distant time, a distant space  
That's where we're living  
A distant time, a distant place  
So what ya giving?

* * *

Recuerdo que en ese momento, pensé que Vex tenía que estar muy ciego para no ver que Kenzi de quien estaba enamorada era de Hale. Pero tanto Kenzi como Hale, eran tan orgullosos y tenían tanto miedo, que no eran capaces de decírselo el uno al otro. Inevitablemente, pensé en que yo había cometido el mismo error y fui consiente que no te había dicho todo lo que tú eras para mi. Es triste darse cuenta del daño que producen las palabras, pero es mucho peor saber el daño que causa el silencio.

Ver como Kenzi dominaba a Vex, fue todo un poema y de los cutres. Ella no le quitaba la miraba y supe que a ella también se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

—Perfecto, pero ahora ayúdanos. Nosotras solo queremos ayudar a Lauren y encontrar algunas respuestas —dijo Kenzi con impaciencia.

Vex se quedó mirando a Kenzi unos segundos, pero desvío su mirada hacia mi y la clavó en mis ojos.

—Tienes suerte de que ella sea tu amiga, porque si no fuera por ella, yo te estaría rompiendo el cuello —masculló entre los dientes.

En ese momento Vex y yo no éramos los mejores amigos, pero eso estaba apunto de cambiar.

—Vale ya, Vex —exclamó Kenzi con furia—. Deja de jugar al malote y di lo que sabes. ¿Quién es la persona que nos puede ayudar?.

Jamás había visto a Kenzi hablarle así a Vex, pero me gustaba esa Kenzi y a Vex mucho más que a mi. Sin quitarme la mirada, se sentó en su silla y replegó el respaldo de su asiento lo más que pudo.

—Yo antes de mandar a Tamsin con Lauren, me enteré de algo por mera casualidad —dijo Vex alargando el suspense—. Mi búsqueda era para saber algo de Evony, pero ese día descubrí muchas cosas más. Nunca os habéis preguntado; ¿Por qué los Ash hacen lo imposible por tener a Lauren bajo su protección? Pues bien, yo creo que tengo la respuesta o por lo menos parte de ella.

»Hace unas cuatro semanas tuve una reunión muy interesante con un ser místico, por llamarlo de alguna manera. En esa conversación descubrí el origen del linaje de Evony y sé que ella es una impostora. Pero además de eso, descubrí que Lauren esta más ligada a las sombras que a las luces.

Cuando oí lo que dijo casi se me para el corazón. Pensé que él me estaba mintiendo, pero necesitaba escuchar todo lo que él tenía que decir.

—¿Qué Lauren qué? —inquirió Kenzi ofendida—. Venga Vex, no juegues conmigo.

—Kenz, déjame terminar...por favor.

—Vale, pero no más bromas... Que hoy no estamos de humor —advirtió ella—.

—Me encanta cuando te enfureces, eso hace que mi imaginación vuele muy lejos —dijo Vex—. Pero os estoy diciendo la verdad. Cuando hablé con El Caballero Errante, me dijo cosas que jamás pensé escuchar y una de ellas es que Lauren esta ligada a nuestro bando, mucho antes de que todo esto existiera y por ese motivo los Ash la mantienen esclava. Sí, lo sé. Créanme que mi cara fue igual a la que tenéis vosotras en este momento.

»El caballero no me dio muchos detalles, pero sé que Hale sospecha lo mismo que yo y más después de leer el diario de Mutwa Shaka. Sé que Hale quiere proteger a Lauren y por una extraña razón yo también quiero lo mismo. El caballero errante predijo lo que pasaría entre tú y Lauren, pidiéndome que asignara a la valquiria para proteger a la doctora y así preservar lo que esta escrito.

»Bo, si algo te ha querido enseñar este mundo. Es que los buenos no son tan buenos y los malos no son tan malos. Y con esto digo, que no todos los luces son tan buenos como tú crees y que no todos los sombras son tan malos como tú piensas. Aunque seamos seres individuales, todos estamos conectados y sin los dos bandos no seriamos capaces de subsistir. Sé que lo que acabo de decir no tiene mucho sentido para ti, pero es importante que sepas la verdad. Por eso te diré el nombre de alguien que sabrá decirte lo que necesitas y así yo no romperé mi juramento. Pero Bo, quizás lo que escuches no sea lo que quieres oír.

»Para ir a hablar con la diosa necesitarás la ayuda de Trick, pero creo que él ya lo sabe o por lo menos lo sospecha. Esta conversación será la confirmación que él necesita para descubrir todo este asunto.

—¿Diosa?, ¿Cómo Trick me puede ayudar a hablar con una diosa? —pregunté impaciente.

—Para hablar con los dioses, debes realizar un ritual muy antiguo como peligroso, pero Trick sabe como hacerlo y sé que él te ayudara —replicó Vex—. Yo no sé mucho sobre ese ritual, porque soy de las sombras y jamás hemos tenido a nadie en nuestro bando capaz de hacerlo. Pero la diosa es la única que te puede explicar todo esto y ella te dirá dónde está Lauren.

No entendía porque todo se complicaba tanto, pero debía luchar por ti y era lo único que me importaba.

—Vex, ¿Por qué no nos dices como encontrar a Lauren?. Sé qué has hecho un juramento, pero ¿por qué arriesgar la vida de Bo? —preguntó Kenzi a media voz.

Sabía lo que iba a decir Vex, pero dejé que fuera él quien se lo explicara a Kenzi.

—Kenzi, si algo tenemos sagrado en ambos bando es el juramento de sangre y yo no puedo decirle a Bo donde están las rubias, pero puedo decirle quién puede —explicó Vex—. Además, si le digo a Bo donde encontrar a Lauren, romperé mi palabra y todos dependemos de que yo la cumpla. Hale y yo estamos intentando una tregua mucho mayor entre ambos bando y no puedo arriesgar todo por un problema de faldas. Lo siento Kenz, pero esto es lo único que os puedo ofrecer, así que, Bo; ¿o lo tomas o lo dejas?.

Era consiente que había un plan de paz entre los bandos, pero los ancianos se rehusaban a aprobarlo. Pensé que el ofrecimiento de Vex, era la única opción para encontrarte y no podía quedarme sin respuestas ahora que Tamsin estaba detrás de ti.

—Gracias... Sé que no es lo que esperabas oír, pero te agradezco todo lo que estas haciendo hoy por mi —dije pausadamente.

Él se quedó mirándome sin dar crédito a lo que yo había dicho y a partir de ese momento entre nosotros se fraguo nuestra amistad.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría el día, en el que tú me darías las gracias a mi y quizás tú puedas cambiar todo lo que supuestamente esta escrito. Eres una rebelde igual que yo y muy en el fundo me caes bien. Así que no abuses de mi momento emocional y cuida de Kenzi. Sé que ella irá a donde tú vayas y piensa en ella antes de meterte en problemas, ¿Ok?.

—Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que Kenzi esté a salvó —dije asintiendo.

—Tienes que ir a hablar con Frigg. Ella es una de las diosas que protegen a las luces y Trick sabrá como ayudarte. Debes ir dentro de dos noches, cuando la luna este llena y ese será el momento idóneo para establecer contacto, pero como te he dicho es muy peligroso y debes tener cuidado.

»Cuando mañana veas a Hale, dile todo lo que hemos hablado, esta es la información que el espera. Yo no puedo ir hablar con él, porque debo encontrar a Evony y temo por mi cabeza. Ahora has tu truco de magia y desaparece de mi vista —concluyó Vex.

Le sonríe pensando, cómo hace veinte minutos estuvimos apunto de matarnos y ahora estábamos en paz. Ya tenía una pista y sabía que Trick me ayudaría.

—Gracias...—dije con una sonrisa.

Kenzi corrió a abrazar a Vex, tomándolo por sorpresa. Él tardo un segundo en responder el abrazo y hundió su cara en el hombro de Kenzi.

—Gracias, cabezota... —le dijo—. Sabía que ella también te gustaba y ambos sois muy parecido, pero lo importante es que yo tenía razón.

Kenzi le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, pero él tomó sus manos y le dio un beso en ellas.

—Vete ya... Que estas tentando a tu suerte —dijo dándole nuevamente, un beso en las manos.

—Cuando regreses, tendremos mucho de que hablar porque yo te ayudare a deshacerte de Evony —propuse con firmeza.

Nos miramos por un segundo y supe que cumpliría mi palabra. Mire a Kenzi, abrí el pergamino, dije las palabras y volví a desaparecer.

Esa vez fue más difícil de combatir su poder, sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer era pensar en ti. Salimos del despacho de Vex, nos fuimos por la puerta trasera y así evitamos a la gente que aún estaba en el club. Yo no sabía que Kenzi conociera tan bien el Carpen Noctem, pero en ese momento no le di importancia.

Cuando llegamos al coche, Kenzi hizo exactamente lo mismo que al principio, pero esta vez ella fue mucho más cuidadosa. Entramos en el y nos fuimos camino al Dal. Durante el trayecto sentí como el poder del pergamino volvía y cada vez fue más difícil controlarlo. Pensar en ti me ayudaba, pero yo cada vez estaba más débil y no sabía cuanto tiempo aguantaría. Sentí como poco a poco, la súcubo volvía para tomar el control y perdí el conocimiento.

Me desperté al oír la puerta del coche cerrarse una y otra vez.

—Bo...por favor, tócame el brazo para saber que estas aquí. BO, POR FAVOR —imploraba Kenzi.

No sabía lo que había pasado, pero al ver que Kenzi estaba bien me sentí aliviada. Le toqué el brazo, para que ella supiera que estaba allí.

—Gracias a dios... Pensé que te había perdido —dijo suspirando.

La cogí del brazo indicándole que debíamos entrar al Dal. Todo era muy extraño, yo estaba cada vez más débil, la luz amarilla era más intensa y era difícil ver algo. Oí como la puerta del Dal se abría y entré por ella, pero caminar fue casi imposible.

—Bo, liberate ahora mismo del hechizo... que ya han pasado más de 4 horas. ¡DÉJALO YA! —gritó Trick.

Intenté abrir el pergamino, pero ya no tenía fuerzas, la luz era cada vez más brillante y su poder me estaba venciendo.

—Bo, ¿estás aquí?... ¡Respóndeme! —volvió a gritar Trick.

Pude ver con dificultad como Kenzi caminaba hacia Trick y él la tomaba de las manos.

—¿Dónde está Bo? —inquirió Trick, con voz en grito.

—Trick, ella entró al bar conmigo... yo sé que ella esta aquí. —dijo Kenzi consternada.

Cada vez era más difícil ver y sabia que estaba a punto de desaparecer para siempre.

—La hemos perdido, Kenzi... ¡HEMOS PERDIDO A BO! —exclamó Trick, con desesperación.


	13. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

_**Notas:** Últimamente no he actualizado nada porque me he dedicado exclusivamente a corregir los capítulos anteriores y os debo pedir mis más sinceras disculpas. Es un verdadero milagro que hayáis sido capaces de entender lo que escribir y os agradezco todo vuestro esfuerzo._

_También os quiero dar las gracias por vuestra paciencia, comentarios y consejos. Es probable que cometa más errores de redacción (tildes y comas), pero os prometo ser más cuidadosa y tener muy en cuenta vuestras sugerencias._

* * *

Love of mine, some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark  
No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me,  
"Son, fear is the heart of love."  
So I never went back

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'Cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

* * *

Recuerdo que sólo podía escuchar los gritos de Kenzi y las preguntas de Trick. Cada movimiento que intentaba hacer, fue más y más doloroso. Yo tenía el pergamino en la mano, pero cada vez era más pesado, no supe cuanto tiempo sería capaz de soportarlo y sabía que en cualquier momento lo dejaría caer. La luz era más intensa, el miedo hacia más difícil pensar en cómo escapar de allí. Me di cuenta que ya no había escapatoria y me dejé vencer ante lo inevitable.

En ese momento lo único que quería era verte una vez más, quería decirte todo lo que sentía por ti, quería que supieras que nunca dejé de buscarte y pensé que tú todavía me amabas. Grité tu nombre con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, cerré mis ojos y cuando los abrir apareciste frente a mi.

Tú estabas llorando a mi lado con tus manos en mi pecho, en ese instante sentí como si un rayo cayera en él y el dolor fue insoportable. Me llevé las manos a mi pecho, intentado calmar el dolor que sentía, pero tus manos seguían en él y al tocarlas con las mías desapareciste ante mis ojos. Me quedé atónita por lo ocurrido, te busqué desesperadamente, pero ya te habías ido.

No sabía en donde me encontraba, la luz era tan intensa que todo lo que veía era blanco, pero en mi mente sólo estabas tú. Poco a poco la luz fue perdiendo intensidad y me di cuenta que seguía en el Dal. Todavía me cubría la luz amarilla, pero ya no tenía miedo. Sentí el pergamino en mi mano y tuve las fuerzas necesarias para abrirlo. Llené totalmente mis pulmones de aire y dije las palabras que hicieron volver.

Cuando desapareció la luz, sentí una explosión y la onda espaciaba estrelló mi cuerpo contra el suelo. Estaba tan cansada que no podía levantarme, me dolió cada parte de mi cuerpo y decidí ceder ante el dolor.

—¡TRICK!. ¡TRICK!. ¡AYÚDAME! —oí a Kenzi gritar.

Yo sólo quería cerrar los ojos, los párpados me pesaban y me fue imposible mantenerlos abiertos. Comencé a temblar de frío y las ganas de dormir fueron cada vez más insoportables

Sentí como Trick levantaba mi cabeza y puso algo en mi boca. Fue una especie de líquido, que tenia un sabor muy dulce y al mismo tiempo muy amargo. Noté como bajó por mi garganta y como el calor volvió a mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco recobré las fuerzas y vi como Kenzi lloraba sin control. Ella no paró de tocarme para saber que yo estaba allí. Vi como Dyson y Trick se abrazaban, ambos estaban llorando y supe que había vuelto.

—Kenzi, ¿dónde está Lauren? —pregunté confundida.

Ella se quedó desconcertada ante mi pregunta, apartó su mirada, limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

—Bo, tranquila... Ahora lo único que debes hacer es descansar —respondió murmurando.

Me levanté como pude y te busqué a mi alrededor. Me di cuenta que ya no estabas allí y comencé a llorar hasta que Kenzi me abrazó.

—Tranquila... ya estas a salvo. Nunca dejaré que te vayas. ¡Nunca! ¿me escuchas? —exclamó Kenzi con furia.

Yo la abracé con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pero necesitaba saber que había pasado. Necesitaba que me confirmaran que fue cierto lo que vi, necesitaba que volvieras a mi lado.

—Kenzi, ¿Qué ha pasado? —volví a preguntar.

—Tú has desaparecido y es un milagro que estés aquí —interrumpió Trick enfadado—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver?, ¿En qué estabas pensando, Bo?. ¿Te das cuenta que podrías haber muerto?. Has durado más 4 horas y media bajo el hechizo. Yo te dije qué no arriesgaras tu vida en vano.

Le miré durante unos segundos, pero bajé mi mirada al suelo. Fui consciente que él estaba más asustado que enfadado, pero yo me quedé inmóvil, pensando en lo que había ocurrido, tratando de entender como me habías ayudado. Sabía que tú habías estado conmigo y fue tan real que no podía ser un sueño. Pero la realidad me golpeó como un tren y tuve que admitir que era imposible.

De repente, sentí como Trick me abrazaba llorando en mi regazo. Le abracé lo más fuerte que pude para que él supiera que yo estaba allí y que todo había pasado.

—Lo siento, Trick —dije intentando calmarle—. No me di cuenta del tiempo que pasé bajo el hechizo y cuando lo hice ya era demasiado tarde.

—Si vuelves arriesgar tu vida de esta manera, no te ayudare a buscar a Lauren. Y digo esto... porque es la única manera de que entiendas las cosas —dijo Trick con la voz rota.

—Trick, por favor. No dejes de ayudarme. Tú eres lo único que tengo ahora mismo para encontrar a Lauren y sin ti no llegare a ningún sitio.

—Pues haz caso a lo que te digo y empieza a pensar con la cabeza —replicó Trick con amargura—. Es un verdadero milagro que soportaras tanto tiempo bajo el hechizo, es evidente eres más poderosa que muchos los faes. ¿Cómo pudiste volver?.

—Fue Lauren —afirmé sin titubear—. Sé que suena extraño, pero cuando me di por vencida, fue ella la que me dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para salir. En un punto me quede inconsciente y cuando desperté ella estaba a mi lado. Me tocó el pecho y sentí como si un rayo se estrellara contra él. Pude tocarla, pero cuando lo hice ella desapareció y en ese momento tuve las fuerzas necesarias para terminar con el hechizo. Sé que todo es muy extraño, pero te juro que eso fue lo que pasó.

Sentí ganas de llorar y de gritar. Me negaba a que fuera solo un sueño y esperaba que Trick pudiera explicarme lo que había ocurrido.

—Bo, yo te creo, pero ahora debes descansar. Mañana tienes una cita con Hale y debes recuperarte de todo esto.

—Vex me a dicho muchas cosas, Trick —dije con prisas—. Yo no puedo irme a descansar sin decírtelas primero. La persona que mandó todos esos bichos es Evony y ella planea una rebelión contra Vex por su unió con Hale. Vex habló con el caballero errante y fue él quien pidió mandar a Tamsin con Lauren. El caballero errante cree que Tamsin es la adecuada para proteger de Lauren y él dijo que ellas debían estar juntas para conservar lo que esta escrito. Vex dice que Lauren esta ligada a las sombras y que por esa razón los Ash la mantenían bajo su protección. Y lo más importante... es que debo ir a hablar con Frigg y tú sabes como hacerlo.

Trick apartó su mirada de la mía, intentando analizar cada una de mis palabras.

—¿Vex habló con Caín?, ¿Frigg?, ¿La diosa? —inquirió nervioso.

—Sí Trick, la diosa que protege a las luces. Dentro de dos noches debo ir a hablar con ella y tú eres el único fae que puede ayudarme.

—Bo, lo que me dices es sumamente grave. Es un riesgo mucho mayor que el pergamino, es más peligroso que el amanecer y no voy a ponerte ante semejante locura. Bo, lo que me estas pidiendo... es que te mate.

—¿Cómo?. ¿Qué tienes que matar a Bo? ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Trick? —preguntó Kenzi contrariada.

—Trick, esta es mi única oportunidad y sé que es lo que debo hacer —dije con firmeza—. Todo esto va más allá de mi deseo por encontrar a Lauren y estoy convencida que eso nos dará las respuestas que buscamos. Sé que es difícil que me creas, pero debes confiar en mi.

—Bo, para hablar con los dioses hay que hacer un ritual, donde tú debes morir —repuso Trick—. Esa es la única manera de hablar con ellos y yo no puedo matarte. ¿No lo entiendes?.

—Si eso es lo que debo hacer...Yo lo haré. Hale no nos dirá dónde encontrar a Lauren, porque él ha hecho un juramento de sangre el cual debe cumplir, esta en juego la paz entre ambos bandos y no puedo esperar a que ellos terminen de jugar a los pacificadores.

—Eres una insensata al pedirme eso —dijo Trick con amargura—. Tú estas destinada a grandes cosas en esta vida y no seré yo el responsable de tu muerte. Lo siento, pero no lo haré.

—Trick, yo no sé lo que me depara el futuro, pero sé que sin ella no lo hay ninguno y no pienso dejar de buscarla, aunque me deje la vida en ello. ¿Lo entiendes?.

—Bo, no lo hagas...—intentó decir Kenzi.

—¡NO KENZI! —grité a viva voz—. No me digas que no puedo, porque no te lo voy a permitir. Debéis entender que sin ella no hay ¡FUTURO!.

Me llevé las manos a la cara y el llanto hizo acto de presencia. Sentí como Trick posaba su mano en mi hombro, pero yo era incapaz de subir la mirada.

—Bo, mañana irás a ver a Hale y le contarás todo esto —oí a Trick decir—. Yo intentaré buscar otra alternativa para encontrar las respuestas que buscas y te ayudaré a hablar con Frigg, sino existe otra opción. Pero debes prometerme que te alimentares todo lo que puedas y descansarás todo lo que debes. Porque sí tenemos que hablar con Frigg, tú debes estar fuerte para luchar... Esperemos hasta mañana para tomar una decisión,¿Vale?.

—Te prometo que haré todo lo que me pidas y no me opondré a nada —dije asintiendo.

—Ahora lo que debéis hacer es descansar. Vosotras os quedaréis esta noche aqui y así yo me sentiré más tranquilo —propuso Trick.

Yo no quería ir a casa y sabía que Kenzi tampoco. Después de todo lo ocurrido ese día, ninguna de las dos deseabamos quedarnos solas y pasar la noche en el Dal fue la mejor opción.

—Nos quedaremos encantadas y gracias, Trick, por siempre cuidar de mi.

—Bo, no me agradezca por hacer mi trabajo —dijo Trick pausadamente—. Te guste o no, tú eres mi responsabilidad y lo único que quiero es verte feliz. Ahora venid conmigo que os enseñare vuestra habitación.

Nosotras seguimos a Trick sin objetar, bajamos por unas escaleras diferentes a las habituales y caminamos por un pasillo muy estrecho. Al llegar a la habitación, Trick nos la mostró y era tan preciosas como acogedora.

—Tenéis mantas en el armario —dijo Trick con una sonrisa—. Ahora os traigo unas toallas y dos cepillo de dientes. Espero que aquí podáis descansar.

Antes que Trick saliera de la habitación, Kenzi corrió a darle la bolsa con los polvos que había usado en el despacho de Vex.

—¿Algún día me enseñarás más cosas como esta? —inquirió Kenzi—. Porque molan un montón. Te prometo ser muy disciplinada y aprender muy rápido.

—Yo estaré encantado de enseñarte todo lo que sé, pero cuando llegue el momento. Así que ahora a descansar.

Trick volvió al cabo de unos minutos con las toallas y los cepillos de dientes. Ambas le dimos las gracias, pero cuando nos quedamos a solas nos invadió el silencio. Kenzi se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi manos sin pronunciar palabras. Comenzamos a llorar al darnos cuenta de todo lo ocurrido y sentí como la adrenalina aún corría por mis venas.

—Quiero darme una ducha, pero ve tú primero al baño —dije sin mirarla.

Senti como ella se levantó de mi lado y oí la puerta del baño cerrarse. Sabia que para Kenzi ese día había sido tan horrible como para mi, que ella estaba igual o más asustada que yo, pero su lealtad hacia mi estaba muy por encima de cualquier miedo y jamás dejó de estar a mi lado.

Me levanté de la cama y busqué las mantas en el armario. Cuando lo abrí, me di cuenta que estaba lleno de ropa de mujer, en los cajones había varias camisetas y una de ellas tenía el nombre de Aife. La camiseta estaba intacta como si nunca la hubiera usado y supe que estaba en la habitación de mi madre.

Cogí la camiseta con cuidado y con mis dedos rocé su nombre. La abracé contra mi pecho, noté como todavía quedaba parte de su aroma, quise por ponermela, pero no sabía si debía. Aife me hizo mucho daño en el pasado, sus decisiones marcaron mi vida, pero decidí dejar todo atrás y tener algo suyo. Busqué más ropa en los cajones y escondido en el fondo de uno de ellos encontré su diario. Me quedé paralizada con él en las manos, no sabía si debía leerlo y decidí no hacerlo por lo menos esa noche.

También encontré unos pantalones, junto con varias camisetas que le servirían a Kenzi. Dejé la ropa en la cama y me senté en ella con el diario entre mis manos. En mi mente solo estabas tú y me dolió pensar que quizás jamás te volvería a ver.

Kenzi salió del baño sin notar mis lágrimas, yo las limpie lo más deprisa que pude, intentando no preocuparla más de lo que estaba.

—Bo, esto es mejor que un hotel cinco estrellas —exclamó Kenzi—. Voy a pensarme seriamente en dejarte y venirme a vivir con Trick. Ademas tengo el bar arriba y eso es un gran punto a su favor.

—Sabes que no puedes vivir sin mi —murmuré—. Aquí tienes ropa para que duermas cómoda.

Pase por su lado sin mirarla y entré al baño lo más rápido que pude. Cerré la puerta poniendo mi espalda contra ella, me deslice lentamente hasta llagar al suelo y me senté llevándome las manos a la cara. No podía dejar de sentir el miedo que había pasado ese día y las noticias recibidas hacían que mi corazón se disparar. Me levanté del suelo y comencé a despojarme de toda la ropa. Abrí el agua de la ducha esperando a que estuviera caliente, tardó unos minutos en emanar calor y dejé que ella recorriera mi cuerpo sin protestar ante el excesivo ardor.

Necesitaba relajarme y dejar de analizar cada detallé de ese día, pero fue imposible sacarte de mi cabeza. Yo estaba convencida que tú habías estado conmigo y que no fue una alucinación. Sabía que habías sido tú la que me salvaste, aunque no pudiera explicar como, pero sé que fuiste tú. Me quedé inmóvil viendo mis manos, intentando volver a sentir las tuyas en ella, sentí como mis lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos y las dejé salir sin el más minimo reparo. Lo que comenzó como unas simples lágrimas, se transformó en un llanto.

—Bo, ¿Estás bien? —Oí a Kenzi tocando la puerta.

No podía responderle. El llanto me había invadido y sólo podía suspirar cada vez que tomaba airé. Kenzi entró al no conseguir respuesta y se quedó mirándome sin mover ni un solo músculo. Bajé la mirada negando con la cabeza, intentando respirar como podía. Sentí como ella me cubría con una toalla, sujetándome con fuerza para ponerme en pie.

—Tranquila, Bo... Cálmate, cálmate...todo va a salir bien ¿Ok?. Sé que todo esto es horrible y a cualquiera lo dejaría hecho pedazos. Pero tú eres más fuerte que toda esta pesadilla y saldrás adelante como siempre. Por favor, intenta calmarte, porque me duele el alma verte así.

Lentamente, recupere la calma sin dejar de abrazar a Kenzi, mi cara seguía hundía en su hombro hasta que me separé de ella sin mirarla.

—Vístete, que yo te espero afuera. Intenta no pensar en nada más por hoy. Necesitas descansar, por eso ahora nos vamos a la cama. Mañana será otro día y seguro será mucho mejor.

Yo estaba tan cansada, estaba agotada de todo lo que ocurría, estaba obstinada de que cada pista fuera más y más peligrosa. Sabía que debía luchar por ti, aunque no supiera como hacerlo, pero quería encontrarte y no dejarte ir jamás. Quería que supieras que pasar lo que pasara siempre te buscaría, quería que entendieras lo arrepentida que estaba y que jamás te volvería a hacer daño.

Ese pensamiento me dio la tranquilidad necesaria para descansar esa noche, pero temía a lo que Hale podía decirme, me aterraba no saber si él me ayudaría. Pero debía convencerle que entre ambos nos podríamos ayudar y juntos seríamos capaces de encontrar todas las respuestas.

* * *

_**Notas:** Soy consciente que hay mucho drama en esta historia, pero intentó ponerme en la piel de una persona que acaba de perder al amor de su vida, que ha estado apunto de morir y ese día el mundo se le vino encima. No sé si lo he reflejado bien, pero espero que os haya gustado._

_Por cierto, sé que Aife jamás vivió en el Dal, pero es importante que Bo encuentre su diario._


	14. Carry On

Well, I woke up to the sound of silence  
The scars were cutting like knives in a fist fight  
And I found you with a bottle of wine  
Your head in the curtains  
And heart like the fourth of july  
You swore and said,  
"We are not.. we are not shining stars"  
This I know  
I never said we are  
Though I've never been through hell like that  
I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back

If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone,  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on  
Carry on, carry on

So I met up with some friends at the edge of the night  
At a bar off 75  
And we talked and talked about how our parents will die  
All our neighbors and wives  
But I'd like to think I can cheat it all  
To make up for the times I've been cheated on  
And it's nice to know,  
when i was left for dead,  
I was found and now I don't roam the streets  
I am not the ghost you want of me

If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone,  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground and  
Carry on

Woah  
My head is on fire  
But my legs are fine  
After all, they are mine  
Lay your clothes down on the floor,  
Close the door,  
Hold the phone,  
Show me how no one is ever going to stop us now

Because we are  
We are shining stars  
We are invincible  
We are who we are  
On our darkest day,  
When we're miles away,  
So we will come  
We will find our way home

If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone,  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground and  
Carry on oh on on on oh ohh oh oh oh oh oh  
oh ohh oh oh oh oh oh

No one is ever going to stop us now  
No one is ever going to stop us now  
No one is ever going to stop us now

* * *

Recuerdo que aquella noche me desperté varias veces aterrada. Mi corazón latió con fuerza y me costó respirar con normalidad. Intenté varias veces conciliar el sueño, pero me invadió el miedo ante mi posible muerte y la intranquilidad se aferró dentro de mi.

En la habitación sólo se oía los ronquidos de Kenzi que dormía plácidamente a mi lado y ese sonido me hizo compañía durante las hora que duró mi insomnio.

Oí como Trick tocó la puerta de nuestra habitación y me di cuenta que ya había amanecido. Me levanté con cuidado para no despertar a Kenzi, caminé con sigilo hasta la puerta y me encontré con los ojos cansados de Trick, pero él no escatimó esfuerzo al ofrecerme una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Bo. ¿Qué tal has dormido?.

—Buenos días, Trick. He intentado descansar, pero ha sido complicado.

—Te entiendo, pero es fundamental que descanses todo lo que puedas y te alimentes cuanto antes. ¿Veo que has encontrado la ropa de tu madre? —dijo mirando mi camiseta

—Sí... La encontré mientras buscaba las mantas y espero que no te moleste que me la quede.

—Puedes coger todo lo que quieras —dijo Trick, tomando mis manos—. Sé que a tu madre le gustaría que tuvieras algo de ella. Pero debéis subir a comer algo antes de ir al complejo de las luces. Luego Dyson os llevara a casa para que os cambies de ropa.

—Perfecto, despertaré a Kenzi y subimos en unos minutos.

—Os esperamos arriba y no tardéis mucho. ¿Vale?.

Asentí con la cabeza y me quedé en el umbral de la puerta hasta que Trick desapareció por las escaleras. No sabía si Dyson había dormido en el Dal o había venido muy temprano, pero no le di demasiada importancia. Tenía despertar a Kenzi, pero al verla tan dormida, preferí cambiarme de ropa y dejarla descansar unos minutos más.

Fui al baño para lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes. El espejo me reveló un aspecto totalmente ajeno al habitual. Las pocas horas de sueño se hacían visible bajo mis ojos y el cansancio se agolpaba en mi cuerpo. Intentaba no pensar en lo que Hale podía decirme, pero algo en mi interior me decía que estaba metiéndome en un camino sin salida.

Kenzi seguía tan dormida que no contestaba a mi llamado, pero a los pocos minutos ella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba.

—¿Qué hora es? —dijo mientras bostezaba y estiraba sus brazos.

—Son las seis y media —dije mirando el reloj que estaba en la mesilla.

—¿Las seis?. A estas horas no soy ni persona —dijo frotándose los ojos.

Yo quería que ella se quedará en el Dal. El día anterior había sido muy intenso, con demasiadas emociones y sabía lo agotada que ella debía estar.

—Kenzi, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí?. Dyson me va a acompañar y prometo contarte todo cuando vuelva.

—Dame unos minutos y me voy contigo. ¿No pensarás dejar aquí con toda esta incertidumbre? Además, la audiencia es contigo y conmigo —dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—Kenzi, tú debes descansar y yo me sentiré más tranquila si te quedas. En serio,¿vuélvete a dormir?.

—Bo, no tienes ni idea del miedo que pase cuando tú desapareciste y no voy a dejarte pasar por todo esto sola. Quizás lo mejor sería quedarme, pero no es lo que quiero hacer. Así que espérame unos minutos, ¿Ok?.

Kenzi no me dejó contestar y sin mirarme se fue al baño. Yo comencé a doblar las mantas que habíamos usado y estiré las sabanas para dejar todo como lo habíamos conseguido. Doblé la camiseta y cogí el diario de Aife. Esas dos cosas era lo único que tenía de ella y sentí como algo tan insignificante podía representar tanto para mi. Pensar en Aife sólo me recordaba lo fácil que es perder la cordura y como el poder te convierte en un monstruo.

—Ya estoy lista... ¿Subimos? —dijo Kenzi mientras se terminaba de vestir.

Guardé el diario y la camiseta en mi bolso. Salimos de la habitación y ninguna de las dos pronunciamos palabra hasta que llegamos al bar. Dyson y Trick nos esperaban con el desayuno puesto en la mesa.

—Buenos días, ¿Qué temprano has venido? —pregunté mirando a Dyson.

—Buenos días, Bo —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Toma, esto te ayudará —dijo Trick dándome una enorme taza de café.

—Gracias, Trick... Esto me devolverá la vida —dije con la taza caliente entre las manos.

Vi como Kenzi se sentaba en la mesa donde Trick había puesto el desayuno. Me senté con ella y sentí náuseas al ver el plato de tortitas. Intenté comer, pero los nervios había cerrado mi estómago y aparté mi plato antes de que pudiera vomitar. Kenzi se dio cuenta y volvió a acercarme el plato.

—Venga Bo, no has comido nada desde ayer y así no puedes seguir —dijo Kenzi cortando mis tortitas.

Lo intenté una vez más, pero las náuseas fueron insoportable y decidí desistir. Trick se sentó con nosotras y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—Bo, sé que ahora lo que menos quieres hacer es comer, pero debes alimentarte y no sólo de comida.

Trick tenía razón, pero alimentarme sexualmente de alguien no estaba en mi menú del día. Era consciente que debía hacerlo y más si quería que él me ayudara a encontrarte.

—No te preocupes, Trick —dijo Kenzi—. Que Bo se alimentara como es debido, ¿Te lo prometo?

—Bien, ¿creó? —dijo Trick sorprendido—. Pero Bo, tú sabes cual es nuestro trato. Debes alimentarte para afrontar lo que está por venir.

Entendí perfectamente lo que él me pedía, pero no tenía humor para salir a buscar comida. Mi corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza, por culpa de los nervios que tenía en ese momento.

—¿Nos podemos ir ya?. No quiero llegar tarde —le dije a Dyson.

Él no me respondió, solo miró a Trick esperando su aprobación. Yo me levanté mirando a Kenzi para que terminara de comer.

—Kenzi, ¿has terminado ya? —inquirí con prisas.

—Déjame darle un último bocado a esta tortita, por favor —repuso ella, comiendo lo poco que quedaba en su plato.

—Ok, pero tenemos que darnos prisa. Hale no esperara por nosotras más de lo necesario —dije mientras buscaba con la mirada a Trick.

—Gracias por todo, Trick. Volveremos después de hablar con Hale, ¿Ok?.

—Tened mucho cuidado. Recuerda que debes ser humilde y hablar con respeto. ¿Lo prometes?—dijo Trick sujetando con fuerza mis manos.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero fui incapaz de mantenerle la mirada.

—Vámonos, que se los hace tarde —dijo Dyson tocando mi hombro.

En ese momento abracé con fuerzas a Trick y me separé de él a sentir la mano de Kenzi en mi espalda. Dyson nos esperaba con la puerta abierta y Kenzi me tomó del brazo para caminar juntas.

En las calles persistía la neblina y el sereno cuando salimos del Dal. Podía ver el vaho salir de mi boca cada vez que exalaba. El frio hizo que cruzara mis brazos y comencé a mover las manos intentando conseguir algo de calor. Me apresuré a llegar al coche de Dyson y abrí la puerta trasera dejando a Kenzi sentarse a su lado.

La claridad del amanecer se filtraba entre los edificios y la poca luz que desprendía el sol no llegaba a rozar el suelo. Las luces de las farolas estaban rodeadas por un vapor denso que debilitaba su intensidad y la cuidad comenzaba a desperezarse dejando atrás aquella noche fría. Finalmente, Dyson se detuvo frente al portal de mi casa y salimos del coche en absoluto silencio.

Al entrar por la puerta, nos recibió el frío y la soledad que hábito esa noche en mi casa. Aproveché el silencio que nos envolvía para subir a mi cuarto sin dar ninguna explicación. Llegué a mi habitación con la sensación de haber estado años ausente y encendí la luz con el diario de mi madre en la mano. Saqué la camiseta de mi bolso, ambos los metí en el cajón de mis pijamas, pero antes de cerrarlo vi la poca ropa que habías dejado. Fui incapaz de tocarlas y las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos al recordar la última vez que estuviste conmigo, pero cerré el cajón dejando atrás la sensación de soledad. Busqué en el armario lo que iba a ponerme, dejé la ropa sobre la cama y comencé a desvestirme con prisas. Tarde muy poco en estar lista y salí de mi habitación con el corazón en la boca.

—¡Kenzi!. ¡Nos vamos ya! —grité bajando las escaleras.

En el salón estaba Dyson algo ansioso. Fijé mi mirada en sus ojos, acercándome a él lo más que pude.

—Gracias, por absolutamente todo —dije mientras él bajaba la mirada al suelo.

—Ya estoy lista, ¿Nos vámonos? —dijo Kenzi al llegar al salón.

De vuelta al coche de Dyson, me refugié en la parte de atrás nuevamente y ninguno de los tres éramos capaces de pronunciar palabra. Los nervios volvieron a aflorar y mi corazón latía con fuerza como si mi alma quisiera salir corriendo.

Llegamos al complejo de las luces y todos juntos entramos hasta la puerta del despacho de Hale. No tenía valor para entrar, mis nervios iban cada vez peor y mis manos temblaban levemente. Llené de aire mis pulmones y decidí que debía entrar.

—Recuerda lo que te dijo Trick —dijo Dyson tomándome del brazo—. Es importante que mantengas la calma y no te asustes ¿Ok?.

Asentí con la cabeza y junto a Kenzi entremos al despacho de Hale. La habitación estaba totalmente reformada, ya no quedaba nada de lo que Lachlan había dejado y Hale había borrado totalmente el recuerdo del antiguo Ash.

Hale estaba de pie junto a la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda.

—Por lo menos has llegado a tiempo. ¿Dime a lo qué has venido? —la voz de Hale fue muy fría y distante.

—Creo que Trick te ha dicho porque estoy aquí —dije con cautela.

—Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras —dijo Hale caminando hacia su silla—. Has sido astuta al mandar primero a Trick antes de ir a ver a Vex. Por eso, te doy otra oportunidad. ¿Dime a qué has venido?.

—Hoy he venido aquí por dos razones —dije con firmeza— Vengo a darte un mensaje de Vex y a pedirte que me digas. ¿Cómo puedo encontrar a Lauren?.

Hale se sentó en su silla y por primera vez me miró a la cara

—Pues bien, ¿dime qué te ha dicho Vex? —preguntó pausadamente.

—Vex habló con el caballero errante y él le dijo que Evony es una impostora. Que ella es quién nos espía y esta conspirado en contra de Vex. El motivo de su conspiración es la unión entre ambos bandos.

—Después de todo, no ha sido mala idea de que tú hablarás con Vex. ¿Dijo algo más? —inquirió con prepotencia.

La actitud de Hale era fría y muy parecido a los Ash anteriores.

—Vex me ha dicho... que el caballero errante le pido mandar a Tamsin para proteger a Lauren. Que Lauren esta ligada a las sombras y por esa razón la tenéis esclava. Y me dijo que yo debía hablar con la diosa Frigg. Trick piensa que Tamsin engañó a Dyson y oculta sus verdaderas intenciones. Hale, las Valquirias no son de fiar.

Hale me miraba con gesto serio, sin mostrar la mínima sorpresa ante lo que yo le estaba confesando.

—Soy consiente de las sospechas de Trick y las he tomado en cuenta, pero tanto tú como él no sabéis nada sobre Tamsin y os pido que respetéis mi decisión. En cuanto al paradero de Lauren... yo no puedo decirte donde esta, pero si pudiera tampoco lo haría —me dijo con desprecio.

Comencé a perder la paciencia ante la actitud petulante de Hale, pero él era mi amigo y lo traté como tal.

—Hale, ¿por qué lo hiciste?. ¿Por qué alejaste a Lauren de mi?. ¿Por qué escogiste precisamente a Tamsin?. Yo soy tu amiga y te pido que me ayudes, por favor.

No sabía sí mis palabras me ayudarían, pero tenía que intentar todo lo posible para convencer a Hale. Él se levantó de su silla, con sus manos detrás de la espalda y caminó hacia mi, pero se detuvo a una distancia prudente.

—¿Tú realmente crees que yo soy tu amigo? —él mascullo entre dientes—. Yo no puedo ser amigo de una persona que lo único que hace es destruir la vida de los demás. Tú me culpas por haber mandado lejos a Lauren, pero fuiste tú la que le destrozó la vida.

Me quedé atónita ante las palabras y reproches de Hale. No me esperaba esa reacción de quién había sido mi amigo y de alguien que había luchado a mi lado.

—¿Perdona?. ¿Qué yo destruyo la vida de los demás?. Sí mal no recuerdo, fui yo la que luchó contra el Garuda, para que tú pudieras poner tu bonito culo en esa silla —dije con insolencia

—Yo también arriesgue mi vida para que tú pudieras luchar contra el. Estoy cansado de salvar tu bonito culo y defenderte ante los ancianos —dijo Hale apuntándome con el dedo—. Tú te pasas la vida destrozando todo lo que tocas. Tú no eres amiga de nadie y no te importa nadie. Eres una egoísta, hedonista y narcisistas. Tú no respetas nuestra reglas y haces lo que te da la gana, sin el más mínimo respeto hacia a los demás. Yo como Ash tengo obligaciones y mi deber es proteger a Lauren, pero ahora mismo el único peligro que veo para ella... eres tú.

Las palabras de Hale fueron un golpe muy duro y totalmente inesperado. Me llevé las manos a la cara para contener las ganas de llorar.

—¡HALE!... ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA? —gritó Kenzi

—¡NO, KENZI!. ¡YO NO SOY VEX... ASÍ QUE SILENCIO!.

En ese momento me quité las manos de mi cara y con rabia me abalancé hacia él.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARLE ASÍ! —dije con mis ojos brillando en azul

Kenzi corrió a mi lado y intentó separarnos. Hale se alejó de nosotras y volvió a sentarse en su silla.

—Tu deber es cuidar de Kenzi, pero no lo haces. Lo único que te importa es tu beneficio y arriesgas su vida cada vez que te apetece. Tú destruiste la vida de Dyson al igual que la vida de Lauren y no voy a permitir que le vuelvas a hacer daño.

—Hale, yo amo a Lauren y sólo quiero recuperarla —dije con la voz rota—. No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero no descasaré hasta encontrarla.

—Tú no amas a nadie más que a ti misma, Bo —dijo Hale sin inmutarse—. Tú nunca has amado a Lauren y ella ya lo sabe. ¿Tú eres consciente de todo lo que tuve que hacer para que vosotras estuvieras juntas?. Yo me enfrente a los ancianos para proteger vuestra relación, ¿Y para qué?. Para qué tú le rompieras el corazón. No, Bo, yo no te daré otra oportunidad para que le sigas haciendo daño a Lauren. Y en cuanto a Frigg... haz lo que quieras, es peligroso y no creo que lo consigas. Eso es todo que tengo que decir y cuando salgas cierra la puerta.

Me negué a creer que esa persona fuera el mismo chico dulce y encantador que había sido mi amigo. Estaba tan dolida y no sabía si era por sus palabras o por la verdad.

—Hale, escúchame bien porque solo te lo diré una vez; Si le pasa algo a Bo, te juro por lo más sagrado que jamás te lo perdonare —dijo Kenzi señalando a Hale.

—Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices. No es inteligente que amenaces al Ash y por menos de lo que acabas de decir han muerto muchos —dijo él mirando fijamente a Kenzi.

—¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Que vas hacer, cortarme la cabeza?. Me da vergüenza en lo que te has convertido... No me puedo creer que Vex sea mejor que tú —dijo Kenzi con crueldad.

—¿En qué me he convertido, Kenzi?. ¿Dime?. ¿Confiesa de una vez que estas enamorada de Vex?. ¿Tú crees que no sé las noches que pasas con él?. Sabes perfectamente cuales son las intenciones de Vex y tú le sigues el juego. Estoy cansado de tu indiferencia y de tu estupidez... Quiero que te largues ahora mismo.

—¿Todo estó es por celos?. ¿Me espías?. ¿Estupidez?. Tú te has convertido en un subnormal, en un idiota que no es capaz de ver lo que tiene ante sus ojos y yo también me cansé de tus aires de grandeza —insultó Kenzi con rabia.

—Por la amistad que teníamos, te voy a dejar marchar sin más, pero la próxima vez que me insultes no responderé de mis actos...Y ahora fuera de aquí —espetó Hale.

Ambos mantenían la mirada fija en el otro y se retaban en silencio. Yo cogí a Kenzi del brazo para alejarla lo más posible de Hale, pero yo tenía una cosa más que decir.

_—El poder no corrompe; el poder desenmascara —dije con todo el desprecio que tenía._

—Kenzi, vámonos de aquí —murmuré.

Me costó sacar a Kenzi del despacho, su mirada estaba fija en Hale y si ella pudiera matar con sus ojos, él estaría más que muerto. Kenzi dio un portazo al salir y noté como lloraba

—Lo siento mucho, Kenzi —le susurré al oído.

La miré unos segundos y comencé a caminar a toda prisa. No quería mirar atrás, solo deseaba salir de ese sitio lo más pronto posible. Llegué sin aliento a los jardines de la entrada y vomité en una esquina. En mi cabeza se repetían las palabras de Hale.

—¡BO!. ¡POR FAVOR!. ¡ESPÉRAME! —oí gritar a Kenzi.

Seguí vomitando lo poco que tenía en mi estómago y entre más lo hacia, más náuseas me daba.

—Nena, ¿estás bien?... ¡oh Bo!. Ven, siéntate aquí un segundo —dijo Kenzi ayudándome a caminar.

Nos sentamos como pudimos y Kenzi tocaba mi espalda intentando calmarme. Yo miraba al suelo, viendo como mis lágrimas caían en él. Esas lágrimas pronto se convirtieron en un llanto incontenible y mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que me dolía. Estaba cansada de vivir esa sensación una y otra vez, me negaba a que todo lo que ocurría fuera producto de mis malas decisiones, pero no podía hacer nada.

—Kenzi, sácame de aquí. Por favor, llévame lejos de aquí... ya no puedo más —dije llorando y sin aliento.

—No te preocupes, Bo, que ahora mismo llamo a Dyson.

Hale tenía razón al decirme la verdad. Yo era una egoísta, que había arruinado la vida de las personas que me han querido y fui consiente del daño que os había causado. Pero como me dolió saber esa verdad.

—Tranquila Bo, no debes tomarte en serio las palabras de ese subnormal —dijo Kenzi conteniendo las lágrimas—. Él se ha convertido en un idiota como todos los demás. ¿Qué sabrá Hale del amor?

—Kenzi, todo lo que dijo Hale es verdad —murmuré con la cabeza hundida entre las piernas—. Yo destrozó la vida de las personas que me quieren. ¿no lo ves?.

—No voy a permitir que digas eso, Bo. Tú eres una persona valiente, eres generosa y ayudas a todos los que puedes sin pedir nada a cambio. ¿Qué has cometido un error?. Si, pero no debes castigarte más por ello y mucho menos dejar que ese idiota te insulte.

La miré intentando creer en sus palabras, pero me sentí totalmente derrotada y no quería sufrir más. Estuve apunto de darme por vencida y darte por pérdida.

—¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Bo, éstas bien?, ¿Qué ha pasado, Kenzi? —inquirió Dyson.

No pude ver a Dyson, yo estaba tan avergonzada de todo lo que le había hecho, que escondí mi rostro con las manos.

—Hale se ha pasado todos los límites y le ha dicho un montón de barbaridades. —dijo Kenzi.

Senti como Dyson se sentaba a mi otro lado y quitó mis manos de la cara.

—Oye Bo, quédate tranquila. Hale ésta bajó mucha presión y no tomes en cuenta sus palabras.

—Dyson, ¿yo te he arruinado la vida?... Pero dime la verdad, por favor —le pregunté con la voz rota.

—Bo, yo elegí quererte y no me arrepiento de eso. Tú no arruinaste mi vida, sino todo lo contrario. Tú me diste un motivo para ser mejor y siempre te agradeceré que despertaras mi corazón, porque se me había olvidado lo que era amar. —yo le miré y supe que él me decía la verdad. Me dolió verlo así, pero no sabía que decirle—. Jamás pienses que todo ha sido en vano, porque para mi fue lo más intenso que he vivido en muchos años y quiero que tú lo sientas... aunque no sea por mi. No te des por vencida, Bo. Lo único que vale la pena es amar y tú lo haces por Lauren, así que no dejes que eso se muera dentro de ti.

Cuando término de hablar, lo abracé y hundí mi cara en su pecho. Lo que Dyson había dicho era hermoso y doloroso a la vez.

—Nunca seré capaz de agradecerte todo lo que haces por mi. Eres un gran hombre y espero que tu corazón encuentre lo que busca —dije abrazada contra su pecho—. Gracias, porque con tus palabras porque me has quitado un gran peso de encima.

—Si quieres agradecerme de algo, lo único que debes hacer es luchar y amar con todas tus fuerzas. Debes ser feliz y vivir ese sentimiento hasta el final. Eso me hará feliz y estaremos en paz —nos separamos del abrazo y en mis mejillas había lágrimas las cuales él limpio— Ahora vamos a buscar a Lauren y demuéstrale lo afortunada que es por tener tu corazón.


	15. Hold You In My Arms

When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears  
It was easy to see that you'd been crying  
Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe it reigns  
But who really profits from the dying  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you in my arms forever

When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions  
It's my worried mind that you quiet  
Place your hands on my face  
Close my eyes and say  
Love is a poor man's food  
Don't prophesize  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever

So now we see how it is  
This fist begets the spear  
Weapons of war  
Symptoms of madness  
Don't let your eyes refuse to see  
Don't let your ears refuse to hear  
Or you ain't never going to shake this sense of sadness  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold on forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold forever

* * *

Las palabras de Dyson hicieron mucho más que quitarme un peso de encima. Ellas me ayudaron a entender cual era la única razón para luchar, ellas llenaron mi corazón de esperanza y me hicieron tomar la decisión de seguir hasta el final. No iba a perderte sin antes luchar, no iba descansar hasta que me perdonarás, no iba a dejar que pensarás que yo no te amaba y no iba a permitir que Tamsin te alejara de mi.

En ese momento, el único que podía ayudarme era Trick, porque sin él no sería capaz de encontrarte. Yo tenía que saber que estabas bien y algo en mi interior me decía que debía encontrarte o te perdería para siempre. Nunca he dejado de sentir la necesidad de tenerte a mi lado, jamás he sabido luchar contra tu ausencia y nunca he dejado de pensar en ti.

Trick nos ayudó en todo y siempre le estaré agradecida por lo que hizo por ti. Él me hizo reaccionar ante una realidad a la cual me sigo negando. Trick se convirtió en mi única familia y me dio todo lo que él podía darme. Él a riesgo su propia seguridad por encontrar las respuesta a todas mis dudas y muchas veces lo hizo en contra de su voluntad.

Recuerdo que entramos todos juntos al Dal, busqué a Trick con la mirada, pero el bar estaba lleno de personas desayunando y jamás había visto el Dal tan concurrido de día. Sentí como Trick tomó mi mano y me llevó nuevamente a su casa. Kenzi y Dyson se quedaron en el bar para que Trick y yo pudiéramos hablar con tranquilidad. Nos sentamos en el sofá y comencé a contarle todo lo ocurrido en el complejo de las luces, pero al decirle todo lo que me dijo Hale, él se levantó de mi lado caminando de un lado al otro.

—Hale no puede hablarte así. ¿Qué se ha creído ese niñato?. Ahora mismo hablaré con él para que me diga sus razones —dijo Trick indignado.

Nuevamente, su actitud era totalmente paternal. Él quería defenderme ante todos los demás y yo me sentí orgullosa que fuera él quién me protegiera.

—Trick, no hace falta que compliques las cosas con Hale. Él ahora es poderoso y se ha convertido en un idiota —dije pausadamente.

—Yo solo quiero ayudarte y defenderte, Bo —dijo Trick tomando mis manos—. Esa es mi misión desde que entraste a mi vida.

Sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras. Él quería que yo me levantara de todos los golpes que había recibido, pero sólo había una manera de luchar.

—Trick, si quieres ayudarme... debes hacer lo posible para que yo hable con Frigg. Eso es lo que quiero ahora mismo y sé que tú eres el único que podrás hacerlo.

—No, yo no puedo ponerte en peligro nuevamente —dijo negando con la cabeza—. Tiene que haber otra forma de encontrar las respuesta. Yo no puedo permitir que algo te pase porque no seré capaz de perdonarme. ¿lo entiendes?.

—Trick, sabes que no hay otra manera —dije sujetando sus manos con fuerza—. Sabes perfectamente que esto es lo que debo hacer y tienes que confiar en mi. Yo no puedo dejar de luchar por Lauren, yo no puedo vivir así el resto de mi vida y sé que tú me entiendes mejor que nadie. ¿Por favor, ayúdame?.

Era consciente que Trick tenía miedo y sabía que él no quería perderme, pero yo debía hacer todo lo necesario para encontrarte.

—Bo, no sabes lo que me estas pidiendo, no eres consiente que el ritual puede matarte y no puedo perderte a ti también —dijo con tristeza.

—Trick, yo haré lo que sea para saber la verdad. No puedo pasarme la vida preguntadome ¿Y si lo hubiera hecho?. Por eso, te pido que no me abandones ahora. No me dejes hacer esto sola, por favor.

—¿Tú no entiendes lo difícil que es para mi?. Tenemos que encontrar otra manera, siempre hay otra salida, pero no me pidas eso.

—Que no hay otra salida, Trick. Esto es lo que debo hacer y lo haré sin dudar, pero necesito tu ayuda.

Nos miramos unos segundos hasta que bajé mi mirada y comencé a llorar. Estaba tan cansada de pedir ayuda y no conseguir respuestas.

—Bo, tú no estas en condiciones para luchar, tú no te alimentas como debes y estas más débil que nunca, pero lo que más me preocupa es tu corazón porque esta más débil que tu cuerpo. Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que te suicides de esa manera.

—Mi corazón resistirá, Trick —dije conteniendo el llanto—. Sé que Lauren me salvo antes, aunque no lo pueda explicar y estoy convencida que ese sentimiento me ayudara en esta batalla. Confía en mi como yo confió en el, Trick. Yo estoy preparada para afrontar lo que sea con tal de encontrar a Lauren y sé que debo protegerla. Lo que yo siento por ella es mucho más fuerte que cualquier vicisitud y es la única arma que tengo para luchar.

Decir todo eso fue la confirmación de mi decisión y Trick supo que yo lucharía hasta el final.

—¿Tú realmente la amas, Bo?. ¿Tú serias capaz de hacer esto solo por Lauren? —pregunto releyendo mi mirada.

Le miré fijamente, contestándole con el corazón.

—Ella lo es todo para mi y por Lauren lucharé hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario. No sé si la volveré a ver, no sé sí tendré otra oportunidad con ella, pero necesito encontrarla.

—Te ayudaré, Bo. Yo haré todo lo que haga falta para que tú obtengas lo que necesitas, pero debes alimentarte y empezar cuanto antes. Es muy importante que tengas las fuerzas necesarias para sobrevivir al trance.

—Haré lo que haga falta con tal de encontrarla —dije limpiando mis lágrimas—. Yo sé el riesgo que me espera, pero es lo que tengo que hacer y tú debes confiar en mi.

—Bien, ahora sube con los chicos —dijo con una media sonrisa—. Yo voy a buscar algunas cosas que necesitaremos en el ritual. Solo tenemos dos días y una noche para prepararnos.

—Muchas gracias y no te preocupes Trick, que yo saber como luchar.

Nos separamos del abrazo y subí las escalera. Al llegar al bar, vi a Kenzi sola en la barra con una taza de café enfrente de ella. Dyson ya no estaba en Dal, miré alrededor para saber si él todavía estaba en el bar. Necesitaba hablar con él para que me explicara algo más sobre el ritual. Me acerqué a Kenzi sigilosamente.

—¿Otro café? —asusté a Kenzi—. Creo que no deberías tomar muchos más de esos, eres bastante hiperactiva como para agregar más estimulantes a tu cuerpo.

—Muy graciosa —dijo Kenzi con gesto serio—. ¿Me vas a contar que te ha dicho Trick?.

Yo no podía evitar sonreír, sabía que sería peligroso, que probablemente no sobreviviría, pero debía tener confianza en mi corazón y eso me hacia sonreír.

—Trick va hacer el ritual para que yo hable con Frigg. Sé que es peligroso, pero es lo que debo hacer. Tengo que alimentarme durante estos dos días para tener fuerzas y soportar el trance.

—Espera un segundo; ¿Cómo que trance?, ¿en serio es peligroso?, ¿significa que Trick te va a matar?. ¿Estas segura que esto es lo que quieres?. Bo, si esto es así de peligroso, no quiero ni pesar en lo que te puede pasar.

—Kenzi, tranquila —dije con calma—. Yo sé que todo saldrá bien, así que no te preocupes ¿Ok?. Es lo que debo hacer y lo haré... ¿Sabes dónde ésta Dyson?.

—En cuanto a eso, la madre de la chica desaparecida nos llamo y nos ha transferido la mitad de lo acordado, pero le he dicho que a partir de ahora lo llevaría la policía. Dyson a tomado el caso, aunque en un principio no quería, pero al final se lo dará a su nuevo compañero.

Se me había olvidado el caso de la chica desaparecida, pero en mi cabeza habían cosas más importantes.

—Lo siento, Kenz. Pero ahora mismo no puedo pensar en otra cosa. ¿La clienta aceptó?, ¿Dijo algo más?.

—Si, ella aceptó sin problemas. Le dije que nos habíamos quedado sin más pista y que sólo la policía podría ayudarla. Le di el teléfono de Dyson y le dije que él la iba ayudar en todo.

—Menos mal, sé que Dyson la ayudara a encontrar a su hija. Pero que tal sí vamos a casa, que necesito una ducha. Ademas, hoy tengo que salir de cacería.

—Bo, sabes que estaré a tu lado. Yo ayudaré a Trick para que te mantenga a salvo, ¿Lo sabes, no?.

La abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo sé, yo no resistiría nada de esto sin tu ayuda y estoy agradecida por todo lo que haces por mi. Así que vamos a casa que tengo cosas que hacer.

Ella se levantó cogiendo su chaqueta y salimos del Dal. En el coche nos reímos y cantamos todas las canciones que sonaba en la radio. Volvíamos a ser nosotras, juntas éramos felices y siempre echaré de menos esa sensación que solo Kenzi sabía darme.

Llegamos a casa, encendí la calefacción y fui ayudar a Kenzi a colocar la mesa. Dejé que ella pidiera las pizzas para el almuerzo y aproveché para darme un baño largo. Tardé un buen rato en bajar, me encontré a Kenzi en la cocina abriendo una botella de vino. Las pizzas habían llegado y comimos como siempre. Nos reímos y no hablamos nada de lo ocurrido en los últimos días, pero no por miedo a ser escuchadas, sino porque ambas necesitábamos disfrutar de un momento de normalidad.

Cuando terminamos de comer, recogimos los platos y ella se sentó a ver la televisión en el sofá. Yo cogí mi chaqueta para salir a buscar lo que necesitaba. Las calles estaban desoladas, bañadas en una luz azul y de frío. El otoño se había hecho de rogar, pero al final llego con sus vientos fríos y sus lloviznas constantes. Anduve callejeando durante más de una hora hasta que llegué a una zona que sólo habían faes de las luces. Escogí a un chico muy atractivo, con cabello claro y unos ojos verdes increíbles. Lo hicimos en su coche un par de veces hasta terminar sin aliento, pero me arreglé la ropa como pude y fui a buscar al siguiente. Tardé muy poco en encontrar a un chico alto, Moreno y bastante fuerte. Lo hicimos en el baño de un bar bastante cutre y fue bastante fácil convencerle, la verdad. Cuando terminamos, le di las gracias saliendo de ese bar que me daban ganas de vomitar. Caminé unas cuantas manzanas pensando en como mi naturaleza nunca se saciaba, pero le di lo que quería y esperaba que no me fallara cuando más la necesitaba. Deseaba quitarme lo antes posible esa sensación extraña que recorría mi cuerpo. A mi no me apetecía nada hacer eso, pero era lo que debía hacer y lo hice.

Despuntaban las primeras horas de la noche cuando regrese a casa. Abrí la puerta con sigilo y me deslice por el umbral sin encender la luz. Kenzi estaba dormida en el sofá, apagué la televisión con cuidado y fui a cocina intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Tomé un poco de la pizza fría que quedaba, sirviéndome una copa de vino mientras comía

Nuevamente, subí a mi habitación, me desvestí y fui al baño a ducharme por segunda vez en ese día. Necesitaba quitarme de encima todo lo que había hecho en las últimas horas, me relajé en la bañera sin pensar en nada más, sobre todo lo que tendría que hacer por la noche. En un par de horas debía volver al Dal para continuar con mi dieta. Cuando salí de la ducha me sentía como nueva, fui a la cómoda donde guardaba mi ropa y vi el diario de mi madre. Lo tomé entre mis manos, con la duda y la curiosidad luchando dentro de mi. No sabía si debía leerlo porque no tenía idea de lo allí estuviera escrito me haría sentir, pero lo deje encima de la cómoda mientras me vestía y meditaba si hacerlo o no. Me quede mirándolo fijamente unos segundos, mi indecisión era insoportable, pero me arme de valor y me lo llevé hasta mi cama. Me acosté con el diario en mi regazo, rocé la portada con mis dedos, pero cuando decidí leerlo estaba tan casada que desistí.

"Estaba en la entrada del Dal con el pergamino en mi mano. Sentí mucho frío y me rodeaba una bruma espesa. Abrí la puerta con cuidado esperando ver a Kenzi, Dyson y Trick. Cuando entré al bar, vi a Kenzi llorando abrazada al pecho de Dyson. Busqué a Trick con la mirada, pero vi a Tamsin llorando sujetada por él. A unos pocos metros había un cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo y supe inmediatamente de quién era. Caminé lentamente hasta él, doble las piernas y mis rodillas chocaron contra el suelo. Tamsin comenzó a gritar; ¿POR QUÉ LO HAS HECHO?, ¿POR QUÉ SE LO HAS DICHO?. ELLA NO TENÍA QUE SABERLO, ¿POR QUE, BO?. Las lágrimas salían sin control, pero mis ojos estaban fijos en tu rostro y no podía apartar mi mirada de tu cuerpo sin vida. Toqué tu cara, pero tu piel estaba fría, toqué tu cabello apartando los mechones que caían sobre tu rostro. Necesitaba tocarte y tenerte en mis brazos por última vez. Te abracé con toda la fuerza que tenía susurrando: "Lauren, no me dejes... No te vayas ahora...Yo te amo y sin ti no puedo seguir." Te abracé sin dejar de acunarte como si fueras un bebé, con una voz rota por la súplica continúa; "Lauren, vuelve a mi, no te dejes otra vez... No me dejes aquí, por favor... Yo te amo Lauren... Siempre te he amado y no puedes dejarme ahora... Por favor, vuelve a mi, Lauren". Mis lágrimas caía en tu cabello y el dolor en mi pecho era desgarrador. Necesitaba que volvieras y hice lo único que podía. Sujeté tu cara entre mis manos, te besé y comencé a darte todo mi chi sin dejar nada en mi. A los pocos segundos, abriste lo ojos diciendo; ¿BO?..."


	16. Give Me Love

Give me love like her,  
'cause lately i've been waking up alone.  
Paint spotted tear drops on my shirt,  
Told you i'd let them go.

And i'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight i'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No i just wanna hold ya,

Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,  
All i want is the taste that your lips allow,

My my, my my oh give me love,  
My my, my my oh give me love,  
My my, my my oh give me love,  
My my, my my oh give me love,  
My my, my my give me love.

Give me love like never before,  
'cause lately i've been craving more.  
And it's been a while but i still feel the same,  
Maybe i should let you go

You know i'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight i'll call ya,  
After my blood, is drowning in alcohol,  
No i just wanna hold ya,

Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,  
All i want is the taste that your lips allow,

My my, my my, oh give me love  
Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out  
We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around  
All i want is the taste that your lips allow

My my, my my, oh give me love  
My my, my my oh give me love.

* * *

Recuerdo que me desperté asfixiada. No podía calmar el fuerte golpeó que propinaba mi corazón en cada latido. Me llevé las manos a mi pecho, intentado mitigar la sensación de pánico que entumeció mi cuerpo. Me quedé unos minutos, inmóvil, con la mirada clavada en el techo, tratando de revivir cada instante de ese sueño. La oscuridad de mi habitación hizo más escalofriante recordar esa pesadilla tan vívida y me costó contener las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos. El dolor en mi pecho era exacto al del sueño y el desgarro en mi interior era inaguantable. Grité tu nombre descargando toda la frustración que sentía. Kenzi acudió azorada a mi habitación y me sostuvo entre sus brazos, intentando calmarme.

—No puedo dejar de soñar con ella. No puedo dejar de pensar en Lauren —dije con un hilo de voz.

Kenzi me abrazó con fuerza.

—No te preocupes, Bo. Tú la encontraras, pero debes calmarte y no dejarte consumir de esta manera.

Nos miramos en la penumbra, buscando palabras que no existían. Una vez más, me di cuenta lo mucho que era Kenzi para mi y como su dedicación mejoró mi vida.

—Lo siento, Kenz. He tenido una pesadilla horrible, pero ya estoy bien.

—Tranquila, Bo. Es lógico que todo esto te sobrepasé, pero debes mantener el control. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos al Dal?. Creo que allí te sentirás más tranquila y encontraras lo necesitas... eso que hacen las súcubos... Ya me entiendes. ¿no?.

Asentí por duplicado, aceptando la proposición de Kenzi. Se incorporó y descorrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la tenue luz de la calle.

—Anda, Bo, vístete. Que la noche es joven —dijo ella.

—Lamento haberte asustado. En veinte minutos nos vamos.¿Ok? Y Kenzi... Te quiero.

Esas dos palabras me salieron del alma, porque nadie se las merecía más que ella. Kenzi se sonrojó un poco, dejó salir un suspiro, sin apartarme la mirada.

—Yo también, Bo. Entiende que para mi todo esto es muy difícil y me duele horrores verte así —dijo acercándose a la puerta—. ¿Veinte minutos, Ok?

Ella salió de mi habitación para ocultar sus ganas de llorar. Supe que ella no esperaba mis palabras, pero no podía seguir sin decirle lo que sentía.

Escogí lo que me iba a ponerme, dejando la ropa sobre la cama y fui al baño a maquillarme. Cuando por fin estuve lista, me miré por última vez en el espejo y en el reflejo vi como Kenzi tocaba mi puerta

—¿Estás lista, guapa?. Hoy te voy a invitar un copazo enorme ¿Ok? —dijo haciendo con las manos el gesto de grande.

La mire sonriendo, recogí mi chaqueta y bajamos las escaleras juntas. Cogí las llaves del coche que posaban en la mesilla de la entrada mientras salíamos por la puerta. Apenas dejamos el portal nos recibió el frío de la noche, comenzaba a formarse la bruma y el viento en mi cara me hizo temblar. Apretamos el paso hacia el coche, escapando de ese frío que calaba hasta los huesos. Kenzi comenzó a buscar canciones en la radio hasta que encontró la canción; Bicth de Meredith Brooks y cantamos el estribillo a voz en grito.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

Salimos del coche, intentado alargar el momento de felicidad que nos envolvía. Cuando entramos al Dal, vi a una cantidad considerable de personas que ocupaban todas las mesas. En la barra estaba Trick hablando con un hombre que no había visto antes. Nos acercamos lentamente hasta ellos, con la intriga de conocer su identidad.

—Buenas noches, Señoritas. ¿Habéis podido descansar?, ¿Qué deseáis beber? —inquirió Trick apenas vernos.

—Sí. Hemos descansado un poco y estamos casi recuperadas —dije con una sonrisa—. Yo quiero un Scotch simple, ¿y tú que quieres, Kenz?.

—A mi me apetece un Cosmopolitan. Gracias, Trick —repuso Kenzi.

—Perfecto. Pero os quiero presentar a el nuevo compañero de Dyson. Nacho, ella es mi nieta Bo y su inseparable amiga Kenzi. Chicas, él es Nacho, viene de México y desde ahora estará trabajando con Dyson —nos presentó Trick.

Le mire durante unos segundos antes de darle la mano. Nacho es un hombre muy atractivo, con unos enormes ojos negros, más alto que yo y una sonrisa encantadora.

—Mucho gusto, Nacho. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en la ciudad? —dije apretando su mano.

Él respondió cortésmente a mi saludo y hizo lo mismo con Kenzi.

—No. Llegué hace un mes y apenas conozco la ciudad —contestó sin quitarle la mirada a Kenzi—. ¿Perdona tu nombre es Kenzi?.

Ella se sonrojó por segunda vez en esa noche, Nacho se acercó más a ella y comenzaron a hablar. Tanto Kenzi como él, tenían un brillo sexual bastante intenso.

Me aparté de ellos poco a poco para buscar a Trick, vi como él venía hacia nosotros con mi bebida en una mano.

—Bo, ¿te has alimentado? —inquirió Trick con gesto serio.

La pregunta me pareció un poco incómoda porque venía de mi abuelo, pero sabía que él sólo quería lo mejor para mi.

—Sí, Trick. Hoy me he alimentado de dos faes y pienso volver hacerlo esta noche. ¿Has visto a Dyson?.

—Sí. Él ha traído a Nacho hace unos veinte minutos y se ha marchado a la comisaría. Dyson esta un poco estresado con un nuevo caso

—Creo que la culpa la tengo yo —dije dando un sorbo a mi whisky—. Nosotras le dimos el caso que estábamos investigando y él acepto llevarlo. ¡Dios, este whisky es de los buenos!

—Es un Blue Label y sabía que te iba a gustar —dijo guiñando un ojo.

—Muchas gracias, Trick. Esto tiene un sabor impresionante —exclamé mirando mi vaso.

—Tengo que dejarte, Bo. Debo ir a buscar algunas cosas que nos ayudara mañana. Aimara se queda al cargo del bar y si necesitáis algo pídeselo a ella. ¿Vale?.

Asentí mientras observaba como Trick desaparecía entre la gente. En el escenario había un grupo de tres chicos tocando música escocesa, uno tocaban la gaita, otro tocaba el violín y el otro la guitarra. El ambiente era tan distendido como agradable, la gente disfrutaba de sus bebidas y algunos escuchaban la música con atención. El Dal estaba lleno de faes y humanos en total armonía. Desde qué Hale se convirtió en el Ash, las cosas cambiaron mucho, los humanos tienen más libertad, aunque desconocen nuestra existencia.

Mi mirada regresó a la barra donde estaba mi whisky, tomé un trago largo hasta dejar vacío el vaso. Aimara se dio cuenta y me sirvió otro. Era lo bueno de ser la nieta del dueño, nunca tuve que pagar ni una sola copa, aunque lo intente más de una vez. Sentí el aire frío de la calle cuando se abrió la puerta, entró una chica muy atractiva, buscando con la mirada una cara conocida. Nuestros ojos se encontraron durante unos segundos hasta que ella se sentó con su grupo de amigos. Desvío su mirada de la mía con una sonrisa en sus labios y saludo a cada uno de sus amigos. El brillo que emanaba su cuerpo fue la confirmación de la atracción entre nosotras. Nuevamente, mi mirada se posó en el vaso medio lleno de whisky, le di un par de sorbos hasta que sentí la proximidad de un cuerpo a mi derecha. Sabía que era ella, pero ignoré el leve roce de su brazo contra el mío.

—¿Puedo invitarte a una copa? —dijo en voz baja.

Subí mi mirada con una leve sonrisa y encontré unos ojos verde oliva. Era pelirroja con el cabello semi corto, unas leves trazas de su flequillo caían sobre sus ojos y sus labios brillaban en un rojo carmín.

—Me preguntaba; cuánto tiempo tardarías en venir a hablar conmigo. Y sí, puedes invitarme a una copa —dije reduciendo el espacio entre nosotras.

—Te he estado observando desde que entré al bar y creo que eres preciosa —dijo fijando sus ojos en los míos.

—Tú también eres muy atractiva, pero me gustaría preguntarte algo; ¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche? —mi voz cada vez era más grave.

No quería andarme con rodeos, ella quería lo mismo que yo y me ahorré tiempo en palabras que conduciría al mismo sitio.

—Veo que eres muy directa, pero me muero por saber cual es el tuyo.

Le mantuve la mirada, acercando todo mi cuerpo contra el de ella, desvíe mis labios hasta su mejilla y los roce contra su oreja.

—Creo que intuyes cuales son mis planes y sé que tú también quieres lo mismo —susurré pausadamente.

Volvi a mirar su reacción, ella se mordió suavemente el labio inferior y me devolvió el susurro.

—Vuelvo en diez minutos. ¿Ok? —musito contra mi cuello.

Asentía lentamente mientras ella se separaba de mi cuerpo. Su aroma a jazmín era absolutamente embriagador. No aparté mi mirada hasta que ella llegó con su grupo de amigos. Busqué a Kenzi para decirle que nos íbamos, pero vi como ella estaba disfrutando de su conversación con Nacho.

Pensé en lo injusto que sería pedirle a Kenzi que viniera conmigo. Saqué mi móvil para llamar a la única persona que podría ayudarme.

—Buenas noches, Bo —contestó Dyson.

—Hola, Dyson, ¿cómo estás?.

—Bien, ando un poco liado con el papeleo de un caso, pero sobreviviré. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Seguro pronto lo acabas, pero necesito pedirte algo; ¿más tarde podrías llevar a Kenzi a casa?. Estamos en el Dal, pero debo volver ahora a casa.

—Claro, pero no iré al Dal hasta dentro de dos horas. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No, no ha pasado nada. Solo necesito irme a casa y sé que Kenzi quiere quedarse. ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?

—Sin problema, yo llevaré a Kenzi a casa.

—Gracias... Por cierto, he conocido a tu nuevo compañero y Kenzi esta conociéndole mas a fondo.

—Ahora entiendo porque Kenzi no quiere irse. No te preocupes, que yo me encargo. ¿Estás bien, Bo?

—Sí, estoy perfectamente. Gracias por todo, Dyson.

—De nada... Pero Bo, recuerda que Evony anda detrás de tus pasos, así que ten mucho cuidado.

—Lo haré. Buenas noches, Dyson.

—Que tengas buena noche y diviértete.

Colgué la llamada con la sensación de que Dyson sabía lo que yo iba a hacer, pero en mi mente había otra cosa más prioritaria. Vi como Kenzi estaba pasándoselo muy bien con Nacho y no me dio remordimiento dejarla en el bar.

—Kenz, me voy. Dyson te llevará a casa, pero si quieres te doy dinero para el taxi —dije tocando su hombro.

Cuando iba a sacar el dinero de mi bolsillo, Nacho tomó mi mano.

—No es necesario, Bo —dijo Nacho—. Yo la llevaré sana y salva a vuestra casa ¿si no te importa?

—Nena, ¿Estás bien?, ¿por qué no te quedas? —inquirió Kenzi con sorpresa.

—No puedo, Kenz. Tengo algo que hacer, pero me iré tranquila si Dyson o Nacho te llevan a casa.

Ella se levantó de su asiento, me dio un abrazo y susurró a mi oído.

—Creo que me mola Nacho y quiero quedarme un poco más.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos con una sonrisa cómplice. Cuando iba a contestarle, sentí como alguien ponía su mano en mi espalda.

—Ya estoy lista, ¿nos vamos? —dijo la pelirroja.

Kenzi la miró de arriba a bajó sin decir palabra.

—Ten mucho cuidado y no te preocupes, Kenz. ¿Ok? —dije mirando a Kenzi.

—Nacho, cuida mucho de Kenzi, por favor.—le dije a Nacho.

Me di la vuelta hacia la chica que estaba a mi espalda y le tomé la mano.

—Vamos a mi casa —dije guiñando un ojo.

Ella volvió a morderse el labio y me siguió hasta la salida del bar. Cuando salimos a la calle, justo antes de llegar al coche, ella tiró de mi hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a besarme. La excitación iba a más con cada roce, con cada movimiento, pero me separé de ella antes de no poder contenerme.

—Creo que esta noche va a ser larga —dijo la pelirroja.

En el coche, ella me preguntó mi nombre, supo que era la súcubo sin bando y si ella sabía eso es porque era fae. Durante el trayecto me límite a contestar sus preguntas mientras ella observaba cada uno de mis movimientos. Aparqué el coche y nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. Nuevamente, nos besamos con más intensidad hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento.

—Sabes que tengo una cama enorme que esta ansiosa por conocerte —murmuré.

Entramos a mi casa como pudimos y la empujé contra la puerta. Sus manos recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo, sus besos eran cada vez más intensos y mi naturaleza apareció nuevamente. En cada beso, succionaba su chi lo más que podía, ella evidentemente, lo disfrutaba tanto como mi súcubo. Subimos a mi habitación y termine lo que había empezado. Después de varias horas de estar con ella en mi cama, me levanté poniéndome el kimono, le llamé un taxi y la acompañé hasta la puerta. Nunca supe su nombre ni el de los otros muchos que vinieron después. Me negué a crear el más mínimo vínculo con ellos, porque para mi no eran más que comida.

Con los años perfeccioné mis técnicas, siendo capaz de alimentarme sin tener más contacto que un beso y me curaba de la misma manera. Sólo me acostaba con ellos por mero placer. Después de todo soy una súcubo.

En ese momento, mi naturaleza estaba casi satisfecha, pero ella quería más y me rehusé a cumplir sus deseos. Cuando la pelirroja se marchó de mi casa, subí las escaleras y la puerta de la habitación de Kenzi estaba cerrada. Era extraño porque ella siempre dormía con la puerta abierta.

Me encontraba hiperactiva después de todo lo vivido ese día. No tenía sueño ni ganas de tentarlo, por miedo a tener más pesadillas y tomé una malísima decisión. Cogí el diario de mi madre que estaba en mi mesilla, comencé a hojear cada página sin poner demasiada atención en lo escrito. Me inquietaba leer sus memorias y encontrar alguna similitud con mi vida. Decidí leer sólo una página para saciar así mi curiosidad.

'_Poco antes de acabar la guerra entre los faes, un cobarde atentado de las sombras le arrebató la vida a mi madre. La cremamos el panteón familiar el día de mi décimo cumpleaños. Solo recuerdo que llovió todo el día y toda la noche, y cuando le pregunté a mi padre cuánto tiempo duraría ese dolor le faltó la voz para responderme. Cinco años después, la ausencia de mi madre es para mi un espejismo, un silencio a gritos que aun no sé callar con palabras. Mi padre y yo vivimos en el mismo gran palacio de siempre, pero cada día nuestros mundos se separan mas. Mi padre no es capaz de asumir la muerte de mi madre, por la culpa que le carcome por dentro. Si él no hubiera sido un cobarde y la hubiera escuchado, mi madre estaría viva. Con el tiempo aprendí a conciliar el sueño mientras le explico a mi madre en la penumbra de mi habitación todas mis andanzas, le cuento lo mejor y lo peor que me ha sucedido durante día. Aunque no puedo sentir su tacto ni oír su voz, pero sé que siempre esta a mi lado. Durante varios años, creí que si cerraba los ojos con fuerza y le hablaba con el corazón, ella podría oírme allá donde estuviese. Es extraño conservar una esperanza tan absurda como esa, pero tengo miedo que algún día llegue a olvidarla.'_

Cuando termine de leer la última palabra, mi corazón se encogió mientras se fijaba el nudo en mi garganta. Saber que según mi madre, Trick era el responsable de la muerte de mi abuela, era algo que no podía afrontar en ese preciso momento. Cerré el diario con delicadeza colocándolo de nuevo en su sitio. El sueño y la fatiga llamaban a mi puerta, y me dejé vencer.

La claridad del amanecer se filtró por la ventana y la cortina sesgó los flecos de luz que tocaron el suelo. Me desperté como la sensación de haber dormido durante milenios. Aquella fue la primera noche que dormí sin pesadilla ni sobresaltos. Cuando salí de mi habitación, vi la puerta de Kenzi abierta. Bajé a la cocina tentada por el aroma a café recién hecho, pero al llegar al salón, me di cuenta que Kenzi no estaba sola. Nacho estaba sentado a su lado desayunando con ella. Supe que algo había pasado en la habitación de Kenzi la noche anterior, pero no me atreví a preguntar. Ellos tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta de mi presencia y Kenzi saltó como un resorte al verme.

—Buenos días, nena, ¿Has dormido bien? —inquirió Kenzi nerviosa.

—Buenos días, chicos, ¿qué tal estás Nacho? —pregunté con perspicacia

—Buenos días, Bo. Estoy muy bien, gracias —dijo Nacho sin apenas mirarme.

—Nacho a venido a desayunar con nosotras, pero ya se iba. ¿Verdad? —dijo Kenzi con un timbre nervioso en su voz.

No sabía porque ella actuaba así, pero lo que menos quería era preguntar.

Nacho se levantó con calma y nos dijo adios saliendo por la puerta. Kenzi se sentó a mi lado con la mirada fija en sus cereales.

—Esto no es lo que tú piensas —musitó Kenzi—. No ha pasado nada entre el y yo, pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¿Qué tal tu noche con la buenorra del bar? —inquirió cambiando el tema.

Era evidente que ella no quería hablar sobre Nacho y yo no quise presionarla para que me lo contara. Sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos y tarde o temprano ella me lo diría. Con el tiempo descubrí porque Kenzi ocultaba su relación con Nacho y el motivo tenía el nombre de Hale.

Le conté a medias la noche que había tenido con la pelirroja. No le ofrecí muchos detalles, pero le relaté por encima lo que había ocurrido. Sabía que debía alimentarme, que debía recolectar todas las fuerzas que pudiera, pero no dejaba de pensar que quizás nada de eso fuera suficiente. Desayunamos sin mencionar nada de lo que iba a ocurrir y sabía que Kenzi estaba más asustada de lo que aparentaba.

Cuando terminamos de recoger los platos del desayuno, Kenzi subió a su habitación para dormir un poco más. Yo salí nuevamente, a buscar lo único que podía ayudarme. Me pasé el día entre uno y otro amante hasta que perdí la cuenta de todos los faes me había tirado. Sólo quería volver a casa para deshacerme de la frustración que sentía al no controlar mi vida y me juré que jamás volvería a tener un maratón de ese estilo, porque aunque satisfacía a mi naturaleza, el actuar de ese manera, sólo me hacia perder la poca humanidad que poseía.

Estaba a anocheciendo cuando llegué al portal de mi casa. Al salir del coche un viento frío me atravesó de lleno y con paso firme entré en el rellano. Abrí la puerta con sigilo y los ojos preocupados de Kenzi me dieron la bienvenida. Ella me estaba esperando para ir al Dal. En unas pocas horas me enfrentaría al mayor desafío de mi vida y quizás al último. El miedo recorrió mi cuerpo como una ráfaga ardiendo, el corazón volvió a dispararse y la adrenalina comenzó a correr por mis venas. Yo me sentía fuerte después de haber alimentado a mi naturaleza, pero no podía dejar de pensar que quizás esas fueran las últimas horas de mi vida. Me negué a morir sin antes luchar, pero si debía morir esa noche, yo tenía que pedirle a Kenzi un último favor.

* * *

_Notas: No os podéis quejar, en este capítulo Bo no ha llorado casi nada, pero no os puedo prometer que seguirá así. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado y cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida._

_Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia._


	17. Life's For The Living

Well grey clouds wrapped round the town like elastic  
Cars stood like toys made of Taiwanese plastic  
The boy laughed at the spastic dancing around in the rain  
While laundrettes cleaned clothes, high heals rub toes  
Puddles splashed huddles of bus stop crows  
Dressed in their suits and their boots well they all look the same

I took myself down to the cafe to find all the boys lost in books and crackling vinyl  
And carved out a poem above the urinal that read  
Don't you cry for the lost  
Smile for the living  
Get what you need and give what you're given  
Life's for the living so live it  
Or you're better off dead

While the evening pulled the moon out of it's packet  
Stars shone like buttons on an old man's jacket  
We needed a nail but we tacked it 'til it fell of the wall

While pigeon's pecked trains, sparks flew like planes  
The rain showed the rainbows in the oil stains  
And we all had new iPhones but no one had no one to call

And I stumbled down to the stomach of the town  
Where the widow takes memories to slowly drown  
With a hand to the sky and a mist in her eye she said  
Don't you cry for the lost  
Smile for the living  
Get what you need and give what you're given  
Life's for the living so live it  
Or you're better off dead

Well I'm sick of this town, this blind man's forage  
They take your dreams down and stick them in storage  
You can have them back son when you've paid off your mortgage and loans  
Oh hell with this place, I'll go it my own way  
I'll stick out my thumb and I trudge down the highway  
Someday someone must be going my way home

Till then I'll make my bed from a disused car  
With a mattress of leaves and a blanket of stars  
And I'll stitch the words into my heart with a needle and thread  
Don't you cry for the lost  
Smile for the living  
Get what you need and give what you're given  
You know life's for the living so live it  
Or you're better off dead.

* * *

Recuerdo el silencio y la tensión que inundaba cada rincón de la casa. Kenzi me miraba con la cara pálida, los ojos vidriosos y con la angustia en el cuerpo. En ese momento, pensé en las pocas posibilidades que tendría de sobrevivir, en lo complicado que sería salir ilesa de esa batalla y en lo sola que estaría durante el ritual, pero debía luchar hasta el final.

Yo confiaba en Trick y en su sabiduría. Sabía que él me ayudaría, pero no podía escapar a la posibilidad de que esa fuera la última vez que estaría en mi casa. Quizás esa podía ser la última vez que me acostara en mi cama y podía ser la última vez que estaría viva. Pero saber que por primera vez no me equivoca, era superior que la derrota y a la posibilidad de jamás volverte a ver.

Pero tenía que dejar varias cosas resueltas antes del ritual. Tenía que dejar la vida de Kenzi asegurada, hacerla entender que eso era inevitable y que debía continuar con su vida. También quería dejarte algo para que supieras todo lo que me he arrepentido por haberte dejado marchar, aunque no tuviera la certeza que tú algún día fueras capaz de entender el porqué lo hice.

Kenzi estaba asustada por todo lo que ocurría esa noche, ella sabía que yo me enfrentaría algo que podría matarme, pero se rehusaba a aceptar esa posibilidad.

—Kenz, tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de irnos al Dal. Por favor, dame una hora y después necesito hablar contigo, ¿Ok? —dije en un tono casi inaudible.

—Tranquila, Bo. Que te esperaré aquí.

Tragué saliva, intentando contener las lágrimas. El nudo en mi garganta había apagado mi voz y la ansiedad se representaba en el leve temblor de mis manos.

—Voy a subir a mi habitación y después habláremos, ¿Ok? —dije pausadamente.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, huyendo de la tristeza que sentía Kenzi. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y dejé que las lágrimas recorrieran mi rostro con total libertad. Me senté en mi cama a escribir la carta de renuncia a mi propiedad. Estaba dirigida al Ash, explicando que a partir de ese momento, sería Trick el dueño de Kenzi.

Sabía que Trick la cuidaría y no dejaría que nada le pasara. No podía darle la libertad a Kenzi porque los ancianos la mataría por el simple hecho de conocer este mundo. Confiaba que ella algún día pudiera perdonarme por dejarla, pero era la única opción que tenía y esperaba que Kenzi cumpliría mi último deseo.

Terminé la carta de renuncia a mis derechos sobre Kenzi, con la certeza de estar haciendo lo correcto. Comencé a escribirte una carta explicando todo lo que sentía por ti y pidiéndote encarecidamente tu perdón.

Plasmar con palabras mis sentimientos fue más difícil que luchar contra un demonio. Confié en que tú algún día la leerías y sabrías como perdóname. Pensé en lo difícil que serias para ti descubrir mis sentimientos a través de un simple trozo de papel.

Dejé la pluma en mi mesilla junto a la carta que había escrito para ti. La miraba sin mover ni un solo músculo mientras memorizaba cada palabra que había en ella. Esa carta era mi manera de decirte adiós, era la única opción que tenía para hacerte llegar lo que sentía por ti y lo arrepentida que estaba por todo el daño que te hice.

Poco a poco me recompuse del torbellino en el que me había dejado mis palabras y me armé de entereza para poder continuar. Doble la carta con cuidado, busqué un sobre para escribir tu nombre y la coloqué junto a la del Ash.

Fui a mi armario para escoger la ropa que más me gustaba, las botas que mejor me quedaban, la chaqueta que me encantaba y me maquillé lo mejor pude porque si esa noche iba a morir, por lo menos lo haría como yo quería. Cuando terminé de vestirme, busqué las cartas y las metí en mi bolsillo mientras me despedía en silencio de aquel lugar que era mi hogar.

Bajé al salón con el desconsuelo, ante lo que estaba apunto de decirle a Kenzi. Debía hacerla entender que no había más opciones, pero se me escapaba el alma al pensar en el dolor que le causaría.

Kenzi estaba en el sofá con la mirada perdida en la televisión, me quedé unos segundos en silencio, buscando las palabras oportunas, pero desgraciadamente no habían ninguna. Ella al darse cuenta de mi presencia, apagó la televisión y me pidió en silencio que me sentara a su lado. Respiré lo más profundo que pude, intentando convencerme de lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

—Kenzi, tengo algo que decirte y algo que pedirte —dije con firmeza—. Sabes que esta noche corro el riesgo de no volver, pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a luchar. Estoy convencida que podré hacerlo, pero si no vuelvo... quiero que me perdones.

Ella me miró fijamente, negándose a llorar.

—No hagas esto, Bo. No me pidas perdón por algo que no va ocurrir. Yo no voy a dejar que mueras de esta manera. No voy a permitir que mueras, Bo. Y tú no lo harás

Kenzi se levantó de mi lado y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Escúchame, por favor —supliqué—. He decidido que si algo me pasa esta noche, tú estarás bajo la protección de Trick.

Apenas me escuchó decirlo, dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos.

—No me hagas esto, Bo —repitió nuevamente—. No me dejes tú también, por favor.

Las lágrimas empapaba su rostro, pero yo debía continuar.

—Kenzi, esa es lo única opción que puedo darte. Él te cuidara y te protegerá como te mereces. Tienes que entender que esto es lo mejor para ti.

—Yo no quiero la protección de Trick —masculló entre dientes—. Yo quiero a mi mejor amiga conmigo. Sé que suena egoísta e inmaduro, pero no me dejes, Bo.

Me partió el alma verla así.

—Si yo no hago esto, ellos te mataran —dije con la voz rota—. Los ancianos nunca dejaran que seas libre y Trick es la única persona en la que confió para que te cuide. No me hagas esto más difícil, por favor.

Kenzi negaba con la cabeza, no quería aceptar lo que yo le pedía. Su cara era una mezcla de rabia y tristeza, pero necesitaba que entendiera que no había otra opción.

—Esto será si yo muero, Kenzi. Es lo que debo hacer y necesito que tú me entiendas. Yo no quiero que nada te pase y todo esto me desgarra el alma, pero es lo único que puedo hacer. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Escúchame bien; Tú irás allí y buscaras todas las respuesta que necesitas, pero volverás. Tú volverás por Lauren y volverás por mi. Por favor, no nos dejes —dijo sollozando.

Me levanté y caminé hacia ella. La abracé con fuerza dejando su cabeza reposar en mi pecho, su respiración estaba entrecortada y suspiraba cada vez que tomaba aire.

—Yo lucharé con todo lo que soy, pero debo irme tranquila. Necesito saber que tú estarás bien y que nada te ocurrirá... si yo no estoy aquí. Yo tampoco quiero dejarte, pero entiende que es lo que debo hacer, Kenzi.

Me separé de ella buscando su mirada, pero ella la esquivaba, intentando huir de mis palabras.

—Kenzi, mírame, por favor —dije tomando su cara—. Tengo algo más que pedirte y necesito que lo hagas.

Me miró a los ojos con la mandíbula tensa.

—Ni se te ocurra dejarme aquí a esperar que vuelvas —masculló entre dientes—. Lo siento, pero no lo haré.

—Kenzi, escúchame...

—No Bo, no me pidas que te deje ahora. Ni se te ocurra abandonarme de esta manera. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti, Bo?. No puedo ni pensar en perderte.

—¡Vivir! —exclamé—. Eso es lo que vas a hacer. Debes decirle a Hale lo que sientes por él y no cometer el mismo error que yo cometí. Tienes que enamorarte y dejar que Hale te haga feliz. Tú te mereces eso y mucho más.

—¿Por qué, Bo?, ¿por qué te despides de mi?.

—Porque eres mi mejor amiga. Porque te quiero como una hermana y sería muy injusto irme sin decirte lo que significas para mi.

—Yo también te quiero, Bo. Pero no puedo perderte así. ¿Entiéndeme?.

—Te entiendo, Kenzi. Porque sí fuera al revés yo estaría destrozada, pero deja de preocuparte por mi. Quiero que seas feliz y que luches por Hale, no por mi.

Ella negaba con la cabeza y se frotaba los ojos, intentando despertarse de un mal sueño.

—Kenzi, necesito que no dejes de buscar a Lauren, necesito que la encuentres y le des esto. ¿puedes hacer eso por mi? —imploré—.

Saqué tu carta de mi bolsillo y se la di a Kenzi.

—¿Qué es esto?.

Ella miraba fijamente la carta que tenía en sus manos.

—Cuando encuentres a Lauren, debes darle esa carta. Quiero que sepa todo lo que siento por ella y que me perdone, Kenz. Sé que tú eres la única que podrá hacerlo y te pido que no dejes de buscarla, por favor.

—Tú serás la únicas que le dirás todo eso a Lauren —repuso lentamente—. Tú volverás para encontrarla y serás tú la que le diga todo esto. Pero si algo te pasa, yo... lo haré, Bo.

Apretó la carta y me miró con tristeza. Dos lágrimas recorrieron el mismo camino que la anteriores y la abracé para no ver más su pena. Permanecimos así durante varios minutos, en el medio del salón sin decir nada. Yo estaba totalmente desgarrada por tener que despedirme de ella.

Esa conversación y el día de su muerte, fue el único dolor que me dejó Kenzi. Nunca supe como decirle adiós porque nunca quise que se fuera.

Jamás supe lo que hizo Kenzi con tu carta, pero una parte de mi sabe que llegó a su destino.

* * *

_**Nota:** Se acerca el momento de la verdad. "The Winter Is Coming"_

_Gracias por leer esta historia._


	18. Holland Road

So I was lost, go count the cost,  
Before you go to the holland road,  
With your heart like a stone you spared no time in lashing out,  
And I knew your pain and the effect of my shame, but you cut me down, you cut me down,

And I will not tell the thoughts of hell  
That carried me home from the Holland road  
With my heart like a stone and I put up no fight  
To your callous mind, and from your corner you rose to cut me down, you cut me down,

So I hit my low, but little did I know that would not be the end,  
From the holland road well I rose and I rose, and I paid less time,  
To your callous mind, and I wished you well as you cut me down, you cut me down,

But I'll still believe though there's cracks you'll see,  
When I'm on my knees I'll still believe,  
And when I've hit the ground, neither lost nor found,  
If you'll believe in me I'll still believe.

* * *

Recuerdo que era de noche cuando salimos de la casa. Nos iluminó el camino una hilera de farolas con las luces amarillas. El cielo estaba cubierto por un manto de nubes púrpura que ocultaban la luz de la luna. Se podía respirar el aroma de la lluvia que anunciaba su llegada la tormenta. Un relámpago vistió de luz el horizonte, perseguido por un trueno que desató las primeras gotas. Apuramos el paso hacia el coche para resguardarnos de la lluvia y del porvenir.

Llovía con fuerza cuando llegamos al Dal. Habíamos hecho casi todo el camino en silencio, sin atrevernos a decir lo que pensábamos. Kenzi ocultaba sus lágrimas para no hacerme sentir peor. Sabía que todo eso la estaba carcomiendo y pude sentir su frustración al no tener el control sobre su destino.

En la barra estaba Dyson hablando con Nacho. Me aproximé a ellos con Kenzi a mi lado. Dyson fue el primero en darse cuenta de nuestra presencia y su mirada se fijó en mis ojos.

—¿Podemos hablar un segundo, Bo? —dijo Dyson.

—Yo también necesito decirte algo —respondí.

Nacho se llevó a Kenzi a una de las mesas de la entrada y nosotros nos acomodamos entorno a la mesa más apartada del bar, rodeados de soledad y silencio. Aimara se acercó a nuestra mesa y nos dejó un par de vasos de whisky, rompiendo el mutismo en el que estábamos inmersos.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —inquirió Dyson.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Realmente crees que podrás volver?.

—No lo sé, Dyson. Ahora mismo no tengo la certeza de nada.

—Bo, debes estar segura de lo que vas a hacer porque el ritual es muy peligroso. Yo no podré acompañarte esta vez y me mata no ser útil ahora mismo.

—Dyson, esta batalla la debo afrontar sola. Esto forma parte de luchar por lo que merece la pena ¿lo recuerdas? —dije usando las mismas palabras que él me había dicho el día anterior.

—Tú no sabes a lo que te enfrentas —dijo negando con la cabeza—. Tú morirás durante el tiempo que estés con la diosa y no sé si Trick podrá traerte de vuelta.

Él tenía la misma expresión en su cara que día de mi amanecer.

—Escúchame, yo confió en Trick y tú deberías creer en mi. No quiero que te preocupes más. ¿Ok?

Se bebió de un trago todo su whisky y me miró con gesto serio esperando mis palabras.

—Dyson, necesito que ayudes a Trick para proteger a Kenzi. Le voy a ceder mis derechos sobre ella y necesito que me des tu palabra de ayudarle en todo.

—Si estás haciendo esto es porque sabes que no volverás. Bo, si no estas segura no lo hagas —me advirtió.

—Dyson, hago todo esto porque no quiero dejar el futuro de Kenzi en manos de los ancianos. Sabes que ellos la mataran si yo no estoy aquí, por eso necesito que la defiendas.

Bajó su mirada al vaso vacío que tenía en sus manos.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para defender y cuidar de Kenzi. Te doy mi palabra —su voz se quebró.

—Gracias, esto me da la tranquilidad, de saber que Kenzi estará protegida, pero por favor, ayúdala a encontrar a Lauren. Es muy importante para mi que la defiendas a ella también. Soy consiente de lo que te pidió y lo difícil que es para ti, pero tú sabrás como protegerlas.

—Si algo te pasa, Bo —dijo pausadamente—. Te prometo que buscaré a Lauren, pero tienes que luchar y regresar para buscarla.

—Lo intentaré, sé como luchar esta batalla, pero debes confiar en mi. Agradezco que hoy vuelvas a estar a mi lado y espero que cumplas tu palabra.

Le acaricié la mejilla y él beso la palma de mi mano.

—Trick te espera en su casa para explicarte el ritual —dijo con poca voz.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y nos fundimos en el abrazo más largó que jamás nos habíamos dado.

—Te quiero Dyson y espero que encuentres la felicidad nuevamente.

Mis lágrimas caían sobre su hombro y él me abrazaba tan fuerte, que sentí como nuestros corazones latían al unísono.

Nos separamos en silencio y él se alejó de mi lo más que pudo. Busqué con mi mirada a Kenzi para bajar a la casa de Trick. Nacho la abrazaba con ternura y le acariciaba el cabello. Él me miró fijamente, mientras me acercaba a ellos y en sus ojos había algo que me resultaba familiar.

—¿Puedo hablar con ella un segundo? —le pregunté a Nacho.

—Kenzi, yo estaré aquí contigo, pero debes hablar con Bo —le dijo a Kenzi.

Cuando él volvió a mirarme, supe que estábamos unidos de alguna manera. Apenas le conocía, pero existía algo entre nosotros que no era capaz de entender.

—Gracias —musité mientras él me dejaba su sitio.

Me senté al lado de Kenzi, pero ella no quería mirarme. Tenía su mirada clavada en el suelo y se aferraba a la silla como para no caerse.

—Kenzi, mírame —exclamé dulcemente.

Ella negaba con la cabeza, pero subió su mirada y con las manos limpió sus lágrimas.

—Tú eres la mejor amiga que jamás pensé tener, eres la persona que me da fuerzas para continuar y te quiero con toda mi alma, pero no me dejes ahora —mi voz se ahogó.

—Bo, estoy asustada, cabreada y frustrada porque no quiero que hagas esto —dijo con amargura.

Ocultó la cara entre sus manos y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

—Tú nunca me perderás, Kenzi —susurré a su oído—. Pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo.

Ella no me contestó, se aferró más a mi y hundió su cara en mi hombro.

—Debo hablar con Trick, pero quiero que vengas conmigo —dije separándome de ella.

Ella asintió sin mirarme, yo tomé su mano y juntas bajábamos las escaleras. Dyson y Nacho vinieron detrás de nosotras y la presencia de Nacho me produjo tranquilidad. En ese momento, no sabía porque Nacho me resultaba tan familiar.

En la casa de Trick había un hombre sentado en el sofá, leyendo mi historial médico. Trick estaba en su escritorio, haciendo una mezcla con las botellas de colores y eran las mismas que había visto el día que te marchaste. La botella que antes estaba vacía, ahora estaba llena de un líquido rojo muy parecido a la sangre.

—Todavía tenemos tiempo, Bo —dijo Trick sin mirarme—. La luna no estará en su máxima posición hasta las diez y cuarenta cinco, pero debemos prepararnos para el ritual.

—Trick, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? —inquirí.

Él levantó su mirada y vio que todos estábamos en su casa. Se aproximó con prisas al hombre que estaba en el sofá.

—Bo, te presento a Brad —dijo Trick—. El es nuevo jefe de medicina de las luces y nos ayudara a controlar tus vitales durante el ritual.

—Encantada, Brad —dije cortésmente.

—Es un honor conocer a la fae sin bando y espero ser de ayuda esta noche —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Brad, ¿te importaría subir a tomarte una cerveza?. Yo invito —dijo Trick.

Esperamos en silencio hasta que Brad salió de la habitación.

—¿Hale sabe algo de todo esto?, ¿Sabe que Brad esta aquí para ayudarme? —pregunté nerviosa.

—Sí. Hale ha enviado a Brad para ayudarte y todos los equipos médicos que necesitamos.¿Pero qué querías decirme? —repuso Trick.

Miré un segundo a Kenzi y ella sonreía por primera vez en ese día. Sabía que la ayuda de Hale significaba más para ella que para mi.

—Trick, en esta carta está la renuncia a mis derechos sobre Kenzi. Si yo no superó el ritual, ella pasara a ser parte de tu propiedad y quiero que la cuides. No dejes que los ancianos le hagan daño, por favor.

—Es muy sabio por tu parte dejar todo resulto antes de enfrentarte al ritual —dijo Trick con una leve sonrisa—. Estoy convencido que lo superarás, pero para tu tranquilidad, te doy mi palabra de cuidar a Kenzi.

—Gracias, Trick —dije casi sin mirarle.

Él camino hasta su escritorio, y sacó de sus cajones un estuche de cuero y una cinta blanca. Abrío el estuche, sacó una navaja dorada y con ella se cortó la palma de la mano izquierda.

—¿Qué haces, Trick? —pregunté al ver como salía su sangre.

—El juramento de sangre —respondió—. Hale y Vex han restaurando la antigua ley del juramento y esto es lo único inquebrantable que hay en el mundo fae.

—No hace falta que lo hagas, Trick. Tu palabra es lo único que necesito.

—Te agradezco la confianza, pero hay que hacerlo si queremos proteger a Kenzi. La palabra ya no sirve de nada y esto es lo único que respetan los ancianos.

Trick se envolvió la muñeca derecha con la cinta blanca.

—Dame tu mano, Bo —me pidió.

Se la di con cautela, sin saber lo que tenía que hacer.

—Dyson, envuelve la muñeca derecha de Bo con la cinta —le ordenó Trick

Dyson anudó mi muñeca y la unió a la de Trick. Nuestras manos quedaron cruzadas una encima de la otra. Trick trazó una leve línea en la yema de mi dedo índice con la punta de la navaja. Sentí como se rasgaba la piel sin apenas dolor y comenzó a brotar una gota de mi sangre.

Trick proclamó en juramento en voz alta y dejó caer unas gotas de su sangre sobre la cinta. Inmediatamente, la cinta cambio de color a un rojo intenso y Trick acercó mi mano para dejar caer una gota de mi sangre. Apenas mi sangre tocó la cinta, se trasformó en dorada.

—¿Qué extraño? —inquirió Trick sorprendió.

—¿Por qué esta en dorado? —preguntó Dyson.

—No lo sé, debería estar en plata —dijo Trick observando la cinta.

—¿Lo hemos hecho bien? —pregunté consternada.

—Sí, pero jamás la había visto en dorado. Por lo general se sella el juramente con la cinta en color plata.

—¿Pero ha funcionado?

Trick desató la cinta y al reverso estaba mi nombre completo, pero no eran mis apellidos. Trick se quedó pálido al leer; Ysabeau Lloyd McCorrigan.

—Esos no son mis apellidos. ¿Por qué aparece Lloyd?

—Esos son tus verdaderos apellidos. Lloyd por tu padre y McCorrigan por tu madre.

Sentí como se me bajó la tensión y mis manos comenzaron a temblar.

—¿Tú sabias quién era mi padre? —pregunté con rabia.

—No lo sabía hasta ahora, Bo. Aidan Lloyd era uno de los amantes de tu madre, pero no sabía que él era tu padre.

Al escuchar su nombre, cubrí mi boca con las manos y me senté en el sofá. Tuve ganas de gritar, ganas de llorar y lo que menos me esperaba ese día era descubrir el nombre de mi padre. Trick se sentó a mi lado y me tocó el brazo para que le mirará.

—¿Qué sabes de Aidan? —pregunté con los ojo llenos de lágrimas.

—Aidan fue el primer novio de tu madre, ellos se enamoraron al instante de conocerse, pero tu madre quería vengar la muerte de tu abuela y por eso Aidan rompió su relación con ella. Aidan se marchó a Latinoamérica después de dejar a tu madre, pero volvió para rescatarla de las sombras. Yo no sabía que él era tu padre y creo que Aidan jamás lo supo.

—¿Dónde esta?, ¿Necesito hablar con él?

—Aidan murió hace dieciséis años, Bo. Cuando lo encontraron las sombras, lo sentenciaron a muerte por ayudar a Aife.

—¿Evony lo sentenció a muerte?

—Fueron los ancianos quien lo sentenciaron, pero Evony fue quien lo ejecutó.

Mis ojos comenzaron a brillar en azul y la rabia se apoderó de mi.

—Algún día mataré a esa zorra con mis propias manos. ¡Lo juro!

—Cálmate, Bo. Ahora no es el momento para pensar en eso y creo que hoy no es el día adecuado para realizar el ritual.

Las palabras de Trick hicieron que mis ojos volvieran a su color natural.

—Hoy más que nunca quiero hacerlo, Trick —dije con firmeza.

—Bo, estas muy alterada y así no puedes hacerlo —dijo Trick tomando mis manos—. Dentro de un mes lo volveremos a intentar, ¿Vale?

—¡No!. El ritual lo haremos hoy y no hay nada más que discutir. Lo siento, pero no puedo esperar un mes para saber donde esta Lauren. Sé que estoy alterada, pero como no estarlo después de todo esto.

—Lo sé y por eso no quiero que lo hagas hoy. Sé que quieres encontrar a Lauren, pero no puedes enfrentarte al ritual en este estado.

—Te prometo calmarme y centrarme en el ritual, pero no me pidas que espere un mes. Necesito encontrarla y eso me ayudara a enfrentarme a todo esto, así que ayudadame, Trick.

Él me miraba, intentando encontrar algún motivo para rebatir mis palabras, porque él sabía que yo no iba a ceder. Kenzi se arrodilló ante nosotros y me miró fijamente.

—Bo, es muy fuerte lo que acabas de escuchar y eso no te ayudara con el ritual. ¿por qué lo tienes que hacer hoy? —inquirió Kenzi con resentimiento.

—No Kenzi, no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Además, no puedo vivir así todo un mes. Tamsin está con Lauren y no quiero ni pensar lo que puede pasar entre ellas.

—Bo, lo que tenga que pasar entre ellas pasara y más si tú mueres de esta manera.

—Si lo que intentas es ayudarme, no lo estas haciendo bien.

—Lo que quiero es que pienses con la cabeza y dejes de ser una jodida egoísta.

—Y yo quiero que confíes en mi, Kenzi. Estoy cansada de buscar respuestas y no conseguir ninguna. Quizás sea una egoísta, pero esto lo voy a hacer hoy y no quiero repetirlo más. ¿Entendido?

—Esta bien, Bo —interrumpió Trick—. Lo haremos, pero necesito que te tranquilices y me escuches. He encontrado la manera para que hoy no mueras de manera permanente, pero debes hacer todo lo que te pida.

Al oír eso me sentí aliviada, pero no más que Kenzi y Dyson. Ambos se abrazaron como sí acabarán de ganar la lotería.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no moriré? —pregunté con cautela.

—Afortunadamente, hoy no morirás de manera permanente, pero tienes que morir para ver a la diosa —adujo Trick.

Kenzi me abrazó y yo le respondí el abrazo, aunque estaba enfadada con ella.

—Perdóname —me susurró.

—No hay nada que perdonar. Sé que lo haces porque me quieres, pero confía en mi.

Ella asintió mientras seguíamos abrazadas.

—Bo, necesito explicarte el ritual y cuando regreses de hablar con Frigg, yo te contaré todo lo que sé —dijo Trick con gesto serio.

—Perfecto, pero quiero que me digas la verdad y no me ocultes nada más.

Él afirmó con la cabeza y volvió a su escritorio. Trick sacó cuatro cápsulas pequeñas de color dorado. No sabía para que servían, pero dejé que él me explicara lo que significaban.

—Estas son las Perseidas —dijo Trick mostrándome una de las cápsulas.

—¿Eso es una estrella?. ¿También tienes estrellas, Trick? —preguntó Kenzi acercándose a Trick para verlas mejor.

—Más o menos, Kenzi —repuso Trick—. Sé que muchos pensáis que son las estrellas de la constelación de Perseus, pero no es del todo cierto. Las Perseidas, son gotas de la lluvia dorada en la que Perseus se trasformó para estar con su amada. Perseus es un semidiós, es el hijo de Zeus, quien, enamorado de la ninfa Dánae se trasformó en una lluvia dorada y así pudo engendrar a su primer hijo.

»En el mundo fae sólo quedan unas diez cápsulas —continuó Trick—. Yo tenía cinco, pero hace dos días utilicé una de ellas para traerte de vuelta. Ellas son muy parecidas a la esencia que tu abuela guardaba y que tú me disté después del Garuda. Te daré una para que la lleves en tu viaje, pero sólo debes usarla si es necesario porque no sabemos los efectos que pueden producir en otro mundo. Y cuando vuelvas, te daré las otras tres para que las uses cuando lo necesites. ¿Has entendido?

—Sí, pero como sabré cuando usarla.

—Lo sabrás, así que tranquila.

Él me explicó todo sobre el ritual y el significado de las botellas. Me contó que yo entraría en coma y que moriría durante cincuenta y dos minutos. Si él no me revivía al cumplirse ese tiempo, yo moriría para siempre. Brad estaba allí para ayudarme a volver y alimentarme de él si fuera necesario. Él me inyecto una de tus formulas y me colocó unos sensores en mi pecho para controlar el ritmo cardíaco.

Cuando todo estaba preparado, Trick me dio la mezcla que había preparado antes, era una especie de infusión, con un sabor muy dulce. Trick le dio la vuelta a su reloj de arena y Kenzi se sentó a mi lado. Al cabo de unos minutos, comencé a tener mucho sueño, con un dolor intenso en mi cabeza y lo último que escuche fue el ruido del electrocardiograma cuando mi corazón comenzó a detenerse.

Me desperté y mi mirada se perdió en la inmensidad de ese lugar. Había un árbol enorme con un tronco tan ancho como un edificio, sus ramas eran frondosas y sesgaban la luz que pasaba entre ellas. El ambiente era agradable, no había ni frío ni calor, pero la brisa que rozó en mi rostro me hizo sentir viva. Yo miré a mi alrededor y atisbé un lago a lo lejos. Deambulé por una pradera muy verde y dejé que mis manos rozase el césped. Me envolvió el aroma de mil flores y supe que eso no era un sueño.

Me acerqué hasta el lago, con la esperanzas de encontrar alguna pista que me llevara hasta la diosa, pero una luz blanca apareció de la nada y vi a la mujer más preciosa que jamás había visto. Era tal su belleza que comencé a llorar y bajé la mirada en cuanto pude. Ella se acercó a mí, posó su mano en mi pecho justo en el sitio donde esta mi corazón. En ese momento, sentí como si un rayo golpeaba mi pecho, al igual que sucedió durante el hechizo del pergamino.

–Bienvenida a Asgard, Ysabeau. Te estaba esperando.

* * *

_Nota: Este capítulo y los siguientes serán más largos. No sé si expliqué bien algunas partes, pero mi intención es dar algunas pistas sobre el futuro de Bo. _

_Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre, muchas gracias por leer esta historia._

_"The Winter Is Coming"_


	19. Don't Forget Me

Cool water divine  
Now I'm thirstier with nowhere to go  
And what else do we find  
But sorrow and misery untold  
I know you got somebody new  
Much better than me  
When that chain starts to swing, keep in mind one thing  
Don't forget me dear  
And when you're lost I feel it too  
Woman, make life sweet  
Because of what you do, all my world is you  
Now I know it's not easy, don't believe them when they say I'm not right  
Don't put a hex on me, baby  
Because I don't know what's wrong or right  
I know that there's somebody new  
Much better than me  
But because my love is true, all my best to you  
Don't forget me dear  
And when you're alone, please take care  
Don't go walking after dark  
Shine a light behind the stair  
Remember what might be in there  
Cool water divine  
Now I'm thirstier with nowhere to go  
It's sorrow that we find  
I'm thirstier with no where to go  
I know that there's somebody new  
Much better than me  
When that chain starts to swing, keep in mind one thing  
Don't forget me dear  
Because my love is true, give my best to you  
Don't forget me dear

* * *

Recuerdo que me doblé en dos como un títere roto, sin respiración, tambaleándome hacia el suelo. Tenía las manos en mi cuello, intentando inhalar una bocanada de aire. Frigg me agarró del brazo para detener mi caída. Cuando recuperé el aliento, vi la mano que me sujetaba y la subí con mis ojos hasta su rostro. Quise mirarla, pero sus ojos azules me sobrecogieron.

Ella susurró algo a mi oído que no pude entender, pero mi dolor desapareció en ese instante por arte de magia. El corazón lo tenía desbocado, me sentía aturdida y mis manos comenzaron a temblar. En ese entonces no puede explicar lo que sentía, pero con los años supe que había sufrido el síndrome de Stendhal.

Ella limpió mis lágrimas con sus manos y en su rostro percibí una leve sonrisa.

—No es la primera vez que sientes ese dolor, ¿cierto? —su voz era maternal y me sentí como una niña pequeña en brazos de su madre.

—No, no es la primera vez que lo siento. Hace tres días tuve un problema con un hechizo y sentí este mismo dolor.

—¿Pero no fue lo único que sentís o viste? —inquirió con perspicacia.

—Ese día vi a una persona muy especial —dije, conteniendo el aliento—. Ella me tocó de la misma manera que ha hecho usted y volvía a la vida.

Frigg me tomó las manos con sutileza y su sonrisa me dejó sin aliento.

—Ella te salvó la vida y es difícil que lo entiendas ahora, pero lo comprenderás más adelante. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo?. Me gustaría mostrarte Asgard —sugirió Frigg.

Asentí mientras sus ojos se fijaban en los míos. Caminamos durante varios minutos por lo más alto de la ladera y me impresionó la belleza que irradiaba ese lugar. En su brazo izquierdo se posó un águila, de plumas negras, cabeza blanca y su pico parecía de oro. Se alejaron de mi lado a una distancia prudente. Observé como ella le acarició con delicadeza mientas el ave la miraba fijamente, como si estuviera hablando con ella. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el águila emprendió su vuelo y desapareció entre las líneas de un arco iris.

Frigg se aproximó a mi y tomó de nuevo mi brazo para continuar deambulando sin rumbo fijo.

—Hoy he venido aquí en búsqueda de respuestas y sólo usted podrá dármelas —dije, rompiendo el silencio.

Ella se detuvo al instante, soltó mi brazo y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Y qué es lo que buscas, Ysabeau? —inquirió con gesto serio.

—Quiero encontrar a la persona que amo —repuse sin titubear.

Me observó con detenimiento y se volvió a formar una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Al fin le permites hablar a tu corazón, pero antes debo explicarte algunos sucesos y después decidirás si quieres seguir buscando. ¿Sabías que no eres la primera de tu familia que viene a Asgard?. Fitzpatrick vino a Asgard antes de ser rey y los dioses le otorgaron el poder de su sangre. A partir de ese momento, él dejó de ser humano y fue bendecido para llevar la paz a vuestro mundo.

Me quedé paralizada ante las palabras de Frigg. No fui capaz de asimilar que Trick había sido humano.

—¿Humano? —pregunté incrédula.

—Sí, él fue humano hasta que los dioses posaron sus expectativas sobre él —dijo, asintiendo lentamente—. Fitzpatrick tuvo la oportunidad de no usar su poder gracias a tu abuela. Ella creía en la paz y en el diálogo. Fue una mujer extraordinaria, con una tenacidad y valentía muy poco conocidas, y tú le darás continuidad a su legado.

—El legado de mi abuela. ¿Qué legado dejó mi abuela?

Perdí mi mirada en el horizonte, intentando recomponer cada palabra que ella había dicho.

—Tu abuela fue la única capaz de fraguar la paz entre ambos bandos —dijo con orgullo—. Ella dedujo acertadamente, que si no os unís todos los faes, ni lográis la convivencia con los humanos, dejaréis de existir. El legado que has heredado, no son tus poderes. Tú eres la elegida para instaurar la paz en el mundo fae y los dioses somos conscientes de ello.

Mi cabeza se llenó de preguntas y no supe por cual empezar.

—Yo no tengo bando, ni quiero tenerlo. ¿Cómo lograré la paz si no tengo nada con que luchar?

—No me esta permitido hablar sobre tu futuro, ¿Sí eso es lo que me preguntas? —dijo sin mover los labios.

Su voz sonó en mi cabeza tan clara como mis pensamientos. Me asusté al no poder controlar lo que pensaba y sobre todo lo que sentía.

—¿Cómo haces eso? —pregunté inocentemente.

—¿Has olvidado que soy una Ásynjur?. Soy capaz de leer tus pensamientos y escucho lo que dice tu corazón. Pero si lo deseas hablaremos de manera convencional.

Asentí lentamente, frunciendo el ceño.

—Aunque no pueda decirte tu provenir, mi deseo es ayudarte a entender cual es tu misión. La humana que es tu amiga, será una de las razones del cambio que tú lograrás. Ella es la clave para resolver los problemas entre los faes y junto a tu humanidad te darán las respuestas que necesitas.

—Su nombre es Kenzi —dije con insolencia.

Ella se quedó mirándome con una sonrisa de lado.

—Tienes razón —dijo, asintiendo—. Kenzi será la única capaz de ayudarte a sobrellevar el dolor que pronto marcará tu destino. Por eso, debes cuidarla y mantenerla a tu lado.

Me detuve enseguida, respiré para calmar mis nervios, y presagié lo peor.

—¿El dolor que marcará mi destino? —inquirí con miedo

Frigg me miraba con cautela, midiendo su respuesta.

—No puedo hablar de tu futuro, pero eres una mujer sagaz y lo descubrirás pronto. El mejor regalo que pudo darte tu madre fue dejar que te criaran los humanos. Ellos te aportaron lecciones que los faes jamás habrían sido capaces de enseñar. Esas lecciones serán necesarias para tu lucha y tu sangre será la salvación de los humanos.

Tardé unos segundos en comprender sus palabras.

—Agradezco tus consejos y cuidaré de Kenzi. Pero el motivo que hoy me trae hasta aquí, es saber como puedo encontrar a Lauren.

Cogió de nuevo mi mano, guiando el camino hacia el lago.

—Ysabeau, ¿Qué sabes de lo que los hombre llaman mitología? —preguntó sin mirarme.

Suspiré, agitando la cabeza. Controlé mis pensamientos, al no entender el porqué de su evasiva.

—La verdad es que no mucho. Sé que son leyendas que se convirtieron en mitos y que gracias a ellas se fundaron las religiones que hoy imperan en el mundo.

—Veo que los humanos te ayudaron a creer en su verdad, y es entendible porque ellos no son capaces de ver más allá de lo que la ciencia les puede demostrar. Pero en realidad las mitologías son nuestra historia, idiosincrasia y credo. Los humanos creen que cada una de ellas es característica de una región, pero se equivocan. Nuestros mundos conviven de manera paralela y escapan de cualquier relación espació tiempo. Algunos mundos están más conectados que otros, pero siempre respetando la disparidad entre ellos. Sé que es difícil que lo entiendas, pero debes pensar que no todo esta regido por las tres dimensiones y como prueba tienes este mundo que hoy te muestro.

—Lo entiendo. Desde que entré en el mundo Fae, he visto y vivido infinidades de experiencias —dije, encogiendo los hombros.

—Tú entiendes el mundo de los humano y el mundo de los faes. Eso marca la diferencia a tu favor y te ayudara a reinar de manera justa.

Nos adelantamos unos pasos hasta la orillar del lago. No me atreví ni a respirar, ni a pensar. Estaba en una especie de lucha contra mi misma y no sabía cuanto más podría aguantar.

—Es inútil que intentes evitar que yo lea tus pensamientos, Ysabeau. Mi poder es superior a tu tozudez. Pero lo que pienses de poco me importan, son tus sentimientos los que escucho y me aflige tener que destruir algo hermoso.

Se me heló la sangre al escuchar su certeza.

—Hace mucho tiempo atrás, dos mundos se conectaron en un momento crítico —continuó Frigg—. Ambos entraron en guerra simultáneamente y sus enemigos estaban preparados para destruirlo todo. Uno de esos mundos eran los celta, ellos estaban gobernados por el dios Dagda. Él era valiente, paciente, compresivo y bondadoso. Los enemigos de los dioses celtas eran unos gigantes llamados los Fomoré, ellos siempre atacaron el reino de Dagda y un día lograron acabar con los dioses. Los Fomoré lograron aliarse con otros enemigos de Dagda y juntos desataron una guerra sangrienta y cruel. Esa guerra duro mucho tiempo hasta que fue inevitable la derrota.

»Cuando los celtas estaba en guerra, nuestro mundo, el de los Æsir y los Vanir, también se sumergió en ella. Todos los dioses creímos que era el Ragnarök. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

—La batalla del fin del mundo —respondí enseguida.

—Exacto. Cuando comenzó la guerra, entre los dos mundos se abrió un portal y nos unimos a los celtas. Entre Odin y Dogna, se fundo una amistad que nos ayudó a vencer en muchas batallas, pero la ayuda de Odin no fue suficiente para detener la muerte de Dogna. Nuestros enemigos los Jotuns, se aliaron con Loki, un dios traicionero, quien fue el responsable de la muerte de mi hijo.

»Cuando Balder comenzó a tener sueños horribles sobre su muerte, se dejó dominar por la tristeza. Los dioses hicimos una lista con todo lo que podía hacer daño a Balder y intentamos protegerle a toda costa. Yo hice jurar a todos los seres del mundo para evitar su muerte, pero Loki me engaño y le revelé lo único que no fui capaz de hacer jurar. Loki encontró el muérdago y hizo un dardo con el. Se lo dio a mi hijo Höðr y él mato a su hermano sin saberlo.

»Tras la muerte Balder, su padre Odin, descubrió que fue Loki quien mató a nuestro hijo. Odin lo condenó a vivir atado a una roca durante toda la eternidad. Pero mientras luchamos contra los Jotuns, supimos que Loki había desatado una de sus manos y Odin creó una valquiria para luchar a su lado en el Ragnarök. Es la valquiria más fuerte, más ágil, más valiente y la dotó de todas las cualidades perfectas para la guerra. Esa fue la primera y última vez que Odin concibió una valquiria.

»Freyja es la encargada de escoger a mujeres humanas para convertirlas en las valquirias. Ellas recolectan el alma de los guerreros muertos en batalla y los llevan a Vahalla para así crear el ejército de Odin.

Se me comió el silencio y la duda. Cuanto más oía de aquella historia, más perdida me sentía.

—En cambio Dogda, ante su eminente derrota, se reunió con todo su séquito de dioses y juntos crearon un alma —continuo Frigg—.Todos los dioses dotaron a esa alma con lo mejor de cada uno. Le concedieron: sabiduría, belleza, elocuencia, inspiración, poderes curativos y amor. Cuando Odin se enteró de lo que habían creado los celtas, se sintió tan conmovido que decidió encomendar a la valquiria para proteger la creación de los celtas. Para qué ella pudiera cumplir con su misión, Odin la dotó de lo único que carecen las valquirias y le dio a Tamsin la capacidad de amar.

Una terrible certeza me golpeó de súbito. Aquellas palabras desataron mis temores y hicieron añicos mis esperanzas.

—Cuando los dioses celta terminaron de crear el alma, la resguardaron de la única manera posible y la depositaron en el cuerpo de una niña recién nacida —continuo Frigg—. De esta manera, ellos la protegían porque aunque el cuerpo pereciera, el alma volvería a renacer. Pero cuando nuestros enemigos se enteraron de lo que habían creado los dos dioses, juntos conjuraron una maldición.

»Cuando el alma de los celtas sienta amor por quien debe protegerla ó descubra su verdadera existencia, perderá la cordura y morirá. La maldición que recae sobre la valquiria, es sentir el dolor al ver como el alma muere por culpa de su amor. Cada vez que el alma muere bajo la maldición, siempre renace más débil y un día dejara de existir. Durante años lo hemos intentado todo, pero el resultado siempre es el mismo. No hay ninguna alternativa para cambiar el destino de ambas y el amor es su mayor condena.

Le encontré la mirada, dura, abierta, sin miedo. No supe qué decirle y me quedé inmóvil ante ella. Sentí que me acorralaba su sinceridad, y fui incapaz de zafarme de su acecho

—Ysabeau, en esta vida el alma se llama Lauren y ella esta destinada a existir junto a Tamsin. Lamento el dolor que hoy te causan mis palabras, pero debes conocer la verdad —dijo Frigg sin contemplación.

Tan sólo sentí el golpe en mis rodillas al llegar al suelo, sujetándome el rostro, llorando con agonía y rabia. Sentí la mano de Frigg en mi espalda y se posó a mi lado.

—Pero Lauren me ama a mi y yo a ella. ¿Este sentimiento debe significar algo?

Alcé la mirada con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz tomada por la ira.

—El amor que sientes por Lauren, es una ilusión creada por sus poderes —dijo suavemente.

Me incorporé trabajosamente y me planté ante ella con mis ojos en azul.

—Mis sentimientos por Lauren son superiores a mi —repliqué con desesperación—. Es lo más real que he sentido en mi vida y tiene que significar algo.

Ella dio un paso atrás, alejando su mirada de mis ojos azules.

—Lo cierto es que nadie había venido hasta aquí por Lauren y es la primera vez que ella siente amor por otra persona que no sea Tamsin —dijo pausadamente.

La confusión se creció dentro de mi. No entendía por qué no hacían nada y dejaban a Tamsin vivir a tu lado para sentenciar tu muerte.

—¿Por qué no la separáis de Tamsin?. Ella es la que desencadena toda la maldición. —dije, sintiendo el sabor de la ira en mi propia voz, una voz insolente cargada de celos.

—Porque los poderes son irreversible y ella moriría sin Tamsin —replicó en voz alta—. Lauren encuentra la verdadera felicidad en Tamsin. Aunque la valquiria no puede hacer nada para evitar su muerte, pero la hace feliz hasta el último de sus días. Ellas deben permanecer unidas, porque su destino esta entrelazado y eso es imposible de cambiar. ¿Tú crees que hiciste feliz a Lauren?.

La mirada se me cayó a los pies y negué con vergüenza.

—Mutwa perdió sus poderes al intentar desviar el destino de Lauren, él quiso alejarla de Tamsin, pero lo único que encontro fue su muerte. Lo mismo te ocurrirá a ti y no podemos permitirlo.

—Pues lo intentaremos una vez más —espeté con ira—. Yo encontraré a Lauren y impediré que eso se repita. Y no me importa morir como él lo hizo

—¿Tú serias capaz de condenar todo lo maravilloso del legado de los celtas, sólo para verla perder la cordura y morir en tus brazos? —inquirió sorprendida.

—Vosotros lo habéis intentado durante siglos y me negáis la oportunidad de cambiarlo. Sois vosotros los que la condenáis, no yo.

—El destino te dio una oportunidad para cambiarlo, pero tú no lo hiciste —me reprochó—. Puedo decirte donde esta Lauren, y lo único que conseguirás es que ella muera antes de lo debido. Cuando la encuentres, ella no podrá reconocerte. Nada podrá quebrar su maldición porque es más fuerte que su amor. De hecho, el amor es lo que la aumenta. Puedes decirle lo que quieras, incluso adiós, aunque ella no pueda entenderlo, pero tendrás la satisfacción de no haberte rendido y eso tendría que ser suficiente.

—Ella no ha perdido la cordura y podrá reconocerme —se quebró mi voz.

—Todavía no la ha perdido, pero pronto lo hará y tú no podrás hacer nada para cambiarlo.

—¿Por qué tengo que renunciar a ella? —pregunté a media voz y con las lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas.

—Porque tú estas destinada a la grandeza. De ti depende la paz de tu mundo y el de todos los demás. Desde que los celtas perecieron, el balance del universo se ha perdido y cuándo alguno de los mundos entra en guerra, inevitablemente lo hacemos los demás. Tú eres la indicada para cambiarlo todo, pero no es tu lucha cambiar el destino de Lauren.

—Si soy la elegida para tantas cosas, ¿por qué no puedo romper la maldición?. ¿Por qué?

—Porque el destino de Lauren esta condenado, allí no hay esperanza y solo sería un lastre para tu misión. Tú no serás capaz de soportar la muerte de Lauren y mucho menos que sea por tu culpa —dijo, intentando tocar mi brazo.

Yo me separé de ella y llevé las manos a mi boca, intentado contener las ganas de gritar. Frigg me miró con la tristeza dibujada en su rostro.

—Yo no pedí esa responsabilidad, ni quiero aceptarla. Mi deseo es proteger a Lauren y hacerla feliz. Yo estoy fuera de esa maldición, puedo ayudar a vencerla y esa es la única lucha a la cual deseo enfrentarme.

Ella negaba con la cabeza, sintiendo el dolor que yo tenía en ese momento. Ella podía oír mi corazón y estoy segura que ella no podía escapar a mi desesperación.

—Los dioses sabemos el dolor que estas sufriendo y te compasaremos cuando llegue la hora, pero no debes preocuparte más por Lauren. El espíritu de Balder habita en el alma de cada Ash y ellos están obligados a proteger al alma. Ninguno sabes el motivo de esa necesidad por proteger a Lauren, pero es su deber y lo hacen como pueden. Tu amigo Hale jamás quiso hacerte daño, pero esa era la única manera de alejarte de ella.

—¿La protegen convirtiéndola en su esclava?. Eso no es protección, es tiranía.

—Ellos hacen lo que deben hacer, aunque los medios no sean los adecuados —replicó con firmeza.

Me negué a la derrota. Pensé que nunca dejaría de buscarte y si no era en esta vida, sería en la siguiente, pero te encontraría.

—No voy aceptar ese destino, porque eso no es la vida que quiero vivir y no haré nada que vaya en contra de lo que soy.

—Debes cumplir con tu deber y lo harás sin importar las consecuencias. Ahora que sabes la verdad sobre Lauren, que sabes tu papel en el nuevo mundo y que eres consiente de la unión entre ellas. ¿Todavía deseas encontrarla?. ¿Aún sabiendo que le ocasionaras una muerte prematura y destruirás así el legado de los celtas? —inquirio, releyendo mi mirada, buscando mi reacción y mi verdad.

—Vosotros os quedáis de brazos cruzados sin impedir su muerte. Sois dioses capaces de hacer lo imposible, pero os dejáis vencer por una maldición. Tú hiciste jurar a todas la cosas de este mundo para proteger a tu hijo y me culpas por querer evitar la muerte de la persona que amo.

—No te culpo por lo que pueda pasar con Lauren, sólo quiero protegerte y enseñarte a olvidarla. Su muerte marcará tu vida y no sabemos la magnitud de las consecuencias.

Frigg me observaba preocupada. Por primera vez, su expresión era impenetrable y severa.

—No puedo enfrentarme a una vida así. No puedo seguir sin tener la más mínima oportunidad de ser feliz. Por eso, os ruego que me deis una oportunidad más.

Frigg se acercó a mi y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

—Escucha a la voz de tu corazón y sigue adelante, Ysabeau. El te dirá lo que debes hacer, porque el amor nunca muere, sólo cambia de lugar y todo lo que haces por amor va más allá del bien y del mal. Ahora debes irte, se te acaba el tiempo.

En ese momento, comencé a sentirme agotada, el cuerpo me pesaba y en mis pestañas se posó el sueño. Ella me atajó y caí en sus brazos.

—¿Algún día volveré a ver a Lauren?, ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla? —musité entre el sueño y la vigilia.

—Ella será la que te encuentre, Ysabeau. Sigue a tu corazón, el guiara tus pasos y los de Lauren. No debo decirte nada más, pero nunca dudes de Lauren.

Quise constarle, pero las palabras se ahogaron en mis labios. Frigg me colocó con cuidado sobre el césped y su silueta se alejaba cada vez que pestañeaba. Mi cuerpo se relajó tanto, que me costó mantener los ojos abiertos. El sueño se trasformó en dolor agudo en mi cabeza, pero luché con todas mis fuerzas para no dejar ese lugar. La luz se tiñó en un negro absoluto, me tragó la oscuridad y sentía como mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar.

Me desperté desorientada sin saber donde me estaba. El silencio era ensordecedor, no había ni un solo resquicio de luz y un frío gélido rodeaba mi cuerpo. Sentí como mi corazón dejo de latir, me lleve las manos hasta el pecho, pero mi pulso había desaparecido. Intentaba respirar, pero el aire no entraba a mis pulmones, comencé a sentirme muy mareada y la sensación de ahogo hizo flaquear a mis piernas.

Me pusé en pie como puede, buscando algo donde apoyarme, pero no podía ver nada. El frío entumeció mi cuerpo y el cansancio fue insoportable. Comencé a musitar tu nombre, implorando tu ayuda, pero esa vez no fuiste tú quien me salvó.

Cuando lo di todo por perdido, una luz muy intensa cegó mi mirada, me llevé las manos a mis ojos, intentado evitar la claridad, Cuando recuperé la vista, me di cuenta que estaba en un túnel. Al fondo estaba mi padre adoptivo, junto a una mujer siniestra y un perro con un hueco en el pecho. Mi padre extendió su mano para que me acercara a él, caminé lentamente, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes. Su mano siguió extendida y cuando estaba apunto de cogerla, otra mano se posó sobre la mía impidiéndome continuar.

Miré a mi lado y vi al hombre que sujetaba mi mano. Tenía el cabello blanco, una barba espesa, le faltaba un ojo y su abrigo era azul.

—Este no es tu lugar, Ysabeau —dijo él con voz grave.

Me hipnotizó su aspecto calmado, su tacto en mi mano me dio tranquilidad y mi confianza en él fue absoluta. El perro comenzó a ladrar cada vez más fuerte, la mujer avanzó hacia nosotros y el hombre se giró bruscamente, colocándome detrás de él para protegerme.

—Ella es de mi propiedad y ahora pertenece a este mundo. Conoces nuestras leyes porque tú mismo las forjaste, así que te ordeno que me la entregues —dijo la mujer con altivez.

—Este no es su lugar, Hela. Tengo que devolverla a su mundo para que cumpla con su misión —dijo el hombre pausadamente.

—¿Ahora vas a venir a quitarme los muertos?. Odin, ella ha dejado de existir, así que déjala entrar a mi mundo.

Al oír que estaba muerta, una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo. No quiera volver, pero tampoco quería habitar en ese lugar. Sentí nostalgia al pensar en todas las cosas que no hicimos juntas y me dolió darme cuenta que nunca te volvería a ver.

—Ella jamás vendrá Niflheimir. —advirtió Odin—. Cuando ella muera, irá directo a Valhalla o Asgard, pero no a tu lado.

—La súcubo no ha muerto en el campo de batalla. Sé que te cuesta creerlo, pero ella me pertenece y tú no la dejaras marchar.

—No permitiré que le des más ventajas a tu padre y no dejaré que Loki desate el Ragnarök.

Hela comenzó a reírse casi en el rostro de Odin. Ella no me miró en ningún momento, en su mirada solo cabía la de Odin y su odio hacia él brotó por cada uno de sus poros.

—Si la dejas marchar, tendrás que pagar un precio muy elevado. Lo que pagaste por tu hijo no es comparable con el de ella. ¿Cuándo aprenderás que no hay esperanzas? —dijo Hela con desprecio.

—La esperanza será la espada que rompa nuestras cadenas —respondió Odin con firmeza— Te doy mi palabra de no interferir más en tus incumbencias, pero debes dejarla ir.

—Perfecto, ¿pero estas dispuesto a pagar el precio por su libertad?

—Dime lo que demandas, pero debes cumplir con tu palabra.

—Deseo el alma de los celtas. Cuando ella perezca, vendrá a ocupar el lugar de la súcubo. ¿De acuerdo? —dijo Hela con una media sonrisa.

Toqué el brazo de Odin y lo apreté con fuerzas para evitar su respuesta.

—Acepto tu deseo, Hela.

—No. Lauren jamás vendrá aquí. Quédate conmigo. ¡Tomame a mi! Yo acepto quedarme aquí, pero Lauren se mantiene viva y alejada de este infierno. —supliqué, acercándome a Hela.

—Ysabeau, esa no es tu decisión y no puedes hacer nada —dijo Odin, intentado contenerme.

—No, no voy a permitir que Lauren termine en este infierno.

El rostro cadavérico de Hela sonreía en una mueca crispada de terror.

—Ya la has escuchado, Odin. Ella desea quedarse, pero prefiero el alma de los celtas y ahora más que nunca. Así que llévatela antes de que cambie de opinión. Y Odin, no eres bienvenido a mi mundo y no quiero verte más por aquí.

Hela se dio la vuelta y volvió junto a mi padre. El perro seguía ladrando, pero el sonido se fue disipando lentamente. Odin me contemplaba, envuelto en la luz de su vara.

—Entrégame lo que te dio Fickpatrick —me ordenó Odin.

Extendió su mano con la palma abierta.

—No —murmuré.

Me sequé las lágrimas con los puños y le clavé la mirada a su único ojo.

—Ysabeau, no quiero usar mi poder contra ti, pero lo haré para sacarte de aquí.

Al momento que negué con la cabeza, Odin hizo que mi mano hurgará en mi bolsillo. Luché contra su poder, pero lo único que conseguí fue hacer temblar mi mano. Saqué la Perseida y se la di a Odin.

—Jamás me equivoqué con Fitzpatrick. Darte la Perseida, ha sido muy sabio y astuto.

Antes de poder darme cuenta, Odin me tomó en sus brazos, colocando la Perseida en mi boca. Se separó de mi y me tocó con su vara en el estómago. No sentí ningún dolor, mis pulmones se llenaron de aire y cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí, estaba en un rincón del salón de Trick, pero no dentro de mi cuerpo.

Kenzi estaba llorando sobre mi pecho. Dyson sujetaba a Trick y Nacho observaba mi cuerpo inerte con lágrimas en los ojos. Brad tomó mi mano para revisar mi pulso, miró su reloj y negó con la cabeza.

—Hora de la muerte: Las once y cuarenta y dos —proclamó Brad.

* * *

_**Notas:** Quisiera aclarar que he usado las mitologías lo mas apegado a la verdad, pero las he adaptado a mi conveniencia. De un plumazo he liquidado a los celtas, pero es importante para el desarrollo de la trama._

_También he querido dar otro matiz a la historia de Lauren, intento conservar su humanidad y no caer en lo típico: (Lauren se hace fae de la noche a la mañana)_

_Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer._

_"Sin contrarios no hay progreso." – William Blake._


	20. Broken

I'll wait here for you for I'm broken down.  
I'm coming down this time for my heart lies  
Far and away where they took you down.  
Let them over to your house  
Where I'm broken.

Down by the people if they let you breathe  
Don't give a damn if you still can't see,  
Still my heart beats for you...

...have become  
All I lost and all I hoped for.  
But I must carry on  
Always one  
Never broken.

Run to the lobby where I saw you try,  
Don't give a damn for your reasons why,  
Where soul feels.

Down in the valley where the church bells cry,  
I'll lead them over to your eyes  
Whoa, oh, I am one, I am one

Break story of peace and love in a future  
Pride,  
Sacrifice  
Came around  
Never broken

Down by the people if they let you breathe,  
Don't give a damn if you still can't see.  
Traveling a street that I did not go  
Wheels lightened to the winter load.

Down in the valley where the church bells cry,  
I'll lead them over to your eyes!  
Whoa, oh, I am one  
Whoa, oh, I am one  
I am one.

* * *

Recuerdo que al oír las palabras de Brad, sentí como una rara paz me envolvió y se llevó de un soplido mi tristeza. Caminé hacia Kenzi para decirle adiós. Dolió horrores verla tan desconsolada, abrazada a mi cuerpo sin vida. Intenté tocarla, pero mi mano la atravesó sin ninguna resistencia. Me posé a su lado y le susurré: «Lo siento, Kenz», pero ella no me escuchó. Dyson abrazaba a Trick sin apartar sus ojos de mi cara. Contemplé mi rostro pálido, relajado y inexpresivo. Mis ojos estaban cerrados al igual que mis labios y parecía como si estuviera durmiendo profundamente.

En ese momento, a mi memoria vinieron las palabras de Hela y la promesa de Odin. Me desesperé al no poder detener tu destino y deseé volver a mi cuerpo. Me acerqué a Trick, comencé a gritar: «Ayúdame, Trick», pero mi grito se lo tragó el silencio. Me di cuenta que era sólo un fantasma y que pronto desaparecería para siempre.

Nacho tomó la mano de Trick y le quitó la perseida que tenía en su mano derecha. Se acercó a mí, apartó a Kenzi sutilmente y abrió mi boca. Metió la cápsula con rapidez, cerró mis labios, esperando que su osadía diera resultado.

—No funcionará —dijo Trick—. Su alma se ha ido.

—Funcionará, tiene que funcionar —replicó Nacho.

Los miré atónita sin poder hacer nada. Una mano se posó en mi hombro y su tacto me resulto familiar. Cerré mis ojos temiendo lo peor y con calma me di la vuelta. Cuando los abrí, ante mi estaba mi abuela, con una sonrisa y una luz radiaba todo su cuerpo. La reconocí gracias al retrato que conservaba Trick.

—No es tu hora, cariño —dijo mi abuela.

Comencé a llorar de desesperación, me llevé las manos a mi cara, creyendo que sólo era una ilusión. Ella me abrazó con fuerza y me acarició el cabello.

—No quiero que Lauren muera. No quiero que vaya a ese infierno —musité contra su pecho.

—Tranquila, mi niña. Tu destino no está del todo escrito, así que no tengas miedo. Yo protegeré a Lauren y nada malo le ocurrirá. Ahora debes volver, pero no dejes de luchar con el corazón.

Me separé de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero enmudecieron en mi garganta. Ella deslizó sus dedos por mi cara con ternura y me di cuenta que sus ojos eran iguales a los míos.

—Debes protegerla de Hela. No dejes que se la lleve, por favor —supliqué.

Mi abuela asintió con una sonrisa. Tomó mis manos y en sus ojos me perdí totalmente.

—Bo, necesito que perdones a tu abuelo, él esta sufriendo por tu madre y por ti. Él te quiere con devoción y sólo desea protegerte. Por eso, ayúdale a perdonarse a sí mismo.

—Lo haré —dije, apretando sus manos—. Trick es lo único que me queda y te prometo que lo cuidaré como tú lo harás con Lauren.

Ella me sonrió apenas escuchó mis palabras. Su semblante era de paz y tranquilidad como si nada pudiera perturbarla.

—Siempre he estado orgullosa de ti y te quiero infinitamente. Tú cumplirás con tu misión, pero no sufras porque al final serás feliz. Dile a tu abuelo que lo perdono y que su amor me dio la paz —dijo mientras me guiaba de vuelta a mi cuerpo.

Me desplomé lentamente, incapaz de sostener la mirada ni un segundo más. El rostro de mi abuela se alejaba en un túnel de niebla. Cerré los ojos y sentí las manos de Kenzi sobre mi cara y un soplo de su voz suplicándole a dios que no me llevase, susurrándome que volviera por Lauren y que no me dejaría ir. El sonido del electrocardiograma se hizo cada vez más rápido, mi corazón comenzó a latir con violencia y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Qué pasa?. ¡Vuelve, Bo!. ¡No nos dejes! —dijo Kenzi con desesperación.

Brad me tomó el pulso, me inspeccionó las pupilas con una linterna y sin mediar palabra procedió a colocarme una de tus inyecciones. Cuando sentí la punzada de la aguja en el brazo, se tensaron todos mis músculos y respiré todo el aire que pude. Comencé a toser, mi pecho se agitaba con cada embestida de aire, pero en unos segundos los ojos se me nublaron y me quedé dormida.

Me despertó el pitido inclemente de la máquina que tenía conectada al pecho. Estaba en la habitación de mi madre, en medio de la penumbra y del aturdimiento. Mi primer instinto fue levantarme, pero mi cuerpo seguía adormecido. Captó mi atención los ronquidos de Kenzi que dormía a mi lado con su mano sobre mi abdomen. Me quedé viéndola un rato para convencerme que realmente era ella. Miré a mi alrededor y en un sillón incómodo estaba Nacho dormitando con el cuello doblado.

Coloqué mi cabeza sobre la almohada, contemplando el techo y recordando todo lo que había vivido. Fue entonces, casi sin darme cuenta, tu rostro invadió mis pensamientos como si un recorte extraviado se deslizara entre las páginas de un libro. «Lauren, como podré vivir sin ti», pensé para mis adentros. Las lágrimas se asomaron por mis ojos mientras mi corazón se rompía al saber que nunca serias para mi. Aguanté el llanto, prometiéndome que no volvería a llorar por ti, pero nunca pude cumplirlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando mis músculos por fin se despertaron, intenté levantarme, pero mi mano estaba conectada a una vía que llegaba hasta la botella de suero. Quité el apósito que la pegaba a mis venas, sacando el catéter de un solo tirón. Una gota de mi sangre salió lentamente, pero no le di importancia. De hecho, me sorprendí que corriera sangre por mis venas. Estaba viva, aunque me sentía muerta por dentro.

Me incorporé con cautela para no despertar a Kenzi, ella se dio la vuelta sumergida en sus sueños, pero Nacho se despertó como un resorte y me miró con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenida de vuelta, Bo —susurró Nacho para no despertar a Kenzi.

—Gracias. ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirí en voz muy baja.

Recordé lo que él había hecho por mi y una sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

—Lo que hacemos todos... Cuidarte —repuso.

Nacho se veía agotado, el sueño lo tenía derrotado, pero no dejó mi lado durante el tiempo que estuve en coma.

—Tengo que agradecerte por muchas cosas. Sé que me ayudaste a volver, que no te rendiste, pero no entiendo por qué.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer y no hace falta que me lo agradezca.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos, sus ojos me hablaban en un idioma que no entendía. Me levanté de la cama como pude, pero me tambaleé como un niño que empieza a caminar. Nacho me cogió por la cintura, pero sin poder evitarlo desperté a Kenzi. Ella dio un salto apenas me vio de pie.

—¡Dios mío, Bo! —exclamó Kenzi—. Estas aquí. No me lo puedo creer. ¡Estas despierta!.

Se abalanzó hacia mí y me tomó en sus brazos con tanta fuerzas que no podía respirar.

—Sí, Kenz. Estoy aquí, soy yo y estoy aquí a tu lado —musité.

Ella besó mis mejilla, soltando todas sus lágrimas, palpándome la cabeza, los hombros y la cara, para convencerse que era yo.

—Yo también te eché de menos —dije con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes el miedo que he pasado?. Bo, te moriste en mis brazos y casi me muero yo detrás. No lo vuelvas hacer en tu vida, por lo que más quieras. No vuelvas a dejarme. ¿Me escuchas? —advirtió Kenzi.

Limpié sus lágrimas con mis pulgares y la miré fijamente.

—No pienso dejarte nunca más. Pero tengo que ir al baño, ¿si no te importa?.

Kenzi asintió, cogiéndome del brazo como mucho cuidado. Nacho se posó a mi otro lado y juntos me ayudaron a caminar.

—Gracias, Nacho. Yo acompaño a Bo. ¿Ok? —dijo Kenzi concentrada en mis pasos y sin mirar a Nacho.

—Perfecto. Pero si necesitáis algo, estoy aquí.

Asentimos en silencio y entramos al baño. Me senté en el retrete, mirando a Kenzi, pero no pude contener las lágrimas.

—¿Estas bien?, ¿Te duele algo?, ¿Qué pasa?. Dime algo, Bo.

—No estoy bien, Kenzi. La he perdido, he perdido a Lauren y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla.

Kenzi se arrodilló ante mi, me miró a los ojos y esa vez fue ella quien limpió mis lágrimas.

—Bo, no es el momento para hablar de Lauren. Tú has estado en coma los últimos cuatro días y debes descansar.

—Lauren tiene que estar con Tamsin. Tiene que existir a su lado si no Lauren se muere. Ella esta unida a esa... Zorra —dije con la voz llena de celos.

—¿Qué dices?, ¿Qué coño te ha puesto Brad en el suero?, ¿Bo, estas alucinado o todavía estas drogada? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Ojalá lo estuviera, Kenzi. Ojalá todo esto fuera una pesadilla o un colocón, pero no lo es. El alma de Lauren es una creación de los dioses celtas, una maldición la hace morir y su alma esta ligada a Tamsin.

—¡Qué fuerte! ¿Pero Lauren es humana, no?

—Su cuerpo si, pero su alma no.

—¿Y quien la maldijo?, ¿Por qué Tamsin esta ligada a ella?. Bo, no entiendo nada.

—Es muy largó de contar, pero necesito hablar con Trick ahora mismo —dije mientras me ponía en pie.

—No. Tú lo que necesitas es descansar, más tarde hablarás con Trick.

—¿Realmente crees que voy a descansar? Además, llevó cuatro días en coma y ya he descansado lo suficiente.

—Bo, ni siquiera a amanecido y acabas de volver de la muerte. Espera hasta más tarde y podrás hablar con él todo lo que quieras.

—No, por favor. Necesito hablar con él ahora, cada minuto cuenta.

Kenzi se dio cuenta que yo no iba a cambiar de opinión. Me puse en pie y ella me ayudó a salir del baño. Salimos de la habitación sin decirle ni media palabra a Nacho, pero él nos siguió hasta la habitación de Trick. Toqué la puerta, pero él no estaba allí. Kenzi me dijo que Trick no había dormido durante el tiempo que estuve en coma, que seguro estaría en el bar y que esos días no habían sido fáciles para nadie. Subimos las escaleras todos juntos, pero yo quería hablar con Trick a solas.

—Chicos, necesito hablar con Trick en privado —dije mirando a Kenzi—. Lo siento Kenz, pero luego te lo cuento todo. ¿Ok?

Ella iba a responder, pero Nacho la cogió del brazo para evitar que hablara.

—Tranquila, nosotros estaremos aquí —dijo Nacho con una sonrisa.

Ellos bajaron las escaleras, pero Kenzi estaba refunfuñando algo en ruso y se fue a regañadientes a la habitación. Esperé hasta que ellos había desapareció en la oscuridad y subí el último peldaño de la escalera.

Despuntaban las primeras luces del alba cuando entré en el bar. La silueta de Trick se veía inmóvil en una butaca frente a la ventana. En la mesilla frente a él había unos papeles, fotos, un vaso medio lleno junto a una botella de whisky. El aire estaba impregnado de un aroma a tabaco y madera. Volutas de humo se alzaban perezosamente de la pipa que él sostenía entre el pulgar y índice, como si fuera una joya. No sabía que Trick fumaba, pero como muchas cosa que yo desconocía de su vida.

Avancé con sigilo hasta su espalda, intentado ver si seguía despierto. Vi como su otra mano tomaba el vaso y se bebió todo su contenido.

—¿No crees que es un poco temprano para beber? —pregunté

—No lo es si no has dormido —repuso Trick.

Él se sirvió otro, intentado buscarle el fin a esa botella.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dije fríamente.

—Por supuesto, pero cuando estés recuperada —repuso sin mirarme.

Trick se sumergió en un profundo silencio. Le dio una calada a su pipa y actuó como si yo no estuviera.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que habías sido humano?.

No me miró, sólo se incorporó hacia la mesilla para dejar el vaso y apagó su pipa. Se sirvió más whisky y volvió a bebérselo de un solo golpe.

—Porque nadie lo sabía excepto tu abuela —respondió con amargura.

—¿Cuantas cosas más me ocultas?

—Siéntate, por favor —dijo, mirándome por primera vez a los ojos.

Le miré sin saber qué decir. Su mirada quedaba velada a contra luz. Me dejé caer en una butaca que estaba a su lado y nuestras miradas quedaron enfrentadas.

—¿Por qué siempre me ocultas la verdad, Trick?. Estoy cansada de tus verdades a medias y tus juegos de misterio que nunca tienen fin.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden decir a la liguera. Algunas te las he ocultado por vergüenza y otras para protegerte. Durante mis muchos años he cometido infinidades de errores, pero jamás te he mentido.

—Claro, para ti medias verdades no son mentiras, ¿no? —repliqué con crueldad.

—Escucha, puedo entender que estés molestas, que acabas de volver del infierno y que ahora eres consciente de muchas cosas, pero no voy a permitirte que me hables así.

Se me cayó la mirada al suelo. Él tenía razón, yo estaba siendo una altanera y Trick no se merecía mis reproches.

—Lo siento, pero entiéndeme. Desde qué nos conocemos has sido incapaz de decirme la verdad. Siempre me entero de todo por los demás y nunca por ti. Quiero creer en ti, necesito confiar en ti porque tú eres mi única familia, así que dime la verdad.

Alcé la mirada y me encontré sus ojos vidriosos llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo sé y me siento avergonzado por todo esto. Tú mereces la verdad y hoy te diré todo lo que sé, pero necesito que me perdones —dijo con la voz quebrada.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron lentamente por sus mejillas, la mirada se fijó en su vaso y su endereza se perdió dentro de el. Me sentí miserable ante su sufrimiento, pero necesitaba respuestas

—Mi abuela hablo conmigo y me dio un mensaje para ti. Dice que te perdones porque tu amor le dio la paz.

Mordió su labio inferior, intentando contener el llanto. Su expresión fue de dolor como si un puñal le atravesará el pecho y gimió con una pena que me desgarró por dentro.

—Yo fui el culpable de su muerte, fue mi orgullo quien la mató y nunca he podido perdonarme por ello.

Le tomé de las manos y recordé la promesa que le había hecho a mi abuela.

—Trick, lo que hoy me digas no cambiara lo que tú eres para mi, pero necesito saber la verdad.

Nos miramos brevemente, sin saber que decir. Suspiró y sorbió un trago de su whisky.

—Durante la gran guerra de los faes, tu abuela logró una tregua con el otro bando, pero mi soberbia no me dejó entenderlo. Mi ejército estaba apunto de ganar y mis ansias de poder sentenciaron la vida de muchos faes.

»El mismo día de su muerte, tu abuela entró a la sala del trono, pidiendo una audiencia conmigo en privado. Yo estaba rodeado de consejeros que lo único que hacían era adularme, venerarme y sobre todo engañarme. Mi mano derecha era David Arnaud, era el único fae que contaba con mi total confianza y fue él quien me traicionó.

»Tu abuela había conseguido una tregua con Basil Oakes, quien para ese entonces era el líder de las sombras. Debíamos reunirnos con Basil a las afueras del reino, en un territorio neutral para acabar esa misma tarde con la guerra. Isabeau estaba harta de las batallas, de las muertes que nos rodeaba a diario y de la crueldad que nos regia a todos.

»Yo me negué a hablar con Basil porque estaba convencido que ganaríamos la guerra y no me rebajaría a pactar con un perdedor. Lo único que yo ansiaba era su cabeza en mi plato, para luego destruir todo lo que él había fundado. Le ordené a tu abuela que no hablara más con Basil y que dejara de intervenir en mis decisiones. Pero ella se negó a obedecerme y se fue al castillo de Monfort donde nos esperaría Basil.

»David había escuchado las intensiones de Isabeau y ordenó a mis espaldas que atacaran el castillo. Un escuadrón de mi guardia real aniquiló a todos los que estaban en esa reunión, incluyendo a tu abuela. David culpó a Basil, diciéndome que los sombras nos habían tendido una trampa y que él no pudo hacer nada para evita la muerte Isabeau.

»Todavía tengo pesadillas con la imagen de tu abuela, sin vida, tendida en una losa de mármol, con el cuerpo sembrado de puñaladas. Al tercer día después de su muerte, quemamos su cuerpo en el panteón de la familia, el día del décimo cumpleaños de tu madre.

En ese momento, me acordé del diario de Aife y me di cuenta que Trick no me mentía.

—Lo sé, Trick. Tengo el diario de mi madre y leí lo mucho que sufrió por mi abuela.

Trick se quedó pálido, sin querer preguntarme como lo había conseguido.

—El dolor que sintió Aife por la ausencia de tu abuela fue lo que cambió su destino. Aife iba a heredar el poder para mantener la paz entre los faes. Pero sus deseos de venganza arruinaron su vida y la apartaron de tu padre.

—¿Qué sabes de mi padre? —inquirí ansiosa.

Él se acercó a la mesilla, cogió los documentos y me los dio junto con varias fotos de mi padre.

—Durante estos cuatro días he revisado la historia de Aidan y he descubierto algunas cosas. La familia Lloyd se ha extinguido, tú eres la última descendiente que queda con vida y tú padre si sabía de tu existencia. Él te buscó por todas partes, dedicó los últimos años de su vida en buscarte, pero jamás pensó que tu madre te abandonaría con los humanos. No hay muchos registros sobre su vida porque al huir del mundo fae, se camuflo entre los humanos.

»Aidan fue médico, descubrió la cura a diversas enfermedades humanas. Residió durante muchos años en Norte América, especialmente en México. Al parecer John Herschel, el Ash por aquel entonces, sabía de su paradero y protegió a Aidan hasta que él volvió por tu madre.

—¿Qué hizo Aife para que los sombras la mantuvieran prisionera?

—A tu madre la envenenó la venganza. Ella pensaba que los sombras habían matado a tu abuela y comenzó una rebelión contra ellos. Aife se rodeó de faes que poco después la traicionarían. Cuando murió tu abuela, yo dejé de mandar. Me sumergí en una tristeza, abandonando a tu madre a su suerte. Fui un egoístas porque lo único que quería era desaparecer, pero era tan cobarde que ni quitarme la vida fui capaz.

»Nunca llegue abdicar, pero le di todo el poder a David y así se convirtió en el primer Ash. Los sombras habían nombrado a Ernest Peacock como el nuevo Morrigan. Él junto a David fueron los responsables de la muerte de tu abuela. Aife ideó un plan para matar a Ernest y así vengar a tu abuela. La misma noche que ella asesinó a Ernest también mató a David. Después que yo escribiera las leyes de los faes, me convertí en un lastre para el Ash y David me iba a asesinar. Aife volvió después de matar a Ernest para despedirse de mí, pero descubrió a David apunto de matarme. Ella succionó todo su chi y le clavó el puñal en el corazón.

— ¿Aife te salvó la vida? —pregunté con cierta admiración.

—Sí, ella me salvó y condenó a la vez. Cuando ella huyó, sus secuaces la delataron a las sombras y la capturaron a los pocos días. Nuestro mundo se sumergió en el caos al no tener a ninguno de los dos líderes. Benjamín Peacock, el hijo de Ernest, se convirtió en el Morrigan. Al encontrar a tu madre, Benjamín quería matarla, pero yo le rogué que no lo hiciera. A cambio de la vida de Aife, tuve que reescribir la leyes favoreciendo a las sombras, por eso ellos tienen más poder sobre nosotros. El mismo día que condenaron a tu madre, yo desaparecí del mundo fae y llegué a esta ciudad para no ser reconocido. Con los años me enteré que los bandos había creado un especie de jerarquía y así se formaron los ancianos. De esa manera, el poder no recaía en un solo líder.

»Los ancianos son derivaciones de las nobles familias faes. Ellos están confirmados por los clanes que reinaron en el mundo: Los Zamoras y Finarvin son de las luces. Los Bukharin y Scafati de las sombras. Yo pertenecía al clan Finarvin, por eso me convertí en rey.

—No entiendo una cosa: ¿cómo un humano nació en una familia noble y fae?.

—Porque yo no era noble y por supuesto no era fae. Yo era un herrero que había heredado el oficio de su padre y vivía en una aldea que pertenecía a los Finarvin. Una noche soñé con los dioses, mi alma viajo a Asgard y Odin junto con todos los demás dioses, me dieron mis poderes. Fui elegido para escribir las leyes y conservar la Paz. Al día siguiente, cuando desperté, fui adoptado por Dubner.

»Él era el líder del clan Finarvin, su único hijo murió en una batalla y su legado pereció junto con él. Dubner me enseño todo, me trató con mi hijo, ofreciéndome todo el amor que había perdido. Los dioses también habían hablado con Dubner, ofreciéndole la salvación del alma de su hijo, a cambio de adiestrarme para ser el rey.

»Bo, yo no cumplí con mi destino, me aparté de todo por lo que había sido encomendado, trucando el futuro de tu madre. Mi soberbia condenó a tu abuela y ahora toda esa responsabilidad ha caído en tus hombros. Tú eres la elegida para ocupar mi lugar y conservar la Paz que yo no pude.

—¿Todo esto ha sido por tu culpa?. Yo tengo que renunciar a Lauren para cumplir con un destino que no quiero.

Me levanté de la butaca, mirando a Trick fijamente.

—No, Bo. Lauren es humana y tu unión con ella será el ejemplo a seguir por los faes.

—Lauren no es humana.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Trick sin dar crédito a mis palabras.

—Lauren es el alma de los celtas y Tamsin esta destinada a protegerla.

—El alma de los celtas es una leyenda —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. No hay pruebas de su existencia y sólo es un cuento para niños

—Que no Trick, que es real. Ella es el último legado de los celtas y debe enamorarse de Tamsin.

Me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, recordando la historia de los celtas.

—¿Y la maldición?.

—Eso también es real. Cuando Lauren se enamoré de Tamsin va a morir y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?.

Trick se levantó, tomó mis manos para que me sentará de nuevo.

—Dime exactamente lo que viste.

—Frigg me contó toda la historia de los celtas y la guerra que los aniquilo. Me dijo que yo era la elegida para instaurar La Paz y que debía dejar a Lauren a merced de su destino. Que el espíritu de Balder habita en el alma de cada Ash y ellos están obligados a proteger a Lauren. Luego viajé al mundo de Hela. Ella no quería dejarme ir, pero Odin la detuvo. Él le prometió el alma de los celtas y me trajo de vuelta a este mundo. Mi abuela me ayudó a volver a mi cuerpo y me dijo que debía perdonarte.

Trick se negaba a creer lo que le decía. Se llevó la manos a la cabeza con desesperación, buscando alguna respuesta que no existía.

—Lo siento, Bo. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—No lo sé, pero no puedo vivir así. No pienso cumplir con ese supuesto destino.

—Debes cumplirlo, Bo. Si no se repetirá la historia y nos condenarás a todos.

—Me importa una mierda lo que pase, así que no me pidas que haga lo que tú no pudiste hacer. No pienso vivir de esta manera, porque no es la vida que he elegido. No voy a redimir tus culpas, ni las de mi madre ni las de mi abuela. Estoy cansada de vivir una vida regida por vuestros errores. No voy a creer es todas esa palabras que no me dicen nada.

—Tú puedes creer o no creer, eso es cosa tuya, Bo. Es tu propia vida lo que apuestas, por la fe, la incredulidad, el amor, y no hay otra verdad mas grande que esta condición. Tú arriesgas tu propia vida cada vez que eliges y eso te hará libre. Así que hazlo con conciencia, no te dejes engañar por los recuerdos y por una culpa que no es tuya.

—¿Y que he elegido, Trick?. Vivo una vida que no me lleva a ningún lado. Cuando elijo, lo único que hago es arruinar la vida de los demás, alejando a las personas que amo y ni siquiera tengo potestad sobre mi destino. Todo esta escrito, destinado y lo que yo siento no importa una mierda. ¿Te haces una idea como me siento ahora mismo?. ¿Sabes lo que siente no poder estar con la persona que lo es todo para ti?. Y como pretendéis que cumpla con algo que no me hará feliz. Yo merezco ser feliz y no podré serlo sin Lauren.

—Voy a decirte algo que tú ya sabes, Bo. El mundo no es de color rosa, ni esta lleno de arco iris. El mundo es un lugar terrible, y por muy fuerte que tu seas, él es capaz de arrodillarte a golpes y mantenerte sometida si tú no se lo impides. Ni tú, ni yo ni nadie es más duro que el destino, pero no importa lo fuerte que tú seas, sino lo fuerte que él puede ser. Si tú sabes lo que vales, ve y encuentra lo que te mereces, pero tendrás que soportar los golpes. No puedes estar diciendo constantemente, que no estas donde querías llegar, que no tienes lo que quieres por culpa de los dioses, de Tamsin ni de nadie, esa es la excusa de los cobardes y tú no lo eres. Yo fui un cobarde y sé lo que te estoy diciendo. ¿Qué quieres luchar por Lauren?. Adelante, hazlo. Aunque eso al final no te deje más que sufrimiento. ¿Esa es la vida que quieres elegir?. Sinceramente, creo que no. Y lee el diario de tu madre para que entiendas lo que te digo.

Trick se levantó de mi lado, se marchó sin decir nada más. Yo me quedé sentada en silencio mientras analizaba todo lo que me había dicho. No aguanté las lágrimas de rabia, de impotencia y de tristeza.

Me levanté, cogiendo todos los papeles sobre mi padre. Bajé las escaleras tan rápido que casi me caigo de frente. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mi cara, pero lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar. Abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi madre, busqué mi ropa y me vestí en un instante. Kenzi y Nacho estaban estupefactos antes mi actitud.

—Bo, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Kenzi nerviosa.

Mi única respuesta fue el portazo que di al salir. Subí las escaleras con furia, sintiendo los ojos rebosados en lágrimas de ira. Salí del bar a la calle desolada, bañada de una luz azul y de frío. Llevaba el corazón envenenado y la mirada me temblaba. Eché a andar sin rumbo fijo, ignorado a Kenzi que venía detrás de mi.

Comenzó a lloviznar con calma, sus gotas apenas me mojaban y un soplo de brisa me golpeó en la cara. Me temblaban las manos y las ideas. Intenté apretar el paso, pero la inquietud me carcomía por dentro y caminaba perseguida por el aguacero que no esperó ni un segundo más. Me sorprendió un relámpago junto con un trueno que rugió como un león. Las aceras se encharcaron en un instante, las farolas parpadeaban, extinguiéndose con cada ráfaga de viento. Me entregué a la lluvia helada sin dejar de pensar en ti.

Me enfilé a cruzar la calle, pero no me detuve a mirar el semáforo. Lo único que escuché fueron los frenos de un coche y una luz que se abalanzó sobre mí a toda velocidad. En el último instante, alguien tiró de mi hacia atrás y me apartó de la trayectoria del coche. Cuando tuve conciencia de lo que había ocurrido, Nacho me tenía sujetada en sus brazos. Nos miramos unos segundos en silencio, pero había algo en él que me hacia confiar.

—¿Qué ha pasado?. ¿Bo, estás bien? —preguntó Kenzi, casi sin aliento.

Separé a Nacho de un empujón, eché a correr hacia mi casa, huyendo de ellos y de mi destino. Necesitaba recordar lo poco bueno que había en mi, lo que tú me habías dado, pero todo se deshacían como la lluvia que caía sobre mí.

Los gritos de Kenzi se oyeron a lo lejos, pero no me importó nada. No pude sentir nada más que dolor y la pena al tener que olvidarte. Llegué a mi casa y me detuve en frente a mi puerta. Contemplé la nada, sin mover ni un solo músculo hasta que alguien tomó mi mano. Nacho volvió a abrazarme y descargué todo mi llanto en su pecho.

—Kenzi, entrad en casa. Que Bo se de un baño caliente y luego os traeré comida. ¿Ok? —adujo Nacho.

—Venga, Bo. Que estas toda mojada y necesitas calentarte —dijo Kenzi, intentando abrazarme.

—¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Por qué siento que te conozco de toda la vida?. Respóndeme, Nacho.

Mantuvo su mirada en mis ojos durante unos segundos, pero la bajó al suelo, alejándose de mí.

—Entrad a casa ahora mismo —musitó

Esa fue su única respuesta. Él se dio la vuelta y desapareció bajo la lluvia.

—¡NO TE VAYAS, NACHO! —grité con fuerza—. ¡Dime la verdad!

Corrí hasta la silueta que dejaba su cuerpo, pero Kenzi me detuvo.

—Vamos a casa. Él volverá, pero necesito que entres ya —dijo tirándome del brazo.

—Nacho esta usando sus poderes sobre mí —dije—. Es la única explicación de lo que siento por él.

—Ok, Bo. Pero vamos a casa ya.

Estaba agotada, no tenía fuerzas para nada más y me sentí totalmente rota. Comencé a temblar de frío, rabia e impotencia. Kenzi me ayudó a entrar en casa, sin dejar de llorar.

* * *

_**Nota:** Sé que todos los clanes son de las luces, pero necesitaba hacer una confortación entre los faes. La jerarquía es muy importante en esta historia y ojala lleguéis a entenderme._

_Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado y gracias por seguir leyendo._

_"El único deber que tenemos con la historia es rescribirla" – Oscar Wilde._


	21. I Won't Give Up

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

So easy is our life  
What's mine is yours and yours mine  
Hardly do we ever fight,  
We'd rather be kind.

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get dark  
I'm healing this broken heart  
I know I'm worth it...

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
Lady you're worth it (and we're worth it)  
No, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
Lady you're worth it (and we're worth it)  
No, I won't give up...

* * *

Recuerdo que entré a mi casa con la incertidumbre al no entender por qué Nacho actuaba de esa manera. No podía explicar lo que sentía, pero estaba convencida que él usaba su poderes sobre mi.

Subí corriendo a mi habitación a recoger todas las cosas tú que habías dejado y las metí en una maleta. Me sentí como la típica viuda que esconde cualquier recuerdo de su marido muerto. Cogí mi móvil donde guardaba nuestras fotos y lo metí junto a lo poco que me quedaba de ti. Mientras tiraba todo eso en el fondo de mi armario, me di cuenta que estaba afrontando la segunda fase del duelo. No pude seguir negando que te había perdido y la frustración no tuvo mejor ejemplo que ese.

Kenzi me observó desde el umbral de mi puerta, sin saber que hacer o decir. Me senté en la cama con la mirada perdida y totalmente mojada. Tardé unos minutos en reaccionar al frío que me hacia temblar. Ella cogió una toalla de mi baño y me cubrió con ella. Se sentó a mi lado en absoluto silencio.

—¿Como voy a vivir así?. Dime, Kenz. ¿Cómo puedo vivir el resto de mi vida sin tener esperanzas?. Apenas han pasado diecisiete días desde la última vez que la vi y soy incapaz de aguantar un segundo más. He estado apunto de morir dos veces, estuve cuatro días en coma. ¿Y para qué?. Para darme cuenta que no llegaré a ser feliz.

Ella no me contestó, sólo se limitó a escucharme. Le conté todo lo que me dijo Trick, Frigg y mi abuela. Y por primera vez, Kenzi no me hizo ni una sola pregunta.

Después de esa tarde, me enclaustré en mi habitación durante cinco días. Apenas me levantaba para ducharme, comer un poco de lo que me traía Kenzi y para leer cada página del diario de Aife. El desgarro que ella sintió por la ausencia de mi abuela, impregnaba cada página de tristeza. Jamás pensé que Aife, sentía tanto amor por su madre y sus sentimientos hicieron cambiar mi opinión sobre ella.

Estudié toda la vida de mi padre. Me impresionó su inteligencia y dedicación. Muchos aspectos de su vida me recordaron a la tuya. Ambos habíais sido unas mentes brillantes, el compromiso desmedido por vuestros pacientes era exacto en los dos. Pensé que se debía a vuestra vocación y a las ganas de ayudar. Y aunque intenté no pensar en ti, siempre aparecías de repente para removerme por dentro.

El amor que vivieron mis padres parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Fueron felices como nunca lo he sido yo. Sus vidas se unieron el mismo día que se conocieron y mi madre supo encontrar la manera de serle fiel. Aunque él era fae, Aife no quiso usarlo como una fuente de alimentación, sino con todo el respeto que ella sentía por él. El primer año de su relación, mi madre casi se muere de hambre, pero luchó contra su naturaleza y la venció por amor. Deseé que ella pudiera enseñarme como lograrlo, pero eso tendría que descubrirlo por mi cuenta.

Durante esos cinco días no paró de llover, sólo escampó para arremeter con más fuerzas. Me quedé horas viendo como la lluvia se deslizaba por mi ventana. El frío no se sentía dentro de casa, pero se percibía como un fantasma detrás de la puerta. En ese momento, me apetecía tomar todas las drogas del mundo, beber todo el alcohol que pudiera y evadirme del dolor que sentía. Pero todas las drogas del mundo no cambiaría que mi vida había sido un sueño y que estaba empezando a despertarme.

Kenzi durmió conmigo todas esas noches. Ella no quería que me sintiera sola, quería demostrarme que por lo menos la tenía a ella y como siempre, ella me rescató de la tristeza. Me obligó a comer, intentó hacerme sonreír, pero su sola presencia me llenó el alma.

Dyson fue a mi casa todas las noches después de salir de la comisaría. Se sentaba a mi lado sin decir nada, mirándome como dormía. Muchas veces pretendía que dormía para no tener que hablar con él. No le culpaba por lo que había pasado, pero no me apetecía recordar nuestra historia.

Trick me visitó todas las mañanas para contarme las antiguas andanzas de mi madre y de abuela, pero solo me relataba las historias felices. Aquella fue la primera vez que me di cuenta del dolor que padecía Trick. Y que sus ojos de niebla y perdida, siempre miraban para atrás.

Vex también vino a casa, pero no subió a verme. Kenzi le contó todo lo que había pasado y él le prometió que me protegeria, aunque yo no fuera de las sombras. Vex se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, ayudándome en todo hasta el final. Su lealtad hacia mi es innegable, pero todo se construyó con el tiempo y el respeto.

Hale no apareció por mi casa, pero llamó a Kenzi todas las noches, preguntando por mi. Ella me dijo que él que se arrepentía por todo lo que me había dicho, pero de poco me servían sus sentimientos de culpa.

Al quinto día, me desperté con ganas de salir de ese agujero en el que me había metido. Comí con Kenzi, intentando hacer una vida normal. Vimos una película, hablamos de cualquier cosa y reímos sin parar. Pero aún así, la tristeza estaba enquistada dentro de mí.

Subí a mi habiatacion para cambiarme de ropa y salir a dar un paseo con Kenzi. Oí como alguien tocó la puerta de la entrada. Pensé que no podía ser Trick porque él había ido por la mañana. Era muy temprano para que fuera Dyson y Vex había ido a mi casa el día anterior. Escuché la voz de Nacho y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Kenzi subió las escaleras y tocó mi puerta. Yo estaba en pie, mirando si Nacho venía con ella, pero él se quedó en el salón.

—Nena, esta aquí Nacho y necesita hablar contigo.

—Ok. Me cambio en cinco minutos y bajó con vosotros.

Ella me sonrió y salió de mi habitación. Yo estaba ansiosa, pero no sabía por qué.

Cuando bajé al salón, vi a Nacho sentado en el sofá, hablando con Kenzi. Tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta que yo estaba allí. Él se levantó con una sonrisa y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

—Buenas tardes, Bo. Me alegra verte recuperada —dijo Nacho.

—Gracias. Kenzi me ha dicho que necesitas hablar conmigo.

Él asintió con una sonrisa aún más grande, sus ojos brillaron como estrellas y sentí como la calma se apoderó de mi.

—Sí, necesito explicarte algunas cosas y espero que sean útiles para ti.

Me senté en el sillón que estaba a su lado. Él tenía un maletín negro con las iniciales: A.L.A. Nacho sacó varias carpetas y las dejó sobre la mesilla frente a mí.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirí al ver los papeles

—Tu pasado, presente y futuro —respondió con solemnidad.

Lo miré intrigada, sin poder pronunciar palabra. Me acerqué a la mesilla y leí: Testamento de Aidan Lloyd. Alcé la mirada y mi tensión se desplomó.

—¿Cómo tienes todo esto?, ¿Por qué?.

—Porque todo eso te corresponde. Es la herencia de tu padre y de nuestra familia. Mi nombre es Ignatius Lloyd Aldaya —dijo pausadamente.

Suspiré, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía respirar.

—¿Lloyd?, ¿Tú... eres mi hermano? —pregunté con miedo a saber la respuesta.

Él sacudió la cabeza, riéndose levemente.

—No, Bo. Yo soy el hermano mayor de Aidan.

Kenzi se levantó de su lado, mirándo a Nacho como si lo fuera a matar en cualquier momento.

—¿QUÉ?. ¿TÚ ERES EL TÍO DE BO?, ¿CUÁNDO DEMONIOS PENSABA DECÍRMELO? ¡OH, DIOS MÍO!. Me he tirado al tío de Bo —vociferó Kenzi.

Ella hundió la cara entre sus manos, negando con la cabeza y totalmente avergonzada.

—Lo siento, Kenzi. Pero tenía que decírselo primero a Bo y tú no serías capaz de guardar semejante secreto.

—Ok, ¿pero por qué te liaste conmigo? —dijo con su manos en la cara—. No pienso perdonarte, Nacho. No quiero ni verte.

—Perdóname, Kenz. No pude resistirme y lo siento mucho, pero no me arrepiento de lo que paso entre nosotros —le respondió.

Ella se dio la vuelta para no mirarme a la cara. Sabía que Kenzi estaba preocupada por mi reacción.

—Lo que paso entre nosotros, jamás tendría que haber ocurrido —le dijo mientras le señalaba con el dedo—. Yo no sabía quien eras y no sabes cuanto te odio ahora mismo.

—Con el tiempo me perdonarás. Soy consiente que jamás me tomarás en serio, pero debes hablar con Hale. Y si te sirve de algo, él esta loco por ti.

Ella se quitó las manos de la cara lentamente, para verle a los ojos. Aún así, no pudo esconder la sonrisa al escuchar que Hale la quería.

—¿Sabes qué?. No quiero ni oírte. No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. ¿Entendido?.

—Eso será complicado —repuso Nacho sin poder aguantar la risa—. Tú eres la mejor amiga de mi sobrina y no pienso dejar de verla.

Los observé como discutían entre ellos mientras yo estaba sumergida en mi mundo de preguntas sin fin. Oír a Nacho decir que era su sobrina y que no dejaría de verme, me hizo sonreír. Busqué a Kenzi que andaba caminando de un lado para el otro, indignada por todo lo que había escuchado.

—Kenzi, escúchame —dije, tomando su cara—. No me importa lo que pasó entre tú y mi... tío. Tú no sabías quien era él y si lo supieras me habría dado igual. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, eso es lo único que me importa. Además, no te ofendas, que los tienes a todos babeando por tus huesos. ¿Estás segura que aquí la súcubo soy yo?

Ella asintió mientras la abrazaba. La tomé de la mano y nos sentamos juntas en el sillón.

—Nacho, quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes de mi familia... Bueno, nuestra familia.

Él asintió por duplicado, sin dejar de sonreír. Reconocí en sus gestos el parecido entre nosotros. Tenemos la misma nariz, la forma de los labios y sonreímos igual.

—Mis padres estaban comprometidos desde antes de nacer. Cuando se casaron se enamoraron perdidamente y tres años después nací yo. Soy el primogénito de la familia Lloyd Aldaya —dijo, sacando un retrato pequeño de mis abuelos paternos.

»Mi madre era descendiente directa de los dioses aztecas. Ella junto a doce semidioses, fueron la creación del dios _Quetzalcóatl_. Todos ellos se unieron a los humanos, pero ella fue elegida para casarse con mi padre. Él era de los últimos descendientes de los _Celta de Galia_. Mi padre se llamaba Ignatius y era el cuarto hijo de _Cuchulainn_, _El Héroe de Luz_. Mi madre se llamaba _Yaretzi_ y ambos adoptaron apellidos humanos para integrase en ese mundo. Mis padres evitaron el mundo fae durante años, se alejaron de todo tipo de doctrina y nos criaron con total libertad.

»Aidan heredó una mezcla de los poderes de mis padres. En cambio yo heredé los poderes de mi madre. Aidan era el fae de la luz y de la curación. Él podía revivir tanto a los humanos como a faes y con su luz guiaba a los muertos para encontrar su camino. Por esa razón se dedicó a la medicina.

»Por tus venas corre sangre real, tú eres la única fae que posee un linaje puro y la casualidad te llevó a matar a Nadia, que era la última descendiente directa de los dioses.

Suspiré largamente, bajando la mirada.

—Lo hice para proteger a Lauren —respondí apenada.

—Lo sé, Bo. Tu crimen ha quedado exonerado de toda culpa.

Agité la cabeza, quitándole importancia al tema.

—¿Tengo más familia?, ¿Cuándo puedo conocer a mis abuelos?, ¿Tienes hijos?.

—Lamentablemente, de nuestra familia sólo quedamos nosotros. Mi padre murió en la gran guerra de los faes, protegiendo la causa del rey sangriento y mi madre poco después. Ella estaba ligada a mi padre y sin él su vida no tenía más sentido.

»Después de su muerte, me fui a México a adiestrar mis poderes y Aidan se quedó aquí por Aife. Cuando él término la relación con tu madre, se reunió conmigo y juntos comenzamos una nueva vida.

»Aidan y yo, solíamos tener envidia de los seres humanos. Ellos son capaces de explicar el verdadero significado de la vida, a través del arte, la literatura, las ciencias, la música y su capacidad de amar es superior a su naturaleza. Los faes lo tenemos todo hecho, nacemos en una familia fae, nuestros poderes son adquiridos por añadidura y al escoger un bando nuestra vida esta resuelta. Los humanos no tienen más poder que su imaginación, amor e inteligencia. Ellos mismo se labran su futuro y no hay nada más valioso en el mundo que el espíritu humano.

»Por todas esas razones, Aidan vivió casi toda su vida adulta, ayudando a los humanos. Se olvidó de los faes, junto con sus guerra idiotas y sentimientos de superioridad. Pero el día que se enteró del cautiverio de tu madre, él regreso para rescatarla.

»Aife se había convertido en una mujer fria, calculadora y ya no era persona de quien él se enamoró. Huyeron juntos, pero ella quería vengar todo el dolor que sufrió por culpa de los sombras. Una mañana mi hermano se despertó, pero Aife se había marchado y no volvió a saber de ella hasta que recibió esto.

Nacho me entregó la carta de Aife y reconocí su letra de inmediato. No quise leerla delante de ellos y la guardé junto al testamento de mi padre.

—Gracias, pero la leeré en privado —dije, ocultando mis lágrimas.

Nacho se aproximó a mí, tomó mis manos y hizo que le mirará.

—En esa carta, tu madre le cuenta a Aidan que ha tenido una niña y que él era tu padre. Que para protegerte, te había alejado del mundo fae, pero nunca le dijo donde te abandonó. Mi hermano desde ese día no paró de buscarte. Jamás pensó que tu madre te dejaría con los humanos, pero él hubiera hecho lo mismo. Tú has aprendido a vivir como una humana y eso te hace mejor que muchos faes.

—¿Cuándo supiste de mi existencia? —inquirí sin dejar de mirar sus ojos

—Después del Guaruda. Cuando supe la muerte de Lachlan, comencé a investigar y llamé a mis amigos del clan Zamora. En el momento que Hale fue nombrado Ash, él solicitó mis servicio y ahora trabajo junto a Dyson. El día que venciste al Garuda, volví a soñar con tu padre. Cuando éramos niños, creamos una conexión entre nosotros y nos comunicábamos a través de los sueños. Pero después de su muerte no volví a soñar con él hasta ese día y anoche volví a hablar con mi hermano.

—¿Qué clase de fae eres?

—Esa es una pregunta muy personal, pero creo que es necesaria para conseguir tu confianza. Yo no tengo especie, sólo soy fae al igual que Trick, Aidan o mis padres. Nosotros no estamos dentro de una categoría porque nuestras virtudes son diversas. Mis poderes son la telequinesia, calmó a las personas proporcionando el sosiego y aveces puedo leer los pensamientos.

Nacho demostró sus poderes, tomando un vaso de agua que había en la cocina y hizo que levitará hasta su mano. Nosotras vimos la trayectoria del vaso, totalmente sorprendidas.

—¡Eres un _Jedi_! —exclamó Kenzi—. Menos mal que no te pareces a _Yoda_.

—De dónde crees que _George Lucas_ sacó la idea —respondió entre risas.

Gracias al comentario de Kenzi, nos relajamos un poco y reírnos nos tranquilizó a todos.

—Nacho, no es por dudar de tu palabra, pero ¿como sé que todo esto es verdad?. ¿Por qué no apareces en los registro de tu familia? —pregunté

Él se levantó el ruedo del pantalón y en su tobillo izquierdo tenía la misma marca de nacimiento que tengo yo.

—Esta es la marca característica de la familia Lloyd —respondió mientras me la enseñaba—. Sólo los primogénitos la tenemos. Mi padre durante la guerra borró mi existencia para conservar el linaje de la familia.

Me levanté de un salto y comencé a caminar. En ese momento, fui consciente que toda esa historia era verdad, pero cada vez me surgían más preguntas.

—¿Puedes soñar con mi padre?, ¿Yo también podré hacerlo?

—No lo sé, Bo. Esa conexión se creó entre nosotros sin ningún tipo de poder, pero no lo descarto. También tengo que entregarte esto —dijo mientras me daba un portafolio.

Al abrirlo, vi una documentación bancaria y en ella había una cantidad de obscena de dinero. Y todo eso estaba a mi nombre.

—¿Qué significa esto? —dije mirándole a los ojos.

—Esa es la fortuna de tu padre y las escrituras de todas las propiedades de la familia. Incluso, en esta ciudad tienes una casa y puedes mudarte cuando quieras.

Kenzi me quitó los documentos de las manos y los leyó boquiabierta.

—¡Madre mía!. Bo, eres multimillonaria —dijo Kenzi, dentro de su asombro.

Me senté en la mesilla junto a Nacho, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—También os he adjuntado dos billetes a Edimburgo —añadió Nacho—. Allí encontrarás las respuestas del paradero de Lauren. El destino no esta escrito y las maldiciones están para romperse.

Levanté la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la cabeza rebosante de dudas.

—¿Qué nos vamos a Escocia? —preguntó Kenzi.

—Sí, Kenzi. Mañana a las diez sale vuestro vuelo —respondió Nacho.

—No hablo contigo. ¿recuerdas? —contestó sin mirarle—. Bo, ¿nos vamos a Escocia?.

La miré, buscando alguna respuesta, pero estaba tan desconcertada que no fui capaz de tomar una decisión.

—¿Sabes dónde esta Lauren? —le pregunté a Nacho.

—No, pero he hablado con Hale y investigué algunas cosas por mi cuenta. Creo que en la ciudad natal de su familia podrás encontrar alguna pista. Sus padres viven allí, pero no saben que Lauren esta viva. Mutwa les dijo que ella había muerto en el Congo, así que debes tener mucho cuidado y no revelar nuestra existencia.

—¿Y que pasa con el destino, la maldición y todo lo que me dijo Frigg?. Yo no quiero que Lauren muera por mi culpa.

Bajé de nuevo mi mirada, fijándola en mis manos, pero Nacho tomó mi barbilla y alzo mi cara hasta sus ojos.

—Si algo me han enseñado los humanos, es que el destino lo escribimos nosotros. No cabe duda que estamos destinados a diferentes roles en la vida, pero eso lo elegimos nosotros. Piensa que el destino, es como dos líneas muy juntas y al final esta nuestro objetivo. Cada vez que tomas una decisión, del índole que sea, transitas por una de esas líneas, pero siempre puedes cambiar de opinión. Algunas decisiones cambian el rumbo, nos desvían del camino, pero sin poder evitarlo cumplimos con nuestra misión.

»No quiero blasfemar, pero los dioses no saben el futuro, ellos se apegan al pasado y temen a profecías que jamás llegan a cumplirse. Ni el más vidente puede predecir un futuro tan lejano y nadie debe dejarse oprimir por algo que se puede cambiar. Mi padre nos solía decir: El destino, es el puente que tú creas hasta la persona que quieres.

—Te entiendo, Nacho. Pero no puedo arriesgar la vida Lauren.

—Bo, tu padre murió por amor. Tu abuela murió por amor. Mis padres murieron por amor y eso los hizo libres. Deja que Lauren elija su destino, pero con todas la cartas sobre la mesa, porque si tú has ido al infierno por ella, es que merece la pena. No puedes estar constantemente a la deriva y sé que Lauren es tu verdadero destino. Sólo ella podrá hacerte feliz, pero eso ya lo sabes. ¿Quieres que Lauren muera sin saber lo que tú sientes por ella?.

No supe que responder, habían pasado cinco días desde que me había dado por vencida, estaba convencienda de no buscarte más, pero ante mi se abría una nueva oportunidad y no tenía ni idea de lo que podía pasar.

—No lo sé. Ahora mismo me aterra pensar en su muerte —respondí sin mirarle.

—Contéstame, Bo. ¿Qué es para ti el amor?. Sé que es una pregunta tonta, pero muchas veces olvidamos lo que eso significa y quiero que escuches a tu corazón.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi corazón hablar por mi.

—El amor es lo que siento por Lauren. Es lo más intenso y real que he sentido en mi vida. No sé cómo vivir sin ella y no creo que llegue a acostumbrarme.

—Exacto. El amor es pasión, obsesión, ese no poder vivir sin ella. ¡Pierde la cabeza, Bo! Encuéntrala para quererla sin reservas, porque ella te quiere con locura. Y para buscarla, solo tienes que olvidarte de todo lo que te han dicho los dioses y escucha a tu corazón. Porque vivir sin ella no tiene ningún sentido para ti. Vivir sin luchar por amor, no es vivir de verdad. Y Tienes que intentarlo porque si no lo intentas, toda tu vida será en vano.

»Aidan y yo, estamos convencidos que serás feliz a su lado. Él junto a Isabeau protegerán a Lauren, evitarán que ella muera y te darán más tiempo para que la encuentres. Aprovecha esta nueva oportunidad. Ahora tienes los recursos para buscarla hasta el fin del mundo, pero no puedes rendirte, Bo. ¿Vas a ir a buscarla o no?.

Asentí lentamente, sin saber si era lo correcto. No tenía ninguna certeza, pero decidí escuchar a mi corazón y él me decía que luchará por ti. Todos me aconsejaron que lo escuchara, pues lo hice.

—Sí, iremos a Edimburgo —dije con firmeza.

Kenzi me abrazó, intentado darme confianza, pero no tenía ninguna duda. Las palabras de Nacho habían calado dentro de mi y no tenía nada mas que perder.

—Bien, mañana os vendré a buscar para llevarlas al aeropuerto —me dijo Nacho—. Y Bo, no sufras porque al final serás feliz.

Me quedé sin aliento al escuchar las mismas palabras que me había dicho mi abuela. No sabía si te encontraría, pero no quería darme por vencida. Y pensé en las palabras de Nacho: «Si había ido al infierno por ti, es porque mereces la pena»

Él se despidió de mi con un abrazo interminable. Nacho me había devuelto a mi familia y la fe en nosotras. Le prometí que lucharía por ti y algo en mi interior me decía que yo podría romper esa maldicion.

Apenas Nacho salió por la puerta, Kenzi me miró con la sonrisa más grande y sincera que jamás le había visto.

—¿Qué vas hacer, Bo?

—Encontrar a Lauren y escribir nuestro destino... juntas.

* * *

_**Notas: **Creo que este capítulo es un poco complicado, pero es el punto de inflexión entre el pasado y el futuro de Bo. También intentó desligarme de la supuesta paternidad de Odin y que Bo sea su hija._

_Sé que esta historia es súper triste y agradezco a las personas que todavía la siguen. Si tenéis algunas preguntas, yo estaré encantada en responderlas_

_Muchas gracias por todos vuestros consejos y comentarios._

_"Queda prohibido no sonreír a los problemas, no luchar por lo que quieres, abandonarlo todo por miedo, no convertir en realidad tus sueños". – Pablo Neruda._


	22. All The Right Reasons

As I lay upon my bed, I begin dreaming  
Of how it's gonna be the day that I am free  
Once I settle like the dust upon the table  
But then you came along  
You helped me write this song

I don't know what day it is,  
I can't recall the seasons  
And I don't remember how we got this far  
All I know is I'm loving you for all the right reasons  
In my sky you'll always be my morning star

Like a tired bird flying high across the ocean  
I was outside looking in  
You made me live again  
From the mountains to the prairies little babies  
Figures fill their heads  
Visions bathed in red

I don't know what day it is,  
I can't recall the seasons  
And I don't remember how we got this far  
All I know is I'm loving you for all the right reasons  
In my sky you'll always be my morning star

From the train in Manchester, England  
Lightning fills the sky  
As I watched you wave goodbye  
From the mountains to the prairie little babies  
Figures fill their heads  
Visions bathed in red

I don't know what day it is,  
I can't recall the seasons  
And I don't remember how we got this far  
All I know is I'm loving you for all the right reasons  
In my sky you'll always be my morning star.

* * *

Recuerdo que recogí todos los papeles que me había dado Nacho y subí a mi habitación a buscar el diario de mi madre. Kenzi me seguía a todas partes, sin saber que me ocurría. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y salí a buscar al único fae que podía corroborar mi pasado. Cuando me enfilé hacia la escalera, Kenzi me tomó del brazo.

—¿Dónde vas?, ¿Qué te pasa?.

—Me voy al Dal. ¿Te vienes?.

Ella afirmó en silencio mientras bajábamos las escaleras. Cogí las llaves del coche y esperé a Kenzi en la puerta. Había anochecido cuando salimos de casa. La tormenta se había quedado en un soplo de llovizna fría y el viento gélido del otoño, hizo insoportable caminar con calma. Entramos al coche deprisa antes que la lluvia volviera aparecer. Nos fuimos de camino al Dal, pero Kenzi no aguantaba las dudas que la carcomían por dentro.

—Bo, ¿no deberíamos estar en casa haciendo las maletas?

—Las haremos luego. Ahora tengo que hablar con Trick y escuchar su versión de esta historia.

—¿Piensas que Trick te ocultó todo esto?

—No lo sé, Kenz.

—Trick sería incapaz de ocultarte algo así. Vamos, que no lo creo.

—En unos minutos saldremos de dudas.

Kenzi exhaló todo el aire que pudo, como si quisiera atrapar las palabras que huían de su boca.

—Bo, ¿te vas a mudar a la casa que dijo Nacho?. Vamos, que no quiero que te mudes, pero si es lo que quieres... lo entenderé.

Esperé a que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Tú crees que me voy a mudar sin ti? Yo no iré a ningún lado, si tú no vienes conmigo. Kenzi, yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por tu ayuda. Eres lo único que tengo y jamás voy a dejarte. Además, Frigg me dijo que tenía que mantenerte a mi lado y es lo único a lo que le haré caso. ¿Quieres que nos mudemos?

Ella suspiró aliviada y me miró con una sonrisa.

—No sé, Bo. Yo sólo quería saber que ibas hacer.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que voy hacer dentro de tres días. Todavía me no creo lo que ha ocurrido, pero la verdad, me importa un carajo el dinero.

Nos quedamos en silencio, Kenzi miraba por la ventana hasta que su móvil comenzó a sonar.

—Es Hale, ¿le contesto? —preguntó, esperando mi aprobación.

Al escuchar el nombre de Hale una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo.

—Sí, pero no le digas lo que ha pasado.

Ella asintió y me comenzó a hablar con él. No quise escuchar lo que hablaban entre ellos, pero sin poder evitarlo oí casi todo. Cuando Kenzi término de hablar con Hale, me dijo que él quería a ir a casa, pero que ella se había inventado una excusa.

En pleno camino comenzó a llover con fuerza, el limpiaparabrisas apenas podía quitar el agua que caía con vehemencia. Agradecí que estuviéramos a una pocas manzanas del Dal y al cabo de unos minutos aparqué el coche frente a su puerta.

Apenas entré al bar, a Trick se le iluminó el rostro. Lo que menos se esperaba era que yo apareciera por allí esa tarde. Salió de la barra con prisas, pero su gesto no era de felicidad, sino de preocupación.

—Bo, ¿estás bien?, ¿Ha pasado algo? —inquirió Trick .

—Necesito hablar contigo... es importante.

Me observó sin pestañear.

—Sí, por supuesto. Bajad a mi casa y ahora estoy con vosotras.

Bajó su mirada hasta el maletín que colgaba de mi mano derecha, pero no quiso hacer ninguna pregunta. Nosotras bajamos a su casa envueltas en un silencio sepulcral. Me senté en el sofá mientras Kenzi caminaba de un lado a otro.

—Nena, debes tener calma. Estoy segura que Trick no sabía nada, así que no te agobies ¿Ok?.

Asentí sin mirarla y comencé a sacar todos lo documentos. Los ordené, colocando cada uno al lado del otro, intentado controlar mis sentimientos. Cuando saqué los billetes a Edimburgo, se dibujó una sonrisa en mis labios, sentí como la certeza se apoderaba de mis pensamientos y permití que el optimismo se apoderara de mi.

Alcé la mirada y Trick me observaba con gesto sombrío. Él se sentó a mi lado, sin dejar de mirar el maletín con las iniciales de mi padre.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —preguntó, sin rodeos.

—¿Reconoces estas iniciales?

—Son las de tu padre. ¿Pero que quieres saber?.

—Quiero contarte algo y necesito que seas sincero. ¿Qué más sabes de Aidan?

Trick entornó la mirada, como si buscase algo en el aire. Miradas o silencios, o quizás esa verdad que siempre lo acosaba.

—Durante estos últimos días he investigado más sobre tu padre, pero te di toda la información que hay sobre él.

—Nacho es mi tío. ¿Lo sabias? —repliqué con un tono severo en mi voz.

Trick me miró como si lo hubiera apuñalado y me di cuenta que había siendo injusta con él.

—No, eso es imposible. Tu padre no tenía hermanos y te aseguro que yo no tengo más hijos.

—Nacho tiene mi misma marca de nacimiento en el tobillo izquierdo y sé que es verdad todo lo que me dijo. También me entregó todos estos papeles, junto a una carta de Aife. Sólo quiero saber tu versión, no te estoy juzgando. ¿Sabías que mi otro abuelo murió para defenderte?

—Sí, Ignatius murió en la última batalla de la guerra y seis meses después Aidan conoció a tu madre.

—¿Qué sabes de mi abuelo? —pregunté, tomando sus manos.

—No mucho, la verdad. Él estuvo alejado de los faes durante muchos años, pero volvío para luchar en la guerra y fue un guerrero muy valiente, al igual que su padre. Tengo entendido que Ignatius descendía de los celtas y su padre fue de los primeros faes en el mundo.

—¿Los dioses? —inquirí con miedo.

—No, los celtas son una raza que domino casi toda Europa y los romanos les llamaron _Los Galos_. Eran el pueblo que veneraba a dioses celtas, pero al perecer los dioses, esa población se dispersó por todo el mundo. Ellos conformaron las primeras civilizaciones de Europa y es muy probable que el alma de Lauren viviera entre ellos, pero eso no lo sé.

—¿Quién me puede decir más sobre el alma de Lauren? Y por favor, no me digas que los dioses.

—Lamentablemente, creo que Tamsin es la única que te puede dar respuestas.

—No, gracias. No esta en mis planes hablar con ella, sino partirle la cara. Nacho tambien me entregó esto.

Le di el testamento de mi padre. Trick lo leyó boquiabierto, asintiendo con la cabeza en silencio.

—No sabía que tu padre había dejado un testamento, pero según esto, tú eres la segunda fae con más dinero en nuestro mundo. La herencia Lloyd es incalculable y sólo se puede comparar con la de los Santiago —adujo Trick.

—¿Santiago?. ¿La familia de Hale? —preguntó Kenzi.

—Sí. Sturgis es el fae con más dinero y poder del mundo fae, pero la fortuna de Bo se convertirá en la primera.

Trick se levantó de mi lado y fue hasta su escritorio. Sacó algunos papeles, cogió una pluma y los firmó. Caminó hacia mi, sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos y me ofreció los documentos que había firmado.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté al leer: Sucecion de bienes de Fitzpatrick McCorrigan.

—Esto es mi legado. A partir de este momento, te doy todo lo que tengo y quiero que lo aceptes.

En su rostro se notaba el orgullo y la felicidad. Me sentí abrumada ante todo lo que ocurría.

—¿Qué pasa?. ¿Hoy es el día: vamos a darle todo el dinero del mundo a Bo?. Espero que mañana sea el mío —bromeó Kenzi.

Trick me observó con una sonrisa a medio camino entre la preocupación y la esperanza.

—Bo, yo tomé esta decisión mucho antes del Garuda, pero no te lo había comentado para no presionarte y creo que este es el mejor momento.

Suspiré mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No hace falta, de verdad. Todavía no sé que voy hacer con el dinero de mi padre, pero eso es lo que menos me preocupa. Mañana me marcho a Edimburgo.

—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? —inquirió Trick.

—Nacho piensa que allí podré encontrar alguna pista sobre Lauren.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —se ofreció Trick.

—Tranquilo, Kenzi vendrá conmigo y no creo que tardemos mucho. Pero gracias.

—¿Hale sabe algo de esto? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Sin poder explicar el porqué, algo dentro de mi me advertía sobre Hale. En un principio creí que era por sus palabras y la pena que sentí al escuchar sus reproches, pero era un sentimiento muy extraño que escapaba de cualquier lógica.

—No. Y prefiero que no lo sepa todavía.

Trick se acercó a mi con una mirada de reprobación.

—Bo, él esta arrepentido por lo que pasó entre vosotros. Entiende que no fue Hale quien te dijo todo eso.

—Lo sé, Trick. Pero no me apetece que lo sepa, por lo menos mientras estemos en Escocia.

—Eso va a ser un poco complicado —advirtió—. Hale tiene que remitir un comunicado al Ash local para que puedas entrar en su territorio o también lo puede hacer Vex al Morrigan de _Britannia._

—Mierda —espeté con rabia.

—Hale estará aquí dentro de una hora, pero no creo que debas hablar con él.

—¿Crees que él no va aprobar que vea a la familia de Lauren? —pregunté con mis ojos en azul.

—Eso no lo sabemos. Hale quiere ayudarte, aunque no pueda revelarte donde esta Lauren.

—Bo, tranquila —interrumpió Kenzi—. Voy a llamar a Nacho y le digo todo esto. ¿Ok?.

Kenzi cogió su móvil y se alejó de nosotros para hablar con Nacho. Trick y yo nos miramos en silencio hasta que él bajó su mirada.

—¿Estas segura de lo que vas hacer? —murmuró Trick.

—Sí. Yo he ido al infierno por Lauren y lo volvería hacer con tal de encontrarla.

El alzó la vista y me sonrió.

—Pues, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Intentaré descifrar el hechizo que uso Balder para alejar a Lauren de ti.

—¿Balder? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Si, Bo. Hale no recuerda nada del hechizo y sé que ha sido el espíritu de Balder quien lo hizo. Él habita en el alma de cada Ash, pero estoy ayudando a Hale para deshacerse de su influencia.

—¿Pero los dioses lo pueden ver todo?

—Casi todo. Ellos viven en otro plano y Balder es sus ojos en este mundo.

Estaba apunto de preguntar, pero Kenzi se acercó a nosotros y mi pregunta se disolvió en mi garganta.

—Nacho dice que no hay problema —aclaró Kenzi—. El Ash local le debe unos cuantos favores y él mañana te dará toda la información que necesitas mientras nos lleva al aeropuerto.

—¿Nacho es amigo de Sir Alex Woltton? —inquirió Trick —. Eso si es una sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Él es un subnormal como todos los Ash? —preguntó Kenzi.

—No, al contrario. Sir Alex Woltton es uno de los mejores Ash de la historia. De hecho, es el mejor que hay ahora mismo. Es un fae muy discreto, astuto y de buen corazón. Pero él puede leer los pensamiento y dominar los cuerpos.

¿Es un Hsien o Mesmer? —pregunté.

—Es una mezcla de ambos, pero Alex no entra en cadáveres, sino en faes y humanos vivos. No te preocupes, él es un hombre muy respetuoso y posee una integridad admirable. En el mundo fae hay siete Ash y seis Morrigans. Todos ellos están ubicados en lugares estratégicos, pero ellos les rinden cuentas a Hale y a Vex.

—¿Hale y Vex son los jefes?

—Exacto. Ellos dos son los que toman las últimas decisiones y conocen todo lo que ocurre en el mundo fae, por eso debes irte ya. Si Hale descubre de tus planes, lo sabrá Balder y harán lo imposible para que no encuentres a Lauren. Cuando vuelvas te explicaré la jerarquía fae, pero ahora veté a casa.

Le ofrecí una sonrisa y toqué sus mejillas con mis manos.

—Te llamaré cuando llegue a Edimburgo —dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

—Tranquila, que yo te llamaré. Avísame si necesitas algo que yo iré ayudarte. Debes tener cuidado y no revelar nuestra existencia. Eso esta penado con la muerte. ¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Recogí todos los papeles con la ayuda de Trick y Kenzi. Los metí de nuevo en el maletín de mi padre, junto con los billetes a Edimburgo. Nos dirigimos a la puerta, pero Trick tenía en sus manos los papeles de su herencia.

—Llévale esto a Nacho. Él sabrá unirla a la de tu padre y cuando vuelvas hablaremos con Hale y Vex. Y espera un segundo que tengo algo más que darte.

Trick fue hasta su armario, lo abrió para buscar algo que estaba en el fondo. Cuando lo encontró, volvío hacia nosotras. Tomó mi mano y me dio las dos últimas Perseidas.

—¿Estas seguro que debo quedarme con esto? —pregunté mirándole a los ojos.

—Sí, Bo. Ellas serán muy útiles y debes llevarlas siempre contigo. Son como tu seguro de vida, pero eso ya lo sabes —dijo, griñando un ojo.

Metí las dos últimas cápsulas junto al resto de papeles.

—Gracias, Trick —dije mientras le abrazaba.

—Bo, cuando vuelvas tenemos que hablar con el Ash, no podemos posponer mucho más esa conversación y espero que para ese entonces, Balder no habite el alma de Hale.

—¿Qué Hale tiene alguien adentro? —preguntó Kenzi, tomando del brazo a Trick.

—Sí, pero luego te lo cuento —respondí.

Trick subió antes que nosotras para cerciorase que Hale no había llegado. Nosotras nos quedamos escondidas hasta que él nos hizo una señal para subir. Salimos casi corriendo del Dal, sin mirar quien podía vernos. Las calles estaban encharcadas y el frío se trasformó en una niebla espesa. Nos metimos en el coche, huyendo del frío, pero mis manos estaban temblando. Las froté entre sí, intentando coger algo de calor y encendí el coche para volver a casa.

Durante el trayecto ninguna de las dos dijimos nada. Kenzi estaba preocupada por Hale y mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas las cuales no sabia si algún día tendrían respuestas. Entramos en casa, y el frío se había instalado en cada rincón. Kenzi subió a su habitación y hizo sus maletas. Yo fui a la cocina para servirme una copa de vino. Me senté en silencio, pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa tarde. Supe que esa noche no iba a dormir, pero la empleé de la mejor manera. Busqué los papeles de mi padre y subí a mi habitación.

Dejé todo sobre mi cama, me desvestí y fui a ducharme. En ese momento, no pude contener las ganas de llorar, me abandoné al agua que caía sobre mi, sin poder sacarte de mi mente. Pensé «¿cómo llegamos a este punto?, ¿cómo puede dejarte ir? Lauren, tú eres todo lo que quiero».

En diecisiete días me había enterado de más cosas que en todos mis años de vida. Durante esos días había vivido en una montaña rusa, no era capaz de dominar mi vida y cuando lo intentaba todo volvía a empezar. Me arrepentí de haberme dado por vencida y me di cuenta que seguía cometiendo los mismo errores.

Salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla caliente, me vestí con calma sin dejar de ver el maletín de mi padre. No quería derrumbarme, no quería pensar en todo lo que estaba por venir. Me senté en mi cama y rocé con mis dedos las iniciales de Aidan. Abrí el maletín, dejándolo totalmente vacío. Cogí la carta de mi madre, la leí infinidad de veces hasta aprendérmela de memoria. Tomé unas fotos de mis padres y contemplé sus rostros como si en cualquier momento fueran hablar. En todas ellas parecían felices, sin presagiar el futuro que les aguardaba. Me levanté para buscar tus cosas que estaban en el fondo de mi armario. Desbloqueé el teléfono que aún le quedaba algo de batería, vi unas cuantas llamadas pérdidas y una era de un número privado.

Comencé a ver cada una de nuestras fotos y eran casi iguales a las de mis padres, pero me negué a que nuestro futuro terminara de la misma manera. Estaba por devolver todos los papeles a su lugar cuando algo se deslizó entre ellos y cayó sobre mi regazo. Era un sobre apergaminado, de color amarillento y su tacto era arcilloso. El sello de lacre rojo estaba intacto, resguardando la privacidad de esas palabras. Un trazo de tinta azul desvelaba mi nombre y con solemnidad abrí el sobre. Extraje la carta, un folio de color ocre doblado por la mitad. Todo en aquella lámina reflejaban otros tiempos; el lacre que la sellaba, el trazo preciso que denotaba una caligrafía cuidada, el uso del tintero, las palabras escritas sobre el papel por el filo de una pluma. Alisé la carta con cuidado y la leí, casi sin aliento.

Cuando terminé de leerla no pude contener el llanto. Aunque mi padre nunca llego a conocerme su amor se palpaba en cada línea de esa carta. Siempre la guardé conmigo y, es raro tener nostalgia de alguien que nunca conociste, de añorar momentos que nunca sucedieron y de soñar con una vida que nunca será la tuya.

Kenzi entró en mi habitación cada dos minutos para preguntarme: cuánto tiempo nos quedaríamos, si hacia frío en Edimburgo, que debíamos llevarnos, si funcionaría su plancha del pelo. Yo la miraba con una sonrisa, pero mis respuestas fueron monosílabos y un —no sé— de vez en cuando.

Abrí mi maleta y vi tu ropa doblada en una esquina. Las saqué para llevarlas al mismo sitio donde las habías dejado, con la tonta esperanza que algún día volverías a por ellas y quizás también por mi. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Terminé de hacer mis dos únicas maletas y las dejé al dado de las seis que había hecho Kenzi. Me tendí en la cama, pero estaba intranquila, no sabía si era por el viaje, las noticias recibidas o por la incertidumbre que imperaba en mi vida desde el día que te marchaste.

Cogí de nuevo mi móvil para poner la alarma, pero esa llamada de número oculto se incrustó en mis pensamientos. No sabía quién podía llamarme desde un teléfono desconocido, pero no le di más importancia. El sueño me venció y el recuerdo de esa llamada se esfumó en mi memoria.

_"Me despertó una voz lejana que pronunciaba mi nombre sin cesar. Moví mi cabeza de un lado al otro, intentado buscar de donde procedía esa voz. Me incorporé con cautela, pero sólo escuché mi nombre cada vez con más fuerza. Cogí un cuchillo que posaba en mi mesilla, caminé con sigilo hasta mi puerta. Me asomé al pasillo para ver la habitación de Kenzi, pero ella no estaba allí. En la casa sólo se oían la voz y el crujir de la madera en cada uno de mis pasos. Bajé las escaleras, siguiendo el sonido grave de esa voz masculina que no paraba de llamarme. No sentí miedo, pero la adrenalina recorría todo mi cuerpo. Estaba preparada para luchar, aunque no sabía contra quién. Al bajar el último peldaño de la escalera, vislumbré al fondo del salón la silueta de un hombre sentado en el sillón, pero cuando vi con claridad su rostro, dejé caer el puñal que sostenía._

_—¿Papá? —inquirí, sin dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos._

_—Hola, mi pequeña. Cuánto ansiaba poder hablar contigo._

_Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, pero no aparté la mirada de sus ojos claros. No podía creer que ese hombre era Aidan. No sabía si podía tocarlo, si todo eso era producto de mi imaginación y del efecto de su carta. Me acerqué lentamente hacia mi padre, sentí como dos lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, pero él avanzó hacia mi y limpió mi rostro con sus manos._

_—¿Realmente eres tú? —pregunté con un hilo de voz_

_—Si, pequeña. Al fin puedo mostrarme ante ti —su voz era grave y hipnotizante—. Eres tan hermosa como tu madre. No llores, cariño, que a partir de hoy nos veremos siempre que quieras._

_—¿Por qué hoy?, ¿Por que no viniste antes?_

_—No podía. Tú no me conocías y no puedo aparecer si tú no quieres._

_—¿Esto es sólo un sueño?_

_—Sí, esta es la única manera que tengo para estar junto a ti. No tenemos mucho tiempo y quiero decirte muchas cosas: Lauren esta enamorada de ti y eso detendrá la maldición, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo. Nosotros lucharemos contra los dioses hasta que tú cambies su destino._

_—¿Nosotros?_

_—Tu abuela Isabeau y yo. Juntos lucharemos contra la maldición, pero sólo tú puedes romperla. No dejes de buscarla porque Lauren es la única razón para que seas feliz. No confíes en el Ash hasta que tu abuelo te lo asegure. Evita hablar con Alex Woltton, no sé si él puede perjudicarte. Y cree en ti porque tú traerás la paz a este mundo, pero no debes sacrificar tu amor. Te quiero Bo._

_Sin mediar más palabras, me abrazó con fuerza y hundí mi cara en su pecho. Sentí que se me encogía el corazón y, a falta de palabras, me quedé sin voz. Un sonido comenzó a repetirse y mi padre poco a poco se desvaneció entre mis brazos."_

Abrí los ojos y estaba en mi cama. La alarma de mi móvil no paraba de sonar, extendí mi mano para apagarla, pero no llegué atinar y el golpe contra el suelo la silenció. Me levanté con el calor de su cuerpo en mis brazos y con la sensación de felicidad que emanaba dentro de mi.

Miré por la ventana para saber si había amanecido, pero el sol apenas desprendía unos leves destellos. Las calles languidecían envueltas en sombras y los charcos que la lluvia había sembrado durante la noche. Observé mi habitación, haciendo un recuento de todo lo que me faltaba por guardar. Cogí mi portátil junto con su cargador, lo metí en mi equipaje de mano y en el fondo brillaban en un dorado intenso las Perseidas. Las contemplé, sin ser consciente como ellas cambiarían el futuro de la humanidad.

—Buenos días, Bo. ¿Qué tal has dormido?. Te he traído una taza de café para que te chutes tu dosis de cafeína. —dijo Kenzi, dejando la taza de café sobré mi mesilla.

No pude evitar sonreír, pero no por lo que me dijo Kenzi, sino al recordar a mi padre y saber que lo vería cada vez que quisiera. No quise decirle nada, porque deseaba que fuera mi pequeño secreto, algo íntimo e inquebrantable entre mi padre y yo.

—Gracias, Kenz.

Avancé hacia mi ansiada taza de café y cuando la cogí, vi como en el suelo yacía mi móvil. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, cuando recordé mi último pensamiento antes de dormir. La inquietud que me género esa llamada volvió hacerse presente y me intrigó saber de quién podía ser.

—Kenz, ¿tú sabes rastrear una llamada con número oculto?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Hace tres días recibí una llamada sin número y quiero saber quien puede ser.

—No te preocupes, Bo. Seguro es una compañía de internet para venderte algún servicio. Esta penado por la ley, pero siguen haciéndolo.

—Tienes razón —admití.

—Hablando de internet, ¿sabes que en Edimburgo hace un frío que pela?. Tienen de máxima: ocho grados Centígrados y va a llover durante una semana. No creo que lleve ropa suficiente

—No hagas más maletas, por favor. Te llevas seis y no creo que sean necesarias.

—Si paso frío, tú tendrás que comprarme ropa —advirtió con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, Nacho viene en una hora para llevarnos al aeropuerto.

—Ok. Estaré lista en un instante.

—Te he dejado unos croissants para que desayunes. ¿Ok?.

Asentí con una sonrisa. Ella entró en su habitación y bajé a la cocina. Alguien tocó la puerta de la entrada, me acerqué corriendo para ver quien era. Por la mirilla vi a Dyson y le dejé pasar.

—¿No es un poco pronto para las visitas? —dije mientras abría la puerta.

—Buenos días, Bo —dijo, apoyado sus manos en el umbral.

—Tengo croissants y café para desayunar. ¿quieres?.

Dyson sonrió como respuesta a mi invitación y me acompañó hasta la cocina. Se quedó mirando las maletas que estaban junto a la escalera.

—¿Estáis listas para Edimburgo?. Hace mucho frío ahora mismo y lo digo por experiencia.

Me quedé desconcertada ante sus palabras. Tuve miedo a que Dyson le desvelara mis planes a Hale.

—Si, Kenzi me lo ha dicho. ¿Hale sabe a donde voy? —pregunté mientras le servía una taza de café.

—No. Hale actua muy extraño últimamente y casi no hablo con el.

—Por favor, no le digas a dónde voy —supliqué.

—Tranquila, ayer hablé con Trick y he venido a traerles los pasaportes y algo de dinero.

Sacó de su bolsillo un sobre y lo dejó frente a mi.

—¿Para que tanto dinero? —dije al ver un fajo de billetes.

—Son seis mil libras esterlinas y tres mil euros. Aquí tienes tu pasaporte y el de Kenzi.

Aparté la mirada de sus ojos, al oír los pasos de Kenzi bajando por la escalera.

—Buenos días, hombre lobo —le saludó—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

—¡Tú! —exclamó Dyson, señalándola—. Cuando vuelvas necesito hablar contigo. ¿Cuántos nombres tienes registrados?. Kenzi, ha sido un infierno sacar tu pasaporte.

—Opss... Pero en mi defensa: Una chica debe tener por lo menos un secreto.

—Uno, pero no veinte —repuso Dyson—. Aquí tienes tu pasaporte... Natasha.

—¿No habrás puesto ese nombre?. Te mato si has puesto ese nombre —reaccionó dándole un golpe en el hombro a Dyson.

—No. Ahora te llamas Kenzi Smith.

Ella respiró hondo como si quisiera inspirar la paz perdida.

—Genial, como _The Smiths_. ¡Me encanta! —dijo, sin quitar los ojos de su reluciente pasaporte—. ¿Los has escuchado?. Son estupendos.

—Si, los he escuchado, pero son un poco tristes para mi.

—¿Tristes? —replicó ofendida—. Y me lo dice un lobo solitario. Da igual, algún día te daré lecciones de buena música.

Él la miró, agitando la cabeza y con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Gracias, Dyson —interrumpí—. No hace falta que me des tanto dinero.

Extendí el sobre con el dinero, pero él se negó a cogerlo.

—No es mío, es de Trick. Además, ese dinero te corresponde... Señorita Lloyd —repuso Dyson, haciendo una reverencia.

—No me llames así —dije, dando el último sorbo a mi café—. Os dejo, que me voy a cambiar de ropa.

Pasé a su lado, tocando su espalda. Dyson se levantó y tomó mis manos.

—Bo, espero que tengas suerte y encuentres a Lauren.

Le respondí con un abrazo. Nos quedamos unos segundos quietos, poniendo el punto final a nuestra historia como pareja. Ambos logramos ser amigos y Dyson meses después conocería a la mujer de su vida.

De vuelta en mi habitación intenté recoger lo último que me faltaba. Me vestí deprisa y en el espejo observé mis ojos brillando en azul. Supe que debía alimentarme pronto, que tus inyecciones estaban perdiendo su efecto, pero no tenía tiempo, ni ganas de alimentarme sexualmente.

—¡Bo! Esta aquí Nacho. ¡NOS VAMOS A EDIMBURGO, BABY! —gritó Kenzi.

* * *

_**Notas:** Sé que este capítulo es algo flojo, pero necesito introducir algunos elementos para hilar la historia más adelante._

_**Neshlud:** Me hizo gracia tu pregunta sobre los celtas y te juro que este capítulo lo escribí hace dos semanas. Ojalá tu duda este resuelta con la breve explicación de Trick__, pero puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras._

_Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por comentar._

_"Nos encontramos a nosotros mismos únicamente mirando lo que no somos. No puedes poner los pies en la tierra hasta que no has tocado el cielo" – Paul Auster._


	23. World Spins Madly On

Woke up and wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed  
I thought of you and where you'd gone  
and let the world spin madly on

Everything that I said I'd do  
Like make the world brand new  
And take the time for you  
I just got lost and slept right through the dawn  
And the world spins madly on

I let the day go by  
I always say goodbye  
I watch the stars from my window sill  
The whole world is moving and I'm standing still

Woke up and wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed  
The night is here and the day is gone  
And the world spins madly on

I thought of you and where you'd gone  
And the world spins madly on.

* * *

Recuerdo que bajé las escaleras con una sonrisa y el corazón cargado de esperanza. Kenzi seguía discutiendo con Dyson, pero estaban recogiendo todas la maletas y llevándolas al coche. Nacho me miró con sus ojos brillando como estrellas y a partir de ese momento, siempre me saludó con un abrazo.

—Buenos días, Nacho. Gracias por llevarnos al aeropuerto.

—Tranquila, Bo. Tú eres mi familia y es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. ¿Qué tal esta mi hermano?, ¿Habéis hablado de todo esto?.

Me quedé paralizada al escuchar sus preguntas.

—¿Cómo sabes que soñé con mi padre? —inquirí consternada.

—Porque es un vínculo que compartimos Aidan y yo —dijo, posando su mano en mi hombro—. Pero no te preocupes, que todo eso fue real. ¿Nos vamos?

Asentí lentamente, mientras recogía las últimas maletas. Cuando salimos a la calle, me di cuenta que ya había amanecido y un filo púrpura rasgabas las nubes. Me abroché la chaqueta hasta el cuello y me encaminé a paso ligero hasta el coche de Nacho.

Dyson conducía y Kenzi se sentó a su lado. Me resguardé en el asiento trasero junto a Nacho. Apenas salimos rumbo al aeropuerto, él me entregó varias carpetas.

—Nacho, no tengo ni idea de donde viven los padres de Lauren, ni lo que les voy a decir —dije, sin apartar la mirada de los papeles.

—Tranquila, tengo todo planeado y te daré información confidencial, pero debes tener cuidado. ¿Ok?

—¿Confidencial?.

—Sí, Kenzi me ayudó a hackear la base de datos de las luces y he sacado todo el informe de Lauren. Aquí tienes todo su perfil y historial. En esta página aparece la dirección de sus padres y esta confirmado que siguen viviendo en esa residencia —respondió Nacho, explicándome cada documento.

Kenzi que había escuchado todo, se giró hacia mi y me guiñó el ojo.

—Perfecto. ¿Pero qué les digo?. Hola soy Bo y estoy enamorada de su hija. Que por cierto, no esta muerta, sólo es esclava de unas criaturas de las cuales no les puedo decir nada.

Nacho me miró, buscando la ironía en mi rostro.

—Si me dejas terminar te diré lo que tengo. Primero, debes estudiarte el perfil de Lauren completo. Segundo, aquí tienes un dossier con posibles preguntas y respuesta que debes usar con sus padres. Les dirás que conociste a Lauren en Afganistán, mientras ella trabajaba con _Médicos Sin Fronteras_ y tú eras voluntaria de _Unicef_. Para qué una mentira sea creíble, tienes que pensar que es verdad. Y lo que te ayudará a que sus padres se crean tu historia... es esta carta.

Él me dio un sobre con tu letra que decía: Para mis padres. Era la carta que les habías escrito antes de unirte a las luces.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto?, ¿Y por qué la tienes?

—Esa carta la escribió Lauren para despedirse de sus padres, pero Mutwa jamás se la entrego. Hale me la dio hace dos días y ahora entiendo porque estas enamorada de ella.

Sentí que se me caía el alma a los pies.

—¿Tú la has leído? —repliqué indignada.

—Sí, Bo. En esa carta Lauren les cuenta...

—¡No! —corté sus palabras—. No quiero saber que dice la carta. Esas eran las últimas palabras de Lauren a sus padres y vosotros no habéis respetado ni eso. Yo se la daré, pero no pienso mentirles.

—Escúchame, Bo —replicó Nacho con gesto serio—. No puedes tener todo en esta vida y si quieres encontrar a Lauren, tienes que mentirles a sus padres. Es importante que lo entiendas, sino es mejor dar media vuelta y volver a casa.

Tardé unos instantes en comprender que Nacho tenía razón, y debía hacer lo que me pedía, aunque no me quería mentirle a tus padres.

Le miré de reojo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero odió mentir y más a unas personas que han perdido a su hija. Pero hablaré con sus padres sin revelar nada de los faes.

Nos limitamos a asentir dócilmente, sin saber que decir.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Bo?. Estas blanca —dijo Kenzi.

—No me pasa nada, sólo estoy un poco agotada, pero estaré bien. —dije, forzando una sonrisa.

—En el avión podrás dormir, porque tardáremos seis horas y media en llegar a Edimburgo.

Suspiré y miré por la ventana. La cuidad se despertaba a un ritmo vertiginoso, las calles estaban llenas y sensación de vida brotaba en cada rincón. Bajé la mirada hasta tu carta, que posaba en mi regazo, junto al informe de toda tu vida. Comencé a leerlo y me di cuenta que no te conocía, pero entre más leía tu historia, más me enamoraba de ti.

—Bo, necesito decirte algo más —dijo Nacho—. Aquí tienes las tarjetas de crédito y tres mil libras en efectivo. Ya esta todo solucionado en el banco, pero cuando vuelvas necesito que firmes algunos papeles.

Busqué en mi bolso los papeles de Trick para dárselos a Nacho.

—Trick me dio su herencia y me pidió que te lo diera a ti. Nacho, no sé que voy hacer con el dinero, pero gracias por tu ayuda. Una pregunta: ¿Que debo saber de Alex Woltton?

—No te preocupes, él está en Londres y no subirá a verte. Pero intenta no hablar con Albert Blacklock, es el Morrigan de _Britannia._ Debes tener cuidado si le ves y no mirarle a los ojos. Blacklock es temido por su influencia y quema a las personas con la mirada.

—Eso si es un mal de ojo —replicó Kenzi.

—Entendido —contesté.

—Brad te manda estas diez inyecciones con la fórmula de Lauren, pero debes tener relaciones sexuales y por favor, se muy discreta. Y toma tu carnet de la _Unicef_ para mostrárselo a los padres de Lauren.

—¿Hale no se va a enterar de nada, cierto? —inquirí preocupada.

—Tranquila, Bo —dijo Kenzi—. Ayer hablé con él y le dije que nos íbamos a casa de mi tía para que cambiarás de aires.

—¿Y no dijo nada más?

—No. Pero créeme que Hale no se va a enterar.

—Yo me ocupo de eso, Bo. —dijo Dyson, sin apartar la vista del camino.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes y metí en mi bolso toda la documentación que me había dado Nacho. Cuando alcé la mirada, atisbé que no estábamos en la terminal, sino en la misma pista de despegue. Dyson aparcó el coche al lado del un jet privado.

—¿No me digas que nos vamos en ese pedazo de avión? —preguntó Kenzi boquiabierta.

—Claro —replicó Nacho—. No creerías que os iba a meter en un avión comercial.

Salimos todos del coche y Kenzi se acercó a Nacho.

—Me gusta tu estilo, pero todavía te odio —dijo, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

—Gracias, Nacho —dije con una sonrisa.

—De nada. Se me olvidaba decirte; en Edimburgo te estará esperando Olson Zimmer. El es nuestro mayordomo desde hace siglos y es fae, pero su mujer no lo sabe. ¿Ok?

—Tranquilo, que no pienso decir nada —dije, dándole un abrazo.

—Llámame si tienes algún problema —dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla—. Que tengáis un buen viaje.

Me alejé de Nacho, caminado hacia la escalera de abordaje. Al subir al avión se presentaron dos azafatas y el piloto. Me quedé atónita con el lujo y la ostentosidad que derramaba ese jet. Toda la tapicería era blanca, tenía nueve butacas enormes y por cada cuatro había una mesa. Habían dos sofás gigantes enfrente a dos televisores de plasma.

Vi a Kenzi despidiéndose de Dyson y me aproximé a ellos para despedirme de él, pero una de las azafatas me tomó del brazo.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites... Avísame. —me dijo la chica con una sonrisa picara.

Su brillo hacia más que evidente lo que ella deseaba de mi y no fue tan mala idea después de todo. Yo le sonríe sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Ella la bajó avergonzada por su osadía, pero la verdad no me importó. Jamás lo había hecho en un avión y sólo pensaba en que pronto lo iba a experimentar. Dyson se acercó a mí para darme un abrazo.

—¿Quieres que te traiga un _Kilt_? —dije contra su pecho.

—Por favor, pero del _tartán MacLeod_. Cuídate y pásalo muy bien —dijo, mirando a las dos chicas que no me quitaban los ojos de encima.

Apenas Dyson salió del avión, una de las azafatas cerró la puerta y el piloto se acercó a nuestros asientos. Nos explicó que el vuelo duraría seis horas y medias. Que no haríamos escalas y aterrizaríamos en un aeródromo cercano al aeropuerto de Edimburgo. Nos dio la bienvenida y en unos pocos minutos despegamos.

Kenzi pidió un par de copas de Champagne para brindar. Saqué de mi bolso el dossier que había preparado Nacho para leerlo durante el viaje. Cuando llegaron nuestras copas, acompañadas de una enorme botella de _Dom Perignon_, brindamos sin parar de reírnos.

—¿Sabes que me puedo acostumbrar a esto?. Me siento como una _rock star_ —dijo Kenzi guiñando un ojo.

—Lo sé, Kenz. Yo me siento igual, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Lauren. Dios, como la echo de menos.

—Tranquila, nena. Ya verás que la encontrarás y seréis felices. Pero ahora a beber.

—Son las diez de la mañana —dije con una sonrisa ladeada.

—No puedo evitarlo, en mi mundo siempre son las cinco de la tarde. Además, están en mis genes rusos. —dijo dando un sorbo a su copa—. ¡Madre de todos los santos!. Esto es lo mejor que he bebido.

La miré fijamente, imitando sus ademanes, nos reímos unos minutos y la acompañe hasta su tercera copa. Cuando nos trajeron la segunda botella, Kenzi comenzó a beber sola. Aproveché para leer todo tu perfil y el de tus padres. Tu madre se llamaba Emilia Gold, era abogada y socia de un bufete en Edimburgo. Tu padre se llamaba Neil Lewis, era arquitecto con su propia compañía de proyectos arquitectónicos, 'Greenbow Studios'. Tus padres se conocían desde la infancia y estudiaron juntos en la universidad de Edimburgo. Se mudaron a nuestra ciudad para hacer sus doctorados y tú naciste allí. Cuando tenías seis años, tu familia volvió a Escocia y creciste en Edimburgo. No tuviese hermanos por culpa de una negligencia médica, que le causó la esterilidad a tu madre.

Estudiaste _George Heriot's School,_ graduándote con honores. Cuando terminaste el _Highers__, _te ofrecieron varias becas en diferentes universidades, pero elegiste _Yale_ para graduarte en medicina general. Viviste en New Haven, Connecticut, durante seis años y luego obtuviste otra beca para estudiar bioquímica en el _Massachusetts Institute of Technology 'MIT'_. En Boston conociste a Nadia que trabajaba como fotógrafa gráfica para el _National Geographic_. Al terminar el doctorado en bioquímica, te uniste a _Médicos_ S_in Fronteras_ y viajaste a Somalia durante dos años. Después te asignaron a Afganistán para terminar un año después en el Congo y allí fue donde los faes arruinaron tu vida. Pensé en lo injusto había sido el destino contigo. Tenías todo para triunfar, pero los faes te arrebataron el éxito y la libertad.

Kenzi se quedó dormida y comenzó a roncar con fuerza. Una de las azafatas la cubrió con una manta y en su mirada reconocí al instante lo que ella quería. Esperé unos minutos para ir al baño, sin dejar de mirarla. Cuando estaba en la puerta, le hice un gesto para que viniera conmigo y ella asintió avanzando hacia mi. Entramos juntas y cerré la puerta, empujando su cuerpo contra ella. Comencé a besarla para succionar su chi lentamente, sus gemidos eran casi inaudibles, pero sin darme cuenta, había desnudado a la chica totalmente. Deslicé mis dedos por sus labios, su cuello y sus pechos, explorando cada parte de su cuerpo. Ella intentó hacer lo mismo, pero aparté su mano y succioné un poco más de su chi. Al terminar dejé que ella se vistiera y salí del baño, sin decir nada.

Kenzi seguía dormida, pero me senté a su lado y me serví un poco más de champagne. No estaba celebrando, sino quitándome el sabor agridulce que recorría mis labios. Leer tu historia, me hizo sentir un orgullo mezclado con la tristeza. En ese momento, decidí hacer lo imposible para que obtuvieras tu verdadera libertad y que nadie volviera quitártela.

Leí el cuestionario con las posibles preguntas que tus padres podían hacerme. Estudié cada respuesta hasta aprenderlas de memoria. Aunque no sabía cuando veríamos a tus padres, quería estar lo mejor preparada posible. Tu carta se escurrió entre los papeles y me quedé mirándola, sin saber sí abrirla o no. Una parte de mi ansiaba leerla, pero luché para no profanar tus secretos.

La azafata me dio el menú para elegir lo que comeríamos. Intenté despertar a Kenzi, pero estaba tan dormida que no respondía. Despejé la mesa, recogiendo todos los papeles excepto tu carta. Poco a poco Kenzi se fue despertando y me miró sin saber donde estaba.

—Es la hora de la comida —susurré a su oído—. Aquí tienes la carta para que elijas que quieres comer.

—He dormido como un bebé —dijo bostezando y estirando sus brazos—. A ver que tenemos aquí.

Ella comenzó a leer la carta, haciendo unas muecas extrañas cuando leía algo que no le gustaba.

—¿Sabes que cada vez roncas más? —inquirí.

—Yo no ronco —dijo sin aparta los ojos del menú—. Ya sé lo que quiero comer, pero te doy un consejo: jamás pidas pescado en un avión.

—Vale. Yo también sé lo que quiero.

Una de las azafatas se acercó para tomar nota de lo que íbamos a comer. Recogió las copas y se fue con una sonrisa. Kenzi se quedó mirándome, intentando intuir que había hecho yo durante su ausencia.

—¿Qué más has leído de Lauren?.

—Kenzi, ella es impresionante. Estoy totalmente enamorada de Lauren.

—Lo sé. Además, si has ido al infierno, casi te has muerto dos veces, has estado cuatro días en coma y estas cruzando el océano sólo por Lauren. He de decirte amiga mía; que usted esta enamorada.

—No sé como Lauren pudo sentir algo por mi. Somos tan diferentes.

—Polos opuestos se atraen ¿no?. Quizás no tienes una carrera, pero tú también eres impresionante, así que no te infravalores. ¿Ok?.

Asentí con una sonrisa. Observé tu carta hasta que llegó nuestra comida, pero no podía dejar de pensar en tí y jamás he dejado de hacerlo.

Compartimos aquella comida de avión, rodeadas por el murmullo de la música que salía casi inaudible por los altavoces. Kenzi término de comer y me miró detenidamente, con una sonrisa resbalándole de los labios.

—Ahora que vamos a Escocia, me apetece probar los _Haggis —_sugirió Kenzi_._

—Tú no sabes lo que son los Haggis ¿cierto? —ella negó con la cabeza—. Son viseras de ovejas, pero están muy ricas.

—¡Qué asco! —dijo, haciendo como si fuera a vomitar—. Dios mío, ¿tú los has probado?

—Dyson es escocés y un día los cocinó para mi. Pero están muy buenos, de verdad.

—Pues nada, una cosa menos que comer en Escocia. Me voy a ver una película porque no quiero dormir más, sino el _jet lag_ me va a matar. ¿Te vienes?

—No. Me apetece quedarme a leer un poco más sobre la vida de Lauren.

—Ok. De todas maneras, nos quedan dos horas para aterrizar, pero si luego te apetece, estoy allí. ¿Ok?

Kenzi se levantó de mi lado y fue hacia las azafatas. Yo volví a sacar todos los documentos y los leí nuevamente, sin dejar de impresionarme con cada aspecto de tu vida.

—Bo, voy a ver _Almost Famous _—dijo Kenzi—. ¿Segura que no quieres verla? Es tu favorita.

—No, gracias. Ya la he visto ciento de veces, pero le echo un vistazo desde aquí. Por cierto, tú me recuerdas mucho a Penny Lane.

—Yo no soy una _Groupie_ —dijo ofendida.

—No lo digo por eso, sólo me recuerdas a ella por tu pasión a la música.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se sirvió otra copa champagne. Me quedé embelesada con los primeros minutos de la película. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla y había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba. Intenté concentrarme en todas las mentiras que tenía que decirle a tus padres. Mi supuesta historia como voluntaria en la UNICEF, era admirable y sentí mucho respeto por todas esas personas que dedican su vida de manera altruista en ayudar a los demás. Entendí las palabras de Nacho sobre el valor del espíritu humano y desee algún día poder dedicarme a ayudar a los demás como tú lo habías hecho.

El sueño junto al agotamiento, hicieron acto de presencia. El sonido de las turbinas con el pequeño vaivén del avión, no ayudaron a que mis ojos se mantuvieran abiertos. Me dejé envolver por la música de la película y con la canción _Sparks de The Who_, me quedé dormida.

_"Aparecí en un lugar precioso, bañado por una luz cálida. Me encontraba descalza sobre un césped verde y muy suave. La belleza de ese lugar me hizo recordar a Asgard. Captó mi atención el leve sonido del agua, que me hizo vislumbrar a lo lejos un lago. Junto a él, sentada en un trocó caído, atisbé tu silueta. Corrí hasta donde estabas, pero me detuve al ver como Tamsin se sentaba a tu lado. Caminé con sigilo hasta quedar a vuestras espaldas. Tamsin acarició tu cabello y con su otra mano limpió las lágrimas que empapaban tu rostro._

_—Lauren, no llores, por favor —dijo Tamsin mientras alzaba tu cara —. Me duele verte tan triste._

_—¿Por qué mi madre, Tamsin? —le pregúntaste mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Por qué Odin tenía que llevarse el alma de mi madre?._

_Sentí que me faltaba el aire, pero no pude apartar mis ojos de ti._

_—Asi son las cosas aquí, cariño —al oír como te hablaba, sentí ganas de matarla—. El alma de Kenzi es muy valiosa y al salvarla, Odin no se iba a quedar con las manos vacías._

_Apartaste la mirada de sus ojos, bajándola hasta tu regazo. Tamsin se acercó más a ti, besándote en la frente. En ese momento, comencé a llorar de impotencia y los celos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo. Tensé la mandíbula, apreté mis puños, sin saber cuanto tiempo iba a poder controlarme._

_—Pero mi padre se queda solo y no sé donde esta el alma de mi madre —dijiste con un hilo de voz._

_Tus lágrimas seguían su camino por tu rostro y mis ganas de abrazarte fueron incontenibles._

_—No te preocupes, Lauren —Tamsin tomó tus manos y les dio un beso—. Yo cuidaré a tu madre y no sufras por tu padre, porque él estará bien. ¡Te lo prometo!_

_Tú asentiste mientras ella posaba sus labios en los tuyos. Intenté apartarla de ti, pero no pude ni tocarla. Mis ojos brillaron en azul y el corazón se me hizo añicos al verte responder a su beso._

_—¡No la toques! —grité, pero ella no me escuchó—. Lauren, estoy aquí... Por favor, escúchame. No te enamores de ella, por favor. Lauren, vas a morir. ¡No!_

_Me llevé las manos a la cara y dejé que mis rodillas se estrellaran contra el suelo. No podía seguir mirando como ella te tocaba mientras te entregabas a sus brazos y le acariciaste, como tantas veces lo hiciste conmigo. Mi llanto era cada vez más profundo y mis gritos se los tragó el silencio"._

Me desperté jadeando, sin poder controlar mi respiración. Me di cuenta que sólo había sido un sueño, pero me sentí desesperada. Recordar tus labios rozando los de ella, casi me hizo vomitar. El corazón lo tenía desbocado y comencé a llorar de pura frustración.

—¿Nena, qué te pasa?. Cálmate, por favor. —dijo Kenzi, sentándose a mi lado.

—Lauren se esta enamorando de Tamsin —dije, sin aliento—. Tengo que encontrarla.

—Ha sido sólo una pesadilla. Tranquila, Bo. No pasa nada, estas aquí. Cálmate.

—Kenzi, ella se esta enamorando de Tamsin y se va a morir. Necesito hacer algo para detenerlo.

Ella me abrazó y hundí mi rostro en su hombro.

—Cálmate, que ya vamos a aterrizar y luego buscaremos lo que necesitas —ella me acercó una botella de agua—. Bebe un poco, por favor.

Kenzi tomó mi mano con fuerza, sin dejar que me sintiera sola. Miré por la ventana, sintiendo náuseas al recordar ese maldito sueño. Había sido tan real que me dolía el corazón y cuando cerré los ojos, tu imagen en sus brazos volvió a hacerse presente.

Observé como las luces de la cuidad parpadeaban constantemente. A los pocos minutos aterrizamos en Edimburgo y al salir del avión, nos dio la bienvenida un viento frío y húmedo que olía a mar. Aparcado en la pista había un Rolls-Royce negro. Nos esperaba un hombre alto, con el cabello blanco y con ojos verdes.

—Bienvenidas a _Din Eidyn _—dijo, cortésmente—. Mi nombre es Olson Zimmer y es un honor conocerla, Señorita Lloyd.

—Por favor, llámame Bo —contesté, estrechando su mano—. Ella es mi amiga Kenzi.

—Un placer conocer a la chica de quien tanto habla Ignatius.

—Encantada —respondió Kenzi sonrojada.

El piloto junto a las dos azafatas colocaron nuestro equipaje en el maletero. Kenzi comenzó a temblar de frío y la abracé para meternos en el coche. Era noche cerrada cuando dejamos el aeródromo. Hacia un frío que calaba hasta los huesos mientras la cuidad dormitaba a lo lejos.

—¿Es vuestra primera visita a Edimburgo? —inquirió Olson, mirando por el retrovisor.

—Sí. De hecho, es nuestra primera visita a Europa —repliqué.

—Si lo deseáis, mañana os mostraré la ciudad y parte de su historia.

—Muchas gracias, Olson. Pero primero me gustaría visitar a unos amigos.

—Por supuesto. Su tío me ha dado instrucciones para llevarla a la casa de la familia Lewis. Tengo el honor de ser un viejo amigo de esa familia. Edimburgo es una cuidad pequeña y todos nos conocemos.

—¿Conoces a los padres de Lauren?

—Sí y a ella también. La familia Lewis es originaria de esta tierra y yo era un viejo amigo de su abuela. Hace muchos años conocí a sus abuelos: Kirt Lewis y James Gold. Ambos lucharon en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero murieron en el campo de batalla. Desde ese entonces, yo he protegido a la familia Lewis-Gold.

—¿Cómo era Lauren?

—Cuando sus padres volvieron a la Edimburgo, Lauren era una niña muy pequeña, pero sumamente encantadora. Mostraba una inteligencia poco habitual para una niña de su edad y su sentido de las responsabilidad siempre fue muy alto. Lauren creció corriendo por las calles de esta ciudad y sus abuelas la adoraban. Cuando se marcho a estudiar, ella intentaba venir con frecuencia a los cumpleaños y festividades de la familia. Pero el día que se marchó a Afganistán su madre y su abuela materna lo pasaron muy mal.

—Usted es fae, ¿cómo nunca se han dado cuenta que no envejeces?

—Si he envejecido y muchas veces me quejo de dolores que no existen —dijo, soltando una carcajada—. Ellos no se dan cuenta de mi aspecto porque hago un hechizo para verme más viejo.

—Si debías proteger a la familia Lewis, ¿por qué no alejaste a Lauren de Nadia?.

—No supe de Nadia hasta que fue muy tarde. Lauren jamás vino con ella a Edimburgo y sus padres conocieron a Nadia en Boston. Cuando Mutwa trajo las supuestas cenizas de Lauren, nos reunió a Alex Woltton y a mi, para hacernos jurar que jamás revelaríamos que Lauren esta viva. Desde ese entonces, Sir Alex Woltton ha velado por el bienestar de la familia Lewis

—¿Alex Woltton sabía quien era Lauren?

—No. Ignatius nos lo dijo hace pocos días —volvió a mirarme por el retrovisor—. Ya casi hemos llegado.

Olson aparcó el coche frente a la casa de mis abuelos. Era una mansión imponente, con dos plantas y unos jardines inmensos. Él nos abrió la puerta y en la entrada nos esperaba su mujer y dos perros.

—Bienvenidas a la mansión Lloyd —dijo Olson, mirando hacia la casa—. Ella es mi mujer Eleanor.

Dos perros husky vinieron corriendo hacia nosotras, pero Eleanor los apartó.

—Bienvenida Señorita Llody, es un honor al fin conocerla.

Eleanor era una mujer bajita, con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Tendría unos sesenta años, pero su vitalidad era envidiable.

—El placer es mío —dije estrechando su mano—. Le presento a mi amiga Kenzi.

—Mucho gusto —saludo Kenzi con una sonrisa.

Uno de los perros comenzó a jugar conmigo. El otro se quedó al lado de Olson.

—Estos son los perros de Ignatius. _Bobby y Mcgee_ —dijo Olson.

—¿Como la canción de _Janis Joplin_? —preguntó Kenzi, acariciando al perro.

—Exacto —repuso Olson, sorprendido—. Son muy pocas las persona que saben asociar los nombres. Ya veo porque Ignatius esta emocionado con usted.

—Sólo soy una chica muy lista, Olson.

—Por favor, pasad a casas que os vais a helar. No os preocupéis por las maletas, que yo las llevo a sus habitaciones.

Seguimos a Eleanor hacia el interior de la casa. Apenas entré por la puerta, me quedé alucinada con las amplitud y sobriedad que tenía ese lugar. A mi derecha se imponía una escalera de mármol blanco, con las barandillas de madera oscura. A mi izquierda estaba un salón amplio con suelos de madera y un piano de cola negro, presidía ese lugar.

Me acerqué hasta el piano, que brillaba a como si fuera nuevo. En las paredes habían dos cuadros a escala natural de mis abuelos y una biblioteca enorme cubría un lateral del salón. Camine hacia los libros, sin apartar mi mirada de las fotos que posaban en la chimenea. En el centro del salón había un sofá con dos butacas a los lados y una mesa de centro redonda. Una alfombra rectangular cubría esa parte del suelo. Frente a ellos se alzaban dos ventanales que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo y las vistas daban hacia el jardín, pero la oscuridad no dejaba ver nada.

La chimenea estaba encendida, proporcionado calor a toda la habitación. Las fotos que posaban por encima de una larga repisa eran de mi padre. En una estaba con Nacho en las pirámides aztecas de Teotihuacan y en casi todas estaban los dos hermanos en diferentes partes del mundo, excepto por una que era de mis padres en París. La cogí con delicadeza y contemplé sus sonrisas llenas de alegría. En el rostro de mi madre había una expresión que me dio tranquilidad.

—Esa es la última foto que se hicieron tus padres y en esa foto tu madre estaba embarazada de ti —dijo Olson que me miraba detenidamente.

—¿Puedo quedármela?

—Claro, Bo. Todo esto te pertenece.

—Gracias —repuse, apretando la foto contra mi pecho, como si abrazase a un viejo amigo

—Os llevaré a vuestros aposentos para que podáis descansar.

Kenzi estaba sentada en la banqueta del piano rozando levemente las teclas. Se levantó y nos siguió, sin decir nada, pero sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que había en ellos. Al llegar a nuestras habitaciones, Olson nos mostró primero la de Kenzi que solía ser la habitación de Nacho. La decoración era totalmente masculina, con tonos grises en las paredes y los muebles rústicos, pero sofisticados. Tenía su propia chimenea, en los armarios había ropa de hombre y algunos instrumentos musicales.

Mi habitación era de mi padre, también tenía una decoración masculina, pero había un toque femenino. Mi madre solía quedarse en esa habitación y le dio ese punto unisex. La cama era enorme, con una cabecera de madera oscura y había una biblioteca llena de libros de medicina.

—Lauren también se alojó en esta habitación —musitó Olson.

—¿Cómo?, ¿Lauren estuvo en esta casa?

—Sí, cuando su abuela venía a visitarme, Lauren jugaba en el jardín. Era una niña muy despierta y se entretenía con cualquier cosa. Elizabeth murió hace cuatro años y Lauren vino a escondidas a su entierro. Ella se quedó en esta casa hasta el funeral. Fueron días muy triste para su familia y Lauren se fue de aquí destrozada.

—¿Y su otra abuela todavía vive?

—No. Lauren Lewis, su abuela paterna, murió cuando Lauren tenía nueve años.

Tragué saliva, intentando desatar el nudo que tenia en la garganta.

—Gracias, Olson. Me has ayudado muchísimo.

—De nada, Bo. Si necesitas hablar, avísame. Mañana iremos a casa de los Lewis, pero debes ser muy discreta. Que duermas bien.

—Buenas noches, Olson.

Cuando él salió de la habitación, me tendí en la cama, mirando al techo. No podía creer que estaba en la casa de mis abuelos, rodeada de todo ese pasado que me era ajeno y desconocido. Volteé la mirada hacia la ventana que daba al patio oscuro y te imaginé corriendo como una niña, jugando a cualquier cosa. Tú habías dormido en esa misma cama mucho antes de conocernos. Todo eso parecía una parodia cruel del destino, pero en el fondo me sentí feliz de haber compartido algo contigo sin saberlo.

Estaba agotada, pero no quería dormir. Sentí terror con la posibilidad de volver a soñar con vosotras. Kenzi tocó la puerta de mi habitación y me extrajo de mis pensamientos.

—Nena, te llama Trick.

Ella me extendió su móvil y se sentó a mi lado.

—Buenas noches, Trick.

—¿Qué tal habéis viajado?, ¿Habéis llegado bien? —inquirió Trick.

—Si, todo esta bien, pero Trick, quería comentarte una cosa; Desde qué rompí con Lauren estoy teniendo sueños muy extraño. Quizás no sea nada, pero son tan reales que me asustan.

—Te entiendo, pero no te preocupes. Es muy normal que tengas sueños sobre lo que te ha sucedido, es una manera de canalizar los recuerdos.

Recordé a mi padre, pero no quería comentarlo con nadie.

—Ese es el problema, Trick. Yo no sueño con recuerdos, sino con cosas que jamás he vivido.

—Vale, cuando vuelvas hablaremos de todos los sueños y intenta anotarlos para poder descifrarlos después. ¿Ok?

—¿Qué crees que pueden significar?

—No lo sé, pero no te agobies. Ahora comienzo a investigar y mañana te llamo nuevamente. Recuerda anotarlos apenas te despiertes.

—Así lo haré. Muchas gracias, Trick.

—Que duermas bien. Te llamo mañana.

Colgué la llamada y le devolví el móvil a Kenzi. Nos miramos en silencio hasta que comencé a llorar.

—Bo, ¿quieres que duerma aquí contigo? —asentí en silencio mientras ella limpiaba mis lágrimas —Ok, pero mañana me cuentas lo que soñaste en el avión y no te preocupes, que yo estaré aquí para espantar a tus pesadillas.

* * *

_**Notas:** Sé que le he hecho varios guiños a Harry Potter, pero los que hayáis visitado Edimburgo, sabéis que esa cuidad esta impregnada del fenómeno J.K. Rowling. En un principio iba a mandar a Bo a Dublín, pero es una ciudad tan triste, que la cambie por Edimburgo que es más mágica. (En mi opinión y sin acritud)._

_En cuanto al pasado de Lauren, he intentado desvincularme de la ambigua historia que nos ofrece la serie y le he dado un toque personal a las preguntas que me surgen sobre la vida de Lauren. (para mi no existe Karen Beattie)_

_Soy consciente que no doy muchos detalles sobre las relaciones sexuales de Bo, pero lo estoy reservando para futuros capítulos y no quiero rozar la vulgaridad._

_**Violeta:** Muchas gracias a ti por tus palabras en cada capítulo y me alegra que aprecies los pequeños detalles como las frases que pongo al final. Todo en mi historia tiene un porqué, desde las canciones que le dan título a los capítulos hasta las frases del final. Luego os daréis cuenta._

_Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer mi historia._

_"Recordar es fácil para quien tiene memoria, olvidar es difícil para quien tiene corazón" –Gabriel García Márquez._


	24. Another Story

These are just flames  
Burning in your fireplace  
I hear your voice and it seems  
As if it was all a dream  
I wish it was all a dream

I see a world  
A world turning in on itself  
Are we just like  
Hungry wolves howling in the night  
I don't want no music tonight

Can we go on like it once was

Every time I hear another story  
Oh the poor boy lost his head  
Everybody feels a little crazy  
But we go on living with it  
Yeah they go on living with it

These are just flames  
Burning in your fireplace  
I hear your voice and it seems  
As if it was all a dream  
I wish it was all a dream

Can we go on like it once was  
Can we go on like it once was

Every time I hear another story  
Oh the poor boy lost his head  
Everybody feels a little crazy  
But we go on living with it  
Yeah they go on living with it

I'll tell you one thing  
We ain't gonna change much  
The sun still rises  
Even with the pain

I'll tell you one thing  
We ain't gonna change love  
The sun still rises  
Even through the rain

Can we go on like it once was  
Can we go on like it once was

Everybody feels a little crazy  
Like it once was  
Everybody feels a little crazy  
Like it once was

Can we go on like it once was

* * *

Recuerdo que los primeros rayos del sol rozaron mi rostro. Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi de reojo la habitación de mi padre. Esa noche dormí sin sueños ni pesadillas, pero todavía me ardía tu imagen junto a Tamsin. Kenzi se había levantado, pero el calor de su cuerpo seguía intacto en su lado de la cama. Escuché el tenue sonido del piano y sus notas inundaron cada rincón de esa casa. Me levanté, seducida por esa melodía que murmuraba con armonía, haciéndome sentir una extraña nostalgia. A los pies de mi cama estaba durmiendo Bobby, que había entrado durante la noche y imaginé que Mcgee se había ido junto a Kenzi. Bajé las escaleras palpando con mis dedos los recuerdos que evocaban aquella casa. El aroma del desayuno flotaba como una nube deliciosa y el sonido del piano se intensificaba con cada uno de mis pasos.

En el salón estaba Kenzi sentada en la banqueta, sus pies pisaban los pedales del piano y sus manos danzaban al ritmo de la música que fluía de sus dedos. Interpretaba de manera impecable: _Rapsodia En Azul de George Gershwin_. Me sentí conmovida ante la imagen de Kenzi, junto al sonido de esa canción, que había escuchado infinitas veces gracias a mi padre Sam. Pensé en lo feliz que él se sentiría, al escuchar esa canción interpretada con la emotividad que le implantaba Kenzi en cada nota.

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, observando atónita la agilidad de sus manos, en esa hilera de teclas blancas y negras, que se rendían ante el toque de sus dedos. El corazón se me encogió cuando vi las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos. Ella estaba entregada a su música, con ese sentimiento que contagió a todos alrededor. Olson y Eleanor estaban sentados en el sofá, disfrutando en silencio de la actuación de Kenzi. Eleanor tenía las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, conteniendo la emoción que sentía al escuchar esa melodía. Olson sonreía con un semblante orgulloso y su único movimiento era el vaivén de su respiración.

Cuando término la canción, todos respondimos al unísono, con un aplauso sentido y cargado de admiración. Kenzi se dio cuenta de mi presencia y una sonrisa avergonzada apareció en su rostro. Mi intención era alabar su hazaña, pero se me habían agotado las palabras.

—Su interpretación ha sido sublime, Señorita Kenzi —dijo Olson con orgullo.

—Estoy impresionada de su talento y destreza tocando el piano —añadió Eleanor.

—Gracias, pero no es para tanto —repuso Kenzi sonrojada.

Me acerqué a ella, con una sonrisa que desvelaba mi absoluta admiración.

—Ha sido precioso, Kenz. Jamas me había sentido atrapada, seducida y envuelta por una melodía como tú la has interpretado. ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar de esa manera?

—Me enseñó mi abuela —respondió, con la nostalgia incrustada en sus ojos azules—. Ella era pianista profesional en la Unión Soviética.

—Pues te enseñó muy bien. No sabes la emoción que he sentido. Y Gracias, porque me has alegrado el día.

—No es para tanto, tenía muchos años sin tocar y me apetecía recordarla.

—¿Por eso llorabas? —dije, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Sí, Bo. Yo dejé de tocar el mismo día de su muerte y la echo de menos todos los días. Pero ahora tengo mucha hambre, así que a comer —dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la banqueta.

Esa manera de cambiar de tema era muy típica en ella cuando se asomaba algún aspecto de su pasado o familia, pero la curiosidad era más grande que mi discreción.

—Si algún día quieres hablar de tu abuela, sabes que estaré encantada de escucharte. Sé lo importante que fue ella para ti y deseo conocer mas cosas sobre tu pasado. Aunque tenga que jugar a _Cups_ cien veces seguidas. ¿Ok?

Ella asintió, soltando una leve sonrisa y nos fuimos del brazo hasta la cocina. Desayunamos escuchando las historias y, andanzas de Olson y Eleanor. No pudimos parar de reír ante cada ocurrencia de Olson, pero fue un alivio comenzar el día con una sonrisa. Al terminar de comer, subimos a nuestras habitaciones para vestirnos y ir a la casa de tus padres. Estaba intranquila por tener que mentirles, pero era la única opción que tenía.

Cogí tu carta, sin saber la alegría que le causaría a tus padres y la revelación que guardaba tus palabras para mi. Cuando estuvimos listas, bajamos al salón donde Olson nos esperaba. Eleanor se despidió de nosotras con dos sonoros besos y me di cuenta que entre nosotras comenzaba una sincera amistad.

El trayecto lo hice en silencio, sin poder evitar la ansiedad al conocer a tus padres. Olson nos dejó en el Old Town, a unos pocos metros de tu antigua casa y nos dijo que era mejor tener esa conversación sin que él estuviera presente. Olson nos esperaría en una taverna llamada: _Deacon Brodie's Tavern_ en la _Royal Mile_. Me deseó suerte y se alejó de nosotras a paso ligero.

—Dios, estoy nerviosa, me sudan las manos y apenas puedo respirar —dije mientras caminábamos.

—Tranquila, Bo. Todo va a salir bien, así que no te agobies. Yo estaré a tu lado para echarte una mano. Me he estudiado todo lo que te dio Nacho, pero no voy a hablar a menos que sea necesario. ¿Ok?

—¿Nacho te dio un dossier a ti también?. ¿Tú leíste la carta de Lauren? —inquirí, cesando mi paso súbitamente.

—No, yo no leí la carta, pero le pedí a Nacho que me diera el dossier para ayudarte, así que no te enfades.

La tomé de la mano y caminamos sumidas en un profundo silencio. Mis nervios se incrementaban con cada paso, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Nos plantamos enfrente a la puerta, con la indecisión campando a sus anchas dentro de mi.

—Venga, Bo. No vamos a estar aquí toda la mañana. Échale huevos, vamos.

Alcé la mirada, intentado invocar al valor que se me había escapado. Suspiré y cerrando los ojos toqué la puerta tres veces.

—Así se hace, mi niña —dijo Kenzi dándome una palmada en la espalda.

Moví mis manos para deshacer el temblor nerviosos que tenía. Me costó respirar con normalidad, mi corazón latió con violencia y sentí hasta náuseas. Saqué tu carta de mi bolso y cuando la puerta se abrió, no pude creer lo que vieron mis ojos.

—Buenos días, ¿En que les puedo ayudar? —preguntó Emilia, con una sonrisa.

Tu madre era exactamente igual a ti. Tenían las mismas facciones, el color del cabello era el mismo y en su sonrisa encontré la tuya. Kenzi me dio un codazo para que le respondiera a tu madre.

—Buenos días, señora Lewis —dije, aclarando la voz—. Mi nombre es Bo y he venido a traerles esta carta de Lauren.

Extendí tu carta hacia ella. Cuando tu madre escuchó tu nombre, su rostros se puso blanco y tragó saliva para poder responder. Sus ojos se clavaron en la carta que seguía en mis manos, pero ella no la cogió. Agitó la cabeza y volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

—Por favor, pasad —dijo, con la voz entrecortada.

Nos limitamos a asentir, entrando por la puerta. Observé cada palmo de esa casa, sin dejar de pensar en ti. El salón era amplio con dos ventanales que inundaba de luz la habitación. Al fondo había una puerta corredera que daba a un patio interior. Las paredes eran blancas y en ellas colgaban los cuadros pintados por tu madre.

—¿Queréis un café o agua?. Estaba preparando té. —dijo Emilia, cerrando la puerta de la entrada.

—Un poco de agua, por favor —murmuré, casi sin voz—. Muchas gracias, Señora Lewis.

—A mi me apetece un té. Gracias —dijo Kenzi.

—¿Rojo, verde o negro? —inquirió Emilia.

—El que usted vaya a beber, estará bien —repuso Kenzi nerviosa.

—Por favor, siéntense que ahora mismo vuelvo.

Emilia se marchó a la cocina con el nerviosismo pintado en su cara. Nos sentamos en el sofá que estaba al lado de la chimenea, en frente a nosotras habían dos sillones y al fondo a la izquierda se alzaba una escalera, con las barandillas en blanco. La casa era acogedora, con ese toque británico que sólo había visto en las películas. Encima de la chimenea en una repisa de madera, posaban tus fotos en diferentes etapas de tu vida. Las contemplé con detenimiento, intentando memorizarlas para jamás olvidarlas.

La tetera comenzó a chillar y por las escaleras bajó tu padre.

—Emilia, cariño. El té esta listo.

Tu padre tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de nuestra presencia en el salón. Se acercó a nosotras y nos levantamos para darle la mano.

—Mi nombre es Niel Lewis, ¿y ustedes son? —nos saludo, estrechando a cada una la mano.

Niel era un hombre alto, con el cabello algo canoso y en sus ojos estaban los tuyos.

—Buenos días, Señor Lewis. Mi nombre es Bo y ella es mi amiga Kenzi. Hemos venido a traerles esta carta de Lauren —volví a extender la carta.

Él la tomó en sus manos como si fuera un tesoro perdido. Acarició con sus dedos tus letras y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas.

—Emilia, cariño. Por favor, ven un momento —dijo tu padre, intentando recobrar la voz.

Tu madre se acercó con una bandeja llena de tazas de té y vasos de agua. Niel se sentó despacio en una butaca, sin apartar sus ojos de la carta. Emilia posó las tazas enfrente a nosotras, con un leve temblor en sus manos. Ella se sentó en el otro sillón, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Por qué tenéis esta carta y desde cuándo? —inquirió Niel

Respiré profundamente, buscando las palabras adecuadas y la desvergüenza. A falta de mejores ideas me lancé a mentir descaradamente.

—Lauren me dio esta carta en el Congo, antes de irse a esa misión... Donde murió. Ella no me dijo donde vivíais y por eso, no he podido entregárselas antes —mentí con un sabor amargo en mis labios.

—¿Dónde conociste a mi hija? —inquirió Emilia.

—En Afganistán, mientras trabajada de voluntaria para la unicef —dije entregándoles mi supuesto carnet.

—¿Cómo nos has encontrado? —preguntó tu padre con desconfianza.

—Durante estos seis años, he intentado dar con vuestro paradero y hace pocos días di con vuestra dirección.

—Mi hija jamás nos habló de usted. ¿Por qué? —inquirió Emilia.

—Nuestra amistad se hizo más fuerte mientras estábamos en el Congo y yo me enamoré de su hija. Quizás por esa razón Lauren jamás les habló de mi.

—¿Pero ella estaba con Nadia?, ¿Vosotras tuvieron algo romántico?.

—No —dije bajando la mirada, con un nudo en la garganta que me asfixiaba—. Cuando supe de la existencia de Nadia, yo estaba enamorada de Lauren, pero ella siempre le fue fiel a Nadia. Nunca he sentido lo que sentí por su hija, porque para mi Lauren era extraordinaria y jamás le dije lo que sentía por ella.

Mis lágrimas salieron sin poder evitarlo ante todas esas mentiras, pero por fin pude decir la verdad. Tu madre se dio cuenta y me brindó una sonrisa triste.

—Gracias, por cumplir con el último deseo de mi hija —dijo Niel, mirando tu carta—. Pero quisiera hacerte una última pregunta: ¿tú viste el cuerpo de Lauren?.

La pregunta me desconcertó, bajé la mirada y improvise lo que pude.

—No —musité—. Cuando me enteré que Lauren había muerto, dejé el Congo y no supe nada más. Lo siento.

No pude contener el llanto y hundí mi cara entre las manos. Sentí a tu madre a mi lado y sin dudarlo ni un instante, me abrazó con ternura.

—No has podido olvidarla, ¿cierto? —susurró a mi oído.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente, sumergida en la vergüenza. La tristeza se arraigó en mi corazón, pero Emilia me apretó contra su pecho con fuerza, intentando encontrar alguna manera de consolarme.

—¿Tú también conociste a Lauren? —le preguntó Niel a Kenzi.

—No en persona, pero gracias a Bo la conozco muy bien —mintió.

En la casa se produjo un extraño silencio que sólo lo rompió mis sollozos, acompañados por los de tu madre.

—Lo siento, pero no he podido evitarlo —dije, casi sin voz—. Lamento, su perdida.

Tu madre subió mi cara para que la mirará a los ojos.

—Nosotros también lamentamos que sufras de esta manera —dijo Emilia entre lágrimas—. ¿Cuanto tiempo os quedaréis en Edimburgo?

—No lo hemos decidido todavía —contestó Kenzi.

—Me gustaría que nos viéramos antes de que os marchéis, ¿si te parece bien, Bo?

Asentí, sin ser capaz de hablar. Me sentí falsa y repugnante al tener que decir medias verdades.

—Aquí os dejó nuestro teléfono para que nos llaméis cuando queráis —dijo Kenzi.

Tu madre limpio mis lágrimas y en sus ojos había algo que me recordaba a ti. Nos levantamos para salir de tu casa.

—Lo haremos —dijo tu padre dándome un abrazo—. Gracias por traernos el recuerdo de nuestra hija.

—Bo, te llamaré cuando leamos la carta de Lauren, ¿Ok? —dijo Emilia, acariciando mi brazo.

—Gracias —dije, haciendo acopio de mis fuerzas para no volver a llorar—. Lamento, haberme derrumbado de esta manera.

—Tranquila, Bo. Entiendo lo que estas sufriendo y es normal cuando quieres a una persona como tú lo hiciste por Lauren —me dijo tu madre, tomando mi cara en sus manos.

Asentí en silencio y me di la vuelta para salir de la casa. Tus padres se despidieron de nosotras y esperaron en la puerta hasta que nuestras siluetas desaparecieron. Caminamos unos minutos sin decir nada, yo recuperé la compostura mientras Kenzi me guiaba por esas calles que eran un laberinto.

Pasamos por un lateral de la torre _The Hub_ con dirección al _Holyrood Palace_. Cuando llegamos a la _Royal Mile_, buscamos a Olson en el sitio donde él nos había indicado. Las calles estaba abarrotadas de turista, habían tiendas de souvenir cada dos metros y la variadas de pub era incalculable. El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes de color a cenizas, la sensación de frío aumentaba en cada ráfaga de viento, pero ni el frío ni el viento ahuyentaban a los transeúntes.

La _Royal Mile_ es una avenida larguísima, pero con un encanto especial. Sus calles son de piedras hasta que se mezclan con el asfalto. A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de una gaita, que le daban un toque más solemne a la cuidad. Los edificios son de piedras cubiertas de musgo, que baña a la ciudad de un color gris. Caminamos hasta llegar a la puerta del _Deacon Brodie's Tavern, _Olson estaba sentado en una de las mesas junto a la ventana. El bar era lúgubre, pero de él emanaba una magia que lo hacia más interesante. Los techos estaban tallados y la madera dominaba en cada rincón. El aroma a cerveza impregnaba el ambiente. En el lateral de la barra habia un mensaje que decía: "May true love and happiness be found along your Path of Life"

Nos sentamos con Olson que tenía una pinta de _Guinness_ a medio camino, junto a un periódico deportivo.

—Vaya sitio más chulo —dijo Kenzi.

—Este pub es uno de lo más conocido en Edimburgo y su fama se debe a la famosa novela de _Robert Louis Stevenson: El extraño caso de Doctor Jekyll y Mister Hyde_. Según cuenta la leyenda, _Stevenson_ se inspiró en un hombre que se llamaba _Deacon Brodie_. Esta ciudad es un poco como Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde, porque de día es encantadora, pero de noche es aterradora.

Los oí charlar, pero mi mente siguió dándole vueltas a mi conversación con tus padres. Dudé de toda esa misión, sentí que me iría con las manos vacías y con el corazón mas maltrecho.

—Pues me esta gustado mucho y todavía no la he visto toda —repuso Kenzi.

—Cuando queráis os hago un tour por la ciudad de día y de noche. Veréis que les encantará. ¿Qué tal os ha ido con los padres de Lauren? —inquirió Olson.

Cuando oí tu nombre alcé la mirada y la clavé en los ojos de Olson.

—No entiendo que hago aquí. Esto no me llevara a ningún sitio y solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Lauren esta dios sabe donde y Tamsin está con ella, intentado enamorarla.

Olson deslizó sus manos hasta las mías y las tomó con ternura.

—Todo ocurre por alguna extraña razón. Es increíble que entre todas las personas del mundo, vuestras vidas se hayan cruzado sin ni siquiera conocerse, a miles de kilometros de distancia y aún así os habéis encontrado. Sé que ahora mismo te sientes frustrada, pero luchar no es perder el tiempo.

—La encontré para perderla y no sé como recuperarla.

—Todo llega a su tiempo, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Estoy seguro que Emilia y Niel te están agradecidos de haberles devuelto lo que les correspondía. Mira el lado positivo, porque de alguna manera hoy has ayudado a Lauren, aunque no puedas verlo asi. Todo lo que se hace por amor, se hace más allá del bien y del mal.

Contuve el aliento al escuchar las misma palabras que me había dicho Frigg. Mis ojos brillaron en azul y la ira se apoderó de mi.

—No es la primera vez que escuchó eso —mascullé.

—Es una frase de _Nietzsche —_repuso Olson sorprendido.

Kenzi tocó mi brazo y mis ojos volvieron a su color natural_._

_—_Bo, tranquila. Él sólo intenta ayudarte.

Agité mi cabeza, avergonzada.

—Lo siento, Olson. Hoy ha sido un día muy confuso. Perdóname.

—No te preocupes, que te entiendo —dijo incorporándose de la silla—. Voy a pedirles un par de Pintas y una ración de Haggis.

—¡No! —exclamó Kenzi con asco—. Haggis no.

—Vale, ¿unas patatas?

—Una hamburguesa mejor —dijo con una sonrisa.

Perdí mi mirada en el ventanal, viendo como la gente pasaba por enfrente de la taberna. Tenía que usar la inyecciones lo antes posible o no podría contener al monstruo que habita dentro de mi.

—Bo, ¿qué demonios te ha pasado?. No puedes poner tus ojos en azul cuando estás en un sitio público y rodeada de humanos —dijo Kenzi.

—Lo sé, Kenz. Cuando oí la misma frase que me había dicho Frigg, perdí el control de mi. Voy a salir un segundo a tomar un poco de aire.

—Voy contigo.

—No. Quédate con Olson, yo estaré en la puerta unos minutos.

Me puse el abrigo y salí por la puerta. En la calle corría un viento frío, pero no me molestó, de hecho, me encanta el frío porque me hace sentir viva. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y escuché las dos campanadas del reloj. Sentí la mirada de un chico que se había posado a mi lado, fumando un cigarrillo. Volutas de color azul teñía su mirada y apartó sus ojos al echar todo el humo hacia un lado.

—¿Fumas? —dijo el chico ofreciéndome un cigarrillo.

Observé la cajetilla y decidí aceptar su ofrecimiento.

—Sí. Gracias.

Él mé sonrió mientras acercaba el mechero encendido hasta mi cigarro. Rocé levemente sus manos, al intentar evitar que viento apagara la llama. Tenía años que no fumaba, pero ese día lo necesitaba más que nunca. Al darle un par de caladas, sentí un leve mareo y me apoyé contra la pared.

—Tú no eres de aquí, ¿verdad? —dijo el chico.

Le miré por primera vez a los ojos. Era un hombre alto, con el cabello castaño, un tanto enmarañado y sus ojos eran marrones oscuros. Las facciones de su rostro era muy masculinas, con el mentón muy marcado y su barba era muy tenue.

—No. Soy sólo una turista. ¿Y tú eres de aquí?

—Sí. Trabajo en esta taberna. Mi nombre es Mark —dijo, extendiendo su mano.

—Mucho gusto, Mark. Mi nombre es Bo.

Al estrechar su mano, sentí su tacto suave y cálido. Me pareció un hombre muy atractivo y a mi naturaleza le gusto más que a mi. Hablamos durante unos minutos sobre la ciudad, me explicó un poco sobre la historia de la Royal Mile y cuando se terminó nuestro cigarro, entramos juntos al bar.

Nos despedimos con una leve sonrisa, sin decir nada más. Avancé hasta nuestra mesa y Kenzi me miró, boquiabierta.

—¿Ya has ligado?. Ese chico esta cañón. ¿Has fumado? —inquirió al percibir la leve esencia que desprendía mi abrigo.

—No, sí y sí —respondí, sentándome en la silla.

—¿Desde cuando fumas?.

—Fumaba hace muchos años y hoy me apetecía. Pero no te preocupes, que no voy a morir de cáncer.

—Eso también es cierto —añadió Kenzi—. Esta cerveza esta buenísima, ¿por qué Trick no tiene esta marca?.

En la mesa había tres pintas, dos rubias y una negra. Un plato rebosante de Haggis, junto a la hamburguesa de Kenzi. Comimos mientras Olson nos explicaba el itinerario que había planeado para nosotras. No sabía cuanto tiempo nos quedaríamos, pero decidí disfrutar de la ciudad. Mark nos trajo la cuenta que él había pagado, pero en el recibo estaba su número de teléfono y una nota que decía: _Llámame, por favor_. Asentí sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Salimos del bar y caminamos un rato por la _Royal Mile_.

Olson nos iba explicando la historia detrás de cada edificio, con los detalles macabros de esa ciudad. Cuando pasamos por el callejón, _The Royal Mary King's Close_, Olson nos prometió llevarnos de noche para que experimentáramos el horror que encerraba ese tétrico lugar. Kenzi se emocionó, y quería ir esa misma noche, pero yo estaba agotada y de muy pocos ánimos. Anocheció sutilmente, aunque eran pasada las cuatro de la tarde. Olson nos dijo, que en otoño anochecía a las cinco y en invierno a las tres de la tarde. En frío se ensañó con vehemencia, pero nos resguardamos en el coche y partimos rumbo a la casa de mis abuelos, que esta ubicada en The New Town.

Kenzi se sentó con Olson en el dado izquierdo, ya que los coches se conducen por la derecha. Ella empezó a trastear la radio hasta que encontró la canción: _Tiny Dancer de Elthon John_. Olson comenzó a cantarla y nosotras nos unimos a él.

_Hold me closer tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today_

_Hold me closer tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today_

Cuando terminamos de cantarla, no podíamos parar de reír. Ese momento me ayudó a quitarme el mal sabor de boca que me había dejado todas las mentiras que les había dicho a tus padres. Llegamos a casa y nos recibió los dos perros con una ganas incontenibles de jugar.

Nosotras jugamos con ellos hasta que se hizo de noche. Entramos a casa, heladas de frío, nos sentamos junto a la chimenea y Olson nos trajo unas tazas de té. Le conté a Kenzi el sueño que había tenido en el avión, se quedó consternada al escuchar sobre el valor de su alma, pero le quitó importancia, aunque para mi era una especie de menaje.

Olson estaba fumando en la cocina y nos acercamos a él para fumar a su lado. Sabía que si continuaba fumando no iba a ser capaz de parar, pero decidí hacerlo solo en Edimburgo. Kenzi también tomó un cigarro y lo encendió con una soltura que me dio la confirmación que no era la primera vez que lo hacia.

—¿Sabes que fumar mata? —inquirí, encendiendo el mío.

—Sí, pero no me recuerdes la fragilidad de mi cuerpo, ¿Ok?.

Charlamos con Olson durante casi media hora. Eleanor había salido con su familia y no volvería hasta el día siguiente. El teléfono de Kenzi comenzó a sonar, nos miramos asustadas, sin saber quien la podía estar llamando. Olson vio la pantalla y nos dijo que era una llamada local.

—¿Hola?—contestó Kenzi.

—Sí, Señora Lewis, soy Kenzi.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, mis manos comenzaron a temblar al escuchar que era tu madre.

—Por supuesto, le paso con Bo.

Kenzi me dio el teléfono, con un semblante pálido. Respiré todo lo que pude y tomé el teléfono.

—Buenas noches, Señora Lewis.

—Hola, Bo. Por favor, llámame Emilia. ¿Qué tal vuestra tarde por la ciudad?

—Muy bien, Gracias. No vimos mucho, pero es una ciudad muy interesante —respondí, intentado quitar la tensión que tenía.

—Pues cuando queráis os la enseñamos, pero Bo, nos gustaría invitarlas a desayunar en casa mañana.

Exhalé todo el aire contenido, al escuchar la calma en su voz.

—Claro, allí estaremos. ¿A qué hora?

—A las nueve. ¿Les viene bien?

—Perfecto, muchas gracias.

—Bo, hemos leído la carta de mi hija y Lauren estaba enamorada de ti.

—Perdón, ¿Qué... qué ha dicho? —tartamudeé

—En la carta, Lauren dice que se había enamorado de ti, pero no quería hacerle daño a Nadia. Mi hija también te quería, Bo. No sé como esto te puede afectar, pero debía decírtelo. Mañana podrás leerla, si quieres ¿ok?

No sabía que responderle, mi mente se había quedado en blanco y se me olvidó hasta como respirar.

—Bo, ¿estás allí? —inquirió Emilia.

—Sí. Estoy aquí... Mañana nos veremos. Y Muchas gracias.

—Hasta mañana y que durmáis bien.

—Igualmente.

Colgué la llamada y sentí ganas de vomitar. Tenía que haber un error, tú no me conocías cuando escribiste esa carta y no entendía como podía ser posible que hablaras sobre mi. La única explicación era que Nacho la había manipulado.

—Kenzi, llama a Nacho... AHORA —espeté con furia.

Ella comenzó a marcar el número de Nacho. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, caminando de una lado para otro. No me podía creer que Nacho cambiara tu carta y la desesperación quemó mis entrañas. Kenzi se acercó a mí para darme el móvil.

—Nacho, necesito que vengas ahora mismo —dije, sin rodeos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —en su voz había miedo.

—Ahora, Nacho.

—En media hora estoy allí.

Tiré el móvil sobre la mesa y me senté con las manos en la cara.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —inquirió Kenzi—. ¿Qué pasa Bo?

—Nacho viene para acá en treinta minutos.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Nacho está aquí?

—No, Kenzi. Los faes tiene un medio de trasporte algo peculiar, pero efectivo. No me puedo creer que manipulara la carta de Lauren.

—Lo siento, pero ¿QUÉ?.

—Emilia me ha dicho que Lauren habló de mi en esa carta. Es imposible porque ella no me conocía cuando la escribió. ¡Dios, voy a matar a Nacho!.

—Cálmate, Bo. Tiene que haber una explicación para todo eso.

—No me pidas que me clame, Kenz. No entiendo a que juega Nacho con todo esto. Estoy cansada de que me mientan y te juro que si él ha modificado la carta... Lo mato con mis propias manos.

Mis ojos volvieron a brillar en azul. La súcubo arremetía con fuerza, pero me importaba muy poco aplacarla.

—Ahora le traigo un vaso de agua —dijo Olson.

Kenzi se alejó de mi, pero no podía dejar de pesar en tus padres. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y me frustraba pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. Sentí un pinchazo en el brazo que tensó cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Kenzi me había puesto una de tus inyecciones y pronto comencé a sentir su efecto.

—¿Qué haces? —musité.

—Bo, tienes los ojos en azul y no quiero que nos dejes secos a todos.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Olson salió de la cocina para abrila. Nosotras lé seguimos, pensando que era Nacho, pero era un hombre siniestro con la mirada llena de rabia.

—Este no es territorio de las sombras, asi que márchese ahora mismo —dijo Olson, intentando cerrar la puerta.

El hombre evitó que la cerrara, poniendo un pie entre la puerta y el marco.

—Siempre tan servicial, Olson —dijo el hombre con ironía—. Estoy aquí para hablar con la súcubo.

—Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo, Blacklock.

El extraño se adelantó hasta el umbral de la puerta, dejando su rostro al descubierto. Se enfrentaron las miradas de Olson y la de ese individuo.

—No lo creo, así que apartate —dijo quitando a Olson de un empujón.

Me acerqué a él, con un frío súbito en el cuerpo.

—¿Quien es usted?

—Vaya, si es cierto. La súcubo sin bando está en la casa Lloyd. Soy tu amigo o eso aspiró a ser.

—Bo, no debes hablar con él —advirtió Olson.

—Eso lo decidirá ella y más con lo que tengo que decirle —dijo mirándole con desdén.

Su voz era arenosa, grave. Arrastraba las palabras y sonaban apagadas.

—No tengo ningún interes en escucharle. Ya le ha oído. Márchese —repuse, avanzando hacia la puerta.

—¿Estas segura? Puedo ofrecerte el mundo si lo quieres.

Tragué saliva. Estaba totalmente, aterrorizada por ese hombre.

—Veo que eres insistente, pero no quiero nada de lo que ustede pueda ofrecerme.

—Si te unes a las sombras te daremos todo lo que quieras, incluyendo a Lauren.

Al mencionar tu nombre se me helo la sangre.

—No le escuches, Bo —replicó Kenzi.

Blacklock posó sus ojos sobre Kenzi y cruzo sus brazos, avanzando hacia ella, pero se detuvo a un distancia prudente.

—Es evidente que has heredado las malas costumbres de tu padre —dijo con desprecio—. Los humanos son escorias y es de mala educación jugar con la comida.

—Bo, él fue el responsable de la muerte de Aidan —dijo Olson.

Blacklock lo estrelló contra la pared, sin ni siquiera tocarle. Kenzi corrió hacia Olson intentado ayudarle, pero no consiguió zafarle del poder de Blacklock.

—Déjale —dije, acercándome a él.

—O aceptas mi proposición o mato a tu amiguita —dijo, quemando con su mirada a Kenzi.

Me quede paralizada, sin mover ni un músculo. Blacklock ejerció su poder contra todos nosotros, evitando que nos defendiéramos. Él emitió un sonido agudo y comprendí que se estaba riendo. Kenzi cayó al suelo con su brazo ardiendo en llamas. De pronto Blacklock soltó a Olson y se llevó una mano a la cara, tapando sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces Cabrón?. Pídele perdón a Kenzi —espetó Vex.

Pude mover mi cuerpo y corrí al lado de Kenzi. Su brazo estaba quemado, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor y sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Le tomé su cara y le di parte de mi chi. Su brazo se curó al instante, pero yo me quedé sin fuerzas.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirí, sin aliento.

—Sí, pero tengo ganas de besarte —dijo Kenzi, posando sus labios contra los míos.

Olson la separó de mi, sujetandola con fuerzas. Blacklock estaba en el suelo mientras Vex lo estrangulaba con su poder.

—Suéltalo, Vex —dijo Nacho.

Nacho se acercó a Vex, intentando bajar su brazo, pero Vex estaba tragándose la furia que le ardía en los ojos.

—No, hasta que le pida perdón a Kenzi. Este hijo de puta, esta aliado con Evony.

—Déjalo ya, Vex. Vas a desatar la guerra —dijo Trick.

Nacho corrió hasta Blacklock, le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente. Lo tomó del pecho, lo arrastró hasta la puerta y lo lanzó hacia los dos guardaespaldas que estaban afuera. Vex siguió a Nacho para asegurase que no le hicieran daño.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Trick? —pregunté, cuando Trick se posó a mi lado.

—He venido con Nacho. ¿Kenzi, estás bien? —dijo, mirando el brazo de Kenzi.

—Si, pero lo único que quiero es besar a Bo —respondió Kenzi.

—Esos son los efectos de la súcubo —dijo Nacho—. Olson, llévatela arriba y que duerma toda la noche.

Olson tomó del brazo a Kenzi y subieron las escaleras.

—¿Qué demonios haces en esta casa? —inquirió Vex.

—Ella es mi sobrina —aclaró Nacho.

—¿QUÉ? —inquirió Vex— ¿Tú eres la hija de Aidan Lloyd?. ¡MIERDA!. ¿Por que nadie me lo había dicho?

—Porque nadie debe saberlo, Vex —dijo Trick.

Vex se acercó a mi lado, mirándome a los ojos y me abrazó.

—A partir de hoy, tú estarás bajo la protección de las sombras.

—No, Vex —dijo Nacho—. Te buscarás un problema con los ancianos y nadie debe saber quién es Bo.

—Me importa una mierda los ancianos. Aidan Lloyd salvó a mi familia y lo menos que puedo hacer es proteger la suya.

—¿Mi padre salvó a tu familia? —dije separándome de Vex.

—Durante la fiebre española, Aidan salvó a toda mi familia. Esa ha sido la única enfermedad que afectó tanto a faes como a humanos. Tu padre nos salvó y yo voy a protegerte.

Le abracé con fuerza, al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No hace falta, Vex. Yo estaré bien y sé cuidarme sola.

Él me tomó de los hombros.

—Bo, tú no entiendes que Evony va a matarte. Blacklock es su aliado, él le dirá donde estás y Lauren correrá peligro.

—A ella no le pasara nada, pero si quieres ayudar a Bo, dile donde esta Lauren —dijo Nacho.

—Vex no puede decirle donde esta —dijo Trick—. Eso desataría la guerra con las luces.

—Hablaré con Hale ahora mismo —repuso Vex.

—¡No! —exclamó Trick—. Hale está bajo a influencia de Blader y sería peligroso para su vida.

Vex negó con la cabeza y dio una patada al suelo.

—¡Mierda! —espetó Vex—. Bo, escúchame. No puedo decirte donde esta Lauren, pero si puedo decirte que esta haciendo. Lauren está investigando una epidemia —dijo, con una expresión de dolor y su mano comenzó a sangrar.

Vex se retorció del dolor, se llevó las manos al pecho, manchando su cuello de sangre y cayó inconsciente en mis brazos.

—¿Qué le pasa?. ¡Ayudale, Trick! —grité

—No se puede hacer nada, Bo. Vex ha roto parte del juramento y estará con dolores durante seis días. Hay que llevarlo a casa. ¡Ya! —dijo Trick, intentando sujetar a Vex.

Nacho ayudó a Trick y pasó su mano bajo el brazo de Vex para sujetarlo.

—Nacho, necesito hablar contigo sobre la carta de Lauren —dije nerviosa.

—Toma el diario de Mutwa, allí encontraras la respuesta —dijo Trick, entregándome el diario del Ash—. Ahora debemos llevar a Vex a casa.

—Mañana tengo que ver a la familia de Lauren, pero necesito saber que epidemia esta investigando.

Trick me miró, con desesperación.

—No te preocupes, Bo —dijo Trick—. Yo investigaré sobre eso, pero debes volver lo más pronto posible.

—Trick, quédate con Bo y ayúdala con la familia de Lauren —ordenó Nacho—. Yo ayudaré a Hale para deshacerse de Blader.

—Ok. Pero veté ya y ten cuidado —repuso Trick.

Nacho salió con Vex por la puerta y desaparecieron ante mis ojos. Trick me tomó del brazo, mirándome fijamente.

—Vamos hablar sobre la carta de Lauren y te explicaré porque escribió sobre ti —dijo Trick, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

_**Notas:** Creo que este capítulo es un poco raro, pero espero que os haya gustado. Más adelante explicaré algunas cosas y si tenéis cualquier duda, yo las responderé encantada._

_Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y por seguir esta historia._

_"Si el amor debe ser inolvidable, las casualidades deben volar hacia él desde el primer momento" – Milan Kundera._


	25. Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

Tough, you think you've got the stuff  
You're telling me and anyone  
You're hard enough

You don't have to put up a fight  
You don't have to always be right  
Let me take some of the punches  
For you tonight

Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone

And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own

We fight all the time  
You and I...that's alright  
We're the same soul  
I don't need...I don't need to hear you say  
That if we weren't so alike  
You'd like me a whole lot more

Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone

And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own

I know that we don't talk  
I'm sick of it all  
Can - you - hear - me - when - I -  
Sing, you're the reason I sing  
You're the reason why the opera is in me...

Where are we now?  
I've still got to let you know  
A house still doesn't make a home  
Don't leave me here alone...

And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you that makes it hard to let go  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own  
Sometimes you can't make it  
The best you can do is to fake it  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own

* * *

Recuerdo esa mirada de Trick llena de confusión y miedo. Nos quedamos unos minutos sin decir nada, con ese reto de miradas que sólo fue interrumpido por los pasos perdidos de Olson. Avancé abatida hacia la escalera, esperando alguna respuesta sobre Kenzi, pero al no obtener ninguna, decidí comprobar su estado por mi misma. Le di el diario de Mutwa a Trick y corrí escaleras arriba, vencida por la preocupación. Sabía que Kenzi lo estaba pasando mal y tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo.

Olson me detuvo, sujetando mi brazo.

—Kenzi esta muy alterada y es mejor que la dejes dormir.

—Mi mejor amiga acaba de vivir algo horrible y no pienso abandonarla cuando más me necesita —dije zafando mi brazo de su mano.

—Ella no quiere verte.

Un nudo se enredó en mi garganta y las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos. Haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de Olson, me planté frente a su puerta, rogando en silencio que me perdonara. Recosté mi frente contra la madera y sin más ceremonia toqué la puerta con reparo.

—¿Kenzi?, ¿Nena, estás bien?

En esa habitación sólo se oía el llanto y los gemidos de Kenzi. Me dolió en el alma no poder hacer nada y que todo eso fuera por mi culpa.

—Bo, no puedo hablar contigo —respondió con la voz rota.

—Kenzi, déjame pasar, por favor. Sólo quiero ver que tal esta tu brazo.

—¡NO!. ¡Déjame sola! —gritó a media voz.

—Por favor, déjame estar a tu lado. Tú no has tenido la culpa, he sido yo. Por favor, Kenz.

—¡Qué me dejes en paz!.

—Te suplico que me perdones. No podía verte sufrir y no tuve otra opción. Por favor, Kenz. Sin ti no puedo seguir... No me dejes ahora, te lo ruego —dije las últimas palabras con hilo de voz, casi inaudible.

No aguanté más las lágrimas y permanecí inmóvil, sin creer en lo que ocurría. Me asaltó una punzada en el pecho y con desesperación toqué la puerta. Ella la abrió y sus ojos estaban rojos y inundados de dolor. No tardó ni un segundo en abrazarme con firmeza.

—Nunca te dejaré, Bo. Pero ahora no puedo hablar contigo —susurró Kenzi.

Sin dejar que le contestará, cerró la puerta en mi cara, dejándome en compañía de la oscuridad. Limpié las lágrimas que mojaron mi rostro, con esa sensación de derrota, brotando por cada poro de mi cuerpo. Suspiré con amargura, resignándome a la petición de Kenzi y me alejé a toda prisa de su indiferencia.

En el salón me esperaba Trick, con cara de funeral. Olson estaba a su lado y su aspecto tampoco era alentador.

—¿Qué tal está Kenzi? —inquirió Trick.

—No quiere verme —dije con la voz temblando.

—No te preocupes, Bo. Yo cuidare de ella y mañana estará como nueva —dijo Olson.

Él pasó por mi lado, con la mirada agachas y en su semblante encontré cierta decepción. Trick tenía en diario de Mutwa en las manos, buscando el mejor momento para hablar conmigo.

—Ven, Bo. Vamos a buscar porque Lauren escribió sobre ti.

Le hice una seña para que me siguiera hasta la cocina, pero antes me serví un vaso de whisky y cogí la botella. Me bebí de un solo golpe todo el contenido de mi vaso para volver a servirme más. Trick se sentó en la mesa, despacio, sin querer mirarme. Busqué el paquete de tabaco y me senté a su lado. Él comenzó a ojear el diario, al principio con prisas, pero luego con más calma, leyendo cada página con cuidado. Yo saqué un cigarrillo con mis labios y lo encendí.

—¿Ahora fumas? —inquirió Trick sorprendido.

Mi respuesta fue una mirada que le atravesó de lleno y se dio por aludido ante mi reacción. Fumé con abandono, sin apartar los recuerdos de esa tarde. La imagen de Kenzi en el suelo con su brazo ardiendo en llamas, la mano de Vex sangrando y la revelación de tu carta, estremecieron mis cimientos. Trick se sumergió en las páginas de ese diario y mi impaciencia aumentó con cada segundo.

—¿Por qué Lauren hablaría de mi?. Trick, eso es imposible y no creo que Emilia me mienta.

—Aquí esta —dijo Trick, mostrando una página del diario.

Me incorporé de la silla y me posé detrás de su espalda. Leí con detenimiento cada palabra de Mutwa. Tú le habías dado esa carta, poco después de conocerme. Querías que él se la entregara a tus padres para que superaran el dolor por tu muerte y se sintieran felices al saber que habías encontrado el amor. Mutwa ocultó la carta porque yo aparecía en ella y no quería correr el riesgo de revelar mi existencia. También habló sobre tu cambio de humor, lo feliz que te sentías, pero estabas confundida y culpable por Nadia. Mutwa hizo hincapie en utilizarte para que yo me uniera a las luces, pero tú te negaste y poco después te acostaste conmigo sólo para protegerme. Me sentí miserable al recordar lo injusta que había sido contigo, y no sólo esa noche, sino también los días siguientes. Mi comportamiento fue sólo un reflejo del dolor que sentí al creer que solo era para ti un experimento, porque desde ese momento, tú te convertiste en lo único que me hacia sentir normal y tú eras la única persona con quien anhelaba un futuro diferente.

Aparté el diario lejos de mi, arrastrándolo hacia Trick.

—¿Por qué Nacho no me dijo nada antes de venir aquí? —inquirí.

—Porque tú no me dejaste y sabía que si te lo decía no vendrías a Edimburgo —dijo Nacho.

Él se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con sus ojos fijos en los míos, esperando alguna reacción por mi parte. Yo me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo.

—Lo siento, pero no sabía que pensar —susurré.

—Tranquila, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo —dijo, con una sonrisa.

Nacho fue hasta el armario y sacó dos vasos. Se sentó junto a Trick, le sirvió un vaso de whisky y otro para él. Yo volví a mi asiento, con la vergüenza recorriendo mi cuerpo a mansalva.

—¿Qué tal está Vex? —preguntó Trick.

—Lo dejé en su casa y Brad está con él. Se recuperará lentamente, pero es mejor que no se muestre en público durante varios días.

—¿Tú sabias que mi padre salvó a su familia? —le pregunté a Nacho.

—No. También fue una sorpresa para mi, pero sé que Aidan ayudaba a todos, sin importarle el bando ni las estúpidas reglas.

—¿Como conseguiste el diario de Mutwa? —inquirí.

—Hale me lo dio la última noche que fuiste al Dal —dijo Trick—. Él quiere proteger a Lauren y desea ayudarte, pero la influencia de Balder es muy poderosa.

—Tranquilo, Trick —repuso Nacho—. Tengo dos amigos en México que me ayudarán con Hale.

—Buenas noches, Señor Ignatius —saludó Olson.

Olson había entrado a la cocina, sin que nadie lo notara. Él estaba sorprendido al ver de nuevo a Nacho.

—Hola, Olson. ¿Qué tal esta Kenzi? —inquirió Nacho.

—Muy afectada. Creo que usted puede ayudarla con sus poderes —respondió, negando con la cabeza.

—Sí, para eso estoy aquí. Subiré cuando termine de hablar con mi sobrina.

—¿Se quedará esta noche?

—Sí, pero mañana me marchó nuevamente. Tenemos un caso complicado con varios adolescentes desaparecidos y sospechamos que hay un fae detras de todo eso.

—Perfecto, le arreglaré la habitación de sus abuelos y la de invitados para el Señor McCorrigan. Si me disculpan, debo volver con Kenzi.

Olson hizo una especie de reverencia y salió por la puerta. Trick le inspiraba respeto por haber sido antiguo rey de los faes.

—¿Qué clase de fae es Olson? —pregunté en voz muy baja y casi al oido de Nacho.

—Él es un Urisk o Brownie.

—Ya hemos conocido a uno y son muy eficientes, pero obsesivos complusivos. ¿Cuál es la obsesión de Olson?

—Ninguna, él es mucho más evolucionado que los de su género. ¿Qué tal con la familia de Lauren?

—Bastante bien, la verdad. Sus padres son encantadores y nos trataron muy bien. Mañana nos han invitado a desayunar.

—Bien, aunque ahora sabemos que esta haciendo Lauren, creo que es importante que ayudes a sus padres. Sé que ellos lo pasaron muy mal después de la supuesta muerte de su hija.

—Nacho, yo no puedo seguir mintiendo de esta manera.

—Bo, Blacklock sabe que buscas a Lauren y intentará hacerle daño a su familia. Vex lo primero que hizo al despertarse, fue mandar a Bruce para cuidarles, pero debes hacerles entender que él estará a su lado para protegerles.

—Si Blacklock les hace daño... no descasaré hasta matarle. Pero ahora debo encontrar a Lauren y sé que mi padre la está protegiendo, pero no entiendo por qué él no me dice donde puedo encontrarla.

—El mundo de los muertos es complicado. Ellos perciben el alma, no el cuerpo físico y Aidan no saben donde esta Lauren geográficamente. Cuando sueñas con él, no es tu cuerpo quien lo hace, sino tu alma.

—¿Y Isabeau? —preguntó Trick—. Ella puede ayudar a Bo.

—No, Trick. Esa regla se rige para todos los muertos y tu mujer no es la excepción.

—Yo quiero ayudar a los padres de Lauren, pero necesito encontrarla antes de que sea muy tarde.

—No te preocupes, Bo. Tu padre está convencido que tú la encontrarás. Lo que siente Tamsin por Lauren es algo impuesto, en cambió lo que tú sientes por ella es algo que ha nacido entre vosotras, sin ningún designio de por medio más que el amor. Sé que Lauren es tu verdadero destino y volveréis a estar juntas.

—Muchas veces lo pongo en duda.

—Pues no lo hagas. No te digo que será fácil, ni sé cuanto tiempo os llevara estar juntas, pero debes dejarte ayudar porque muchas veces no podrás seguir tú sola.

Su optimismo me contagió y algo me decía que sus palabras eran ciertas.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?, ¿cómo puedo proteger a Emilia y Niel? —pregunté.

—Por ahora ganarte su confiesa. Hablé con Sir Alex Woltton y él esta de acuerdo con proteger a los padres de Lauren, aunque no le gusta la idea de que sea por parte de las sombras.

—Eso puede desatar la guerra, Nacho. ¿Estás seguro de hacer todo esto a espaldas de Hale? —inquirió Trick.

—Es necesario, Trick. Tú mañana tienes una cita con Alex para convencerle que esto es lo mejor y sé que el único que puede lograrlo eres tú. Tienes que ir a Londres antes de las cinco de la tarde. Aquí tienes toda la información que necesitas —le dijo Nacho entregándole una carpeta blanca.

—Perfecto. Mañana estaré allí, pero debes ayudar a Hale lo antes posible.

Nacho asintió levemente, se levantó de la silla y apuró su ultimo trago.

—Ahora voy a subir con Kenzi, mañana os veré antes de irme —dijo Nacho.

—Ayúdala, por favor —supliqué—. Ella no quiere verme.

—Tranquila, Bo. Es normal. Ella estuvo bajo el poder de Blacklock y bajo la influencia de la súcubo. Ningún humano es capaz de soportar tanto, pero Kenzi es fuerte y valiosa.

Recordé las palabras de Tamsin y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerzas. Esperé hasta que Nacho desapareció para decírmelo a Trick.

—Bo, ¿Estás bien? —inquirió Trick.

—Recuerdas que te hablé sobre los sueños que me asustaban, pues soñé con Tamsin y Lauren. La valquiria le dijo a Lauren que el alma de Kenzi era muy valiosa y que Odin no se iba a quedar con las manos vacías. ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—No lo sé, Bo. No tuve tiempo de buscar información al respecto.

—Trick, el mismo día que descubrí la identidad de mi padre, soñé con el.

Él se acaricio la barbilla, intentando analizar mis dudas.

—Increíble —dijo mirándome a los ojos—. Bo, tú eres la fae más poderosa y el linaje de tu familia te ha dotado de muchos poderes. Tú no sólo eres una súcubo, también tienes más poderes que los demás. Muchos más.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Los faes no soñamos con los muertos y creo que el sueño con Lauren y Tamsin es una premonición.

—Nacho también sueña con mi padre, así que no soy la única.

—Es lógico porque Nacho es casi un semidiós.

—¿Qué?. ¿Cómo que un semidiós?

—Todavía no lo es, pero lo será. Aún así, debes tener esa conversación con tu tío.

Suspiré, resignada. Cada vez me asechaban más preguntas, pero supe que no era el momento indicado.

—Ok. Mañana tengo que desayunar con los padres de Lauren, pero me gustaría que te conocieran antes de irte a Londres. ¿Puede ser?

—Claro, Bo. Me honra que me lo pidas.

—Volverás después de hablar con Alex

—Si tú quieres, yo volveré. Pero ahora debes descansar.

Nos levantamos y recogí el diario de Mutwa. Subimos las escaleras, envueltos en el silencio que generan los pensamientos. Nos despedimos con una media sonrisa, pero mis ojos se fijaron en la puerta de la habitación de Kenzi. La contemplé, esperando que en cualquier momento volviera a abrirla. Sentí la impotencia al no poder ayudarla como ella tantas veces lo hizo conmigo. Entré a mi habiatacion, me senté en la cama envuelta en la penumbra, apaciguando mis sentimientos. Tenía el diario entre mis manos, sin ninguna ganas de leer lo que había en él. Lo coloqué en la mesilla de noches y me levanté para ducharme.

Me desvestí en el baño y abrí el agua de la ducha. Intenté relajarme, pero no podía conseguir la calma que se había esfumado como el vapor que desprendía el calor. Resbalé hasta el suelo con mi espalda pegada contra la pared. Mis rodillas chocaron contra mi pecho y elevé mi rostros para que el agua limpiara mis lágrimas. «¿Dónde estás, Lauren? Te necesito». Pensé.

Sali del baño tambaleándome, sumergida en la nostalgia de tu cuerpo, de tus labios y de tus besos. Bobby me esperaba detras de la puerta, con una mirada triste. Mcgee estaba con Kenzi y Nacho. Supe que él extrañaba a su compañera y me sentí igual que él. Fue absurdo comparar mis sentimientos con los de un perro, pero no hay nada más noble que el amor leal e incondicional de esos admirables animales. Doblé mis rodillas quedando en cuclillas.

—Ven aquí, Bobby —le llamé.

Él corrió emocionado hacia mí y casi me tumba de espaldas. Le acaricié con la misma ternura que él me daba.

—Le echas de menos, ¿eh?. Tú y yo somos iguales amigo mío. Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin la persona que adoro.

Su respuesta fue un lametazo en mi cara. Todas las noches que dormí en esa casa Bobby las pasó conmigo. Me incorporé para vestirme y cuando estuve lista, me acerqué a la ventana. Apostados frente a la puerta de la entrada, estaban dos de los guardaespaldas de Vex, que había cumplido con su palabra de protegerme. Me tendí en la cama, con el miedo de volver a soñar contigo, pero mis ganas de verte era superiores a mi, aunque fuera en una pesadilla. Intenté conciliar el sueño, pero comprendí que ese tren se me había escapado. Encendí la luz y sin tener nada mejor que hacer, decidí examinar el diario de Mutwa. Caminé hasta un sillón que había en una esquina de la habitación y me senté en él.

Las primeras páginas estaban llenas de leyes faes, acontecimientos sin importancia, pero casi a la mitad encontré mi primera visita a los faes. Mutwa me describía con un peligro latente y te había encomendado para espiarme. Él comenzó a desconfiar de ti, cuando supo que me estabas ayudando a sus espaldas. Intentó hablar contigo un par de veces, pero tú estabas feliz y tu cambio de actitud lo atribuyó a mi presencian en tu vida.

Cuando ocurrió lo de Vex, tú hablaste no sólo con Mutwa, sino con todos los ancianos, intentando buscar una alternativa para alejarme de Vex. Los ancianos se negaron, y el Ash me concedió esa dichosa audiencia. Él sabía que tú estabas enamorada de mi, pero temía por ti, al sospechar que yo no sería capaz de corresponderte. La descripción que él daba de ti era de absoluta admiración y se sentía muy culpable por privarte de tu libertad. Hizo mención a un sueño con Odin, donde él le exigió que dejara de protegerte y, de alejarte de tú destino, pero Mutwa no se rindió y los dioses le hicieron sacrificar todos sus poderes. Él murió como un humano, en manos de mi madre, sólo para defenderte.

Sentí una inmensa vergüenza por él, al morir de esa manera, pero su misión se convirtió en la mía y le prometí en silencio que su muerte no quedaría en vano, que rompería esa maldición, aunque al final muriera como él lo hizo.

El cansancio me golpeo de repente, sin darme tiempo de volver a la cama. El rostro de Aife apareció en mi mente, removiendo mis recuerdos. Quizás porque deseaba reprocharle todo el daño que había hecho y por abandonarme tan cruelmente. Mi madre se convirtió en un constante cambio de opinión. Aveces deseaba verla, hablar con ella y otras veces sólo quería que jamás volviera a mi vida.

"_Me vi a mi misma corriendo por un pasillo oscuro, con el brazo derecho sangrando. No sabía donde me encontraba, pero a lo lejos se oían disparos y gritos. Era una sensación extraña porque corría sin saber hacia donde me dirigía. Entré en una habitación rodeada de oscuridad, con el corazón latiendo con furia._

_—Puedes correr todo lo que quieras, pero no esconderte. Sal y enfrentarte a la muerte. Prometo ser rápido, pero igual sufrirás —era una voz de hombre que creí reconocer, pero no estaba segura._

_Cogí una espada que jamás había visto, pero brillaba como un destello cegador. La puerta se abrió violentamente, pero no pude ver el rostro de ese hombre._

_—Te lo dije, no puedes esconderte de mi. Ahora voy a matarte y disfrutaré al verte morir._

_—Primero tienes que luchar —añadí con desprecio._

_—No esperaba menos de ti... Su majestad —repuso con una carcajada._

_Mis ojos brillaban en azul y sin poder explicarlo, sentí como la ira se agolpaba dentro de mi. El dolor en mi brazo fue insoportable, pero sostuve la espada, esperando su embestida. La silueta de ese hombre avanzó deprisa, lanzando los primeros golpes. Aguanté los ataques con algo de destreza, pero dolor se hacia más agudo y no pude contener el peso de la espada. En un instante, el hombre me desarmó, me dio una patada en el estómago y caí de bruces al suelo. Comencé a toser al quedarme sin aire._

_—Bueno, no has luchado tan mal, pero de nada te ha servido. Ahora yo reinaré el mundo fae y los humanos serán nuestra comida. Y mi primera demanda, será la cabeza de tu amiguita._

_Observé como mi espada estaba muy lejos, no podía defenderme ante mi inminente muerte. El hombre sin perder más el tiempo se abalanzó hacia mi para matarme. Volteé la cara, cerrando los ojos y rogando que mi muerte fuera rápida. Escuché el choque de una espada contra otra. Abrí los ojos y Aife sostenía la mía._

_—No permitiré que mates a mi hija —espetó Aife._

_—Vaya, vaya. Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte, voy a matar a dos súcubos con la misma espada y me convertiré en el rey de las sombras._

_—Ysabeau, sal de aquí... ¡AHORA! —ordenó mi madre._

_—No, no, no —respondió el hombre chasqueando sus dientes—. Ella se quedará para ver como muere la zorra de su madre._

_El hombre arremetió contra Aife sin parar. Mi madre lo esquivó y contraatacó varias veces. Se separaron, mirándose con la ira ardiendo en los ojos de Aife con ese brillo azul. Comenzaron a moverse en círculos, esperando el siguiente ataque, pero el hombre embistió de sorpresa y le clavó su espada en el corazón. El cuerpo de Aife cayó en mis brazos, sus ojos se perdieron en las tinieblas y su sangre se derramó en mis manos. Me abalancé con furia hacia el hombre, pero fue inútil. Me cogió por el cuello y me lanzó contra la pared, como si fuera un juguete._

_—Ahora es tu turno, pero dejaré que mueras lentamente —dijo con crueldad._

_Sin medir más palabras, me dio una estocada en mi costado. Sentí como el filo rasgaba mi piel y él dolor no tardó en aparecer. _

_—La reina ha muerto —dijo, escupiendo mi cara. _

_El hombre salió por la puerta, tarareando la canción: "__Over the Rainbow"__. Busqué el cuerpo de mi madre que yacía a unos metros de distancia. Coloqué su cabeza sobre mi regazo y aparté el cabello de su rostro. La besé en la frente, conteniendo el dolor y las lágrimas._

_—Lo siento, mamá —susurré a su oído._

_Supe que iba a morir y dejé que mis pensamientos volaran hasta ti, deseando que pudieras escuchar a mi corazón. «Te amo, Lauren». Dije con mi último aliento. El frio invadió mis manos y después mi cuerpo entero. La sangre que emanaba de mi herida, perdía su calor. Cerré los ojos, intentado recordar tu rostro"_

—¡Bo!, ¡Bo!, ¡Despierta! —escuché la voz de Kenzi.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en la habitación de mi padre. Kenzi estaba a mi lado, sujetando mi mano.

—Kenzi, ¿eres tú? —dije incrédula.

—Si, Bo. Lo siento mucho, he sido...

Corté sus palabras con un abrazo, hundiendo mi rostros en su hombro. Estaba asustada por el sueño, pero me calmó volver a tener a Kenzi conmigo. La imagen de mi madre muerta en mis brazos, desgarró mi alma. Lloré abrazada a Kenzi, sintiendo el latido de su corazón. Estaba viva, todo había sido una pesadilla, pero seguí aterrada durante varios minutos.

No quise soltar a Kenzi, me aferré a ella como si en cualquier momento fuera a perder la cordura. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y el frío fue igual al de mi sueño.

—Bo, estás helada —dijo Kenzi.

Intentó separarse de mi, pero la sujeté con fuerza.

—Tranquila, Bo. ¿Has tenido otra pesadilla?

Asentí por duplicado.

—Ok, no pasa nada. Estoy aquí contigo. No pasa nada, Bo.

Ella me acarició la cabeza, sin dejar de abrazarme con fuerza. Recuperé la endereza y fui soltando a Kenzi.

—Lo siento, Bo. Ayer me asusté mucho, jamás me había sentido tan atraída y aterrada por ti. No debí tratarte así. Tú me salvaste —dijo limpiando mis lágrimas.

—Lamento haberte hecho daño y te prometo no volveré a ponerte en peligro, pero no vuelvas a dejarme.

—Sabes que jamás lo haré. ¿Me perdonas?

Nos miramos unos segundos, con una sonrisa triste en nuestros labios. Me incorporé lentamente y perdí mi mirada en el sol que ascendía por el horizonte.

—En una hora tenemos que estar con los padres de Lauren —dijo Kenzi.

—¿Dónde está Trick?

—En el salón. ¿Le digo que suba?

—No. Luego hablaré con el.

Kenzi salió de la habitación no muy convencida de dejarme sola. Tarde muy poco en estar lista y bajé al salón. Trick estaba desayunando en el comedor, leyendo los documentos que le había dado Nacho la noche anterior. En la esquina derecha del folio había una especie de escudo, con unas rayas rojas y el símbolo de las luces en el centro. Eleanor había vuelto a casa y Olson estaba ayudándola a recoger la mesa. Trick me ofreció una taza de café, mirándome con esa expresión de saber lo que me pasaba.

—¿Has vuelto a soñar? —inquirió Trick.

—Si, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso. Cuando terminemos de desayunar con los padres de Lauren, me gustaría que nos encontremos en _The Deacon Brodie's Tavern_. Olson te ayudara a llegar allí.

—Tranquila, que sé donde esta. Pero luego quiero que me cuentes todos tus sueños

—Ok.

Kenzi bajó al salón y salimos a casa de tus padres. Olson hizo la misma estrategia del día anterior y nos dejó en el mismo sitio. Kenzi me sujetó de la mano, arrepentida, por todo lo que había pasado entre nosotras. Los dos guardaespaldas estaban a una distancia prudente detrás de nosotras. Cuando estábamos a unos metros de tu antigua casa, salió de un coche negro, un hombre alto, musculoso y de aspecto intimidante. Avanzó hacia mi y le hizo una seña a los guardaespaldas.

—¿Eres Ysabeau Lloyd? —inquirió con una voz grave y potente.

—Sí, ¿quién eres tú? —pregunté, colocando a Kenzi detrás de mi para protegerla.

—Mi nombre es Bruce y estoy aquí para proteger a la familia Lewis. Dentro de dos horas vendrán dos agentes del MI6 para brindar protección oficial a los padres de Lauren.

—¿Los va a proteger _James Bond_? —preguntó Kenzi sorprendida.

Bruce la miró con una sonrisa y supe que ellos se conocían.

—No —repuso Bruce—. La tapadera que hemos creado, es que Lauren fue asesinada por un grupo terrorista y sus padres estarán protegidos por el gobierno británico.

—¿Pero son agentes reales? —inquirí.

—Sí. Los sombras tenemos agentes dispersados por todo el mundo y en diferentes instituciones.

—Perfecto. ¿Y que tengo que hacer?

—Ayudarnos a convencer a los señores Lewis. Yo apartir de hoy estaré con ellos día y noche.

—Ok, haré lo que pueda.

Bruce se despidió de nosotras y volvió a su coche. Llegamos a la casa de tus padres y nos dio la bienvenida tu madre.

—Buenos días, Chicas. Pasad, por favor —dijo Emilia.

Tu padre se acercó a nosotras y nos abrazó.

—¿Qué tal estáis?. Gracias por venir.

—Muy bien —respondí— Gracias a vosotros por invitarnos.

—La comida esta servida en la mesa. Espero que os guste el típico desayuno inglés —nos dijo Emilia, guiándonos hasta el interior de la casa.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, que estaba abarrotada de comida. Tu madre había hecho un desayuno para un ejército. Alabamos las cualidades culinarias de Emilia y la comida estaba deliciosa.

—¿Hoy veréis la cuidad? —inquirió Niel.

—Imagino que si —repuse—. Mi abuelo acaba de llegar a Edimburgo, pero nos gustaría invitarles a comer.

—Muchas gracias, Bo. Si os apetece les mostraremos un poco la ciudad. ¿En que hotel os hospedáis? —inquirió Emilia.

—No nos alojamos en ningún hotel, estamos en casa de mis abuelos.

—¿Tienes raíces escocesas?. Que interesante —preguntó tu padre.

—Sí. Mis abuelos tanto paternos como maternos son de aquí.

—¿Pero has venido antes? —inquirió Emilia.

Ella me sirvió un poco más de té. Kenzi seguía comiendo, disfrutando el desayuno.

—No. Hace pocos días descubrí la verdadera indentidad de mi padre. Mi madre me abandonó poco después de nacer y me crié en una casa de acogida.

—Lo siento, Bo —dijo tu madre, tocando mi brazo.

—No pasa nada. Mis padres adoptivos me quisieron muchísimo y crecí feliz. Hace unos años mi abuelo materno dio con mi paradero, pero él no sabía que Aidan Lloyd era mi padre.

—¿Eres la hija de Aidan? —preguntó Emilia, asombrada—. ¡Madre mía!. Lauren admiraba a tu padre y él la influenció para que estudiara medicina.

—¿Lauren conocía a mi padre? —inquirí, sin aliento.

—Sí, Bo. Aidan trato a Lauren como una hija y la quería mucho. Mi hija se pasó casi toda su infancia en la casa Lloyd y mi madre era muy amiga de Olson Zimmer. ¿Él no te dijo nada?

—Sí, pero no me dijo que Lauren conocía a mi padre.

—Pues Lauren se convirtió en médico para seguir los pasos de tu padre. El último día que se vieron, Aidan la llevó a la facultada de medicina y en ese momento, mi hija decidió ser médico. Lo siento mucho, Bo. Tu padre era un hombre extradionario y es una pena su muerte —dijo tu madre, apretando mi mano.

—Gracias, me alegra que Lauren conociera a mi padre y él la ayudara a ser lo que... fue —dije casi sin voz.

—Que curioso es el destino. Lauren y tú os conocisteis a kilómetros de distancia, sin saber el pasado que compartíais.

Asentí, sin dejar de pensar en esa treta cruel llamada destino.

—Emilia, el desayuno estaba buenísimo —dijo Kenzi, quitando la tensión que se había formado—. Podría desayunar así todos los días.

Tú madre se sonrojó un poco, pero miró a Kenzi con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres leer la carta? —me preguntó Emilia.

—Si, por favor.

Nos levantamos de la mesa, mientras Kenzi ayudaba a tu padre a recoger los restos del desayuno. Tu madre me llevó a tu antigua habitación. Apenas entré, vislumbre la sobriedad, con ese toque tan tuyo. Era preciosa, con las paredes llenas de póster variados. Había uno de los _Beatles_ junto al de _Albert Einstein_, que representaba muy bien en lo que tú te habías convertido. Al lado de la ventana había una biblioteca repleta de libros. Dejé que mis dedos rozase los lomos de esos libros, que permanecía inmóviles, esperándote para que volvieras a perderte en ellos. Habían de medicina, arte y literatura. Tu madre me dijo que tus escritores favoritos eran _Oscar Wilde_, _Paul Auster_ y_ García Márquez_. Que tú leíste todas las bibliografías de cada uno de ellos, pero tu libro favorito era C_ien Años de Soledad_. Emilia me lo regaló para que siempre te recordara. Acaricié las palabras con la yema de los dedos, leyendo en silencio.

Cien Años de Soledad  
Gabriel García Márquez

Me sentí como si profanara tu intimidad, pero estaba entregada a tu pasado. Tu madre me acompañó durante todo el tiempo que duró mi travesía por los recuerdos de tu vida. Ella me relató varias anécdotas de tu niñez, pero era evidente el dolor y lo mucho que te echaba de menos. Descubrí que cuando eras niña tenías un perro de raza _Samoyedo_ y le llamaste _Fujur_ como el dragón blanco de _La historia Interminable_. Murió días antes de marcharte a la universidad y fue uno de los momentos más duros para ti.

—Aquí tienes la carta de Lauren —dijo Emilia entregándome el sobre cerrado—. Léela tranquila, que yo estaré abajo con Kenzi.

Ella me acarició la mano y me sonrió con tu misma sonrisa. Cuando salió de la habitación, me senté en tu cama, dejé la carta sobre mi regazo y contemplé cada detalle de tu habitación. Pasé lentamente mis manos por tu almohada, intentando imaginar tu vida en esa casa, lo feliz que fuiste y en la persona que te convertiste.

Abrí con cuidado el sobre y extraje tu carta. Cuando comencé a leerla, las lágrimas se deslizaron por mi cara. Tus palabras me sobrecogieron y al expresar tu amor por mi, me hizo sentir la alegría más grande que jamás había tenido. Les decías que te habías enamorado de mi, que no podías evitar sentirlo, pero Nadia estaba a tu lado. La fecha de la carta era de seis años atrás, pero era un día posterior a nuestra primera cita en el Dal. Supe que habías modificado el año, pero conservaste esa fecha.

Para mi esa noche también fue especial porque me enamoré perdidamente de ti. No quería nada más en el mundo que besarte, pero tenía miedo a hacerte daño. Estar contigo me hizo sentir especial, normal y única. Aunque el bar estaba lleno, pero la sensación era de estar las dos solas en el mundo. El brillo de tus ojos, tus preguntas nerviosas y el calor de tu mano, me hicieron perderme en ti. Esa noche, Lauren Lewis, me robaste el corazón, la respiración y me llenaste de sueños.

Emilia entró la habitación, poco tiempo después de terminar de leer tu carta. Se sentó a mi lado y limpió mis lágrimas.

—Siento mucho que vuestra historia no tuviera un final feliz. Creo que mi hija hubiera sido muy feliz a tu lado.

Me mordí el labio inferior, conteniendo las ganas de soltar toda la verdad, pero fue la oportunidad perfecta para contar parte de nuestra historia. Suspiré y bajé la mirada.

—Ella también me hubiera hecho muy feliz —dije conmovida—. Todavía recuerdo cuando la conocí. Yo estaba inmersa en un ambiente hostil, pero ella fue la única que me trató con respeto y me ayudó a sobrellevar ese mundo. Lauren era tan hermosa, que cada vez que la veía, me tiemblan las rodillas, mi corazón se deshacía y justo en el momento que se cruzaron nuestras miradas, supe que el universo tenía sentido.

Miré a tu madre que sonreía al escucharme hablar de ti. Nos arropó el silencio, que lo perturbó los murmullos lejanos de las voces de Kenzi y Niel. Me levanté de la cama, con la carta todavía en mis manos. Se la extendí a Emilia que al cogerla me abrazó con fuerza.

—Existimos porque alguien piensa en nosotros —susurró—. Siempre que te acuerdes de Lauren, piensa en lo que te dio y no en lo que nunca sucedió.

Ese fue uno de los muchos consejos que ella me dio. Le respondí el abrazo y en ese momento, se selló nuestra amistad. Alguien tocó al timbre, sabía quienes eran, pero me límite a mirar la cara de sorpresa de tu madre. Cogí el libro antes de salir de tu habitación, guardando en mi memoria tu esencia en ese lugar. Bajamos las escaleras y en salón estaba Bruce con otros dos hombre.

—Emilia, estos señores son del MI6 y vienen para hablar con nosotros.

Esos dos hombre me miraron y supieron al instante que yo era fae. Permanecieron en el umbral de la puerta hasta que tú madre término de bajar las escaleras. Brucé no me quitó los ojos de encima y buscaba en mi reacción la señal para continuar.

—Díganme. ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió tu madre nerviosa.

—Señora, estamos aquí para hablar sobre la muerte de Lauren. Soy el agente especial Roger Wade y ellos son mis compañeros: Albert Deakins y Bruce Wilson —dijo mostrando sus identificaciones.

Roger era alto de cabello oscuro y perfectamente peinado. Albert era un poco más bajo, con una mirada penetrante. Ambos estaban vestidos con trajes a medida y zapatos de marca. Se notaba que era agentes del MI6 y eso les dio seguridad a tus padres.

—Sabía que vendría _James Bond_, pero no por duplicado —susurró Kenzi a mi oído.

* * *

_**Notas:** Sé que los detalles sobre la vida de Lauren son un poco excesivos, pero serán muy valiosos para que Bo obtenga lo que quiere. También soy consciente que la explicación sobre la carta ha quedado algo escueta y os aseguro que en próximos capítulos se aclarar mejor el tema._

_Si os ha surgido cualquier duda, no tengáis reparo en preguntarme. Eso me ayudará a dar respuestas a muchas cosas que se me escapan en el relato y es muy importante para mi que disfrutéis de esta historia._

_Como siempre, agradezco todos vuestros comentarios y muchas gracias por leerme._

_"El silencio es el ruido más fuerte, quizás el más fuerte de los ruidos" – Miles Davis_.


	26. Black Hole Sun

In my eyes  
Indisposed  
In disguise  
As no one knows  
Hides the face  
Lies the snake  
The sun  
In my disgrace  
Boiling heat  
Summer stench  
'Neath the black  
The sky looks dead  
Call my name  
Through the cream  
And I'll hear you  
Scream again

Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
And wash away the rain  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
Won't you come

Stuttering  
Cold and damp  
Steal the warm wind  
Tired friend  
Times are gone  
For honest men  
And sometimes  
Far too long  
For snakes  
In my shoes  
A walking sleep  
And my youth  
I pray to keep  
Heaven send  
Hell away  
No one sings  
Like you  
Anymore

Hang my head  
Drown my fear  
Till you all just  
Disappear

* * *

Recuerdo como tu padre pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de tu madre y como la abrazó al escuchar tu nombre. Estoy segura que todo lo que dijo después Roger no les impactó tanto como revivir el momento en el que Mutwa les entregó tus supuestas cenizas. Kenzi y yo nos quedamos apartadas de lo que ocurría entre tus padres y esos hombres.

—Señores Lewis, queremos explicarles algunos aspectos de la muerte de su hija, pero necesitamos hacerlo en privado —dijo Roger, mirando hacia nosotras.

—No —replicó tu madre—. Bo estuvo con Lauren en el Congo y seguro ella nos podrá ayudar a entender lo que paso.

—¿Usted es la señorita Ysabeau Dennis? —inquirió Albert.

—Dennis es mi apellido adoptivo, pero si soy yo.

Me di cuenta que Vex lo tenía todo muy bien planeado, usar mi apellido adoptivo fue un detalle muy convincente. Y Roger y Albert hicieron una actuación impecable.

—Usted también contará con la protección del gobierno británico, aunque no sea ciudadana de este país —dijo Roger con autoridad.

—¿Protección?, ¿Qué está pasando? —inquirió Niel.

—Señor Lewis, si nos dejáis pasar, os explicaremos lo que le ocurrió a Lauren.

Tu padre los invitó a la casa y se sentaron en el sofá. Bruce miró a Kenzi y le hizo una seña casi imperceptible para que se fuera del salón. Le apreté la mano a Kenzi para que se mantuviera conmigo. No quise dejarla sola, corriendo el peligro de volver a ser atacada por Blacklock. Emilia nos miró para que nos sentáramos a su lado.

—Mi hija esta viva, ¿cierto? —inquirió tu madre.

Mi tensión se desplomó al escuchar su certeza. No quise ni mirarla porque mi cara delataría la verdad y mi mirada cayó sin mesura al suelo. Me costó respirar con normalidad, pero mantuve la calma como pude.

—No, Señora Lewis —negó Roger—. Lamentablemente, Lauren murió en el congo, específicamente en la aldea _Lwela_ que fue atacada por un grupo terrorista. Creemos que hay una célula de ese grupo asechando esta ciudad y su objetivo son ustedes.

Emilia se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniendo el llanto. Me acerqué a ella para darle mi apoyo y posé mi mano en su hombro. Ella apenas sintió mi tacto, tomó mi mano, mirándome a los ojos, buscando algún tipo de consuelo. Me sentí mezquina al no hacer nada para evitar ese dolor que abatió de súbito a tu madre.

—¿Dónde se encontraba usted, Señorita Dennis? —preguntó Albert.

—Estaba en la capital del Congo, _Kinshasa_ —respondí, sin titubear—. Volví a casa apenas supe la muerte de Lauren.

—Aún así, usted contará con una escolta permanente durante todo el tiempo que permanezca en territorio británico —añadió Roger.

—Señores Lewis. Ustedes también contareis con la escolta del agente Bruce —dijo Albert, señalándolo.

Roger procedió a contarles todo lo ocurrido en esa aldea, sin dejar de responder ni una sola pregunta de tus padres. Les explicó que a partir de ese momento, estaría bajo la protección del MI6 y sería por tiempo indefinido. Me dieron unas náuseas incontrolables al escuchar todas esas mentiras que lo único que hizo fue destruir la paz de tus padres. Emilia no soltó mi mano durante todo el tiempo que duró esa conversación y mi reacción no fue otra que apoyarla. Todo eso era por mi culpa, pero no podía permitir que algo le ocurriera a tus padres. Cuando Roger y Albert se marcharon, Bruce se quedó afuera, apostado en la puerta. Emilia me abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho. Kenzi se posó al lado de Niel que había perdido su mirada en la nada. Fue desgarrador, ver el dolor que padecieron tus padres y mi sentimiento de culpa fue igual de insoportable.

—Estaba convencida que Lauren seguía viva —dijo Emilia entre lágrimas—. Juraría que la vi el día del funeral de mi madre, pero eso es imposible.

—Si, Emilia —repuso Niel con rabia—. Es imposible que Lauren este viva porque nos la arrebataron un montón de desgraciados y no hicimos nada para defenderla. Nuestra única misión era cuidar de nuestra pequeña, pero no lo hicimos y ahora nos toca vivir con esta maldita culpa.

Sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente. Al poco, tu padre se levantó y, se refugió en su habitación, herido por todo lo que había escuchado y por revivir ese dolor que lo consumia por dentro. Emilia comenzó a llorar sin consuelo y a Kenzi también se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Permanecimos al lado de tu madre, sin decir nada y con el corazón desechó. Pude detener ese dolor, pero lo único que hubiera hecho era arruinar, aún más, la vida de tus padres. Me sentí asqueada por pertenecer a los faes, que lo único que hicieron fue causar más y más desdichas. Deseé alejarme de todo ese mundo para volver a ser una humana.

Kenzi le buscó un vaso de agua para Emilia y me lo entregó.

—Emilia, bebe un poco de agua, por favor.

Tu madre se la bebió, intentado ahogar su pena en ese vaso.

—Gracias —musitó—. Por estar con nosotros, pero si queréis irse, no pasa nada.

—No, Emilia —contestó Kenzi—. Estaremos con ustedes todo el tiempo que haga falta. ¿Verdad, Bo?

—Sí, no los dejaremos pasar por todo esto solos.

Tu madre alzó la cabeza, y le vi la mirada triste y cansada.

—También debe ser muy difícil para ti —dijo Emilia, con un temblor en su voz.

—No sabes lo duro que es todo esto para mi, pero estaremos juntas y saldremos adelante.

Emilia me miró, sin poder contener el llanto que ella tenía amontonado en la garganta. Supe que no solo te encontraría por mi, sino también por tus padres. Si Vex se había inventado toda esa trama, seguro podría idearse algo mejor para volvieras a estar con ellos, pero eso jamás ocurrió .

Niel no salió de su habitación en todo el día. Nosotras nos quedamos con Emilia, haciéndole compañía y ella nos contó infinidades de anécdotas de tu familia. Tus abuelos murieron en la Segunda Guerra Mundial en el desembarco a Normandía el seis de junio de 1944. Lucharon contra los alemanes, formando parte de la quincuagésima primera division de infanteria Highland. Ellos fueron amigos de toda la vida, se criaron juntos y la muerte los sorprendió por igual. Tus abuelas también fueron muy amigas y gracias a esa amistad se unieron tus padres. La historia de Emilia y Niel era envidiable. Se conocieron siendo unos niños y no se separaron jamás. Esa tarde descubrí que tu nombre completo es: Lauren Elizabeth Lewis Gold, dándome cuenta que hasta ese día yo no te conocía de verdad.

Emilia nos mostró todos sus álbumes de fotos. Era su particular manera de enfrentarse al dolor que sentía, de aferrarse a recuerdos felices y evadir la atroz realidad que la destrozaba. En una de las fotos tú posabas con mi padre. No debías tener más de doce años y me encantó verte de niña. Contemplé vuestros rostros cargados de alegría, sentados el uno al lado del otro en el jardín de mis abuelos. Emilia vio las lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos, junto con esa sonrisa nostálgica que tiñó mi cara y sacó con cuidado la fotografía.

—Esto lo deberías tener tú —dijo, entregándomela.

Quise rechazarla, pero no pude apartar mi ojos de ella. Para mi esa foto fue un recordatorio de nuestro pasado paralelo, de como nuestras vidas se cruzaron sin ni siquiera conocernos y deseé que nuestro destino se pareciera al de tus padres. Ese día supe que volveríamos a estar juntas y, tomé la decisión de casarme contigo y casi lo logramos.

—Muchas gracias, Emilia —dije con la voz cargada de emoción.

Tu madre volvió a abrazarme con tanta ternura que me fue imposible no pensar en cuantas veces ella habría repetido ese gesto contigo. Eché de menos a mi madre Mary, pero no fue el momento indicado para remover esa parte de mi pasado. Los ojos de Kenzi se inundaron de lágrimas al sentir el dolor con el que vivían tus padres. Con el pasar de las horas, Emilia fue recuperando la endereza, aunque ocultó muy mal su melancolía. Le ayudamos a preparar la comida y aunque tu padre no salió de su habitación, tu madre intentó que él comiera algo.

El día pasó casi sin darnos cuenta y cuando se hizo de noche, llamé a Trick para contarle lo que había sucedido. Me pidió que volviera a casa porque tenía varias cosas que discutir conmigo y que Nacho vendría esa noche, pero yo no quería dejar a tu madre sola.

—Bo, tu abuelo te estará esperando —dijo Emilia—. No quiero que os marchéis, pero debes estar con él.

—No pasa nada, nos quedaremos unos minutos más contigo —respondí.

Por primera vez en muchas horas su rostro desveló una sonrisa sincera.

—No te preocupes, yo estaré bien. Ahora debes ir a estar con tu abuelo.

—¿Si quieres me quedo contigo? —se ofreció Kenzi.

—No, cariño —repuso tu madre conmovida por el ofrecimiento de Kenzi—. De verdad, estoy bien.

—Ok, pero llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa, sin importar la hora que sea —dije.

Ella asintió mientras nos levantamos de la mesa. Caminamos hacia la puerta y nos enfundamos nuestros abrigos, los cuales inspección tu madre para asegurarse que no pasaríamos frío. Fue el gesto más maternal que había visto en muchos años.

—Mañana os llamaré a primera hora —dijo abriendo la puerta—. Y muchas gracias por estar conmigo.

—No nos des las gracias, Emilia. Lo hemos hecho porque queríamos —replicó Kenzi dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Tu madre le acarició el rostro y se perdió en los ojos azules de Kenzi. En ese momento, se creó un vínculo entre ellas que perduraría muchos años. La relación que mantuvieron fue en parte para suplir esas carencias que ambas tenían. Para Kenzi tu madre fue mucho más importante que la suya propia, encontrando el verdadero sentimiento de maternidad que se le había hecho esquivo durante su infancia. Para tu madre Kenzi se convirtió en una extensión de ti y le brindó un cariño incondicional.

—Emilia, si ustedes me lo permiten, quisiera seguir en contacto con vosotros —dije—. Para mi es muy importante, aunque no pueda explicarles el porqué.

Me respondió con un abrazo sentido, haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera por un instante.

—Ahora entiendo porque mi hija se enamoró de ti —susurró—. Gracias, Bo.

La ceñí contra mi pecho, hundiendo mi cara en su cabello. Mis sentimientos fueron confusos porque por una parte me sentí culpable al mentirle, pero por otro lado me sentí útil al ayudarla a sobrellevar ese dolor y así lo hice durante muchos años.

Salimos de tu antigua casa sin ganas de abandonar ese lugar. Habíamos encontrado cierta paz al estar todo ese día con tu madre, pero sabíamos que no sería el último. Bruce nos saludó y nos acompañó hasta el coche que nos esperaba en la entrada. Él tenía un abrigo de plumas para reguardarse del frío que arremetía sin clemencia. Unos de los guardaespaldas salió del coche y abrió la puerta trasera. Kenzi les conocía y fue innegable que entre ella y Vex había algo más que amistad.

—¿Qué bien conoces a los guardaespaldas de Vex?. Dime, ¿ha pasado algo entre vosotros?

—No empieces, Bo. Que no estoy de humor para hablar de esas cosas.

Subí mis manos en son de paz, firmando una tregua momentánea, pero no se escaparía de mi interpelación. Tenía la foto que me había regalado tu madre sobre el libro de _García Márquez._ Miré fijamente cada detalle de esa foto, pero me cautivo de nuevo tu sonrisa.

—Te pareces un montón a tu padre y Lauren se veía muy niña. Jamás pensé que vería una foto de ella a esa edad —dijo Kenzi.

—Yo tampoco, pero me encanta esta foto.

—Tu padre era muy guapo y no sé, hay algo en él que es muy igual a ti.

—La sonrisa, los labios y la nariz.

—Es cierto. Que impresionante son los genes. Si Lauren estuviera aquí, nos explicaría la función de los genes y la importancia del ADN.

Kenzi tardó en darse cuenta que te había nombrado y me miró fijamente, intentando descifrar mi reacción.

—Opss... Lo siento, Bo. No quería...

—Tranquila, Kenz —interrumpí—. Yo también la echo de menos.

Guardé la foto dentro del libro y llegamos a casa de mis abuelos en un santiamén. Al salir del coche vinieron los dos perros corriendo hacia nosotras. Era más que evidente que no le gustaban los dos guardaespaldas y les comenzaron a ladran con fuerza. Los calmamos llevándolos adentro con nosotras. Al entrar por la puerta, estaban sentados en el salón, Dyson, Nacho, Trick y Vex. Sus gestos sombríos hicieron que el corazón diera un vuelco al pensar que te había pasado algo.

—¿Qué pasa?. ¿Nos hemos mudado a esta casa y nadie me lo había dicho? —preguntó en broma Kenzi.

Vex corrió hacia ella para mirar su brazo. La mano de Vex estaba vendada, pero eÑ la venda se vislumbraba un pequeño rastro de sangre. Me quedé mirándolos, con una sensación de pánico recorriendo mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Lauren... Está bien? —pregunté con miedo.

Nacho se aproximó a mí y con su poder me dio tranquilidad.

—Ella está perfectamente, Bo —contestó Nacho—. Pero necesitamos hablar contigo sobre varias cosas.

Suspiré aliviada, recuperando el alma que se me había escapado durante unos segundos. Él cerró la puerta corredera que separaba el salón del recibidor.

—Bo, estamos aquí para informarte de todo lo que a pasado —dijo Trick—. Dyson necesita que le des toda la información sobre la chica desaparecida que estabais investigando.

—Le dimos todo lo que teníamos —repuso Kenzi.

Dyson la miró, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Si, pero estamos convencidos que hay un fae detrás de su desaparición y la de otros catorce chicos de su edad.

—¿Catorce? —inquirí asombrada.

—Si, Bo. Necesitamos todo lo que tengáis sobre esa chica lo antes posible —añadió Dyson.

—Ok —contestó Kenzi—. Ahora te doy las llaves de casa para que busques todo lo que necesites. Hay una copia de los documentos que te di en mi habiatacion.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Nacho, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Pero de quién sospecháis? —inquirí intrigada.

—De Evony —dijo Vex—. Estoy convencido que ella esta detrás de todo eso.

Vex se acercó a Trick, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Para que Evony querría chicos humanos? —preguntó Kenzi.

—Para convertirlos en Faes —contestó Dyson.

—¿Qué? —preguntamos las dos al unísono.

—Al parecer, Evony ha encontrado la manera de convertir a humanos en faes, gracias a una investigación de un tal Isaac Taft. Y también hemos encontrado una fosa común con varios cadáveres faes —adujo Nacho con una expresión de terror.

—¿Estáis seguros que es Evony? —inquirí.

—No, pero lo estamos investigando —contestó Dyson.

—¿Ese tal Isaac es fae? —preguntó Trick.

—No lo sabemos todavía, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto —repuso Nacho.

—La zorra de Evony es capaz de todo —espetó Vex con desprecio—. Vosotros no me creéis cuando les digo que esa mujer es un peligro.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, analizando las palabras de Vex. El ambiente se había enrarecido con la simple mención de Evony.

—¿Qué tal te fue con la familia de Lauren? —inquirió Nacho.

Le dirigí una mirada a Kenzi, decidiendo quien hablaría primero.

—No sabría como explicártelo —repuse—. Sus padres están destrozados y nos quedamos con Emilia todo el día, pero descubrí varias cosas sobre el pasado de Lauren. Por cierto, Vex. Vaya pedazo de actuación hicieron tus agentes.

Una sonrisa orgullosa se le dibujó en la cara. Puso sus pies sobre la mesa de centro y se llevó las manos detrás de su cuello.

—Ya sabes, Nena. De lo bueno lo mejor. Y no te preocupes, que no les pasará nada —dijo con arrogancia.

—Vex se quedará con vosotras durante varios días hasta que se cure totalmente —anunció Nacho.

—Genial, como en los viejos tiempos —dijo Kenzi emocionada.

Ella se sentó entre Trick y Vex, empujando los pies de Vex al suelo.

—Compórtate, sino duermes en el jardín —le advirtió Kenzi.

Nacho avanzó hacia la mesilla y abrió un maletín. Sin más preámbulo, le extendió a Kenzi un portátil. Sus dedos de pianista rápidamente exploraron el estado de ese artefacto.

—Kenzi, necesito que vuelvas a hackear la base de datos de las luces y encuentres cualquier pista sobre la epidemia que investiga Lauren —dijo Nacho.

—Ahora mismo —repuso Kenzi.

Ella colocó el portátil sobre su regazo, lo encendió y sus ojos se fijaron en la pantalla

—Recuerda ocultar la IP y intenta que no nos descubran —dijo Nacho.

—¿Con quién crees que estas hablando?. Yo soy una profesional —replicó sin mirarle.

Trick se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia mí.

—Bo, dentro de dos días vendrá Alex Woltton para hablar contigo, pero necesito que guardes la calma y le hables con respeto.

Las palabras de Trick me hicieron desconfiar, pero si él lo decía era por algo.

—¿Qué tal la reunión con él? —pregunté expectante.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba, pero insiste hablar contigo.

—Ok, ¿pero tú estarás aquí cuando él venga?.

Trick asintió lentamente, tomando mi mano. Nacho se posó a mi lado y me observó detenidamente.

—Bueno, Dyson y yo debemos volver. Bo, llámame si me necesitas, creo que volveré después que hables con Alex. ¿Ok?

Le brindé una sonrisa, dándole un abrazo.

—¿Qué tal esta Hale? —preguntó Kenzi.

Vex entornó los ojos hacia el techo y suspiró con hastío.

—Dentro de cuatro días sacáremos el espíritu de Balder de su cuerpo —respondió Nacho—. Y Trick, necesitaremos tu ayuda.

—Perfecto. Cuenta conmigo.

Nacho y Dyson desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aunque yo había viajado de esa manera, siempre me impactó esa forma tan peculiar de desaparecer.

—¡Yo quiero hacer eso! —exclamó Kenzi.

—Lo siento, preciosa —contestó Vex—. Los humanos mueren si viajan de esa manera.

—¡Mierda!. Porque siempre me tengo que perder la diversión. Con lo ilusionada que estaba en recorrer el mundo en un día.

Trick cogió mi brazo y se limitó a ofrecerme una sonrisa hermética.

—Bo, tenemos que hablar sobre tus sueños —pronunció en voz baja.

—Ok.

Antes de salir del salón, Trick miró a Kenzi y a Vex.

—Kenzi, no le pidas a Vex que te diga nada porque empeoraras su mano. Y Vex, no seas idiota y no te dejes embaucar por Kenzi, que puede ser muy persuasiva —advirtió Trick.

—Ya le has oído —dijo Vex señalando a Kenzi—. A mi no me preguntes nada, pero si quieres darme un poco de amor... aquí te espero.

—Sí claro, corriendo voy a darte un par de puñetazos —le respondió alzando el puño.

Nos fuimos a la cocina, dejando a Vex y Kenzi, discutiendo sin parar. Olson me había dejado una nota en la mesa de la cocina: _No sé que marca fumas, pero espero que esta sea de tu agrado._ Debajo de la nota había un paquete de _Marlboro Light_.

—¿Dónde están Olson y Eleanor? —inquirí al darme cuenta que no los había visto desde la mañana.

—Olson se llevó a su mujer a cenar. Además, no le gusta nada la presencia de Vex en esta casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Olson odia a las sombras y nuestro amigo Vex es el líder. Recuerda que fueron ellos los que mataron a tu padre.

Encendí un cigarrillo, procesando mi respuesta.

—Fueron los ancianos y Evony —repliqué—. Además, Vex me está ayudando y aunque no confió plenamente en él, Kenzi sí y esos es lo que me importa.

—Tienes razón, pero debes tener cuidado —dijo Trick lanzándome una mirada de aprobación—. Cuéntame todo lo que has soñado.

Le relaté todos mis sueños desde que rompí contigo, precisando en cada detalle. Mientras iba diciendo cada sueño, Trick los anotó en una libreta que semanas después analizamos juntos. Describí el sueño donde conversabas con Tamsin y detallé al milímetro todo lo que había sentido. Cuando le narré mi última pesadilla, en sus ojos de formó la nostalgia mezclada con la pena, al escuchar como moriría Aife. Hizo más hincapié en los detalles de ese sueño y me preguntó todo lo que recordaba de ese hombre. Apenas le comenté sobre la espada, él se levantó de mi lado y me pidió que le siguiera.

Llegamos hasta la puerta del despacho de mi abuelo Ignatius. Estaba cerrada. Trick la abrió y la claridad de la luna que se filtró por la ventana, iluminando la biblioteca personal de mi abuelo. Las paredes recubiertas de estanterías formaban un óvalo y, en el centro descasaban una mesa de lectura y dos butacas anchas. Toda esa habitación estaba repleta de libros que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo. En un lateral había un escalera enganchada a unos rieles que recorrían de punta a punta las estanterías. En una vitrina en el medio de la biblioteca principal reposaba la espada de mi sueño. La reconocí al instante y me dirigí hasta ella con sigilo. Trick vino detrás de mi, observando cada uno de mis gestos.

—¿Esa es la espada, cierto? —inquirió Trick.

—Sí, pero te juro que jamas la había visto.

Trick se inclinó hacia mí con un tono confidencial y, por un instante, me pareció entrever en su mirada un cierto respeto.

—Lo sé, pero esto demuestra que tú posees el poder de la premonición.

—Entonces, ¿Lauren está en Asgard?

—No, Bo. Ella está en este mundo. Lo que tu soñaste es el futuro, bien sea a corto, mediano o largo plazo.

—¿Y como puedo saber cuando ocurrirá lo que he soñado?.

—Comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento apenas encuentres a Lauren. Por ahora debes anotar todo lo que sueñas.

—¿Tú realmente crees que encontraré a Lauren?

—Estoy convencido al igual que lo esta tu padre, pero no debes dejar de luchar.

—¿Pero mis sueños son verdad?

—Creo que cuando estuviste bajo el poder del pergamino, algo dentro de ti se despertó y dio paso a tus poderes.

—Cuando ocurrió lo del pergamino fue Lauren la que me salvó y me lo confirmó Frigg.

—Es posible que el alma de Lauren te dotara de algunos de sus poderes. En el momento que se resucita a alguien, como Lauren lo hizo contigo, se crea más que un vínculo y es muy probable que ella te diera ese poder. Aún así, es muy incierto saber la verdad.

—Trick, ¿mi madre va a morir?

—Escúchame, Bo. Todo lo que pueda pasar en el futuro se puede cambiar. Absolutamente todo. Ahora tienes la ventaja de saber lo que va a ocurrir y sólo tú podrás cambiarlo.

Permanecimos unos minutos frente a la vitrina, examinando minuciosamente la espada. Pude sentir como si sostuviera en mi mano con sólo mirarla. Trick me explicó que esa espada había pertenecido a mi bisabuelo y su verdadero poder solo podía ser revelado por sus herederos de sangre.

Salimos de la biblioteca y subí a mi habitación. Al entrar por la puerta vi a Kenzi sentada como un Buda en mi cama, con el portátil sobre las piernas. Sus manos teclearon como una rapidez asombrante y apenas se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Bobby y Mcgee estaban acostados al pie de la cama.

Me desvestí en el baño para ducharme y así poder relajarme. Miré mi rostro en el espejo y me di cuenta de lo agotada que estaba por todo lo vivido ese día. El agua caliente se mezcló con el calor de la habitación, al estar encendida la chimenea. Apenas el agua recorrió mi cuerpo, la tensión de mis músculos desapareció, pero eso duró muy poco. Salí del baño alarmada por los gritos y improperios de Kenzi.

—¿Qué te pasa? —inquirí desnuda y portando mi puñal.

Miré a mi alrededor para saber que había asustado a Kenzi. Ella me observó durante unos segundos, como mi cuerpo desnudo y mojado, empapaba el suelo de la habitación.

—¡Por el amor de dios! —exclamó apartando su mirada—. Ponte algo de ropa.

—Kenzi —repuse en un tono severo—. Me has asustado. ¿Por qué gritaste?

Fui hasta él armario para sacar mi ropa. Escogí un pantalón, la camiseta de mi madre y una sudadera.

—No pasa nada, Bo. Estoy con la porquería de la base de datos y todo esta encriptado. ¡Mierda!

—¿Pero puedes descifrarlos? —pregunté mientras me terminaba de vestir.

—Claro, solo me llevara más tiempo, pero lo haré. He descubierto ciento dieciséis investigaciones de las cuales ochenta y tres son de tu padre, veintiséis son de Lauren y las otras siete son de científicos que no sé ni nombrar.

Me senté a su lado, mirando las anotaciones que tenía sobre la cama.

—¿Puedes sacar las de mi padre y las de Lauren?.

—En eso estoy. Sólo he podido sacar una de tu padre y llevo tres horas seguidas sin parar. Ahora esta corriendo un programa que me ayudará a ir más rápido.

—¿Cuanto tiempo te llevara sacarlos todos?

—Teniendo en cuenta que cada investigación tiene como mínimo ochenta páginas y son ciento dieciséis... Unas dos semanas

—¿Dos semanas?

—Tranquila, que por lo menos no se darán cuenta que estoy extrayendo todos esos documentos, pero Hale tiene que sacar al Poltergeist que tiene en el cuerpo... Pronto.

El teléfono de Kenzi comenzó a soñar. Ella se llevó la manos al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y vio la identificación de la llamada

—¡Mierda! —exclamó, dándose un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente—. Es el Poltergeist, digo Hale. Se me había olvidado llamarlo hoy.

Kenzi contestó y comenzó hablar con él. Hale quiso saber dónde estábamos, cuándo volveríamos y por qué no seguiamos en casa de la tía de Kenzi. Ella se inventó unas cuantas excusas, pero todo fue a peor cuando Hale le preguntó por Trick. Kenzi le dijo que no sabía donde estaba Trick, que seguro volvería en un par de dias y con cada mentira sentía que mis nervios iban a explotar en cualquier momento. Apenas colgó se quedó mirándome, sin saber como decirme que Hale no se había tragado nada de lo que había escuchado.

Sin darle más rodeos, salí corriendo de la habitación para buscar a Trick. Abrí la puerta y me topé de frente con Vex, que estaba entrando a su habitación. Nos quedamos unos segundos sin decir nada, pero supo que algo no iba bien. Avancé hacia la puerta de Trick y la golpeé varias veces con mis nudillos.

—¿Qué te pasa, Bo?. ¿Has vuelto a soñar? —inquirió Trick al ver mi rostro.

—Hale sospecha de nosotros.

—¡Mierda! —espetó Vex—. Por eso tenía un montón de llamadas perdidas.

Trick se quedó pálido y tardó en comprender mis palabras.

—Hale sabe que no estás en la ciudad y ha llamado a Kenzi para saber dónde te habías metido —dije nerviosa, intentando hacerle reaccionar.

—Ok —Trick se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos—. Voy a volver a casa, pero llama a Nacho y dile que haremos el exorcismo hoy.

—¿Hoy? —preguntó Kenzi—. ¿No será peligroso?. Por favor, ten cuidado con Hale.

Ella se posó a mi lado para mirar a los ojos a Trick.

—Tranquila, que intentaremos hacer lo posible. Llama a Nacho. ¡Ahora!

Trick entró en su habitación para recoger sus cosas. Nosotros nos quedamos en el pasillo, incapaces de decir lo que pensábamos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Vex? —le preguntó Kenzi.

—No podemos hacer nada —respondió negando con la cabeza—. Yo no puedo volver porque cuando Hale vea mi mano sabrá que he roto el juramento. Esperemos que Trick y Nacho le saquen el espíritu de Balder. ¡Joder, los luces sois pesados hasta en espíritus! —dijo dando una patada a la pared.

—Kenzi, dame el teléfono de Nacho —dije sacando mi móvil.

Llamé a mi tío y le conté lo que había pasado. Al principio, él no estaba muy convencido, pero se dio cuenta que no había otra solución. Trick se fue muy preocupado por lo que iba a pasar, no estaba seguro que Hale pudiera sobrevivir y esa intranquilidad derrumbó a Kenzi. Vex intentó consolarla, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que Kenzi jamas le iba a corresponder.

La llevé a la habitación, pero Kenzi no quería dormir y comenzó a descifrar de manera desesperada la base de datos. Supe que lo hacía para distraerse, que necesitaba evadirse de la preocupación que la carcomía. Yo bajé a la cocina para fumarme un cigarro, pero al final fueron muchos más. Kenzi echó a Vex de la habitación y él se vino conmigo a la cocina.

Busqué el paquete de tabaco que me había dejado Olson y saqué uno.

—¿Fumas? —inquirió Vex al verme encender el cigarro.

—Si me dieran una moneda por cada persona que me lo pregunta, sería millonaria —dije exhalando todo el humo por mi boca.

Vex frunció el ceño, sentándose a mi lado y dejó sobre la mesa una botella de whisky.

—Te recuerdo que eres multimillonaria, así que no seas borde y dame uno de esos —repuso, tendiendo su mano para que le diera uno.

Le acerqué el mechero hasta su cigarrillo. Busqué un par de vasos y comenzamos a beber. Pensé en lo extraña que era toda esa situación y cómo mi relación con Vex iba de menos a más. Jamás me imaginé en el amigo que ese hombre —que antes odiaba y estuve apunto de matar— se convirtió para mi. Él te ayudó como nunca pensé que nadie lo haría y te protegió arriesgando su propia vida.

Observé como él hacia círculos de humo con su cigarro, buscando romper ese silencio que se había instaurado entre nosotros. Di un trago largó a mi vaso y lo dejé vacío.

—¿Sabes como se elige al Morrigan? —preguntó sin mirarme.

—No tengo ni idea, pero por lo que veo es a través del derrocamiento.

—Te he dicho que no seas borde —imitó mi gesto y se bebió su whisky—. Además, sólo quiero hablar contigo y si puedo convencerte para unirte a las sombras... mejor.

—Pues lo llevas claro. No pienso renunciar a mi libertad y no soy borde.

—Oh si y mucho. Pero mi intención es demostrarte el porqué Evony es una impostora.

—¿Por qué estás obsesionado con esa mujer?

—Porque si el diablo existe te aseguro que es ella. No sois consciente del peligro que esa mujer esta apunto de traer al mundo fae.

—¿Ahora eres vidente? —inquirí con sarcasmo.

—No. Soy un hombre muy listo y todos vosotros sois unos insensatos. Asi que escúchame un poco y aprende que no te vendría nada mal. Los Morrigan somos elegidos por orden, con una estricta sucesión de poderes. Los ancianos de nuestro bando, son los primogénitos de las antiguas familias faes, al igual que los luces, pero cuando un Morrigan muere, no salimos a correr por el bosque detrás de un ciervo para matarlo, ni hacemos votaciones idiotas. Nosotros somos más prácticos y adoptamos una jerarquía muy parecida a la realeza humana. Apenas un Morrigan muere o es derrocado, le releva el siguiente descendiente de los ancianos y respetamos un orden. Cuando a la familia de Evony le tocó suceder al Morrigan, la elegida era su hermana Razia, pero Evony la asesinó y cubrió muy bien su delito.

La oratoria de Vex se vio interrumpida, cuando Olson y Eleanor entraron a la cocina y Olson miró a Vex con asco. Él no le dio importancia, pero me impresionó el odio que profesaba Olson a las sombras. Esperé que pasarán por nuestro lado, pero entreví la expresión de decepción que tenía Olson. Le serví otro vaso de whisky y acerqué mi silla hacia la de Vex.

—¿Cómo sabes que fue ella? —inquirí de manera cómplice.

—El caballero errante me lo dijo, pero creo que esa conversación ya la tuvimos.

—¿Tienes alguna prueba de lo que dices?

—Claro que tengo pruebas y le he dado una copia a los ancianos. Aún así, mi cabeza está en juego.

—Ya veo para que me necesitas.

—Te necesitaba, pero al descubrir que eres la hija de Aidan, no pienso ponerte en peligro. No quiero que arriesgues tu vida y aceptes mi protección.

—Ya la he aceptado —le mire de reojo mientras bebía nuevamente—. Que pesado te pones cuando no consigues lo que quieres.

Nos reímos con una sonrisa tímida.

—Bo, quiero que sepas que haré lo posible por traer a Lauren de vuelta, pero debes saber que Tamsin a desertado de las sombras y no tengo ningún poder sobre ella.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Ayer hablé con Tamsin y le exigí que regresara a la cuidad con Lauren, pero me mandó a la mierda. De hecho, ha conjurado otro hechizo y no sé como deshacerlo.

—¡Joder! —exclamé—. Vex lo único que has hecho es que los dioses se enteren de mis intenciones.

—Venga, Bo. No hay ser en el universo que no sepa lo cabezota que eres.

Me levanté de un salto y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro. No quería ni mirale, estaba cansada de estrellarme contra una pared una y otra vez.

—Escúchame, Bo —me dijo, intentado que me sentara de nuevo—. Tamsin no puede desaparecer por mucho tiempo, sino Lauren va ha descubrir su verdadero origen y por una extraña razón la valquiria no quiere. Ahora debemos esperar que Hale no muera hoy y te diga como dar con las rubias.

—Tamsin no quiere que Lauren muera porque no sabe si es la última vida del alma y creo que por eso aparecí en la vida de Lauren.

—Pues no lo sabía, pero podemos jugar con eso a nuestro favor.

—¿Por qué las cosas se complican tanto?

—Lo mejor de la vida son los problemas y cuando encuentres a Lauren comprenderás lo que te digo.

—Todos creéis que la encontraré, pero cada vez es más difícil dar con ella y no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde buscarla.

—Cuando tú creas que puedes encontrarla, en ese momento ella aparecerá en tú vida y ten cuidado porque cuando eso pase tu vida cambiara para siempre.

—Nuevamente, ¿eres adivino o qué?

—No me subestimes, súcubo. Porque no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz.

Bajé la mirada hasta el vaso que tenía en mi mano y sin saber porqué me sentí aliviada de contar con Vex.

—Gracias —musité

—Si he escuchado bien, el Apocalipsis esta cerca. Que tú me des las gracias dos veces en la misma vida no debe ser nada bueno.

—No seas subnormal —dije, golpeando su hombro.

—Esa es la súcubo que me pone.

Kenzi entró en la cocina, con el portátil en las manos. No creo haberla visto nunca tan alarmada como me lo pareció en aquel instante. Su rostro estaba desencajado y en sus manos había un leve temblor. Apartó a Vex de un empujón y se sentó a mi lado.

—Bo, mira esto —dijo, señalando la pantalla del portátil—. Este es el proyecto en el que tu padre estaba trabajando antes de su muerte, pero lo peor es que Lauren lo siguió desarrollando.

Vex quiso protestar al desplante de Kenzi, pero se quedó sin palabras cuando vio la pantalla del portátil. Sentí que me iba a desmayar apenas leí:

"Proyecto: Black Hole Sun"  
Dr. Aidan Lloyd.  
Ensayos y Estudios  
Modificar La Especie de Faes a Humanos.

* * *

_**Notas:** Creo que este capítulo es un tanto disperso, pero quiero avanzar y poner casi todas las piezas en juego. Mi intención es crear varias reacciones en cadena que condicionaran a Bo en la búsqueda de Lauren, pero también la ayudará a descubrir muchas cosas por el camino. __Pido perdón por el pequeño desastre que fue la conversación entre los seis personajes y por abusar indiscriminadamente de la línea aclaratoria._

_En cuanto al final de este capítulo, quiero aclarar que lo hago para salir un poco de la influencia que ha generado la serie con los híbridos. Pienso que si se puede trasformar a los humanos en faes (híbridos) porque no darle la vuelta y convertir a los faes en humanos. Ese aspecto me llama la atención porque es más apocalíptico, ya que se exterminaría a la especie fae y esa es una de las premisas en la que baso mi historia. No sé si será de vuestro agrado, pero espero que me comentéis que os ha parecido mi idea._

_Agradezco vuestros ánimos y muchas gracias por leer este relato._

_"Si buscas resultados distintos, no hagas siempre lo mismo" – Albert Einstein._


	27. Soul One

How come, girl was there  
When I needed one?  
How come, girl was there  
When the song is done?  
Some say, open your eyes  
To a brighter light.  
Okay, opened my heart,  
They were right.

She was my soul one.  
Oh, she felt she was  
The only one.  
She was the sun,  
Her sky blue eyes,  
She was my soul one.

Inside, the pain in my heart  
Often made her cry.  
Outside, cursed the birds  
And the sugar skies.  
How long, take to realize  
She's the one?  
How long 'til I find  
My lost and lonely soul one?

She was my soul one,  
Lord, you know she felt like  
The only one.  
She was the sun,  
Her sky blue eyes,  
She was my soul one.

Should've never taken the time,  
'Cause I found myself  
Livin' a lonely lie,  
You said you left  
To find yourself,  
But I never,  
No, I never got a chance  
To say goodbye.

She was my soul one.  
You know, I doubt she was the only one,  
And I thought she was.

* * *

Recuerdo que me aferré al borde de la mesa para no caer al suelo. Las piernas me temblaron y sentí como mi boca se me quedó seca. Mis sentimientos afloraron de la peor manera, al no creer cómo podías arriesgarte así por seguir el estúpido proyecto de mi padre. Me enfadé con él, aunque no tuviese ningún derecho a juzgarlo, pero fue algo que no pude evitar. Intenté ver el lado positivo de toda esa situación, y comprendí que quizás esa era la solución perfecta para muchos problemas, especialmente para mi. Pensé en la posibilidad de cambiar nuestro destino y si rompía la maldición, esa sería una alternativa para poder estar juntas. Un aluvión de preguntas bombardearon mi cerebro, pero estaba segura que por más que estrujará mis sesos no conseguiría entender el porqué de toda esa situación.

—Kenzi, ¿cómo sabes que Lauren ha continuado desarrollado este proyecto? —inquierí

Ella apartó el portátil de mis manos y tecleó unos cuantos códigos.

—Lauren ha modificado este proyecto trece veces y la última actualización fue hace... Dos días —contestó boquiabierta.

—¿Dos días? —volví a preguntar—. ¿Puedes rastrear como lo hizo y desde donde?

—Voy a intentarlo.

Ella volvió a sumergirse en esa pantalla, con tanta concentración que no se dio cuenta que Vex había salido al jardin trasero y yo le seguí para saber que le pasaba. La noche era gélida con el cielo totalmente cubierto y el ambiente anunciaba lluvia. Una brisa barrió mi cuerpo, acariciando mi piel con su aliento frío.

—Vex, espérame.

Su silueta se detuvo en el centro del jardín y al darse la vuelta, vi el tenue paradero ámbar de un cigarrillo que reflejaba sus ojos. Permaneció allí por espacio de casi un minuto fumando con abandono, observándome en silencio. Me acerqué a él sin dejar caer mi mirada.

—Bo, ya sé porque mataron a tu padre —murmuró casi para sus adentros—. No fue por ayudar a Aife, sino por desarrollar ese proyecto. Estoy convencido que alguien le traicionó y si no detenemos a Lauren a ella también la mataran.

Esa fue la chispa que detonó mis nervios y ese frío que rodeó mi cuerpo desapareció al arder mis entrañas.

—Vex, sé que has hecho un juramento, pero necesito que encuentres alguna manera de romperlo. No puedo dejar que maten a Lauren —dije conteniendo las respiración y las lágrimas.

Él posó su mano en mi hombro, pero no me atreví a mirarle a los ojos.

—Tranquila, ahora debemos esperar que Hale salga del trance en el que lo ha sometido el espíritu, pero si te soy sincero... es mejor que muera.

Comencé a templar, pero no por el frío, sino por la inseguridad que había en sus palabras.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Si Hale muere esta noche, el juramento se romperá, pero también la unión que estamos fraguando.

Me quedé en blanco, intentando procesar sus palabras y el silencio se instaló durante varios segundos.

—¿Queréis que Hale muera?. ¿Tú estas de acuerdo con eso, Bo? —preguntó Kenzi.

Cerré los ojos al darme cuenta que ella lo había escuchado todo. Sus preguntas me pillaron por sorpresa, y asustada voltee la mirada hacia atrás. Kenzi estaba a mi espalda con la mirada perdida en mis ojos.

—Kenz...

—No, Bo —me interrumpió—. ¿Cómo puedes plantearte sacrificar a Hale?

Traté de tomar sus manos, pero ella las zafó apenas sintió mi tacto.

—Yo no quiero que Hale muera, pero necesito encontrar a Lauren —dije.

—Ya entiendo —masculló entré dientes—. Ella es más importante que el resto del mundo.

—Kenzi, escúchame

—¿Qué pasa si mañana soy yo la que está de por medio?. ¿También estarías de acuerdo en sacrificarme, sólo por encontrarla? —preguntó con decepción.

Creo que jamás nada me dolió tanto como esa insinuación de Kenzi. Vex que estaba a mi lado dio un paso al frente y intentó deshacer la tensión que se había acumulado en tan sólo unos segundos.

—Tranquila, Kenz. Fui yo quien lo dijo —se culpó Vex.

—Si, pero ella pensó en que era lo mejor ¿cierto, Bo? —replicó sin quitar su mirada de la mía.

—Escúchame, Kenz. Yo no voy a permitir que nada te pase, ni a Hale, ni siquiera a Vex, pero tengo que proteger a Lauren.

—Kenz. Sé que estas agobiada, pero no culpes a Bo. Juntos vamos a encontrar una solución a todo esto. ¿Ok? —añadió Vex.

—Ok —contestó antes de comenzar a llorar.

Vex quiso abrazarla, pero ella le dio un empujón y se plantó de nuevo frente a mi.

—Nunca voy a dejar que nada de pase. ¿Me escuchas?. Jamás vuelvas a pedirme que elija entre Lauren y tú, porque es algo sumamente injusto —dije, tomando sus manos con fuerza.

Ella me miró fijamente, inmóvil, como si temiese el mundo le fuera a caer encima. Entrelacé mi brazo con el de Kenzi y juntas entramos de nuevo a la cocina. Vex vino detras de nosotras, buscó otro vaso para servirnos un poco de whisky. Juguetié con el líquido que había en él, intentando no sólo darles vueltas al licor, sino también a mis ideas. En ese momento, me asechó el pensamiento de convertirme en humana, así no tendría que vivir eternamente con el recuerdo constante de su muerte, podría serte fiel al desterrar a esa naturaleza que era el mayor obstáculo entre nosotras y que fue una de las tantas causas que hizo fracasar a nuestra relación.

—¿Has podido encontrar la ubicación de Lauren? —le preguntó Vex a Kenzi.

—No —contestó—. Lauren es más lista de lo que creía. La doc esta usando un proxy para hacer que su IP cambie cada diez segundos y rebote por todas las ciudades del mundo.

Me bebí todo el licor, sientiendo el ardor en mi garganta. Lo dejé sobre la mesa mientras Vex se subía de un salto a la encimera de marmol que estaba enfrente de mi.

—¿Pero puedes encontrar alguna pista? —le pregunté a Kenzi.

—Soy buena, pero no _Anonymous_. Además, con este cacharro que me dio Nacho, no podré hacer mucho —respondió sin mirarme.

Vex se encendió otro cigarrillo y yo hice lo mismo. Me acerqué a él para usar el mechero y el cenicero.

—Tranquila, pídeme lo que necesitas y yo te lo traeré mañana —le dijo Vex.

—¿Te vas? —inquirí con sorpresa.

—Debo hacerlo, Bo —respondió bajandose de la encimera—. Tengo que buscar la sentencia de muerte de tu padre y ver como puedo ayudar a Hale.

Se tramó un silencio tenso y supuse que Vex lo hacía por ayudar más a Kenzi que a Hale.

—Bo, ¿me puedes dejar a solas con Vex?. Serán solo unos minutos —me pidió Kenzi.

Algo dentro de mi cabeza se iluminó y supe cual era la solución.

—Vex, espera un segundo —dije, reteniendo su brazo—. No te vayas todavía.

Pensé en las Perseidas y subí corriendo a la habitación para buscarlas. Sabía que eso podía ayudar a Hale, que quizás le devolvería la vida en caso de morir y sólo lo hice por Kenzi. Revolví todo el maletín sobre la cama hasta que di con las cápsulas. Apenas las toqué comenzaron a brillan y tuve la certeza que esa era la respuesta a todo ese asunto. Bajé las escaleras saltando los escalones de dos en dos y llegué casi sin aliento a la cocina, donde Kenzi estaba llorando abrazada a Vex. Un escalofrío se deslizó lentamente por mi espalda, despertando el desasosiego dentro de mi.

—Kenz, ¿estás bien? —pregunté sin querer saber la respuesta.

Ella asintió, separándose de los brazos de Vex y él apartó la mirada hacia un lado, ocultando sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas. Me acerqué a él con sigilo mientras Kenzi se sentó en su silla sin decir nada más. Le tomé la mano izquierda a Vex y deposité la cápsula en su palma. Abrió los ojos con asombro al darse cuenta lo que le había dado.

—¿Esto es lo que creo que es? —inquirió, explorando por todos los ángulos la cápsula que estaba en su mano.

—Sí, Vex —afirmé—. Debes dársela a Trick.

—¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

—Me la dio él, pero debes entregársela para que la use con Hale.

—Bo, ¿tú sabes lo valiosas y difíciles que son de encontrar las Perseidas?. ¿Estás segura que quieres dársela a Hale?

Miré como Kenzi limpiaba sus lágrimas y en su rostro se desveló una sonrisa cargada de orgullo.

—Si, Vex. Esto ayudara a Hale y no puedo permitir que muera sin hacer nada para evitarlo. La unión de los faes es muy importante, así que dale eso a Trick que él sabrá cuando usarla.

Él asintió sin dejar de mirarme, aunque no estaba muy convencido de mis palabras. Sentí como Kenzi me abrazó y le respondí ciñendola con mucha más fuerza entre mis brazos.

—Gracias —murmuró

—¿Ahora sabes lo que sería capaz de hacer por ti?. Tu felicidad me importa más de lo que crees, pero apenas Hale salga de todo esto, quiero que le digas todo lo que sientes. ¿Ok?.

Me separé de ella con la certeza de hacer hecho lo correcto. Kenzi no le diría nada a Hale hasta pasado muchos años, pero al final fueron felices juntos. Trick no tuvo la necesidad de usar la Perseida con Hale en esa ocasión, pero meses después yo si lo hice y gracias a esa pequeña cápsula él esta vivo.

Cuando me di la vuelta para salir de la cocina, Vex me tomó del brazo y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Te prometo que haré todo lo que haga falta para que encuentres a Lauren —dijo sin el valor de tocarme—. Volveré mañana por la noche. ¿Ok?.

En sus palabras encontré la sinceridad que tantas veces dude de él. Los dejé solos para que Kenzi se sincerará y pusiera fin a las expectativas de Vex. Apenas salí de la cocina, me di cuenta de la oscuridad que me rodeaba y que no había percatado cuando fui a la habitación la vez anterior. Caminé entre la penumbra que derramaba esa casa, tanteando en cada paso mi camino. El primer escalón lo encontré de tropezón, me sujeté de la barandilla y ascendí lentamente. Subí a la habitación de mi padre y al abrir la puerta, me cegó momentáneamente la luz que permanecía encendida. Me senté en la cama, sin ser capaz de apartar las palabras de Vex que revoloteaban en mi mente. Pensé cómo podías estar desarrollando algo que te sentenciaría a una muerte segura y cómo mi padre pudo crear algo así.

Me tendí en la cama con la cabeza abarrotada de preguntas, con el miedo instalado en mi cuerpo y con la desesperación, al no entender cómo todo se hacia tan complicado. Quise hablar con mi padre para preguntarle si era verdad todo lo que había descubierto, pero no sabía si él estaría dispuesto a contestar mis preguntas. Busqué el libro que estaba en la mesilla al lado de la cama para volver a ver la foto. Contemplé durante unos minutos la portada, junto a cada detalle que había en ella. El título estaba en letras rojas y, la imagen eran nueve rectángulos azules, con diferentes objetos dentro de cada uno y en la parte inferior de la portada se podía leer: _Editorial Sudamericana_.

Abrí el libro con sumo cuidado y lo hojeé, dejando aletear sus páginas. Se escurrió la foto hasta mi regazo, pero la aparté porque había tomado la decisión de leer las primeras líneas de ese libro y descubrir por qué había sido uno de tus favoritos. Necesitaba alejar esos pensamientos que me atormentaban, permitiendo que mi imaginación se refugiará en los secretos que entrañaban esas palabras. Apenas pasé la primera página, vi que junto a la dedicatoria del autor, una pequeña nota escrita en un trazo azul:

Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo hice  
y que este libro se abra camino hasta tu corazón  
Te quiere  
Elizabeth.

Era la dedicatoria de tu abuela, la cual me llenó de más expectación sobre ese libro. Avancé hasta la siguiente página y sin remedio me dejé seducir por la magia que emana esa historia. Todavía hoy después de tantos años, soy capaz de recitar de memoria aquellas primeras líneas sin olvidar ni una sola coma.

'_Muchos años después, frente al pelotón de fusilamiento, el coronel Aureliano Buendía había de recordar aquella tarde remota en que su padre lo llevó a conocer el hielo. Macondo era entonces una aldea de veinte casas de barro y cañabrava construida a la orilla de un río de aguas diáfanas que se precipitaban por un lecho de piedras pulidas, blancas y enormes como huevos prehistóricos. El mundo era tan reciente, que muchas cosas carecían de nombre, y para mencionarlas había que señalarlas con el dedo'_

La novela relataba los anales de la familia Buendía durante seis generaciones en ese lugar mágico llamado Macondo, que fue fundado por Arcadio Buendía quien era el encargado de investigar las novedades que traían los gitanos a su ciudad y surge una gran amistad con Melquíades, quién se convierte en pieza fundamental para el destino de la familia y de ese pueblo, pero terminó su vida atado a un árbol. Macondo fue azotada por las pestes de olvido y insomnio. Todos los habitantes fueron perdiendo la memoria, y Aureniano se las ingenió para etiquetar todas las cosas y así preservarlas en el recuerdo, pero fracasó cuando a las personas se les olvidó como leer. Melquíades salvó a la población con una bebida y escribió unos pergaminos que será descifrados cien años después.

A medida que avanzaba en la lectura, la historia empezó a recordarme a las muñecas rusas, y intenté buscar en su interior cual sería el desenlace, pero el relato se descomponía en miles de reflejos diferentes y cada uno más emocionante. Leí la última frase del libro y me pareció casi una revelación: _Porque las estirpes condenadas a cien años de soledad no tenían una segunda oportunidad sobre la tierra_. Con sólo unos pocos capítulos, comprendí porque te habías enamorado de ese libro y casi sin quererlo me cautivo a mi también.

Las horas se evaporaron como un espejismo y apenas advertí la presencia de Kenzi en la habitación, que seguía buscando sin cesar algún indicio de tu paradero. El sueño y la fatiga llamaron a mi puerta, pero me resistí a dormir. No quería perder el hechizo en el que me había envuelto esas páginas, ni decir adiós a esos personajes que parecían alquimistas, pero fue inevitable alargar la vigilia y me quedé dormida.

_"Una mano acarició mi frente, bajando lentamente hasta mi mejilla. Escuché como alguien repetía mi nombre un par de veces y me rendí ante el tacto sutil que recorrió mi rostro._

_—Despierta, cariño —me dijo mi padre._

_Abrí los ojos al reconocer esa voz que me llamaba. Vislumbré la silueta de Aidan sentado en el borde de la cama. Me incorporé de inmediato y mi mirada se fijó en la suya. Supe que lo había invocado, pero temí preguntarle por aquello que me angustiaba. Continuamos ese duelo de miradas y silencios, sin poder precisar quien debía romperlo. Y no supe que decirle, pero mi padre debió leer la decepción en mi rostro._

_—Bo, ¿qué quieres hablar conmigo? —inquirió con calma._

_—Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decirte, así que no juegues conmigo —dije fríamente._

_—Sé que estas preocupada por Lauren, pero te aseguro que a ella no le pasará nada porque es la pieza angular en todo esto._

_Afinqué aún más mi mirada para que él pudiera entrever no solo mi enfado, sino también mi tormento._

_—Claro que Lauren es importante, aunque no sé si tu investigación la conducirá a la muerte._

_—Si Lauren tiene éxito, no tendrás que preocuparte por ella. Los faes dejarán de ser criaturas mezquinas y pretenciosas. Y tú podrás elegir como quieres vivir._

_—Lo que yo quiero es a Lauren, vivir mi vida con ella y dejar este maldito mundo atrás. Me importa un bledo lo que pueda pasar con los faes, pero sé que ellos harán lo posible para que Lauren no descubra como trasformarlos a humanos._

_—Esa es la razón por la que Lauren tendrá el futuro de los faes en sus manos._

_Fruncí el ceño y me dejé llevar por esa certeza que profesó mi padre._

_—Ahora entiendo porque la estas protegiendo —repliqué cruelmente—. Tú sólo deseas que Lauren continúe con tu aspiraciones, sin importarte lo que le pueda pasar._

_Su gesto sombrío se convirtió en una mueca de dolor y supe que lo había herido con mis palabras, pero no tuve ninguna intención de retractarme. _

_—¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi? —inquirió ofendido._

_—No sé lo que eres —respondí, sintiendo el sabor amargo de la duda en mi boca—. No sé sí sólo eres el producto de mis anhelos frustrados por tener un padre de verdad. Dime, ¿por qué la estas protegiendo?._

_—Lauren no sólo es tu destino, sino la solución del mundo fae —replicó mi padre sin titubear—. No entiendes que si seguís así, lo único que lograréis es la muerte de miles de personas. Los faes son lo más despreciable en la faz de la tierra, no temen a la muerte porque saben que eso jamás les ocurrirá. Esa inmortalidad es lo que castra el desarrollo de vuestra especie, convirtiéndoles en borregos que sólo siguen normas incoherentes y desprecian todo lo que puede ser un cambio a su superioridad. ¿Crees que sois mejores que los humanos?. Sólo sois unos ignorantes que se esconden tras un poder que no les aporta nada más que la destrucción._

_Oir hablar a mi padre de esa manera, me hizo recordar el porqué mi madre estuvo encarcelada y supe, que aún muerto, mi padre les guardaba rencor._

_—Tú también fuiste un fae —aclaré._

_—Muy a mi pesar lo fui, pero gracias a mis padres crecí siendo un humano. Mi admiración hacia esos seres fue la razón para entender toda las carecías e imperfecciones que tiene vuestro mundo. Los humanos buscan la inmortalidad, y la consiguen a través de las ciencias, las artes y hasta en las tecnologías. Ese sentimiento de extinción es lo que los convierten en seres más evolucionados. ¿Qué han logrado los faes?. Nada. Pasan por este mundo sin ninguna otra perspectiva, más que vivir haciendo lo que les place. Y desprecian a los humanos porque saben que son mejores que ellos._

_La sinceridad y la insolencia de mi padre me robaron el aliento. Tardé en maquinar mi respuesta, pero me dejé guiar por aquello que me habían enseñado mis años en el mundo humano._

_—Los faes han logrado vivir en paz —repliqué—, cosa que los humanos no experimentan desde hace muchos años. Si tomamos como ejemplo el siglo XX, sabrás ellos no ha tenido ni un solo minuto de paz. La naturaleza humana es combativa, cruel y muchas veces despiadada. ¿O a caso se te olvida el holocausto nazi, la guerra sin cesar en Oriente Medio, los ataques terrorista en en Occidente, las masacres en los colegios, o las miles de muertes que suceden a diario en países como: Siria, Irak o Afganistán?. ¿También has olvidado el horror que viven los países africanos, como se dejan morir unos a otros de hambre, las desigualdades en el mundo humano y los regímenes dictatoriales que han gobernado durante años privando a sus pueblos de la libertad?. ¿O ya no quieres recordar que ellos fueron los que crearon la bomba atómica y las armas químicas?. No te niego que los seres humanos han sido capaces de encontrar la belleza en la insignificancia, pero saben como destruirla y lo hacen cada día sin la más mínima compasión._

_Todo eso lo dije con total convencimiento. Para mi no existía un punto de comparación y me pareció una desfachatez eliminar un sistema de vida por muy nobles que fueran los propositos. _

_Mi padre me observó, tentando a mis reacciones._

_—Entonces, ¿tú no cambiarías para estar con la persona que quieres? —inquirió con perspicacia._

_De nuevo, analicé mis palabras con cuidado para dar una respuesta acorde con lo que pensaba._

_—No. Porque sí Lauren estuviera aquí, jamás me pediría que cambiase. Ella se enamoró de lo que hay dentro de mi y si cambio eso, se perdería para siempre mi esencia. Estoy convencida que lo que desviará mi destino, no radica en la extinción de una especie._

_Mi padre me contempló sin pestañear, pero en un instante se desveló una sonrisa salpicada en sus labios._

_—No puedo estar más orgulloso de ti —me dijo con admiración._

_Sus palabras me desarmaron. Estaba dispuesta a continuar esa batalla de réplicas sin tregua y estaba convencida de que mi padre no pensaba igual que yo._

_—¿Qué? —inquirí atónita._

_—Sí, cariño. Necesitaba que defendieras tus valores y apartarás esa idea de volverte humana. Sé que te has enfadado, pero todas las lecciones son duras._

_—¿Has estado jugando conmigo? —pregunté molesta._

_—No. Quería que te dieras cuenta de eso que te hace diferente, que entendieras cuales son tus verdaderos valores y que los proclamarás como lo has hecho. En el momento que no elegiste bando, comenzaste una revolución sin saberlo. Tú marcarás la diferencia, pero no porque este escrito en tu destino, sino porque tú __lo eligieras._

_Me sentí ignorante antes su actitud y cambio de tema. Y decidí ir al grano y preguntar por tu implicación en su proyecto._

_—No entiendo que tiene que ver Lauren con tu investigación, ni por qué la sigue desarrollando._

_Por primera vez, mi padre se acercó más a mí, tomando mis manos._

_—Ella la descubrió cuando comenzó a buscar las fórmulas que te ayudaron a controlar tus apetitos y la sigue investigando para ayudarte. Sé Lauren no quiere que sufras por tu naturaleza._

_No te voy a negar que mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar que buscabas la manera de continuar ayudandome, pero también me preocupé al saber lo que eso traía consigo._

_—Pero ella se sigue arriesgando por mi y no sabe que eso la puede condenar._

_—Tranquila, Bo —dijo mi padre con una sonrisa—. Aunque Lauren es brillante, no podrá descifrar mis códigos._

_—Papá, no la subestimes —me sorprendí a mi misma al llamarle de esa manera—. Lauren es una persona que no se da por vencida hasta obtener lo que quiere y esta más que preparada para descubrirlo._

_—Lo sé —dijo asintiendo—. Pero no dejaré que eso ocurra, a menos que sea necesario. Necesito que guardes este secreto y no se lo digas a los Ash. Nunca confíes en nadie, Bo, especialmente de las personas que crees que merecen tu respeto. Ésos son los que te decepcionaran profundamente._

_Me pregunté si mi padre hablaba por experiencia propia y me vino de nuevo a la mente las sospechas de Vex._

_—¿Quien te traicionó? —le pregunté._

_Él suspiro amargamente, al recordar a esa persona._

_—Blacklock —masculló—. Lo hizo para convertirse en uno de los Morrigan y Evony lo apoyó. Los sombras eran muy peligrosos, pero Vex los esta transformando._

_—Vex sabe de tu investigación y que Lauren sigue trabajando en ella._

___Mi padre desvió la mirada y la dirigió hacia Kenzi._

_—Tranquila. Vex ha cambiado gracias a la señorita que esta babeando en ese sillón. Kenzi es muy importante, así que protegerla. ¿Ok?._

_La observé durmiendo con el cuello doblado y el portátil todavía en su regazo. En ese momento, quise contarle el sueño y la palabras de Tamsin, pero al recordarte se desvió mi pregunta._

_—Quizás no debería preguntártelo, pero ¿Lauren sabe que la estoy buscando? —inquirí, bajando la mirada._

_—Todavía no, pero pronto lo sabrá —contestó—. No te preocupes, porque cada día que pasa estás más cerca de ella. Descubrir todo su pasado y ayudar a sus padres, será imprescindible para que puedas recuperar vuestra relación._

_Miré el libro que reposaba a mi lado y recordé a tu madre contando tus anécdotas._

_—Es cierto que no la conocía tan bien como creía y cada cosa que descubro de ella más me enamora._

_—Lauren despertó en mi ese sentimiento de paternidad que no pude darte y fui muy feliz cuando vosotras os encontrasteis._

_—¿Qué pasará si no puedo romper la maldición?_

_—¿Y que pasara si la rompes? —rebatió mi padre—. Bo, lo que nació entre vosotras es mucho más fuerte y es lo que cambiara las reglas del juego. Sé que tienes miedo, pero no te dejes vencer por él, sino úsalo para conseguir lo que quieres._

_Mi padre debió leer la perplejidad en mi rostro y continuó sin esperar mi réplica._

_—Ahora debes despertarte, que tu tío viene con noticias sobre el Ash. Recuerda cuidar de Kenzi. Y Bo, te quiero._

_Mi padre volvió a desvanecerse ante mis ojos y con él se fueron mis reproches. Sin más aviso escuché un sonido respetitivo"_

Me despertó el ruido de unos los golpes. Salté de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, vi los ojos de Nacho y en ellos pude entrever que algo no había salido bien, pero supe que el sueño con mi padre había sido real.

—¿Puedo pasar? —me preguntó cabizbajo.

Me aparté del umbral de la puerta para darle paso a mi tío. Kenzi se despertó con la voz de Nacho y apenas le vio, ella comenzó a llorar.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Hale? —pregunté.

—Él esta bien —afirmó—. Hemos logrado sacar el espíritu, pero ahora Hale está en el hospital de las luces.

—¿Pero está bien? —preguntó Kenzi.

—Sí. Hale está perfectamente, pero estará en el hospital durante tres días para hacerle algunas pruebas.

Ella suspiró aliviada, recuperando la compostura.

—Quiero ir a verle —dijo Kenzi tajantemente.

—No —repuso Nacho negando con la cabeza—. Ahora él esta con su hermana Val y no sabemos si ha perdido la memoria.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté

Nacho se sentó en la cama. Parecía agotado y algo le pasaba, aunque no quiso decirlo.

—Cuando se hace un ritual como el que realizamos ayer, se corre el riego de perder la memoria, pero no sabemos sí eso le ha pasado a Hale. De todas maneras en un par de horas saldremos de dudas.

Aunque para ese momento, mis conocimientos sobre el juramento de sangre era casi efímeros, quise preguntar si con la amnesia de Hale se rompía el juramento.

—Si Hale no recuerda nada, ¿Vex puede decirme donde esta Lauren? —inquirí.

—Lamentablemente, no puede —repuso Nacho—. Vex le tiene que decir a Hale todo lo que ha pasado. El juramento se rompe si una de las partes muere o caduca.

—¡Mierda!—espeté con desilusión.

Mi tío me observó durante unos segundos, sin saber como podía relatarme lo que había ocurrido.

—Bo, los dioses no fueron los que enviaron a Balder —dijo con gesto sombrío.

Agité la cabeza al no entender lo que intentaba decirme.

—Eso es imposible porque la diosa Frigg me lo confesó —repliqué.

—Los dioses sabían que el espíritu de su hijo habitaba en el alma de cada Ash, pero no sabían que él le daba toda la información a Hela. Balder no ha vuelto a ver a los dioses desde que murió y fue a _Helheim_.

—¿Para que Hela quería información sobre el mundo fae?

—Para ayudar _Loki_ y así su padre pueda desatar el _Ragnarök_. Según lo que dijo Balder, es que Hela quiere el alma de los celtas para vencer a Odin y destruir Asgard. Según la profecía, el único mundo que quedará en pie será Niflheim que es el reina Hela.

Recordé mi visita a ese mundo frío y envuelto en tinieblas. La discusión con esa mujer siniestra y como Odin había hecho su promesa.

—Odin hizo un trato con Hela para sacarme de ese infierno y le concedió el alma de Lauren cuando ella muera —dije sin aliento y con el corazón casi saliendo por mi boca.

La preocupación se instaló en el rostro de mi tío.

—Pues ahora más que nunca debes romper la maldición —dijo pausadamente.

—¡Cómo voy a romper la maldición si no sé dónde está Lauren! —exclamé con desesperación—. Además, no entiendo una cosa: ¿cómo los dioses saben dónde está Lauren, si no fue _Balder_ quién lo dijo?.

Nacho tomó mis manos y una vez más me tranquilizo con sus poderes.

—Por Tamsin —respondió mi tío—. Ella habla con los dioses, pero _Balder_ ha dejado un mensaje escrito en _Futhark_ y creemos que habla sobre Tamsin.

Sentí que el alma se me caía el alma a los pies.

—¿Fu... qué? —preguntó Kenzi.

—_Futhark_ es un el antiguo alfabeto de los escandinavos y sus letras son conocidas como las _Runas_, pero Trick conoce a alguien quién puede descifrar el mensaje.

Tragué saliva para aclarar mi voz.

—¿Qué crees que puede decir el mensaje sobre Tamsin? —inquirí con pánico.

Todo lo referente a la valquiria, no solo me producía expectación, sino un miedo irracional e incontrolable.

—No lo sé, Bo. Por ahora nos queda esperar a ver lo que nos dice el amigo de Trick. Vosotras debéis quedarse aquí hasta que todo se resuelva porque ya hay varios buitres que quieren quitarle el puesto a Hale. Ayuda a los padres de Lauren como te ha dicho Aidan.

Fruncí el ceño, cruzando mis brazos.

—¿Cómo sabes cuando hablo con mi padre?

—Yo comparto ese vínculo con mi hermano y siempre podré saber cuando Aidan habla contigo.

—Nacho, avísame cuando Hale despierte para hablar con él —interrumpió Kenzi.

—Lo haré —le dijo él asintiendo—. ¿Qué has descubierto sobre Lauren?.

—No mucho, la verdad —bufó Kenzi—. Hay varias investigaciones desarrolladas por Lauren y Aidan. No he podido descubrir donde esta Lauren por culpa del cacharro que me has dado como ordenador, pero Vex me traerá mis equipos. Quiero descubrir la IP de origen y meterme en su ordenador a través del código MAC de su dispositivo. Ahora estoy descargando todos los archivos que pueda y imagino que en dos semanas tendré más información.

—Perfecto. Eso nos dará tiempo para que el amigo de Trick descubra el mensaje. Vex vendrá hoy por la noche y quizás mañana venga Dyson. Ahora tengo que volver, pero te llamaré si descubro algo más y quédate aquí hasta que yo te lo diga. ¿Ok?.

Mi tío me dio un abrazo y sin más preámbulo salió por la puerta. Miré a Kenzi y le conté lo que me había dicho mi padre, ella se quedó sorprendida, pero me ayudo a entender que él queria ayudarme. Nos dimos cuenta que era apenas las cinco de la mañana y tratamos de volver a dormir.

Nos levantamos al escuchar el sonido de su móvil y era la llamada de tu madre. Emilia se ofreció a mostrarnos la cuidad. Pasamos toda la mañana con ella, visitando cada rincón de esa ciudad. Paseamos por la _Royal Mile_, entramos en la catedral de _San Giles_, caminamos por diferentes cementerios y tu madre nos relató las leyendas místicas que embrujaban a esos lugares. Tu padre se unió a nosotras después del almuerzo para enseñarnos tu antiguo colegio, la universidad y el castillo de Edimburgo. Niel tenía una oratoria excelente, explicando cada detalle como si fuera un guía turístico. Ellos estaban muy orgullosos de esa cuidad y se notaba la cultura que ambos tenían. Cuando llegamos a tu sitio favorito en Edimburgo, tu madre no pudo contener las lágrimas. Supe que debía ayudarles y lo único que les pude ofrecer fue mi amistad sincera. Desde ese momento, Emilia y Niel no sólo entraron a mi vida, sino también en la de Kenzi.

Contemplamos la puesta de sol en lo más alto de Calton Hill, que era el sitio donde te refugiaste tanta veces. El frío y la brisa hicieron insoportable continuar ni un minuto más. Bajamos hasta a la _Market Street,_ donde Kenzi se compró un montón de ropa en diferentes tiendas. Le regalamos a tu madre un collar con un colgante de platino y que ella jamás se quitó.

Volvimos a la casa de mis abuelos, después de cenar con tus padres y decidimos hacer un viaje por el norte de Escocia con ellos. Aunque el día fue espectacular, tu recuerdo invadió a tus padres en cada momento. Cuando entramos a casa, Vex nos estaba esperando para devolverme la Perseida y le entregó a Kenzi todos sus equipos.

Esa noche todos aparentamos cierta normalidad y salimos a hacer un tour de noche por los sitios que supuestamente, ocurrían cosas paranormales. Kenzi se asustó más de lo que creía cuando bajamos a las catacumbas de _South Brige_ y cuando entramos en las diferentes casas del callejón _The Royal Mary King's Close_. Ella juraba y perjuraba que no sólo sintió varios empujones, sino hasta oyó diferentes voces. Lo cierto es que eran sitios muy tétricos, que desprendía una sensación de horror en cada rincón. Olson nos hizo de guía durante el trayecto, narrando las historias sobre la peste y como enterraron a mucha gente viva en esas casa. Me conmovió la historia de una niña que murió de hambre durante la peste y en la puerta de su casa habían diferentes muñecas que dejaban las personas que la habían visto durante su visita. Olson sintió la presencia de varios espíritus Faes y salimos espantados de ese lugar.

A la mañana siguiente nos recogió tus padres para hacer el viaje por las Highlands. Vex vino con nosotras y se dio cuenta que naturaleza no era lo suyo. Recorrimos diferentes pueblos y castillos durante diez días, y la compañía de tus padres fue insuperable. Siempre guardó en mi memoria aquellos días de paz, donde nuestra amistad con Emilia se consolidó de manera inquebrantable.

El día que volvimos de nuestro viaje, Alex Wolltton me esperaba en la casa de mis abuelos, enfadado por mi desplante a la reunión que había pospuesto dias atrás. Me disculpé sin quererlo, pero agradecí que ese hombre bonachón formara parte de mis aliados. El respeto que profesaba Sir Woltton hacia mi padre, me hizo confiar más de lo que debía, pero logré mantener mis secretos bien guardados. Como todo Ash, trató de hacerme cambiar de idea y unirme a las luces. La presencia de Vex no fue de su agrado, pero el Ash de Britannia, guardó la compostura como todo un caballero.

La reunión fue corta, con varias alusiones a mis beneficios si me unía a las luces, pero me negué rotundamente y él me comprendió. A Sir Alex Woltton no lo volví a ver hasta que se desató la guerra entre los faes. Su ayuda fue indispensable para contener los avances de Evony y él mato al hombre que traicionó a mi padre.

Lo acompañé hasta la puerta para despedirme cordialmente. Subí a la habitación de mi padre y me encontré a Kenzi hablando con Hale. Todos los días que permanecimos en Escocia él la llamo, pero se hizo más que evidente su rechazo a que Vex estuviera con Kenzi. Él no pudo reclamarle nada, ya que en ese momento no tenía ningún derecho y la amistad de Vex para mi fue fundamental.

—¿Qué tal esta Hale? —le pregunté apenas colgó la llamada.

Me senté a su lado y noté en su cara cierta decepción.

—Ya sabes —repuso con hastío—, lo mismo de siempre.

—¿Ya has tomado una decisión sobre Hale?. ¿Le dirás lo que sientes?

—No —respondió chasqueando los dientes—. Hale sigue siendo un subnormal, con los mismo aires de grandeza. Es el único que no ha venido a vernos, así que me importa un bledo sus quejas.

Le tomé de la mano, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Sabes que Hale no ha venido por mi culpa —dije—. Las cosas no están muy bien entre nosotros.

—Me da igual, Bo. Estoy cansada de sus reproches y sus órdenes. ¿Quién se ha creído que es?

Traté de no reírme y conservar el gesto serio, pero me fue muy difícil hacerlo.

—Él esta celoso de Vex y no deberías hacerle sufrir.

—Vamos a ver, ¿de quién eres amiga, de ese idiota o mía? —replicó ofendida.

—Kenz...

Interrumpió nuestra conversación el pitido del portátil. La cara de Kenzi se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad y se levantó corriendo de mi lado para ver el ordenador.

—¡Te encontré! —exclamó al ver la pantalla.

Los nervios se despertaron dentro de mi.

—¿Qué pasa, Kenz? —inquirí con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Ella levantó la mirada y su sonrisa fue aun más grande.

—Creo que sé dónde está Lauren —dijo Kenzi sin aliento.

* * *

_**Notas:** Sé que este capítulo parece un continuo desvarió y os pido disculpas si no les gustó. _

_Ante el inminente estreno de la cuarta temporada, intentaré publicar más a menudo. _

_Espero que me hagáis saber vuestras opiniones porque son muy importantes para mi. _

_Muchas gracias por leer y seguir este relato._

_"En Macondo comprendí que al lugar donde has sido feliz no debieras tratar de volver" – Joaquín Sabina. _


	28. I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking

I have climbed highest mountain  
I have run through the fields  
Only to be with you  
Only to be with you

I have run  
I have crawled  
I have scaled these city walls  
These city walls  
Only to be with you

But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for

I have kissed honey lips  
Felt the healing in her fingertips  
It burned like fire  
This burning desire

I have spoke with the tongue of angels  
I have held the hand of a devil  
It was warm in the night  
I was cold as a stone

But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for

I believe in the kingdom come  
Then all the colors will bleed into one  
Bleed into one  
Well yes I'm still running

You broke the bonds and you  
Loosed the chains  
Carried the cross  
Of my shame  
Of my shame  
You know I believed it

But I still haven't found what I'm looking for...

* * *

Recuerdo que no sabía sí reír, gritar o saltar de la alegría, pero mi reacción fue hundir mi rostro entre las manos y comencé a llorar. Mis piernas temblaron como si debajo de mis pies ocurriera el terremoto más intenso. Las rodillas cedieron a mi peso, doblándose hasta llegar al suelo y deslicé las manos por mi cabello, entrelazando los dedos sobre mi cabeza. No podía creer que después de treinta y siete días de angustias, tristezas y nostalgias, al fin estuviera a cuantas horas de encontrarte. No supe si mis lágrimas fueron de felicidad, miedo o simplemente fue el desahogo por todo lo que había vivido durante esos días. Pensé en lo que podía decirte, en cómo podría convencerte para que volvieras conmigo, pero lo único que deseaba era verte otra vez, como aún hoy después de trescientos ochenta y ocho años, espero que vuelvas a mi vida y desates ese vendaval de emociones que solamente tú lograste hacerme sentir. Me sigo aferrando a esa absurda posibilidad de verte, aunque sea en mis sueños, pero desde hace siglos dejé de soñar.

Kenzi corrió a mi lado y me abrazó en silencio. Sentí que me deshacía inmersa en ese llanto agudo que no pude detener. Su mano se posó sobre mi espalda, acariciándome con suavidad. Mi reacción fue incomprensible, pero no hice nada para evitarlo. Ella se sentó a mi lado, esperando pacientemente, a que yo recobrara la entereza que me abandonó con la simple mención de tu nombre.

—¿Dónde está? —inquirí en un tono inaudible.

Tenia los ojos cubiertos por mis manos, sin querer mirar aquello que quizás podría ser un simple sueño.

—Creo que en Nepal.

Alcé la mirada al percibir la duda en su voz. Kenzi me brindó una sonrisa tibia, lejana, que reflejaba una sincera preocupación.

—¿Crees? —volví a preguntarle.

—Todavía no he tenido tiempo de confirmarlo, pero estoy casi segura que Lauren está en Nepal. Dame un par de minutos, y necesito que por favor, te calmes.

Asentí en silencio mientras Kenzi se levantaba de mi lado. Cada vez que respiraba, salía de mi boca eso pequeños gemidos que deja el llanto cuando se va. Limpié mis lágrimas con los puños, tratando de hacerlas desaparecer para siempre.

—Bo, tengo el último informe que Lauren actualizó en la base de datos. Ella es muy lista, pero yo lo soy más. Según lo que escribió, da algunas pistas sobre su ubicación, pero no dice dónde está. Aún así, tengo el listado de epidemias que azotan el mundo fae, y podemos hacer una comparativa entre lo que ha descrito la doc y las características de las enfermedades.

En ese preciso instante, Kenzi me pareció la mujer más lúcida y sabia del universo.

—¿Desde cuándo estás haciendo esto? —pregunté impresionada.

—El informe sobre las epidemias lo saqué cuando estábamos en Inverness, pero no tenía los datos que subió Lauren hace cuarenta minutos y que por lo que veo... sigue cargando.

—¿Puedes contactar con ella?

—También lo he intentado, pero ella ha cancelado sus cuentas de correo. En un principio, pensé que me había bloqueado y me hice una nueva cuenta, pero esas direcciones ya no existen. Tampoco puedo acceder a su disco duro, ni modificar ningún documento.

—¿En qué parte de Nepal está?

—He conseguido rastrear la IP de origen antes de que comenzara a rebotar por el mundo y según esto, ella está en Porkhara o desde allí se conecta. Te voy a enviar un correo con la lista de epidemias y échale un vistazo, que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

Busqué mi portátil, que estaba en el fondo del armario, lo encendí y esperé que entrara el correo. Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza, que mi cuerpo se sumió en un leve mareo. Sentí una arcada trepándome por la garganta. Leí con detenimiento cada una de tus anotaciones, con la esperanza de encontrar ese pequeño detallé escondido, que pudiera revelarme por donde debía comenzar. Hiciste una descripción meticulosa de todas las variantes que poseía la epidemia. Escribiste datos científicos y algunas fórmulas químicas, que para mi fue lo más parecido al mandarín. Traté de comparar tus explicaciones con las características de las enfermedades, pero fue muy complicado, al no poseer conocimientos científicos sobre el tema. Kenzi me dio una lista de las dieciocho epidemias que había en diferentes partes del mundo, pero todas tenían las mismas peculiaridades y no fui capaz de encontrar una diferente. Me enfrasqué en los datos ambientales que habías descrito para cotejarlo con las ciudades donde ocurría las epidemias, pero cada una era tan distinta, que no supe cual escoger primero.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta. Kenzi tardó unos segundos en abrir y era Vex con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al momento de ver nuestras caras.

—Os vengo a invitar a cenar, pero por lo que veo no es buen momento.

—Sabemos dónde está Lauren —dijo Kenzi, en un tono severo.

—No me lo digas —respondió Vex, apartando su mirada y alzando su mano para detener las palabras de Kenzi—. No quiero volver a pasar otros seis días con dolores en mi mano, así que no quiero saber nada.

Kenzi se abalanzó hacia él para rebatirle, pero sabía el riesgo que Vex correría, si me daba alguna otra pista sobre tu paradero.

—Déjale, Kenz —dije, sin quitar mis ojos de la pantalla—. Él no puede decirnos nada.

—Bo, estamos a un solo dato de encontrar a Lauren y Vex es el único que podrá decirnos si estamos por buen camino.

—Kenzi, no puedo —dijo Vex, tratando de coger sus manos—. A mi me encantaría decirle a Bo adónde tiene que ir o que tiene que hacer, pero no puedo.

Miré ese cruce de miradas y como a Kenzi le hirvió la sangre ante la negativa de Vex.

—Necesito hablar con Nacho y con Trick —dije, rebuscando mi móvil entre las cosas que habían en la cama.

—Yo hablaré con Hale —añadió Kenzi.

—No, Kenz —dije lanzándole una mirada recelosa—. Yo no quiero que él sepa nada todavía.

—Vamos a ver, Bo —replicó acercándose a mí—. Si Hale y Vex están de acuerdo, el juramento se puede romper. ¿Cierto?.

Ambas miramos Vex, que desvió sus ojos al suelo, cuando sintió la tensión en las palabras de Kenzi.

—No —dijo en voz baja y sin mirarnos—. El juramento sólo se rompe, cuando una de las partes muere o caduca.

—¿Y cuándo caduca? —inquirió Kenzi cada vez más alterada.

—Hasta que la unión entre los faes se pacté de manera oficial —murmuró Vex.

—Vaya pedazo de idiotez más grande habéis hecho —replicó Kenzi señalando a Vex—. Los faes no se van a unir de la noche a la mañana y necesitamos encontrar a Lauren.

—Aunque no lo creas, estamos muy cerca de esa unión y lo lograremos, pero debemos esperar —dijo Vex elevando cada vez más la voz.

—¡Esperar! —exclamó Kenzi indignada—. Venga, Vex. Sabes que se congelará primero el infierno antes que los faes se pongan de acuerdo.

Vex avanzó hasta Kenzi y el espacio entre sus caras quedó reducido a casi nada.

—Yo tengo a casi todos los ancianos de las sombras en el bolsillo, pero Hale debería espabilar y convencer a los suyos —espetó con los celos en su voz.

Se retaron con la mirada y la tensión entre ellos fue incrementando. Kenzi estuvo a punto de estallar y Vex se hartó del desprecio por su parte .

—¡Basta! —exclamé—. Discutir no nos va a llevar hasta Lauren. Ahora voy a hablar con Trick y Nacho, pero necesito que os calléis unos minutos.

Cogí mi móvil y llamé primero a Trick. No tenía idea de lo que iba a decirle, ni como él me podría ayudar. Le conté todo lo que Kenzi había descubierto, le hablé de cada una de tus anotaciones, pero él no sabía con exactitud por donde debía comenzar. Su amigo no había descifrado todo el mensaje de Balder, pero me confirmó que decía algo sobre la valquiria. Desde ese día, jamás volví a llamarla por su nombre y siempre fue una simple valquiria para mi. Nacho vino a casa de mis abuelos apenas terminé de hablar con él y juntos ideamos un plan para buscar en cada una de esas ciudades infectadas por las epidemias.

—Perfecto —afirmé, dando el visto bueno a su plan—. Saldré ahora mismo a Nepal, y si Lauren no esta allí, iré a la siguiente ciudad.

—Voy contigo —se ofreció Kenzi.

—No viajaré en avión —le dije en un tono suave—. Necesito que te quedes aquí y busques toda la información que puedas.

Kenzi me observó sin pestañear y quise que me tragase la tierra, al ver la decepción en sus ojos.

—Yo acompañaré a Bo —dijo Nacho, pasando su mano sobre mi hombro, declarando su apoyo.

La mirada afilada de Kenzi se detuvo en cada uno de nosotros antes de rebatir.

—¿Piensas dejarme aquí? —inquirió ofendida—. Bo, por favor.

—Sabes que es lo mejor y así iré más rápido —respondí tomando sus manos—. Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí o volver a casa.

Esa expresión en su rostro, se me quedó grabada en la retina durante varios días.

—Kenzi, no te preocupes, que yo cuidaré de Bo —dijo Nacho, calmándola con su poder.

Ella sintió como esa ráfaga de sosiego recorrió su cuerpo, que se hizo más que evidente en cada uno de sus gestos.

—Ok —repuso con la voz mansa—. Pero quiero que me llames a diario y muchas veces al día. ¿Lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo —contesté con una sonrisa Y haciendo una cruz sobre mi pecho.

Pensé si yo también había heredado parte de los poderes de Nacho y fue algo que se reveló años después.

—Creo que lo mejor es que vuelva a casa —sugirió Kenzi

—Vex, ¿puedes acompañarla? —le pregunté.

Él me lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¿Durante siete horas en un avión repleto de humanos?. No, gracias.

Los poderes de mi tío sobre Kenzi, quedaron reducidos a la nada, cuando Vex habló. Él posee una capacidad innata para molestarla.

—No, subnormal —le insultó Kenzi—. Viajaremos en un avión privado. ¿Verdad?

Nos miró buscando nuestra aprobación.

—Por supuesto, Kenz —respondió mi tío—. Voy a prepararlo todo para que salgáis mañana a primera hora.

Nacho salió por la puerta con el móvil en la mano. Kenzi se sentó a mi lado y Vex en el sillón junto a la ventana. Observé con detenimiento la habitación, pensando en todo lo que había descubierto en esa cuidad. El recuerdo de tus padres me vino a la mente y supe que no me podría marchar, sin hablar antes con ellos.

—Quiero despedirme de Emilia y Niel —dije poniéndome en pie.

—Yo también —repuso Kenzi, imitando mi gesto.

—Vale —añadió Vex—. Os invito a todos a cenar. Además, le debo un par de pintas a Niel y no me gusta tener deudas pendientes.

—No, Vex —rechacé su propuesta—. Te lo agradezco, pero iremos nosotras a hablar con ellos.

Kenzi llamó a tu madre y en veinte minutos nos plantamos enfrente de su casa. No le dijimos nada por teléfono para que no se preocupara, pero eso no fue suficiente. Cuando Emilia abrió la puerta, en su cara estaba el nerviosismo de esa primera vez que nos vimos. Mi lenguaje corporal tampoco ayudó a disipar las dudas, sino todo lo contrario. Nos sentamos en el sofá con esa tristeza al tener que decirles adiós. Niel se unió a nosotras en el salón y en su rostro también se expresó la preocupación.

—¿Estas bien, Bo? —inquirió tu madre.

—Emilia, mañana tenemos que volver a casa y no queríamos irnos sin despedirnos de vosotros —dije con la mirada fija en el suelo.

—¿Pero todo esta bien? —preguntó tu padre—. ¿Os podemos ayudar?.

Subí lentamente la mirada. Tu madre me observó con los ojos humedecidos y con sus labios apretados, conteniendo la pena.

—Tranquilo, Niel —contesté casi sin voz—. Mi abuelo necesita que le ayude en algunos asuntos, pero volveremos a vernos. Os lo prometo.

Tu padre asintió dócilmente, pero era evidente que nuestra despedida le pilló por sorpresa.

—Estaba pensando, en que quizás... os apetecería pasar las navidades con nosotras y así os mostraríamos un poco nuestra cuidad —sugirió Kenzi con la vergüenza latente en su voz.

Ella no me había comentado nada sobre eso, pero me pareció una idea estupenda. Yo no queria perder el contacto con tus padres y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que hiciera falta para que jamás volvieran a sentirse solos.

—No es necesario, Kenzi —contestó Niel—. Estaremos bien.

Tu madre había apartado la mirada hacia la chimenea, con esa soledad y tristeza instalada en sus ademanes.

Me aproximé hacia Emilia y le tomé de las manos. Ella al sentir mi tacto, posó su mirada en la mía y se me hizo obvio que ella no quería molestarnos.

—Para nosotras no es ningún problema y podíamos pasar unas navidades diferentes —dije sin apartar mi mirada de los ojos de tu madre—. Mi familia tiene una casa en la cuidad y estará a vuestra completa disposición. A mi me haría mucha ilusión que pudierais estar con nosotras.

Emilia suspiró profundamente, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios y me miró con aire melancólico.

—Gracias, chicas —musitó tu madre, sin apenas voz—. Gracias por toda la alegría que habíamos olvidado y que vosotras nos la habéis devuelto.

Tus padres se miraron, asintiendo. Kenzi presenciaba la escena con una inquietud que no acertaba a definir.

—¿Entonces eso es un sí? —les preguntó.

—Estaremos encantados en pasar unos días con vosotras —repuso tu padre.

Aquellas navidades fueron las primeras que compartimos con tus padres. Durante nueve años celebremos muchos cumpleaños, hicimos varios viajes juntos y ellos se convirtieron en parte de nuestra pequeña familia.

—Genial —dijo Kenzi, conteniendo la alegría—. No os preocupéis por nada, que nosotras planearemos todo.

—Gracias, chicas —dijo tu madre, alternado su mirada entre cada una de nosotras.

—No nos des las gracias, Emilia —repliqué—. Nosotras estamos encantadas de compartir este tipo de momentos con vosotros.

A tu madre se le aguaron los ojos y en su rostro encontré cierta paz. Emilia nos dijo lo mucho que nos echaría de menos y mi corazón se partió en pedazos, cuando ella no pudo aguantar la emoción. Nos acompañaron hasta la puerta con ese sentimiento que surge, cuando te despides de alguien que significa mucho para ti. Kenzi fue incapaz de evitar las lágrimas, pero tu madre la consoló diciéndole: Esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego. Se abrazaron durante unos minutos y supe que para Kenzi tu madre era muy importante. Durante el viaje a las Highlands, ellas se hicieron inseparables, hablaron de miles de cosas y Emilia siempre le dio ese cariño especial que tanto ansiaba Kenzi. Fue increíble como entre ellas se mantuvo esa amistad, la cual marcó un antes y un después en sus vidas. Durante años se llamaron por lo menos una vez a la semana, pero no porque fuera una obligación, sino por el mero placer de estar en contacto. Entre tu padre y yo también se estableció un vínculo. Logramos ser grandes amigos, siempre demostró lo orgulloso que se sentía de mi y él se convirtió en el apoyo que tanto anhele.

Emilia me abrazó, agradecida por todo lo que hice por ellos. Nos separamos y la miré a los ojos, sin saber si debía decirle toda la verdad.

—Bo, quizás la felicidad es algo que sólo se busca y tal vez nunca la logremos obtener, pero no puedes vivir en paz, recordando a la muerte de mi hija. La cosa más insignificantes puede marcar tu destino. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando menos te lo esperas, ocurre algo por casualidad que te embarca en un viaje que no habías planeado, rumbo a un futuro que jamás podrías haber imaginado y se convierte en la aventura de tu vida, pero aveces para encontrar la luz hay que atravesar las más profundas tinieblas y gracias a ti hemos abandonado la oscuridad.

Las palabras de tu madre, enmudecieron mis intenciones de profesar la verdad. Fui consciente de lo importante que fue mi visita a tu pasado y como nuestra presencia ayudaron a tus padres.

—¿Algún día volverás a Edimburgo? —inquirió tu madre.

Asentí lentamente, prometiéndole que volvería, pero cuando cumplí mi promesa fue demasiado tarde. Entre Emilia y yo, se creó una especie de tradición la cual cumplíamos sin saber muy bien por qué. Cuando llegaba el día de tu cumpleaños, nosotras nos llamábamos y esa era nuestra particular manera de acordarnos de ti, aunque jamás mencionamos tu nombre.

Dos semanas después de terminar la guerra entre lo faes, tu madre murió a causa de una leucemia. Ella nos ocultó su enfermedad para no preocuparnos y quiso vivir sus últimos meses en absoluta paz. Apenas Kenzi lo supo, corrió a su lado porque no quería que Emilia muriera sola. El día que ella falleció fue el más doloroso que afrontó Kenzi y siempre se culpó por no haberse dado cuenta que tu madre estaba enferma. Ella buscó las Perseidas, conjuró infinidad de hechizos, pero nada de eso fue suficiente para evitar que tu madre se fuera. La muerte de Emilia significó mucho más para ella, que la muerte de su propia madre. No tuve tiempo de despedirme de ella porque cuando llegué a Edimburgo fue demasiado tarde. Todos acompañamos a tu padre durante el funeral y sé que tú también estuviste allí.

Niel sufrió de Alzheimer, que le fue diagnosticado pocos meses después de la muerte de Emilia. Vivió dos años sometido a esa enfermedad, que para mi fue su manera de evadir la soledad que lo asechaba. Yo estuve a su lado, aunque él no pudo reconocerme y intenté ayudarlo como si él fuera mi padre. Mi única satisfacción en ese momento, fue haber estado con él, acompañándolo en su último día. Tus padres no solo llenaron mi vida, ellos me ayudaron a entender el porqué de las casualidades y a ellos también los echo de menos, como a tantas personas que me brindaron ese cariño incondicional, pero así es la vida y no me queda más remedio que vivirla. Nunca he podido olvidar ese primer consejo que me dio tu madre: Existimos porque alguien piensa en nosotros. Cuando te acuerdes de Lauren, piensa en lo que te dio y no en lo que nunca sucedió.

Cuando volvimos a casa de mis abuelos, después de despedirnos de tus padres, Nacho me esperaba para explicarme como viajaríamos, cuales eran las primeras ciudades que debíamos ir, pero también de todos los Ash con los que tendríamos que hablar. Recogí todas mis cosas, se las entregué a Kenzi y sólo me llevé el libro junto con todas las fotos. Me despedí de Olson y Eleanor, agradeciéndoles toda su ayuda durante esos días.

Salimos por la puerta dejando atrás esa cuidad encantada y repleta de tu esencia. Esa noche fue las más gélida que jamás había vivido. Chispeaban las primeras gotas de lo que parecía ser un rocío de media noche, pero que intensificaba la humedad y arreciaba la sensación del frío. Nacho me guió por los jardines hasta la verja de la entrada y me detuve a una distancia prudente para observar las luces lejanas de la casa de mis abuelos. Bobby corrió hacia mí y me di cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaría su compañía.

—Vamos, Bo —dijo Nacho—. Siempre podrás volver, pero ahora tenemos que buscar a Lauren.

Le di un beso a Bobby mientras Nacho le ordenaba que volviera a la casa. Caminamos lentamente, pero el perro me siguió con sigilo, deseando venirse conmigo. Al año siguiente, Nacho me regaló a Bobby y a Kenzi le dio a Mcgee, convirtiéndose en nuestra mayor responsabilidad.

Desaparecimos en un suspiro y llegamos a Porkhara, donde nos esperaba un fae amigo de mi tío. Estaba amaneciendo con esos tenues rayos del sol que apenas despertaba a la cuidad. Enfrente a nosotros se alzaba una montaña con sus picos totalmente nevados y esa fue la primera vez que vi el Himalaya. No hacía frío, pero no pude contener el temblor de mi cuerpo.

—_Namaste_ —saludó el amigo de Nacho.

Él junto las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho y inclinó la cabeza haciendo una reverencia. Nacho hizo lo mismo y yo imité cada gesto con solemnidad.

—Bienvenidos a Porkhara —dijo ese hombre con un acento bastante rústico—. Os llevaré al complejo de las luces para que podáis descansar.

—Gracias, Dhananjay —replicó Nacho—, pero la Ash nos esta esperando.

Él hombre asintió y nos condujo hacia el complejo de las luces. Quise aprenderme su nombre, pero era tan complicado que decidí apodarlo Jay. Antes de entrar por la puerta tuvimos que descalzarnos, colocamos los zapatos en un rincón y atravesamos un pasillo hasta el despacho del Ash local. Nacho se despidió de su amigo y él nos abrió la puerta.

—_Shuva Pravat, Namaskar, Namaste_ —dijo: Buenos días, en nepalés, una mujer, dándonos la espalda y mirando por la ventana.

—Buenos días, Ishwari —saludó Nacho, cortésmente.

Ella se dio la vuelta y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Su rostro era precioso, con unos ojos negros penetrantes, con la nariz perfilada y sus labios perfectamente demarcados. Vestía un traje negro, con una camisa blanca que entallaba su silueta. El cabello lo tenía recogido, mostrando su cuello largo y delicado. La belleza que irradió esa mujer fue impresionante, pero me di cuenta que ella pensaba lo mismo de mi, cuando percibí la intensidad de su brillo sexual.

—Veo que has traído a la súcubo sin bando —dijo la Ash con un acento delicado y perfecto.

Ella avanzó con cautela hacia mí, con tanta parsimonia que parecía levitar. No apartó en ningún momento su mirada de la mía y se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Sentí como mis ojos se tornaron en azul ante el aroma sutil que desprendió esa mujer. Mi naturaleza se abrió paso hacia sus deseos y en respuesta a la sexualidad que emanó de la Ahs.

—Mi nombre es Bo —repliqué, casi sin aliento.

—¿Sabes qué eres muy famosa en nuestro mundo? —inquirió en un tono tan suave como sexy—. Pero ya veo el porqué.

—Ishwari, estamos aquí para pedirte que nos ayudes —dijo Nacho.

Las palabras de mi tío no interrumpieron ese juego de miradas entre nosotras. Vislumbré como en sus labios se formó una sonrisa y mi naturaleza exigió ser alimentada. Di por perdido ese reto de insinuaciones silenciosas y aparté mi mirada hacia el suelo, evitando perder el control.

—Siéntense, por favor —dijo la Ahs.

Nos sentamos en dos sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio. Ella caminó hacia su asiento, pero me fue imposible apartar mis ojos de su cuerpo. Cada uno de sus movimientos, hicieron que mi naturaleza arremetiera con muchas más fuerza. Las inyecciones se me agotaron durante el viaje al norte de Escocia y supe que debía alimentarme cuanto antes.

—¿Qué quieres, Ignatius? —inquirió la Ahs, sin dejar de mirarme.

—Necesito que me digas dónde podemos encontrar a la doctora Lauren Lewis.

—¿Y que te hace pesar que yo sé dónde está? —inquirió con perspicacia

—Tenemos algunos datos que nos indican que Lauren está aquí y tu presencia en Porkhara me lo confirma.

Desvío su mirada de mis ojos y la posó en la de Nacho.

—Es bueno saber que no pierdes la astucia con los años —dijo soltando una carcajada—. Pero yo no sé nada sobre la doctora.

Nacho se aproximó un poco más hacia la Ash y la miró a los ojos con intensidad.

—Es increíble que todavía no hayas aprendido a como mentir —le dijo mi tío con una sonrisa insolente—. Te conozco muy bien y sé que me ocultas la verdad.

Ella imitó el mismo gesto de Nacho y sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labio, le guiñó el ojo.

—Si también bien me conoces, sabrás que no puedo decirte nada sobre ella. Hale me hizo jurar con mi propia sangre, que no revelaría donde esta Lauren —dijo mostrándonos la palma de su mano izquierda.

La marca del juramento se anunció en una leve cicatriz de color rosa. Cuando ella colocó su mano sobre la mesa, me abalancé hacia ella y con mi toqué intenté que me confesara lo que sabía de ti.

—Quizás puedas hacer una excepción y decirme donde puedo encontrar a Lauren. ¿cierto?

Ella se estremeció al sentí mi influencia y cerró los ojos ante el placer que recorría su cuerpo.

—¡Bo! —exclamó Nacho—. No le puedes hacerle eso a un Ash.

—Sé que a ella no le molesta, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Verdad? —susurré, acariciando su piel de arriba a bajo.

Aparté mi mano de la suya y me quedé esperando a que ella comenzará a hablar. Tardó unos segundos en recomponerse de mi poder, con una expresión de completa perplejidad.

—¿Aife?. ¿Tú eres... la hija de Aife? —inquirió consternada.

—Sí —contestó Nacho—. Ella es su hija.

La Ash le miró con rabia, apretando su mandíbula.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —masculló con la ira contenida en su voz.

—Creo que tu relación con Aife no término muy bien y sé que te hizo mucho daño.

Ella suspiró amargamente.

—Aife fue lo más intenso que tuve en mi vida —ella respondió, observando su mano.

—¿Relación? —pregunté atónita.

—Sí, Bo —repuso subiendo la mirada—. Tu madre y yo fuimos amantes durante muchos años. Cuando éramos unas adolescentes fuimos pareja hasta que rompió conmigo por tu padre, pero cuando él murió volvimos a estar juntas. Hace cinco años me abandonó y no he vuelto a saber de ella. Como puedes ver, yo he sido para tu madre el premio de consolación.

Algo parecía estar carcomiéndola y decidí indagar un poco más.

—¿Todavía estas enamorada de ella? —inquirí con vergüenza.

Ella alzó la mirada hacia el techo y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cuando ella recordó a mi madre. Y al fin supe quien era esa mujer de la cual hablaba mi madre en su diario.

—Aife es una mujer que deja huellas muy profundas y no voy a negar lo evidente.

La resignación que desprendían sus palabras quemaron como el fuego. Nunca me imaginé que cuando entraba en ese despacho, descubriría una parte del pasado de mi madre. La Ash se quedó en una especie de trance, ocasionado por el simple recuerdo de Aife y me puse tan nerviosa que mi voz desapareció.

—¿Dónde esta Lauren? —inquirió Nacho, rompiendo el silencio.

—No lo sé y no puedo decirte nada sobre ella, pero si de la valquiria que la acompaña.—respondió mirándome fijamente a los ojos—. Aunque Hale me hizo jurarle que no diría nada de Lauren, él nunca mencionó a la valquiria. Todo juramento de sangre es sagrado, pero como todos los contratos, también este tiene la letra pequeña. Cuando un fae entra a cualquier territorio, tiene que rellenar unas solicitudes de entrada y de salida. Tamsin me dio esto ayer y aquí tenéis su petición de salida

—¿Adónde se fue? —pregunté, recuperando la voz.

—No lo sé —repuso la Ash—. No es mi problema lo que haga una fae que ahora no tiene ni bando.

—¿Quien más hizo el juramento? —inquirió Nacho.

—Todos los Ash y también los Morrigan. Vex se vio obligado a hacer jurar a todos los suyos, pero creo que fue más benevolente y quizás los Morrigan pueden decirte donde encontrar a la doctora.

—¿Qué les hizo jurar Vex? —pregunté

—Según los rumores, Vex hizo el juramento a su manera y su letra pequeña no es tan pequeña, sino enorme. Ellos no te dirán donde esta la valquiria, pero te pueden indicar dónde esta la doctora. ¡Mierda! —dijo con el dolor en el rostro.

Su mano derecha comenzó a sangrar, pero no tanto como lo hizo Vex. Se retorció de dolor y cubrió su herida con la otra mano.

—Ishwari, ¿estás bien? —inquirió Nacho.

La Ash me miró con dolor, pero también con orgullo.

—Ysabeau, te juro que quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo morir ahora.

Supe que lo sus intenciones fueron movidas por el amor que sentía por Aife, pero no quería que ella rompiera un juramento que le ocasionaría la muerte.

—Tranquila, que me has ayudado. ¿Déjame ver tu mano? —pregunté acercándome a ella.

Afloró una sonrisa abatida de derrota y cansancio, en los labios de la Ash.

—Tu madre significa mucho para mi y sé que puedes encontrar a Lauren —dijo con absoluta seguridad.

La certeza en sus palabras, me hicieron estremecer y no supe si esa reacción fue por sus deseos de volver a encontrase con mi madre.

—Lo sé y espero que algún día puedas perdonar a Aife —repuse, observando como la sangre brotaba de su herida.

Nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar y sentí la soledad que había en sus ojos.

—No te prometo nada porque aún me duele —dijo apretando mi mano—. Ahora debo volver a Pekín y no quiero saber nada más de este tema. ¿Entendido?

Nos limitamos a asentir en silencio. Apenas salíamos del despacho, noté en el rostro de la Ash cierta nostalgia. Nunca supe los detalles de la relación entre esa mujer y Aife, pero cuando estalló la guerra, ella fue la primera en darme su apoyo. Gracias a Ishwari, Asia no cayó en manos del ejército oscuro y su valentía le devolvió el amor de mi madre.

Nacho me llevó a un hotel ubicado cerca del lago _Phewa_. La suite era amplia, con unas vistas directas a la montaña y al lago. Jamás vi un atardecer más espectacular que en ese sitio. El hotel estaba rodeado de lujo y pensé en lo mucho que le habría gustado a Kenzi estar allí. Mi tío no soltó el teléfono desde que entramos a la habitación, hablando en diferentes idioma y apenas término su última llamada, se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

—En diez minutos tengo una reunión con unos amigos que me pueden decir por donde debemos continuar buscando. Tú te quedarás aquí y descansarás un rato —me ordenó en un tono sutil.

—Nacho, tengo que alimentarme y ya no me quedan inyecciones.

—Ok. Llamaré a Dyson para que traiga unas cuantas más.

—Necesito alimentarme como es debido. Las inyecciones de Lauren no están funcionando y su efecto cada vez dura menos.

Mi tío tomó mis manos con fuerza.

—Hoy por la noche buscaremos lo que necesitas, pero debes usar la inyecciones para no matar a los humanos.

—¿Humanos? —inquirí sorprendida.

—No podemos arriesgarnos que los faes se den cuenta que estas aquí, por eso hoy sólo te acostarás con humanos, ¿a menos que quieras alimentarte de Dyson?.

—No, gracias —respondí negando con la cabeza—. Los humanos son el plato especial en mi menú.

Mi tío me observó, captando la ironía en mi réplica.

—Volveré en un par de horas —dijo dándome un beso en la frente—. Duerme un poco. ¿Ok?

Nacho salió de la habitación y por primera vez me sentí totalmente sola. No fui capaz de recordar la última vez que estuve sin nadie conocido alrededor. Cogí el libro para buscar las fotos que me harían compañía durante esas horas. Saqué la foto de mis padres en París, observando esa felicidad que destilaban sus sonrisas, con la catedral de Notre Dame a sus espaldas y el cielo azul de bandera. La coloqué con cuidado en la mesilla al lado de la cama. Busqué la fotográfica donde estabas con mi padre, rocé tu rostro con la yema de mi dedo índice, contemplando tu mirada cargada de alegría. La puse al lado de la de mis padres y me quedé unos minutos con la mirada perdida en esos rostros que añoraba, pero cada día me parecían más lejanos.

_"Los latidos de un corazón se repetían en mi odio izquierdo. Sentí como una tibia caricia me recorrió desde la cabeza hasta la parte baja de mi espalda. Moví mis manos instintivamente, sobre una piel suave y esos latidos comenzaron a agitase haciéndose cada vez más rápidos. Mis ojos estaban cerrados. No quise que nada interrumpiera esa sensación de felicidad que no supe, ni cómo ni por qué, sentía en ese momento. La yemas de esos dedos que rozaron mi espalda, se detuvieron en el centro de mi cuerpo y al posarse la palma entera contra mi piel, sentí el frío de un metal, que erizó todo mi cuerpo. Un escalofrío me hizo temblar envuelta en un placer, sólo comparable con el que tú me hacías sentir._

_—Buenos días, cariño._

_Tu voz la reconocí al instante. Abrí los ojos al no creer que te tenía en mis brazos. Mi cabeza reposaba sobre tu pecho y fueron los latidos de tu corazón, los que escuché con tanta claridad. Alcé mi cabeza lentamente, con ese miedo terrible, al pesar en que desaparecerías si te miraba a los ojos. Tus manos acariciaron mi rostro y con tu pulgar dibujaste una línea invisible sobre mis labios. Mis ojos estaban fijos en los tuyos, sin poder creer que al fin estabas conmigo._

_—¿Te encontré? —inquirí con un hilo de voz._

_Sonreíste con esa expresión que tanto deseé ver durante esos días y sentí como mi corazón podía explotar en cualquier momento. Tus manos siguieron su camino por cada parte de mi rostro y me entregué a ese toque tan sutil como maravilloso._

_—Técnicamente, te encontré yo a ti —respondiste en ese tono tan tuyo._

_Mi mirada se perdió en el movimiento de tus labios y, sin querer evitarlo, comencé a besarte con tanta desesperación, que casi no pudimos respirar y sentí como si algo en mi interior volvía a la vida. Dejé caer todo el peso de mi cuerpo contra el tuyo, recorriendo con mis manos cada centímetro de tu torso desnudo. Tu lengua acarició mis labios, pidiendo permiso para invadir mi boca. Mis manos se deslizaron hasta tus caderas, aferrándolas contra las mías para sentir el calor que emanaba tu cuerpo. Nuestras lenguas se sumergieron en una danza perfectamente sincronizada y sentí como la súcubo combatía por satisfacer sus necesidades._

_Me separé de tus labios, pero continúe mi ataque por tu cuello, bajando hasta tu pecho. Tus manos sujetaron mi cara para que te mirara a los ojos._

_—Bo, puedes alimentarte de mi —murmuraste—. Sé que no me harás daño porque ahora soy suficiente para ti._

_Hice caso omiso a tu sugerencia y continúe con mi asalto a tu cuerpo. La necesidad de poseerte no ayudó a debilitar las embestidas de la súcubo que reclamaba aquello que le correspondía, pero me resistí a no abandonar el placer que me ofrecías en cada caricia._

_—Cariño, no puedes luchar contra lo que eres —dijiste, subiendo mi barbilla hasta tus ojos._

_—Lauren, no me pidas eso —dije, besando varias veces tu rostro._

_Tus manos subían y bajaban por mis brazos hasta que me separaste de ti para que te volviera a mirar._

_—¿Por qué no? —inquiriste preocupada—. Bo, tú eres una súcubo y, me encanta cada parte de ti, pero debes alimentarte y no quiero que lo hagas con nadie más... sólo conmigo._

_Esas dos últimas palabras hicieron que se me ensanchara el corazón._

_—Lauren, no me pidas que le de a mi naturaleza lo que quiere._

_—¿Y por qué tienes que sufrir? —me preguntaste con gesto serio._

_—Porque tu significas mucho más para mi que un simple deseo. Tú eres lo único que me hace sentir normal y no me quites eso, por favor._

_Tus dedos juguetearon con varios mechones de mi cabello._

_—Cada vez estarás más débil y me mata verte sufrir._

_—Lo sé, Lauren —afirmé con una sonrisa—. Buscaremos alguna otra alternativa, pero te juro que no me alimentaré de nadie y si tengo que morir de hambre lo haré._

_Resoplaste, molesta, ante mi tozudez._

_—¿Y que pasará cuando estés herida?. Yo..._

_—Pues sanaré como una humana —corté tus palabras—, pero no pienso curarme con nadie. Lauren, tú eres lo único que me importa en esta vida y sólo quiero hacerte feliz. Deseo darte todo lo que tengo, luchando contra mi misma si es necesario._

_No pudiste evitar esa sonrisa, que me hizo explotar de alegría. Besé tus manos y me di cuenta del anillo que posaba en tu dedo anular. Era un diamante incrustado en un anillo de oro blanco, que brilló al contacto de la luz que entraba por la ventana. No quise preguntar, por miedo a que esa posible respuesta hiciera añicos a mi ilusión. _

_Continúe mi recorrido desde tus brazos hasta tu cuello. Entrelazaste tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me diste la vuelta quedándote sobre mi. Me deleité con cada palmo de tu cuerpo mientras tú movías tus caderas contra mi pelvis. Cada movimiento desató un intenso placer, al cual no me pude resistir. Posé mis manos sobre tus piernas, sujetándolas con fuerza para no detener ese momento. Respiré con dificultad, cuando tus manos se deslizaron entre mis pechos bajando lentamente hasta el final de mi abdomen. En tu rostro había un sonrisa de satisfacción, al ver mi reacción ante esa lenta tortura que me producían tus dedos. Atrapé tu mano antes que continuara a más y te miré a los ojos._

_—Lauren, nunca vuelvas a abandonarme —te supliqué—. Nunca más vuelvas a dejarme porque no sé vivir sin ti._

_Te inclinaste poco a poco hacia mi rostro. Percibí el calor de tu aliento en mi cuello mientras subías, besando suavemente mi mandíbula, hasta que tus labios se posaron en mi oído. Sentí como mi corazón se desbocó, rendido ante el tacto de tus besos._

_—Sabes que yo tampoco sé vivir sin ti —susurraste—. Dentro de unos meses comenzaremos a escribir nuestro destino... juntas._

_Cogí tu rostro con mis manos, acercándote a unos pocos centímetros de mi labios, sin dejar de mirar tus ojos y sentí como los míos se llenaron de lágrimas._

_—Te amo, Lauren Lewis._

_Tu respuesta fue un beso profundo y rebosante de pasión. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por tus caricias. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz como en ese preciso instante y supe que jamás lo seria si tú no estabas a mi lado"_

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, sin parar. Abrí los ojos buscándote a mi lado, pero me di cuenta que todo había sido un sueño. Hundí mi rostro entre las manos y comencé a llorar de desesperación. Aún en ese instante, pude percibir el rastro de tu voz y tu olor, impregnado en mi piel.

El sonido del móvil no cesaba, pero no pude responder. Mi llanto aumentó cuando recordé cada parte de ese sueño y me pregunté si a partir de ese momento, sólo podría tenerte en ese mundo irreal. Me levanté de la cama y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro. La ira se apoderó de mi y sin pensarlo estrellé mi puño contra la pared. Mis nudillos comenzaron a sangrar, pero el dolor que sentí no se comparaba con el de mi corazón. Caí al suelo exhausta por la frustración, que se recorrió mis venas.

Nacho abrió la puerta de la habitación y corrió hacia mí para saber que me había ocurrido. Dyson había llegado para entregarme las inyecciones. Juntos me ayudaron a levantarme, llevándome hasta la cama. No pude ni mirarles porque mi ojos se clavaron en esa pared blanca. La tristeza se comió mis palabras y quise escapar de todo ese dolor, pero no había ninguna salida.

Mi tío le pidió a Dyson una de las inyecciones, al ver como mis ojos no cambiaban a su color original. Sentí el pinchazo en mi brazo, pero no moví ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo. Dyson me abrazó, intentando conseguir alguna reacción por mi parte, pero me mantuve inmóvil, sin ni siquiera pestañear. Por mis mejillas corrieron las lágrimas que cayeron sobre su hombro .

Me tendieron sobre la cama y Nacho se sentó a mi lado para no dejarme sola. Dyson se tuvo que marchar, cuando recibió una llamada sobre el paradero de los chicos desaparecidos. Poco a poco, me fui recuperando del letargo en el que me había sumergido y gracias a la inyección mi apetito perdió intensidad. Mi tío me ayudó con su poder a conseguir algo de calma, pero me sentí aún más intrigada por el origen de sus poderes.

—Todavía no te conozco y no sé nada sobre ti.

Nacho dejó caer una pausa tensa, dirigiéndome su mirada recelosa.

—Lo sé, Bo —repuso pausadamente—. Pero ahora lo que más me preocupa son tus sueños. ¿Qué te paso?

Dudé un instante, arañando las palabras que rehuían a mi voz.

—Que vive en un sueño y me desperté en una pesadilla —dije con la voz rota.

Le miré, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—Trick me ha comentado sobre tus nuevos poderes de premonición —me dijo en un tono condescendiente.

—No sé si son poderes o simplemente, sueño con aquello que anhelo —dije a media voz.

—Para poder diferenciarlos, debes tener en cuenta los detalles. Por lo general las premoniciones se manifiestan en los sueños, pero siempre hay algo que te confirma ese mensaje, desde un objeto hasta el perfume que oliste.

Fruncí el ceño y crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿También tienes ese poder? —pregunté

—No, pero conozco a varios faes que pueden soñar con el futuro. ¿Qué fue soñaste?.

Bajé de nuevo mi mirada y la posé en mi manos vacías

—Con Lauren —me faltó la voz—. Estábamos acostadas en una cama y nunca me sentí tan feliz como en ese sueño.

Nacho deslizó sus manos sobre la mesa hasta dar con las mías.

—¿Algún detalle?. ¿Algo que hayas visto o percibido?

Cerré los ojos para evocar ese sueño que me hacia sentir una felicidad pedida. Recorde cada momento sin percatarme de nada extraño más que el mismo sueño en si y casi sin darme cuenta, la imagen del anillo brillando, apareció súbitamente en mi memoria.

—Un anillo —dije de repente—. Lauren portaba un anillo de compromiso.

Me observó como si esperase algún dato más.

—¿Lo has visto antes? —preguntó Nacho

—No —respondí ocultando mis ojos con las manos—. Jamás he visto nada parecido a ese.

Al escuchar mi respuesta, mi tío se levantó de la mesa y desapareció con rumbo a mi cama. Volvió con la foto de mis padres en las manos

—¿Puede ser este? —dijo señalando la mano de Aife.

No me había dado cuenta de ese detalle en la foto, pero no era el anillo que tú tenías en mi sueño.

—No —negué nuevamente—. El anillo de Lauren era un diamante engastado en oro blanco.

Limpié con mis dedos las lágrimas que comenzaron a asomarse por mis ojos.

—Tranquila, Bo —dijo, posado su mano en mi hombro—. Estoy seguro que ese anillo aparecerá en tu vida.

Me limité a asentir, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacia.

—Ahora voy a pedir que nos suban algo de comer y podremos hablar con más tranquilidad. ¿Ok? —me dijo mi tío, avanzando hacia el teléfono de la habitación.

Nacho pidió la comida mientras yo aproveché para darme una ducha. Aún sentía la reseca de ese sueño y como había perdido el control. Traté de no pensar más en lo que había vivido, pero fue imposible sacar de mis sentimientos ese anillo. Cuando salí de la ducha, me vestí con la misma ropa y supe que sí eso se alargaría debía comprar más.

Mi tío había servido la comida en la mesa que había en el recibidor. No me había dado cuenta de lo grande que era esa suite. Nos sentamos entorno a la mesa y comimos en absoluto silencio. La comida era típica de Nepal, con diversas guarniciones y cargada de especies.

—Trick también me comentó algo sobre ti, pero sé que tú me lo podrás explicar: ¿Eres un semidiós?.

—Todavía no, pero tampoco quiero serlo. Al heredar los poderes de mi madre, también heredé su misión. Durante muchos años me entrené para convertirme en un semidiós y me desvincule del mundo.

—¿Por qué no quieres seguir la misión de mi abuela?

—Cuando comenzó la gran guerra de los faes, mis padres me enviaron a México para ser adiestrado en los antiguos templos aztecas. Viví en ese lugar durante siglos, y tuve que alejarme de mi familia y por eso no pude proteger a Aidan. Apenas me enteré de su muerte lo abandone todo, pero no fue culpa de mi hermano, sino por una mujer de la cual me enamoré perdidamente.

Nacho sacó de su billetera una fotografía suya junto a una mujer hermosa, que posaban enfrente a la C_atedral Metropolitana de la Cuidad de México_. La sonrisa de esa mujer me recordó la de Kenzi y supe porque mi tío se sintió atraído por mi amiga.

—¿Y por qué no estás con ella? —inquirí.

Nacho sonrió. Lo hizo como una leve insinuación en la comisura de sus labios y un brillo triste y desgastado en la mirada.

—Ingrid murió hace muchos años —dijo rehuyendo de mis ojos—. Tengo la mala suerte de enamorarme de las mujeres humanas, pero fui muy feliz a su lado.

Esa vez fui yo quién deslizó las manos hasta las suya, buscando la mirada esquiva de mi tío.

—Lo siento mucho —dije apretando sus manos

Nacho se encogió de hombros, varado en una sonrisa melancólica.

—No pasa nada —dijo aclarando su voz—. El tiempo lo cura todo y aunque no dejo de recordarla, intento pensar en todo lo que ella me dio.

Las palabras de tu madre retumbaron en mis oídos, pero agité la cabeza quitándole importancia y concentrándome en la historia de Nacho.

—¿Ingrid se parece mucho a Kenzi? —pregunté dudando si él me contestaría.

—Es cierto, pero Kenzi es más especial y encantadora —respondió guiñando el ojo

—¿Estas enamorado de ella? —pregunté por segunda vez en ese día.

Suspiró con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Quien en su sano juicio no se enamoraría de Kenzi?. Pero sé que sus sentimientos les corresponden a Hale.

Fui consiente de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Kenzi y dude si mi decisión de viajar sin ella era la acertada. Quise llamarla, escuchar su voz, hablar de todo y de nada a la vez, pero en ese momento, ella se encontraba en el vuelo a casa.

—Tengo algo que decirte sobre Lauren —dijo Nacho con cautela—. Al parecer, ella no sólo estuvo aquí, sino en otras ciudades de Asia y descubrió la cura a dos epidemias, una en Nepal y la otra en la India.

Tragué saliva, intentando calmar mis nervios.

—Bien, si ella estuvo aquí y en la India, los países de Asia que nos faltan son: China y Viet Nam.

Él comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—No creo que Lauren siga en Asia, sino en África —replicó Nacho.

Sopesé las posibilidades que nos quedaban y me pregunté por cual país debía comenzar.l

—Ok —dije con calma—. Los países africanos que sufren las epidemias son: Uganda, Zambia, Botswana, Malí, Marruecos y Etiopía.

Mi tío se acarició la barbilla, pensando como encontrar una solución.

—El problema que tenemos ahora, es que el Ash quien gobierna en el territorio africano, no es muy tolerante y si ha jurado que no dirá nada, no lo hará. Él no va a ayudarte como la Ash, ni arriesgara su cuello por ti.

Sentí como una vez más las puertas se me cerraban en las narices.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? —inquirí, apunto de perder la paciencia.

—Mientras estabas en la ducha, llamé a Trick y él nos ayudara.

Al escuchar el nombre de mi abuelo, mi cabeza se sumió en una interminable confusión.

—¿Trick? —inquirí escéptica.

—Si, Bo —repuso con firmeza—. Él es muy amigo de Zeke Dachiba, el Ash africano y Trick esta moviendo sus hilos para que puedas entrar en África sin que Hale lo sepa.

—No entiendo. Hale ya no tiene el espíritu de Balder.

—Pero es mejor que Vex y Hale no sepan nada.

—Ok, pero ¿a qué parte de África debemos ir primero?.

Nacho extrajo el móvil de su bolsillo y buscó por internet un mapa de África.

—Creo que debemos empezar por Botswana y de allí subiremos hasta Marruecos —dijo, indicándome la ruta en el mapa—. Bo, no debes preguntar por Lauren, porque Zeke no te dirá nada.

Posé mi mano sobre su hombro y le sonreí con confianza.

—No pienso preguntar por Lauren, sino por la valquiria.

* * *

**Notas: **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y cualquier duda o comentario, será bien recibido.

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia.

"Nunca pensé que en la felicidad hubiera tanta tristeza" – Mario Benedetti.


End file.
